Hero
by heer-journey
Summary: Ten years after the war, Harry is hurt, broken, and lost. Armed with the Deathly Hallows, he sacrifices his soul for a chance to return to the past. This time, even if he must sacrifice everything, he will save those important to him. *not much romance, mainly focus on plot* SSxHP pairing. I don't own anything but the plot, everything else belongs to JKR.
1. Chapter 1: Ten Years

A hero, in the public's eyes, is always calm and brave. They only see his courageous battle against evil, see his refined manner, confident smile, powerful strength. What they cannot see, is the fatigue the hero experiences after being startled awake by a nightmare, or his wail of grief after dreaming of those gentle memories, or the weakness that is only seen after he takes off his mask when he is alone.

He, Harry Potter, is that kind of a hero.

It's been a long time since the Great War, and that time is enough for him to accomplish a great deal: wipe out the remaining Death Eaters; rectify the Ministry of Magic; rebuild Hogwarts, and be present for countless Death Eater hearings at the Wizengamot. He also acted as a guarantor in the trial for the innocence of the Malfoys for their actions, saving them from life in Azkaban, in addition to Lucius Malfoy providing a complete list of Death Eaters, giving great convenience to the Aurors. Other than that, would be the announcement of Severus Snape's innocence, as well as presenting him with an Order of Merlin, First Class. But what good does that do? People cannot rise from the dead, it Professor probably wouldn't care for it in the first place.

In the tiring period of rebuilding after the war, new life is always welcomed. The Daily Prophet opened up a new column dedicated to the pictures of newborn babies. This is greatly welcomed, at least Harry is more than happy to flip through them during his free time. This reminds him of the reason that he is doing all of this—for the future of the Magic World.

Just like what Dumbledore himself did.

Yesterday Harry saw the pictures of Ginny and Neville's child, as well as Ron and Hermione's second daughter. Seeing the sweet smile on those small cute faces give Harry a soft feeling in his heart.

This is great. Everyone is happy. Everything is fine.

He owled out two presents but regretted it the moment they were sent off. Perhaps, they would rather not receive anything from him. It would remind them of how the best of friends would trust each other with their lives have now become mere strangers.

After the war, hidden troubles that were beneath the surface erupted. After he broke up with Ginny, Ron got into a fight with Harry. To be honest, Ron didn't hit him that hard. As he was hitting Harry, his eyes began to water up, he stopped and dragged his hand down his face. _Why, did we come to this?_ Hermione said painfully, off to the side.

Yes…why? Perhaps Fred's death. He died in the war that should have been between only Harry Potter and Voldemort, and in turn, caused his brother George to turn to suicide. This left a painful scar in the minds of the Weasleys. Perhaps its' because he finally realized he never loved Ginny and chose to break up, leaving Ginny painfully distraught. This is all his, Harry Potter's, fault.

Damn it, he really hates himself. He has considered ending it all multiple times. However, he can't. His parents gave up their lives so that he can live; he cannot just give up. Moreover, after everything, how many people died because of him? Sirius, Remus, Snap…just thinking about it gives him the chills. His life has been tainted with blood, it's the consequence he must bare for life.

So, despite all the despair, he must live on.

Today is the ten-year anniversary of the war, and everyone in the Magic World is celebrating. Harry walked out of the Aurors Office muddleheaded, not knowing where he could go. As if in a trance, he came to Hogwarts. After the war, the Ministry gave him the title of an honorary headmaster, which is quite useful in this situation. He walked through the front gates of Hogwarts, concealed by his invisibility cloak. There are students playing in the hallways. Harry carefully avoided them, making his way towards the headmaster's office.

Not far away, he spotted Professor McGonagall with a handful of papers. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and greeted the professor.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall creased her brows. "I mean, I thought the Ministry was having a grand celebration, while you—alone—are in Hogwarts?"

"Professor, I wanted to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said lightly.

Perhaps seeing the paleness of the teen in front of her, Professor McGonagall did not inquire further. "Alright, go ahead, I must attend the feast in the dining hall. The password is 'sugar quill'."

Ever since Professor McGonagall became headmistress, she continued Dumbledore's tradition of using sweets as passwords. This is the witch's unique way of remembering Dumbledore.

Headmaster's office hasn't changed much, still the beautiful and grand circular room, filled with funny little noises. The quirky silverware on top of the table are spinning and swirling, gushing out poofs of smoke.

He still remembers the big fight he had with Dumbledore at the end of his fifth year, smashing a bunch of the silverware here. There are also the countless times he received private lessons from Dumbledore about defeating Voldemort. He still remembers, that time after returning from Christmas break during his sixth year, he told the headmaster about the meeting he had with Rufus Scrimgeour, and told Dumbledore that he, Harry Potter, is and always will be on Dumbledore's side, and the headmaster shedding a tear at his words. Everything seems as if it only happened yesterday.

He faced Dumbledore's portrait. The former headmaster smiled at him affably, a gleam of intelligence flashed through those eyes behind the moon-shaped glasses—just like hos he smiled to Harry countless times before.

"Harry, it's great to see you."

After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry has never been here, never once saw Dumbledore's portrait. Those times when he as lost and helpless, he chose to come to Hogwarts, under his invisibility cloak, and sit next to the grand white marble grave next to the Forbidden Forest, to rest for a short while. Maybe the grave cannot give him answers, but it can remind Harry the amount of loss that people sacrificed through his journey. That, gives him enough power to keep on.

"It's been a long time, Professor Dumbledore." Harry stared intently at the former headmaster's portrait. "Harry Potter, true to his word, accomplished the task you gave me."

"Harry, thank you. I must say, the sacrifices you have made over the years of much to great." Tears fell out of the former headmaster's blue eyes.

"At least I'm still alive. Compared to you, and the countless people who are no longer with us, I have far too much."

 _But, you look like an old man ready for the grave, though alive_. Dumbledore thought, not saying it aloud. He knows that whatever he says now has no effect. Starting from a young age, Harry Potter has carried a tremendous burden on his shoulders. When others his age were playing, dating, fighting, he has been running for his life from the clutches of Voldemort, learning to defeat the greatest dark wizard for the last fifty years after Gellert Grindelwald. Time after time witnessing the passing of family and friends, harboring the pain of the betrayal of friends, maturing exponentially. In that body that is still young, contains a soul as old as his.

Not yet grown, yet already old.

"So, why have you come to see me today? After so many years?" Dumbledore suppressed the dull pain in his chest, feigning a façade of relief.

"It seems that after completing the goal that has been set for me for so long, Professor, that I have lost my way." Harry pulled the corners of his mouth, trying to smile. "I don't know what I should do now when none of my family or friends are with me anymore."

Dumbledore gazed at the twenty-seven-year-old teen in front of him, then spoke.

"I have always wondered when you would come to see me. Ten years ago, you came to me the morning after you defeated Voldemort. However, in the ten years since, you never came again. I knew from others that you've been working to rebuild the Magic World thought these ten years. I thought that if you were tired you come and see little old me, which then, perhaps, I could give you some advice. However, you never came. Why? I have always been curious."

"I won't complain, professor, it is all that I should have been carrying, no one would be able to decide for me. Moreover, you are just a portrait, you won't ever come back." This is what Harry cared for the most. Seeing the portrait, can you fully understand that no one can come back from the dead.

Dumbledore finally made a decision. "Eleven years ago, the summer before your sixth year, Severus told me that I had one year left. From that day forward, not only was I planning how you would defeat Voldemort, I also made a decision for the unforeseeable future. I put that memory into the portrait. I told myself, that one day, if Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, but he is still regretful, I will tell him of that plan." Dumbledore gazed at the green eyes that widened in surprise. "Now, are you, Harry Potter, ready to learn of this plan?"

Harry sucked in a breath, "You mean to say that this plan, can salvage everything I regret?"

"Perhaps."

"Then, professor, I want to know!" Confidence flashed across those green eyes.

"Alright then, Harry, listen carefully. When you were seventeen and looking for the Deathly Hallows, have you considered what would happen if you had all three items? I know, at the time you were only focused on destroying the Horcruxes. 'If all three Deathly Hallows are collected, your heart's most desired would come true.' However, you are making a deal with the Grim Reaper, with a great sacrifice. Even so, Harry, do you still persist in knowing?"

"Yes. As long as it can salvage my regrets, I'll do anything!"

If there is even the smallest possibility of salvaging everything, then he would sacrifice everything for that slight chance. He can no longer tolerate the world without the warmth he so relied upon the past.

Harry came to the Forbidden Forest, Elder Wand in hand. "Accio resurrection stone!" According to Dumbledore, the resurrection stone responds to the call of the last person to touch it. True to that, a rough black stone with cracks flew out from an unknown corner of the Forbidden Forest, falling into the open palm of Harry's hand.

Finding an open space, placing the invisibility cloak, resurrection stone, and elder wand according to their place. Taking out his own holly wand, Harry drew a circle within a triangle, with a straight line through both on the ground. After all this, Harry straightened, glanced back at the Hogwarts Castle that is still slightly visible through the forest, and clenched his fists.

Ten years. He has spent the past ten years in regret, as if drowning in a puddle of boundless bitterness, unable to escape. But now, even with a tiny sliver of hope, he will try. If only, he can change, can save the lives of those most important to him.

Without hesitation, Harry recites the spell Dumbledore taught him: "Hear my cry for mercy as I call to you for help, as I left up my hands towards your Most Sacred Place.* For this I offer my soul, sacrificing my soul to the Grim Reaper, to beg of you granting my heart's most desired!"

After a bright flash of light, Harry disappeared.

In the distance, the celebration carries on in the Hogwarts castle. People raises their cup, for the hero that saved all of the Magical World—Harry Potter.

(A.N.) *Taken from the Bible, Psalm 28:2 (no religious implications intended...)


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**A.N. Forgot to mention in last chapter "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry wakes in the cold, surprised to find that he has become a baby once again, sitting on the doorstep to Number 4 Privet Drive.

The night is foggy, with the late-night winds of early fall blowing cool breezes down Harry's back. It rained all night.

 _This means that I'm back to the night that Mum and Dad died, that night where my fate was decided…but…this means that Mum and Dad's death cannot be changed even by the hands of the Grim Reaper?_ Harry stared at the door blankly, and for a moment, a sense of helplessness almost defeats him. Is fate, really that strong…

It really is. Without Mum's sacrifice, how could he have gained the strongest protection? Without Mum's sacrifice, how could Voldemort become the not-man-but-not-snake-hybrid figure? This cannot be changed.

Forget it. Being able to go back to the past is already lucky, what else did he have to complain about? Instead of regret, why not start to plan on defeating Voldemort perfectly, without the sacrifices of those important to him. After all, it is the reason he bargained with the Grim Reaper with his soul.

Harry smiled, with a million thoughts on his mind. Dumbledore's plan did work. Tears start to fall from his eyes. It is so great to be able to come back. None of the tragedies have yet to occur. Perhaps, the day of Voldemort's demise was the start of happiness for most of the Magical World, but, for Harry Potter, it was the beginning of his sadness. From that day forward, those he loved passed on, and his beloved friends distanced themselves from him.

After death, his soul would be given to the Grim Reaper. He won't go to heaven; he will fall into hell, become a servant to Death himself. This is the price of his return. Compared to his wish, it's a small price to pay. So many people have died because of him, he should have fallen to hell a long time ago, didn't he?

All could be reprimanded, I promise upon the name of Harry Potter. Harry watches the rain in the dark sky outside, swearing in his heart.

The end of October in Britain is already quite chilly, not to mention a rainy night. Harry wanted to cast a warming charm but finds that with his infant body, it is quite hard to control the magic in his body. Looks like he needs to bring magic training up on his schedule. Now, however, all he can do is force himself to sleep to fight the cold.

It is not hard, as a baby's body is always craving sleep. Not long does Harry fall into a deep slumber. _I do hope that this fragile body doesn't get sick, or Aunt Petunia would definitely find me troublesome_ , was the last thought on Harry's mind before he fell asleep.

Ten years after the war, for the first time, Harry falls asleep without the disturbance of nightmares.

It has been almost ten years since the Dursleys discovered their nephew after a good night's sleep.

Harry has been training his magic, so the normal magic disturbances that magical children experience never happened. That, in addition to him being most respectful to the Dursleys, results in him being in much better living conditions compared to his previous life. At least, he moved into Dudley's spare room for toys when he was eight, instead of having to keep company with the spiders in the cupboard. His food also has a major upgrade—even though he still can't be full, at least he won't be starved anymore.

But, that rainy night ten years ago still made Harry sick; giving him a weak body. This caused Harry to be weaker and skinnier compared to others his age. It looks like our small hero is still gonna be shorter than most in this life.

He has control over most of his magic, plus his incessant practicing of spells late into the night, his abilities have been restored to about 60% of his previous life. Harry believes that he would be able to go above and beyond what he had before, which gives him another advantage against defeating Voldemort.

Then, using the time before he has to go to Hogwarts, Harry set the goal of taking care of the Horcrux in Little Hangleton.

"Aunt Petunia, there is a study group at school today, we have to meet at school. Can I go?" Harry smiled shyly, fingers smoothing the black hair that straightened after he got his magic under control. Bangs were saved to cover up the lightning bolt scar, emerald green eyes even more clear without glasses in the way. This is really a very cute boy.

In his previous life, Harry learned how to talk, how to act to win over people's hearts. Harry knows that when he acts as such, no many could refuse his plea.

True to plan, Aunt Petunia agreed after a moment of consideration. "Alright but be sure to be back before supper."

Maybe it's because no magic disturbances happened to Harry, and he was like any other child, Aunt Petunia in this life is much better in attitude to him. Still cold, but at least she won't scold or hit him, even given him allowances on occasion.

After thanking her, Harry went back to his room, filled up a bag of all the money he has saved up (about fifty pounds), found a sun cap that Dudley threw away, and left with the bag in hand.

The Gaunt home is located in Yorkshire, in northern England, while Little Whinging is located in the south. Without a wand, to apparate from Number 4 Privet Drive the Gaunt home isn't a very smart move, so Harry decided to ride the tube to London and buy a second-hand wand in Diagon Alley, then apparate to his destination.

The Leaky Cauldron is as dirty and chaotic as ever, Harry thought outside the door. Putting on the sun cap, making sure his face is covered, Harry walks in the door. Not looking at old Tom, he walks to the rear courtyard, tapping the brick counting three up and two across three times.

Under the bright sunlight, Diagon Alley is as lively as ever, shops are filled around the little pebble road, full of medieval-style buildings. Harry, holding on to the cap, walks into Gringotts, exchanging the fifty pounds for ten galleons, then went to a second-hand store paying 3 galleons for a holly wand that was usable, with a relatively stable magical output. Harry nodded in content while putting on a black cloak bought in the same store. Finally, he went to the potions store and spent all his money on two bottles of Polyjuice potion in case of emergencies.

After casting a notice-me-not and an invisibility charm on himself, Harry apparated to Little Hangleton.

Fortunately, there are only a few inhabitants in Little Hangleton, so Harry's apparation went unnoticed. He reinforced the invisibility charm on himself, meanwhile missing his invisibility cloak. Invisibility charms wear off too easily, he has to reinforce it constantly.

According to Odgen's memory he saw in Dumbledore's office, Harry followed a remote path just outside of Little Hangleton, stopping in front of a dark forest. Not far away, a house can be barely seen in the forest. That would be the Gaunt home.

It is dirty beyond mention, the walls are covered by ivy, the roof has multiple holes, and the windows are covered in muck.

Cautiously, Harry casts a couple detection spells to check for signs of dark magic. As Dumbledore had said, many powerful protection charms have been casted, and it took Harry a long time to disable them.

After making sure all of the protection spells have been disabled, Harry walked towards the house, when suddenly he hears chirping. Surprised, Harry spins around only to find that it was just a sparrow on the tree. "Accio sparrow!" The small sparrow struggles against Harry's grasp as he walks into the house. Pushing open the old worn-down door, Harry is immediately choked by the amount of dust in the room, the ceiling was covered in cobwebs, and the ground is covered in muck. Harry casts multiple cleaning spells for the room to actually show what it looks like. A detection spell shows Harry that an area beneath the floorboard in the corner shows signs of dark magic, so without accident, that would be the ring horcrux. Harry walks over, pries the floorboard, finding a palm-sized black wooden box, with a large snake carved on to the lid.

~Open~ Harry says. The lid slowly opens, with the ugly black stone ring sitting inside.

A strong rush of hatred surfs in Harry's mind, Dumbledore's charred hand surfaces. It is because of this that Dumbledore was left with only one year to live.

It must be destroyed!

"Imperio," Harry said to the sparrow. The sparrow flew to the ring, clutching it in its claws, flies off, then suddenly falls on the ground, charred, and dead.

Like he presumed, this horcrux kills the first living thing that touches it. If Dumbledore hadn't taken action, he would have died right there and there. Harry gazed at the sparrow calmly for a few seconds, making sure it is dead, then moves his eyes to the ring. As a precaution, Harry casts a fienfyre charm on the ring, bright blue flames erupted, then slowly diminished. The ring was not harmed after the burning, on the contrary, it actually showed a golden glow. With the horcrux destroyed, the black gem ring engraved with the crest of Peverell shown its true colors. Slowly, Harry reached out and placed the ring on his finger.

Nothing happened.

Finally, Harry let a small smile slip. This means that the first horcrux has been destroyed perfectly. A large stone has been settled in Harry's mind—fiendfye works against horcruxes. In his previous life, during the last few years of leisure, he spent a long time studying the damage that dark magic causes, especially towards the destruction of horcruxes, but was stalled since there were no actual horcruxes for him to test on. Fortunately, the theories worked out.

Horcurxes are one of the darkest things in terms of dark magic and can only be destroyed by dark charms. Fiendfyre happens to be a forbidden charm due to its destructive nature.

Perhaps due to the deal with the Grim Reaper, Harry finds that he has much better control of dark magic in this life compared to the previous. It could count as a good thing, at least he doesn't feel as strained when using these deep dark spells.

Harry takesofff the ring, walks out of the Gaunt home, picks up a grass and transfiguring it into a silver chain, puts the ring on it and slips the new necklace around his neck, tucked under his shirt. Maybe the resurrection stone could be of use later.

He figures he should get back before supper, or Aunt Petunia would definitely not be in a good mood. Harry apprates awaylight-hearteded.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Midnight, heavy rain and brutal winds lash out unscrupulously.

Harry casts another warming spell on himself. He is starving. All the food has been eaten, and according to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, he can't transfigure any food for himself. Glancing at Dudley's watch, 23:50. Harry reassures himself that he would be able to eat his birthday cake when Hagrid gets here.

After Harry got back from the Gaunt home, life carried on as before: going to the zoo—without releasing the Brazilian Boa this time, he really doesn't want to be locked in his room for a month, since even if the Dursleys were nicer in this life, it was only slightly nicer—then as predicted, the owls brought the acceptance letter. Harry wanted to hide the letter to prevent the storm, but Dudley saw the letter before he could hide it—so the storm carried on as anticipated.

Harry lied on the floor of the cabin, quietly planning. The ring has been dealt with, the only one that could be dealt with at this moment. As for Ravenclaw's diadem can be resolved as soon as the school year begins; the diary can wait until second year; as for Hufflepuff's cup is a little more troublesome…it's not like he can break into Gringotts again…and finally Slytherin's locket, that can wait until Sirius get out of Azkaban and be destroyed at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius…

Harry sighed, he really wants to save his godfather as soon as possible, with without that traitor Peter, he can't restore Sirius's honor and free him. This needs some careful planning, he needs to get Sirius out as soon as possible. Harry thinks back to him first seeing Sirius in third year, he was so thin and withered, with only skin and bone, relying on rats for food. This burns a hole in Harry's hard, making him clench his fists, nails digging into his palms.

BANG!

The cabin shakes with the sound, Harry sits up, starring at the door. Someone is knocking on the door.

Harry startles awake from his memories, lets out a breath. Hagrid is finally here.

Finally, he can walk into the Leaky Cauldron, following behind Hagrid, Harry steps into the bar. However, to Harry's dismay, after old Tom recognizes the Body-Who-Lived, people came up shake his hand.

 _Old Tom, you really got a keen eye! Thank goodness I put up a disguise the last time I was here_. Harry thought quietly to himself.

A pale young man walks up to Harry, seeming very nervous, with one eye twitching.

It's Quirrell!

Harry smiles while starting to occlude his mind. He doesn't want his anger to attract the attention of the one behind Quirrell's head.

Hagrid introduces the two cheerfully, "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your professors at Hogwarts!"

"Po—Po—Potter," Quirrell stumbled, grabbing Harry's hand, "I ca—can't tell you how ha—ha—happy I am to se—see you."

Suppressing his disgust, Harry shakes his hand. Maybe because Quirrell doesn't want to harm Harry right now, or because Voldemort is still weak and not in a dominant position, so this benevolent touch doesn't cause Quirrell to burn like it did at the end of first year.

Harry feigns a shy smile, like a real eleven-year-old boy, "What class do you teach?"

"De—Defense against the dar—dark arts," Quirrell mumbles, "But it i—is un—necessary fo—for yo—you, ri—right, Mr. Po—Potter?"

Harry doesn't want to drag the conversation on, so he says with a smile, "Not at all, I am looking forward to your lessons. I'll see you in Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell."

Then he follows Hagrid towards the courtyard, but before he leaves, Harry gives a cold glance towards the back of Quirrell's head and turns before he notices.

He really, really hates Voldemort.

As he remembers, Hagrid, being the faithful friend that he is, opens the door to the Magical World.

Sunlight shines in Diagon Alley, the pebble road extend beyond his sight, various magical shops litter the streets, wizards and witches wearing robes walk around, lively and boisterous.

Even if he's been here countless times in his previous life, even if he was here just a month ago in this life, but the sight before his eyes still renders Harry speechless, just like all those years ago that eleven-year-old boy who just walked into the Magical World.

I'm back.

Following Hagrid to Gringotts, arriving at Harry's vault, Harry discreetly casted a wandless space extension spell to his pockets, then turned and tried to put as many galleons into his pocket as he can. According to his experience in his previous life, the wealth of the Potter Family, even if he tried, he would never spend it all. So, instead of just leaving it to rot in the vault, or for his offspring (if he even has one) to inherit, (more likely it would be confiscated by the Ministry), he would rather have it used to defeat the Dark Lord. He plans on going to Knockturn Alley after to buy an item.

After that, he followed Hagrid to Vault 713 for the Philosopher's Stone, then went to Madam Malkin's for his robes, while Hagrid went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink after the trolley ride.

Pushing the door open, Harry saw the amiable face of Madam Malkin. "Do you need the robes for Hogwarts, my dear?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes, Madam, as well as some clothes for everyday wear."

"Of course, my dear, come here to choose your style." Madam Malkin takes out a style book, giving it to Harry.

"Madam, I want this silk shirt, in white, black, and dark green, embroidered with blue or yellow lining, ten of each color. Also, ten black slacks, ten grey slacks, ten black cashmere sweaters." Since he had enough galleons on him, Harry bought all he wanted. After the war, thanks to the Potter Family vault, he has lived a nice life. His assistants think that Harry Potter having a nice clean-cut image helped with building the confidence in the public.

But who knew, that Harry Potter, under the glamorous exterior, is rotten and full of holes on the inside. If Harry wanted, no one could see behind his mask, if he wanted. This is a skill he learned in the ten years after the war.

"Of course, but, my dear, do you want all the same style? Merlin, that is such of a let-down of your pretty cute face." Madam Malkin said.

"Uh…Thank you for your praise," to be honest, there weren't that many people calling him pretty, most called him handsome or elegant. Is it because that his hair is straight, and without the glasses, he became 'pretty'? Harry reassured himself, he's still young, he would definitely grow into a manly man in a few years. "Then would you be so kind as to choose some styles for me."

"Alright, I'll choose some styles suitable for you, come on to the back, I'll get you measurements." Madam Malkin said.

At the back of the shop stood a slim boy with platinum blonde hair trying out clothes. Harry smiled while looking at the boy, _it's probably best not to be enemies with Draco Malfoys. The Malfoys could be of great help when going against Voldemort._ During the final battle, it is because of Narcissa Malfoy who lied to Voldemort, was he able to defeat Voldemort. The profound love the Malfoys feel towards family greatly moves Harry and is one of the reasons he stepped up as a guarantor after the war.

Harry walked up next to Draco, and Madam Malkin begins to measure him.

Draco turns his head to him. "Hi, you also going to Hogwarts?" Before he speaks, Harry greets Draco first.

The blonde looks back at harry, his pale cheeks flushed with a slight shade of pink. "Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Greetings, Draco."

Draco flushed even more, "Harry Potter?! The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry smiled shyly, "I've always lived with my Aunt and Uncle, they are all muggles. It is only today did I learn of my fame in the Magical World. Draco, have you always lived in the Magical World? Can you introduce Hogwarts for me?" Harry smoothed his hair that is just touching his neck, asked politely.

"Oh, of course, it is an honor for me to introduce for you, Mr. Potter," Draco said with the tone of nobility. Of course, if you can ignore his ears that were turning bright red. "There are four houses in Hogwarts. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Slytherin is the best, my whole family graduated from there, and it symbolizes pure-blood and nobleness. Ravenclaw is alright, representing intelligence. As for Hufflepuff, they are all mediocre idiots, if I get sorted there I will drop out. Gryffindor…let's just say that it is the camp filled with stupid and reckless imbecile lions."

Harry doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, this introduction is so subjective…is it really a fitting introduction to a new student who knows nothing of Hogwarts?

"I would think you have never played Quidditch. It is a recreational sport for wizards, you ride brooms, play it in mid-air. When you get to Hogwarts, there are flying lessons to teach you." Speaking of Quidditch, Draco's grey eyes began to sparkle.

Harry smiled, even if Draco's somewhat immature nobility speech makes him sound like a little ass, but there is still a cute side to him. "Then, Draco, when I learned how to play Quidditch, can we play together?"

"Uh, yes, of course. It would be an honor, Mr. Potter." Draco said, trying to feign composure.

Right then, the witch fitting Draco said, "All done, young man."

"Then, thank you very much, Draco, I'll see you at Hogwarts. Also, you can call me Harry."

"Alright, Ha—Harry, I'll see you at Hogwarts," Draco said, blushing, jumping off the stool, leaving the back of the shop.

From the looks of it, it turned out good? Harry raised an eyebrow. At least Draco is acting much cuter than before.

After a while, Harry finished his fitting, and Madam Malkin told him to come collect his clothes after three hours.

At the same time, Hagrid came back, standing outside the robe shop holding two big ice cream cones, smiling at Harry. They went to Flourish and Blotts, where Harry showed a great interest in the books, "Hagrid, can you go buy the other things for me? I want to stay and look at these books a bit more." Harry said, smiling up at Hagrid.

Hagrid smiled surprised, "Harry, that's not like you father James! You know, he almost never goes to the library. You're more like you mum, Lily was one of the best in the school. Looks like our little Harry's gonna be great at his studies! Alright, I'll go buy the other things, let's meet at Ollivander's in an hour—you need to pick out your own wand."

Harry thanked Hagrid, watching as he left the bookshop, then hurriedly bought all the class books as well as some others like "Hogwarts, A History", stuffing them in his bag. Casting a notice-me-not charm on himself, putting on the cloak he carried in his bag, and headed toward Borgins & Burkes in Knockturn Alley.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Knockturn Alley, a street closely tied to dark magic and is always associated with filth and gloom. Dark magic shops litter the alley, with scantily clad wizards participating in underground deals along the street.

However, it is this dirty and dark alley that Harry frequented in the ten years after the war—of course, dressed as he is now, under a cloak, like a genuine dark wizard.

Shopping records in Knockturn Alley are always kept secret, which helped Harry by keeping the fact that he needed sleeping potion constantly—or rather that he was addicted to them—from the public. Praise to Merlin, that wouldn't be wise, now would it?

Therefore, it can be said that Harry is quite familiar with Knockturn Alley. He intends to buy some books regarding the soul in the book shop, as he had discovered some here in his previous life while studying the horcruxes. But since Voldemort had already been defeated then, Harry didn't spend much of his time on horcruxes. He merely purchased all the books in the shop regarding horcruxes and destroyed them without reading its contents. Now, it seems, that he should better study up on them.

True, fiendfyre works against horcruxes, but he feared for another problem—that Voldemort could sense the presence of his other horcruxes. In his precious life, Voldemort hadn't realized his horcruxes were destroyed until the very end, but whats to say that it would be the same in this life? If he finds that his horcruxes were destroyed, would he make more? THEN things would really get out of hand. Harry needs to go over his plan carefully.

Meeting Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkin's reminded of something else. In his sixth year, Draco used the vanishing cabinet from Borgin & Burkes to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. That's a flaw in the plan that must be fixed.

Killing the bird while it is still in its nest, is an important lesson he learned from the war.

Arriving Borgin & Burkes, the largest dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley, Harry took out the Polyjuice potion he purchased, placing in a hair from a random brunette man he picked from Diagon Alley and drank the potion. Not long after, a tall brunette teen pushed open the door, entering Borgin & Burkes.

A crookbacked man appears behind the counter, dragging a hand through his greasy hair.

"Welcome, sir, what can I do for you?" Borgin asked.

Harry pointed to the black cabinet to the left, and asked, "This, how much?"

"Sir, the vanishing cabinet is a couple, but the other cannot be found. Moreover, this one is already broken. Why don't you check out the new items in the shop today? They are at very fair prices."

"No, I will just take this, you fix it, and tell me how when I come to collect it next week. I will deal with the other cabinet. DO. NOT. PLAY. GAMES. WITH. ME." As Harry spoke, he let loose some of his magic, whilst placing a bag of galleons on the counter.

Borgin immediately bowed, and said, "Of course, sir, come collect next Thursday."

Harry nodded his head, turned, and left the shop.

17 Knockturn Alley is the largest dark magic bookshop, with the largest variety of dark magic books in all of Britain. Of course, the prices are also quite high. Harry walked in, and greeted the old man dozing off behind the counter with familiarity, "I've come for books, Felix."

The old man, with his eyes closed, said unconcernedly, "Just go pick what you want from the shelves."

Felix is the owner of the shop. Of course, most customers don't know his name, only a select few frequent customers know, and they have some special privileges. For example, no limit on the number of books they wish to purchase when normal customers are limited to three.

Harry filed through the shelves, picking out the thirteen books he had bought once on the horcruxes, walked back to the counter dropping a bag of galleons, and thanked the old man, "Good day, Felix." And left quickly.

The one-hour limit on the Polyjuice potion is almost up. He needs to get back to Diagon Alley, or else if Hagrid can't find him at Flourish and Botts, that would be a whole lot of trouble.

When passing by a forbidden ingredients shop, a figure purchasing items at the counter caught Harry's eye.

The man was covered head to toe in black robes, buttoned up to be very top. Hair that was dark as the night were slightly greasy, framing his pale face like curtains. Two creases seem to engrave themselves in between his brows. His black eyes cold and vacant, large hooknose, thin lips pursed, with a gloomy expression that is never changing. He's not handsome, at least by traditional standards.

He seems to never learn how to please others. But then, of course, he wouldn't care.

Severus Snape!

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he is frozen in place, with memories of that night which he had sealed away flowing back.

Thant night, in the Shrieking Shack, this man tried to block the bleeding from the wound on his neck with his hand. He doesn't want to die, not like this. He was not done completing the mission that was protecting Harry Potter. Not for living, but for protecting Harry Potter. Then, when he realized it was no use, he used the last of his remaining magic to give him those memories.

Those memories…

When he was only a boy, weak and pale, hiding in the bush while gazing upon the red-headed girl, passionately.

At school, he tried to stand by the girl of his heart, trying desperately to grasp the only light in his life. But, the light, left him.

After graduating, that girl died, because of him. In despair he wanted to self-exile, but, in the end, accepted the mission Dumbledore bestowed upon him—to protect the son of his most loved and most hated. To protect those same green eyes his love had. To walk a road fill with thorns of danger.

After, the man wailed to Dumbledore out of control, "And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"

When he learned that the boy whom he protected for so many years must die, he was terrified. He said, "You have kept him alive, just so that he can die at the right moment?"

Harry understands that the reason this man risks his life to protect him is not because of him; he has never liked Harry. He is only doing this for the blossoming lily that is so important to his life. His never changing doe patronus is the best evidence.

For someone who has already passed away, this man is willing to go to these depths.

Life, as the price.

You died. Quietly. Released from the persisting bonds.

But, goddamn it, I'm still alive.

Harry often thinks, if that day he never went to the Shrieking Shack, then he would never know any of this, then he could continue to treat this man as an enemy, to continue hating him.

Then, he wouldn't have to live with regret and despair for all those long days and nights after.

The list of names of the deaths because of him is already so long, why did you have to add yours?

I have to accept you, barging into my dreams again and again, making me watch you die over and over, using the blood red truth to remind me of my sinful soul.

Day after day, night after night, unable to escape.

But, if he didn't go, he would never know the soft side of this man.

For that light in his childhood, plunging fearlessly into darkness, never letting go even when he was drowning and suffocating, Severus Snape, you are a hard book to read. I spent seven years reading it, complaining of its toughness for the first six, but only in the final chapter did I find the heart-wrenching conclusion. When I finally realized the brilliance of the book, it ended.

This man, once again, proved something that Harry should have realized long ago—some things are worth dying for.

Mum and Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, now him.

They all came true.

So, when Harry walked out of the Headmaster's office, walked past those he loved, even when he shivered from the cold, he didn't look back.

So, he was able to say, calmly, "I'm about to die."

Spasms coming from his body made Harry realize the time limit of the Polyjuice potions is almost up. Harry forces his eyes away, turned, and walked, slowly, but steadily away, to the sunlit Diagon Alley ten meters away.

 _I'll see you at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. This time, I won't repeat my mistakes._

Harry took off the cloak and shoved it into his bag while running towards Ollivander's. Hagrid was already standing there.

"Sorry, Hagrid, I got lost," Harry smiled apologetically, "Also, there are so many books in Flourish and Botts," he said while patting his heavy bag.

Hagrid smiled, "Not a problem, Harry, I just got here. It's a good thing you like books. Here, Harry, it's my birthday present to you, an owl. It can help you deliver letters and packages."

Harry took the beautiful owl, _so happy to see you again, Hedwig._ He thought while thanking Hagrid happily.

"No problem, now let's get your wand. You'll find the best at Ollivander's."

Then, as expected, after two hours of waving different wands, he finally found the one.

11 inches long, made of holly, possessing a phoenix feather core.

Ollivander offered to put the wand in a box, but Harry refused. It feels safer to have his wand in hand.

"Curious…curious…" Ollivander kept on repeating.

Harry did not further converse with the silver-eyed wizard. He smiled politely, paid, and left with Hagrid.

Of course, it is curious, brother wands, one with Voldemort, one with him, how not to be curious. It is because of this brotherly connection that lent him escape for his life on several occasions.

After retrieving his robes from Madam Malkin's, Harry asked Hagrid to bring him back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

He didn't mind the fury in his Aunt and Uncle's eyes, walked upstairs and collapsed on his bed.

He is really tired. Encountering Sever Snape almost shattered the pretense that he has upheld for so many years.

So tired.

Sirius falling past the Veil, his handsome face plastered with shock and fear.

Dumbledore falling down the tower, silver hair and beard glistening under the moon.

Fred laying on the runes after the explosion, eyes empty, a slight smile remaining on his face.

Snape, white as a ghost, blood pouring out of his neck, laying stiff on the worn-out floor.

Harry startles away, clothes drenched in sweat. He struggles to sit up, head hung, weary showing in his eyes behind his bangs.

It's been so long since he's had this dream.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of the Journey

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

King's Cross is as busy as ever. Harry, carrying a small trunk with all of his things shrunken inside and Hedwig's cage, walks towards Platform 9 ¾.

Right then, a group of people walked by behind him, a phrase or two flowed into his ears, "—of course, filled with muggles—"

Harry turned to find that it was a woman talking to her four boys, four boys with flaming red hair.

The Weasleys.

Harry watched them in silence for a moment, but chose not to approach, instead turning into Platform 9 ¾.

If back then I didn't approach them, then Ginny wouldn't have fallen in love with me, then George wouldn't have lost an ear, then Fred wouldn't have died, then Ron wouldn't have been friends with him and ultimately distance himself away.

Now, it seems, that Harry Potter brings gloom wherever he goes, whoever he interacts. Seven years at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione encounter countless dangers. If they never meet in the first place, then none of that would happen to them, right?

Sorry, but Harry Potter won't be friends with Ron and Hermione. It's the only way they'll be safe.

Harry walked onto the red steam-engine train, looking for a box with space. Since he decided he wanted to distance himself from his former best mates, Harry didn't look for an empty box like he did once.

Near the middle of the train, Harry found a box with only one person. Knocking lightly, Harry pushed open the door and asked, "Can I sit here?"

The boy inside is about 14 years-old, turned and looked at him. He replied softly, "Of course, come on in."

Even sitting, one could tell that this boy is tall, with a handsome face and refined mannerism.

Harry was stunned, the person in front of him is clearly the one who died in his fourth year when Voldemort came back—Cedric Diggory!

Harry suppressed his surprise and began putting his luggage on the racks. The boy immediately got up to help. Harry wanted to say all it took was a levitation spell, that there was no need to help, but couldn't bring himself to. After all, the other boy was only being nice.

Harry smiled shyly towards Cedric, "Thank you."

The warm-hearted boy shook his head, smiling and said, "It's no problem. I'm Cedric Diggory, in Hufflepuff. You're new, right? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you," Harry replied.

Cedric's eyes widened in surprise, sight drifting to Harry's forehead. But he immediately took back this not so polite action, said gently to Harry, "Pleased to meet you as well. If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

The rest of the time was spent with Cedric introducing Hogwarts to Harry, only interrupted by Hermione in search of Neville's toad, but since Harry's bangs hid the scar, the witch left after not finding the toad.

The sky darkened, Cedric reminded Harry to change into his school robes. Both boys took their robes from their trunks and began to change. It's still warm in September, so Harry only put on a white shirt with two buttons unbuttoned at the top, wearing comfortable grey slacks, all covered with the black robes. Though he is not sure of Hogwarts' exact location, Harry is sure that it is to the south of London since it is much warmer here.

Cedric finished changing, turned just in time to find Harry bending to fix his trunk, the collar slightly open showing pure skin and delicate collarbones. Cedric's face flushed and turned away quickly, though he didn't know why. Just when he was feeling a little uncomfortable, the announcements said they were arriving at their destination.

Cedric let a breath out, turned to Harry and said, "Harry, let's pack up, we can disembark." They've become acquainted during the train ride to a first-name basis.

Harry agreed, closed his trunk, and walked out of the box with Cedric.

After getting off the train, the pair separated, and Harry walked towards Hagrid. He must admit, Hagrid's big figure is quite easy to identify in the foggy night.

"First years! First years over here! Oh Harry, over here! How are you?"

Over the heads of the crowd, Hagrid smiled to Harry through his thick beard.

"Come, come with me, any more first years? Watch your step! Come with me first years!"

They stumbled after Hagrid through a down-hill path, with dark forest on both sides. All were quiet, save for Neville's occasional sniffle for his toad.

"After this turn, you'll see Hogwarts for the first time," Hagrid shouted over his shoulder.

After was a collected "OH—"

A black lake opened up from the slim path. On the opposite end of the lake, on a tall hill, stood a grand castle, towers litter the top of the castle, dozens of windows glistening under the starry night.

Harry didn't pay attention to what Hagrid was saying. He followed those in front of him on to a boat, not caring who was with him. He just gazed upon the magnificent castle in the distance.

Roman base, Gothic detail, Baroque extravagance and Rococo delicacy all blend together. From the year 993, this castle witnessed a thousand years of history. It was as if Harry could see how this castle was perfected and strengthened over the one thousand years.

Hogwarts, his home. Finally, he has returned to the land where his most fond memories are formed.

"Duck!" As the first boats approached the brow, Hagrid yelled. Harry quickly shifted and ducked. As the boat brought them past, Harry straightened to find that Draco was in the same boat as he.

Seeing that Harry finally found his presence, Draco turned his head in a huff, ignoring Harry. Merlin knows he wanted to talk Harry, but Harry didn't respond to his name. Harry only now realized that someone was calling to him. Harry immediately apologized to Draco, at the same time berating himself for losing his vigilance. If this was on the battlefield, he would have been hexed to death instantly.

Seeing Harry's sincere apology, Draco turned around and was about to speak when they reached shore. He had no choice but to keep his mouth.

After Hagrid found Neville's toad, they walked up a path and reached the front of the castle.

The climbed up some stone stairs, congregated in front of a giant oak door.

Hagrid raises a large fist, knocked on the door three times.

The door opened immediately, a witch dressed in green robes stood in the doorway. Professor McGonagall thanked Hagrid, pulled the doors open revealing what's behind. A gorgeous arch so tall almost not visible; historical walls surrounded by flaming torches; straight in front a grand marble staircase leading upstairs. Professor McGonagall leads the first years to a small room to the side of the dining hall.

Like a tourist, Harry walked the halls as if a new student again, expression interested and calm.

Professor McGonagall explained the sorting later and left a room of nervous wizards and witches.

Draco's not worried about sorting; his father had already told him about the sorting hat and he is definitely going to be in Slytherin. But, what about the boy next to him? Draco shifted, looking at Harry. If he's calm because he already knows about the sorting hat, then why is Harry, who lived in a muggle family since he was one, so calm?

"Harry, are you not worried about sorting?" Draco finally asked.

Ron's "I think it's gonna be a test. Fred said it's gonna harm us, but I think that's a joke." Scared the already nervous children around even more.

Harry smiled, and said, "I think that no matter the method, it wouldn't be hard for an eleven-year-old wizard. Many of which who only just learned of the existence of magic."

Draco gazed at the calm boy in front of him, "Then, which house do you think you'll be sorted in?" he said, looking nervously at Harry.

Father had told him that if Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin, then feel free to approach him. But if he was sorted into Gryffindor, then they have no chance of being friends. So, where would Harry go?

Harry stared at Draco, expressionless. He suddenly smiled, a few seconds later, and said, "Well, who knows?"

He had decided long ago where to go, and that decision, will steer fate on to a different track.

 **A.N. Can you guys tell where Harry decided to go? I left a hint in the previous chapters**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorting

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

After the ghosts left, Professor McGonagall came back. She led the first years into the lavish dining hall.

Leading the first years to the professors' dais, she lined them facing the other students, with the professors behind them. Harry found many familiar faces amongst the crowd. Fred, George, Percy, Cho Chang, and the recently acquainted Cedric Diggory. Cedric notices Harry's gaze, nodded and smiled at him. Harry returned the smile.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool and a pointy wizard's hat in front of the new students. The dining hall was silent, then the hat began to sing. Harry quickly casts a silencing charm on himself, then proceeded to watch the wizards and witches be tortures by the 'wonderful' tunes of the sorting hat. _To be honest, has the sorting hat never practiced his sing over the years? Thank goodness for my foresight._ Harry thought to himself, amused.

After the sorting hat finished his song, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, with a scroll in hand.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall instructed. "Hannah Abbott!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then, just like he remembered, the students were sorted into their houses. Hermione, then Draco, one by one, following their destined paths.

"Harry Potter!"

Finally, it's his turn. Harry took a deep breath, walking elegantly and unhurriedly towards the sorting hat.

Bursts of small talk erupted in the Dining Hall.

"Potter, she called Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Everyone in the hall strained their necks, hoping to get a clear look at him.

The Boy Who Lived, the savior, the Magical World's hero. So many titles thrusted upon the young boy's shoulders. Magical children who grew up listening to the story of Harry Potter are all curious what a magical boy he might be.

The boy had a slim figure, not very tall, the famous scar covered by smooth bangs. As the boy walked, his dark black hair reflected and wine-red tint under the orange light of the candles.

Harry down-casted his eyes, long lashes concealing his emerald green eyes. Sitting on the stool, the sorting hat blocked his sight.

Then, It's the dark space inside the hat and the wait.

"Hum, difficult. Very difficult indeed. You have the prudence and cunning of a Slytherin, and the courage, enough courage to transcend life and death of a Gryffindor. Very difficult…Where should I sort you?"

Harry clenched his fist, said firmly in his mind, "I want to go to Ravenclaw."

The sorting hat was silent for a moment. "Why?"

"Ravenclaw is the best choice. I have courage, but I now have a difficult time adjusting to Gryffindor's enthusiasm; I have prudence and cunning, but ultimately, I hate Slytherin's ways. Ravenclaw's calmness suits me, and I have a great yearning for knowledge.

This was Harry's choice from the beginning. He can't go to Gryffindor anymore, his soul is already complicated and aged, and the brave the innocent lions of Gryffindor can't afford to be tainted with darkness. Moreover, he is to stay away from Ron and Hermione. Therefore, Gryffindor is not an option. As for Slytherin, they are used to living with masks, careful around each other, judging for threats, and Harry tires of this lifestyle. With families that are still loyal to Voldemort in Slytherin, Harry doesn't want to be ambushed anyway.

Ravenclaw, on the other hand, is neutral. They won't interfere with the battle between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters, and almost every Ravenclaw student comes and goes alone, preferring to spend time with books. Furthermore, Harry has heard of the vast book collection in the Ravenclaw tower—this would be very beneficial for Harry in his journey (alone, mind you) to destroy the horcruxes.

The sorting hat contemplated, and suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! What did I see! Your heart's most desired…so very greedy of you!"

 _Greedy?_ Harry thought, pursing his lips. _He wanted everyone he loved, everyone that is important to him to be happy. Not to die as they did before. Is that…greedy?_

The sorting hat continued, "Very well if you insist, greedy raven, go to where you wish." Then the hat bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

The hall was silent for a moment, then applause from here and there were heard. All the Gryffindor students were shocked, probably thing the Golden Boy should have been with the courageous Gryffindor.

Harry walked steadily towards the Ravenclaw table, with a calm expression on his face, and breathe a sigh of relief. _Greedy…raven…yes, Ravenclaws are the "raven's claws", maybe this seemingly low-profile house could be greedier than even Slytherins. The endless pursuit of knowledge, the seeking of truth to no end, could be said as greed._

Harry walked to the end of the table and bowed slightly to the students already seated there, smiling politely. A blonde girl walked over, saying to Harry, "Welcome to Ravenclaw, I am the Prefect, Penelope Clearwater." Harry shook her hand and sat down. Glancing over the Ravenclaw students, Roger Davis, Padma Patil, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang…That's all the names the Harry remembers. There are more that looks familiar, but he can't quite remember the names to; it has been many years, his memory is foggy. Not paying more attention to them, he turned back to watch the sorting.

It's Ron's turn, the red-headed boy sat nervously under the sorting hat, face turning blue from nervousness. Soon, the hat sorted him into Gryffindor. He let out a sigh a relief and ran towards his brothers. Harry smiled as he watched the red-headed boy being congratulated and comforted by his brothers, face almost as red as his hair. The Weasleys' familial love was always something Harry yearned for, but not, that's something he'll probably never have. Harry's eyes darkened, shifting his gaze away, catching Draco's by accident. Harry smiled at him, watched as the blonde boy fidget for a moment, then returned a lordly smile.

 _Draco…huh. I didn't get sorted into Slytherin, but Ravenclaw should be acceptable to him._

The sorting is almost over. With the last person, Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, took the sorting and left.

Right then, Albus Dumbledore stood. Gazing at the students below, he raised his arms, as if saying there is nothing that makes him happier than seeing all of his students together.

Harry watched the old wizard with a fond remembrance, smiling contently. _This is great, you are still full of spirit. This time, I won't let you sacrifice yourself._

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Welcome to the new year! Before the feast begins, I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat down. Everyone cheered and applauded.

"What does the headmaster mean?" a small girl with glasses sitting next to Harry asked the older students.

"The headmaster says that every year. We've analyzed them. The words may pertain to each of the houses." Prefect Clearwater replied.

An older boy with short brown hair added, "Yep, but we have some different ideas as well. Some say that nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak relates to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively. Since Hufflepuffs are not extremely intelligent, Ravenclaw girls like to cry, most dark wizards come from Slytherin, and Gryffindors are reckless and arrogant. But most think that this is too negative of an explanation, therefore not what the headmaster means. Some propose that these four words are the opposite of the four houses: nitwit versus intelligence, relating to Ravenclaw; blubber versus courage, relating to Gryffindor; oddment versus selective, relating the Slytherin with mostly pure-bloods; finally tweak versus straight, relating to upright Hufflepuffs. This is the most widely accepted explanation." The boy spoke a long passage and smiled at the first years staring at him. "Hi, I'm Tim Ross in fifth year.

 _Definitely Ravenclaw…impressive…_

Harry thought to himself, remembering back to the Gryffindors who were busy stuffing their face in food not caring what the headmaster had to say.

He forgot that he was one of them equally stuffing his face with food.


	7. Chapter 7: Ravenclaw

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Just then, dinner began to appear on the tables. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork, lamb, sausages, steaks, combined with tomatoes, roast potatoes, French fries, Yorkshire pudding, carrot beef stew, ketchup, and mint hard candies.

Living with the Dursleys' all these years made Harry develop a very small appetite—only a little food and he's full. Not wanting to finish too quickly, he resorted to eating slowly and elegantly at a small piece of roast beef in front of him, all the while observing the professor's dais. Hagrid is celebrating with his cup raised, Professor McGonagall is discussing something with Dumbledore when he seems to catch Harry's gaze and winked at him. Harry smiled, a large stone set; it seems that Dumbledore is not against him being in Ravenclaw. Then again, he did display a huge mania towards books in front of Hagrid **(A.N. did you guys notice from the previous chapters :)** **)**. He then looked towards Snape, who was listening impatiently to Quirrell blabbering on about something.

Suddenly, Snape met Harry's eyes through Quirrell's scarf.

Black meets green. Empty deadness meets calm acceptance.

Then the scar on his forehead erupts in pain. Harry takes back his gaze on Snape, turning to stare at the back of Quirrell's head.

 _Your anger is not concealed well, Voldemort._

Harry stared for a little while longer, then returned to finishing his roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, with a grace at just the right place. Not fancy and delicate like the Slytherin nobles, but clean cut with a sort of beauty that cannot be described.

"Can I help you?" Harry put down his fork, raised his head, asking the first year that has been staring at him for the past five minutes.

The boy with the grey hair across from him flushed, "Sorry! Sorry! I'm Evan Sippus! Nice you meet you!"

Harry smiled gently, "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you!"

What Harry doesn't know, is that when he was observing the professor's dais, the other first years were introducing themselves, and him being the only one eating quietly. This made many Ravenclaws that wanted to know him stop in their tracks. But, the gentle nature that Harry just display made them let go of the wary, introducing themselves to Harry one by one.

"I'm Terry Boot!"

"I'm Padma Patil!"

"Stuart Akri!"

"Ola Quirk!"

Just like that the Ravenclaws finished dinner with a very pleasant atmosphere.

When finally, the desserts have been finished, Dumbledore stood up again, and the hall fell silent.

"Oh, since you all have finished, I would like to say a few words. As the new terms begin, I would like to make some announcements. The first years, please note, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Something the older students should remember as well." Dumbledore said, glancing at the Weasley twins. "Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there should be no magic in the hallways. Quidditch tryouts would be in the second week, those who wish to participate should go sign up with Madam Hooch. Finally, I must warn you, that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds, to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.

The Ravenclaws discussed this decision briefly, all deciding that this is something that could be studied and should be brought up on schedule.

Finally, everyone sang the school song under the lead of Dumbledore, then followed Penelope Clearwater as they advanced towards the tower to the west of the castle. That's where the Ravenclaw common room and dorms are located.

After the spinning staircase, they arrived at a door. There are no knob or handle nor keyhole on the door. All there is a doorknocker below an eagle's head.

Penelope Clearwater knocked, and the eagle began to speak. In a gentle, almost melodic voice, it said:

"If you don't say it, you say my name;

And you must say it.

But if you can say my name in words,

That would be a miracle"

Penelope Clearwater thought for a moment, and replied, "It is 'silence'."

"Correct, my dear." The voice said, and the door swung open.

Clearwater turned to the first years, saying, "There is no password at Ravenclaw. You may enter as long as you answer the question correctly."

The Ravenclaw common room is a spacious circular room. In Harry's seventh year, he came here once with Luna looking for the diadem and was attacked by Alecto Carrow, so he still remembers here. Arched windows framed the walls with blue and bronze curtains, the beautiful scenery can be seen outside. The roof is a dome, littered with stars, same with the navy carpet on the ground. Inside the room are tables, chairs, and bookshelves. In the niche opposite the door stood a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw, a beautiful woman with a slight smile playing on her lips, somehow slightly terrifying. On her head is a marble replicated diadem. Engraved upon it is the quote "Extraordinary intelligence and wisdom is the greatest asset of mankind."

Prefect Clearwater stood in front of the statue and introduced to the first years, "This is the brilliant Rowena Ravenclaw," she said with respect, "Our library is under this statue. Ravenclaw students will be transported there if you touch the bottom of the statue. It is a very intricate special spell, perhaps you may learn it in the future. Dorms are in the door next to the statue, and since we have the least number of students in Hogwarts, each of you can have your own room. Just find the room with you name plaque, your luggage has already arrived."

As she opens the door next to the statue, Penelope Clear water says to the first years, "Alright, I wish you a pleasant night of sleep your first night at Hogwarts."

Behind the door is a small semi-circular hall, with seven different tunnels leading to each year level. Harry walks into the first tunnel on the left, finds his name quickly and walks in.

It's not a big room, with a bathroom attached, enough for one person. Navy wallpaper, bronze carpeting, a circular bed with blue drapes. A large table resides next to the bed with Harry's luggage atop of it.

Harry washed up, unpacked, and took out the thirteen books on horcruxes, putting them in the cabinet under the table, and placed a locking charm.

 _Not today, for the books anyway. Later in the night, I should go destroy the diadem_.

Right then, someone knocks at the door. Harry opens it to discover Prefect Clearwater. Inviting her in, he asks puzzled, "Miss. Clearwater, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Potter, there is a matter that I must tell you," she cleared her throat, and said seriously, "Listen carefully to what I say next. Us Ravenclaws pride ourselves with extraordinary intelligence. We pursue knowledge, yet knowledge is infinite, and time is not. So, the brilliant Rowena Ravenclaw invented the Time-Turner. One spin goes back one hour, with 12 spins at most. You can use this time to read, study, fill up your brains. However, this time is not free, it spends your life. The more you use it, the more of your life you lose. Only the strongest Ravenclaws have been able to live to seventy or eighty after using the Time-Turner. Those with weaker magic often die an untimely death. Because of this, Ravenclaw set a rule. She set a sensor magic on the statue in the common room; every year before the opening feast, the back of the statue displays the wizard with the strongest magic that year, and only those would receive the Time-Turner. Prefects are in charge of reviewing the statue and giving out the Time-Turners. Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have received this privilege." She hands a golden hourglass attached to a long gold chain to Harry.

"But, I must warn you, DO. NOT. ABUSE. TIME! Time and space are the two largest conundrums in the world. Some irrefutable consequence might occur if the Time-Turner is abused." Her gaze softened when Harry nodded her head. "Oh, and, please do not tell of this to the others; even most Ravenclaws don't know. Please use it only when you are alone."

Watching as Prefect Clearwater left, Harry gazed at the golden hourglass sitting in his palm and smiled. _Well this is a wonderful surprise._


	8. Chapter 8: Complicated

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Three o'clock in the morning, Harry lays tiredly in his bed.

Merlin knows how much effort it took to find the diadem in the Room of Requirements. That hiding room is even messier than when he was in sixth year, in addition to the battle, thanks to Crabe's fiendfyre, he doesn't remember where the diadem was placed. He only remembers it was near an ugly statue of an old wizard, but just to find that, is a nearly impossible task. Fortunately, just when the sun was about the rise, Harry found Ravenclaw's diadem.

As to whether to destroy it now, Harry hesitates to act. In the past, when destroying horcruxes, Voldemorts were **(A.N. Yes, I used plural since Moldypants was in the plurals** **)** thousands of kilometers away, so Harry's not worried that he would notice. But with a piece of him in Hogwarts now, he isn't so sure that Voldemort won't notice the destruction of one of his horcruxes.

Looks like he needs to speed up his progress on those books about horcruxes…also, Ravenclaw's diadem…once the horcruxes are destroyed, so will be diadem. Harry is quite sure, as the horcrux was destroyed in the fiendfyre casted by Crabe, but so did the diadem. That's a little shameful, it is after all the treasure that holds Ravenclaw's wisdom. _Perhaps there is a way to preserve it? I am after all a Ravenclaw now…_

Harry scratched his hair. Well, that's not important right now, he should probably get the most out of the few hours of sleep he can. Harry placed the diadem in a cabinet, placed dozens of protection charms, and plunged into his bed.

Becoming a Ravenclaw changes a lot in terms of school life, at least compared to what Harry experienced in his previous life.

You had to get used to everyone in the common room with their heads buried in a thick book. That was a sight you'll never be able to see in Gryffindor. Gryffindor's like to travel in small groups of three to five, whereas Ravenclaws preferred to go around alone. Perhaps it has to do with the house emblem.

Ravenclaw's emblem is a bronze eagle. Compared to Gryffindor's gold, bronze feels deeper and more restrained. And the eagle represents 'freedom'. Therefore, Ravenclaw's friendship is more insipid, giving each other enough freedom and space, not trespassing in each other's business. Plus, compared to human interaction, they seem to prefer hanging out with books.

Harry actually quite enjoys this atmosphere, at least no one is staring at you like a precious animal at the zoo. More often than not, Harry likes to bring a book to rooftop garden on the Ravenclaw tower and read quietly.

Ravenclaw's head of house Filius Flitwick is an easy-going wizard. Harry has always like the professor. His figure is surprisingly small, perchance inheriting some goblin blood. But that has not affected his magical ability. According to reliable sources, he was a dueling champion. Prefect Clearwater had said that Professor Flitwick holds dueling practice every weekend afternoon in Ravenclaw. According to the professor's own words, "To let them know that us Ravenclaws are not just nerds!" Harry anticipates eagerly to this dueling practice.

The first week of term wasn't stressful, even could be said is easy and fun. Most Ravenclaw classes are with Hufflepuffs, so the tension between houses never happens.

In a daze, it's already Friday. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's Potions class are on Friday afternoon, after Gryffindor and Slytherin in the morning. The older students in Ravenclaw all think that this is a bad idea. Therefore, during lunch, the following conversation occurred: "Do not make a single mistake and stay away from the Hufflepuff students! Don't talk, do!" said Prefect Clearwater.

"Why?" said the confused first years.

"First, after experiencing the chaotic Potions class with Gryffindor and Slytherin—to let you know, they hate each other—we can't guarantee Professor Snape is in a good mood. Second, Professor Snape hates when students destroy potions or blow their cauldron or even worse, and Hufflepuffs…let's just say that they switch cauldrons the most in the school. Moreover, Professor Snape likes to shift his blame. Finally, Professor Snape loves serving out detention and deducting points. Aside from his own house, almost everyone has been there." Said Tim Ross, still talking in paragraph form.

"…" stuttered the frightened eaglets.

Just like that, with the compassionate gaze of the older students, the first year eagles were too afraid to eat much and stumbled towards to basement classroom.

Of course, Harry was not one of them. After battling with Snape for seven years, he is very clear that if Snape wants to pick on you, there is no way of hiding from it. Plus, he owes Snape more than just his life, so Harry has made the decision long ago that even if Snape sneers at him, scoff at him, deducts his points, gives him detention…etc. he would just take it in stride.

So, swallowing his last bite and wiping his mouth slowly, Harry stood. Under the strange gaze of the older students, he elegantly makes his way to the door.

"Um…Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot your bag…"

"…"

Ok, he was nervous. Who wouldn't be, when you're about to face the person whom you hated for seven years only to find out he's your lifesaver. Anyone would be stressed.

"Oh, he is still cute." Penelope Clearwater turned to Tim Ross and said.

"Yeah, even you feel like he's very mature and calm, very fitting for the image of the Boy Who Lived, but in the end, he's still an eleven-year-old boy."

The pair watched as Harry left the hall with stiff strides.

… _I must say…you're both wrong…_

 _This is not right…not right at all…_ Harry thought, cutting dried ramie. Why, since the class started, haven't Snape picked on him? Why didn't he taunt him when he called his name, nor asked him questions? He was nervous for so long, stuck between answering or pretending not to know the answer. Harry-Masochist-Potter fell into a dilemma.

It's not really bad. He is a Ravenclaw after all, those easy questions would have been answered. And Professor Snape knows that.

As to why he didn't taunt him…well Professor Snape himself probably didn't know the answer to that.

Snape stared at the short boy with furrowed brows. _Green eyes, like Lily, and his hair, not like that birds' nest on that idiot Potter…Lily and Potter's kid is a Ravenclaw?! Judging from the other professors, who have all said he was modest and kept a low profile. He performed well, handled the ingredients and potions good too, skilled, even, clearly with a lot of practice. It seems, that he's more like Lily…_

 _Alright, for Lily's sake…I'll just ignore him._ The head of the snakes silently made his decision.

So, when Harry handed in his well-done cure for boils, Snape didn't say anything. Of course, he didn't award points either.

But, to Harry who was used to the man spitting venom left and right, this was a miracle.

 _But a snake house master not spitting venom…is that still Snape?_

Harry quickly corrected himself when a Hufflepuff blew up his cauldron in the back row.

"Imbecile!" Snape bellowed, stalking towards the boy with his robes flowing viciously behind him, while waving his wand clearing the remnants of the cauldron and the splattering potion.

"You brainless troll! Did you not read the third line on the board?! Snake fangs must be grounded to powder, not chunks! Ten points front Hufflepuff! For you lack of attention!"

 _Right…that's more like it…_ Harry thought quietly. _But why…was he…so 'nice' to me?_ Harry wondered, used to being the victim of the snake head's venom.


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

The first week went past quickly, and the dueling practice Professor Flitwick held on the weekends benefited Harry tremendously. Professor Flitwick would teach some practical tricks that were not taught in normal lessons.

In the afternoon of the first day of the new week, after Transfigurations, Harry decided to finish his essay back in the common room. Professor McGonagall was very pleased with his performance this lesson and accepted his request for dropping in her office from time to time if he had questions regarding the subject. This brings him one step closer to his plan regarding Peter Pettigrew…it's not hard to get the rat itself, but rather how to make people realize it's an Animagus. This all needs careful planning.

Walking up the right staircase, Harry can hear some talking in the distance.

"Hey, mudblood, how can you just walk off after bumping into me?" Harry heard a voice up to no good say. He turned up the corner and saw Theodore Nott from Slytherin. The Notts were all loyal followers of Voldemort, giving Harry a hard time when exterminating the Death Eaters.

"I've already apologized! What more do you want?!" a girl's voice said.

"How's apologizing enough, you filthy mudblood?! Your kind shouldn't be in Hogwarts, you should be licking the boots of the purebloods!" Theodore Nott said maliciously.

Harry furrowed his brows, if he's not mistaken, the one being threatened was Hermione. Walking a few steps towards the corner, he saw the person blocked off—it was indeed Hermione.

"You're taking this too far!" Hermione said, on the verge of tears.

"Enough!" Harry said, unable to stop himself from intervening.

Theodore Nott turned, eyes filled with hatred and disgust when he saw who was there. "Oh, the Boy Who Lived, you wanna poke your nose into someone else's business? For a mudblood?"

Harry walked in front of Hermione, protecting the witch, and drew his wand, pointing at Nott, green eyes filled with cold fury. "Never. Never say that word!"

Theodore Nott drew his wand as well, "You can't order me! I would like to see the great Harry Potter capabilities!"

Just then, a deep voice sounded: "What is going on here?"

Severus Snape appeared suddenly.

Nott said immediately, "Professor, Potter drew his wand first! I was protecting myself!"

Snape turned, cold and empty eyes boring into Harry, "Is it true, Potter?"

Harry said nothing, turned his head, slowing dropping his wand.

"No, professor, that's not it! Mr. Potter was standing up for me, and he didn't use magic!" Hermione, off to the said, stepped up to explain.

"Five points from Ravenclaw, for attack your classmates in the halls!" Snape seems to have recalled something, deep creases appearing in his brows, "Reckless! Arrogant!" anger clear in his voice.

He turned, black robes swirling behind him. Theodore Nott glanced towards Harry with victory in his eyes, then following him.

"Professor, is mudblood a suitable thing to say?" Harry said quietly.

The man stopped in his tracks, then regained his composure and kept on. "Mr. Nott, detention in my office, tonight."

Harry closed his eyes tiredly. He knew, he rubbed salt in would again. _Mudblood…mum broke off with him because of that word. It's something that should never be touched with Snape._

But, he can't bear Snape seeing as a replacement for his father. He is Harry Potter, not James Potter. He's just Harry.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter, it's all because of me that you lost points…" said the fidgeting witch behind him.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, turning and said, "No problem. We all know that Professor Snape likes to deduct points, don't we? Don't mind it. Oh, and, call me Harry."

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes are still glassy with tears, "Oh thank you, Harry, please, call me Hermione. I didn't realize the blood racism was so severe at Hogwarts…even my fellow Gryffindors don't like me? What did I do wrong? God, I should have gone to Haddingtons…"

Harry raised his hand and ruffled Hermione's messy brunette hair, "blood racism is a problem at Hogwarts, but that just mostly the traditional mindset of the pureblood nobles, don't mind it. You know, my mother comes from a muggle family as well, even I lived in a muggle family as a child. Most Hogwarts students have more or less some muggle blood in them; true purebloods are almost non-existent at this point. Moreover, you just need to study better than them. I hear that you have really good grades, right?" the teary-eyed witch nodded shyly, "Then, see, you're better than most purebloods. With time, they have no place to say anything."

"As for the Gryffindor's attitude, I think that you're just too warm-hearted, pointing out the mistakes of your fellow classmates. That's really good, Hermione, but the lion cubs have a lot of pride. They would take it easier if you tell them more euphemistically. That should be easier to accept." Harry smiled gently.

Watching Hermione walk away, Harry's smile faded.

He knows, he shouldn't have stood up that way, that was a lack of consideration. But, it was Hermione…

For the longest time, the one person he's most thankful towards is Hermione.

Sirius died, Dumbledore died, Ron left on that rainy night; the only one that stood by him was Hermione. When no one believed him, Hermione did; when everyone left, Hermione was still there. Time after time, fighting against Voldemort, Hermione was there every step of the way; at Godric's Hollow, in front of his parents' grave, Hermione comforted him wordlessly; under the countless crucios of Bellatrix, Hermione never gave in…she protected Harry like a sister. A lot of times, Harry would forget that the witch who always seemed strong and intelligent is also just a normal girl with normal worries. And it is this normal girl that took on so much responsibility along with him, the so-called savior when she never had to.

Friends? Yes. Family? Definitely. But, their relationship, their bond, goes deeper.

 _Thank you for everything, Mione, though I know you don't need it._

 _It doesn't matter, I will remember it forever and ever._

There were no classes Thursday afternoon, and Harry dragged his feet out of the Room of Requirements. He just used three hours to brew a dozen refresher potions. Harry spent every night these days up to two or three in the morning studying those books in his dorm, and the lack of sleep have affected his lessons during the day, something that can't be covered up even with help from the Time-Turner. So, with no choice, he chose a free afternoon to brew some refresher potions to help him.

The Room of Requirements is on the eighth floor of the Gryffindor tower, and the sun shines brightly through windows. The afternoon sun is not blinding, as Harry leaned against the windows, eyes half shut lazily. Gryffindors and Slytherins are having their flying lessons outside. _Speaking of flying, the board in the common room said that flying lessons begin tomorrow morning…_

Just when Harry was thinking, he noticed Neville slowly and shakily float up from outside the window.

Oh, Merlin's flowery socks!


	10. Chapter 10: Peter

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry watched a teary Neville thanking him over and over again. _Enough, Neville, really…_ After the boy thanked him for the eighth time, Harry sighed rubbing his forehead.

Just how, out of reflex, he hauled Neville in from outside the window with a levitation charm, then the still shocked boy, after landing safely, begin his long speech of thanks.

"It's no problem, Neville, it was nothing. Now, let's get down, your classmates are probably getting worried." Not waiting for Neville to start on his ninth thanks, Harry walked towards to the stairs, Neville, still sniffling, followed.

 _Wuuu…Quidditch sucks…_ is definitely what Neville is thinking right now…

The rest of the students on the pitch already begin to fly. Madam Hooch, who was waiting off to the side, quickly approached Harry and Neville after spotting them coming to the grounds.

"Mr. Longbottom, were you hurt just now?"

Neville, calmer at this point, replied, "No I'm ok, professor, thanks to Harry who saved me." Just now they have acquainted to a first-name basis, and Neville has total respect for Harry and adores him.

"Then, for your help, Mrs. Potter, ten points to Ravenclaw." Madam Hooch said, satisfied with the outcome.

Then, spotting Neville coming back, Ron and Hermione came rushing over. It is worth mentioning that Hermione has kept to a low altitude when flying just now. The Gryffindor know-it-all is still not quite capable when it comes to flying.

"Neville, are you ok?" said Ron worriedly, panting.

"Oh, Neville, so glad that you are ok. Flying brooms are so hard to control." Hermione seems to agree with Neville on this point.

Looks like, even without me, the Gryffindor triangle still formed. Harry pulled up a gentle smile, watching the three lions fool around.

 _All…is good…_

Harry suppressed the sourness that rose in his chest, stepped back quietly and turned to leave.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't notice you! It was you upstairs!" Hermione noticed Harry and turned.

"Oh, it's Harry Potter! Thank goodness you were there!" Ron looked at Harry in surprise.

Harry stopped, and smile, "It's fine, I just happened to be there."

"Harry, let me introduce for you, this is Ron Weasley," Hermione said, smiling to the side.

"Hello, Ron, call me Harry. Nice to meet you!" Harry said smiling, shaking Ron's hand.

"I heard from Hermione, you saved her from those Slytherins, now you saved Neville too! You'll be us Gryffindor's friend from now on! Hey, Scabbers, stop moving!" Ron suddenly covered his pocket, something seems to be trying to get out from the bulging pocket.

Finally, a fat grey rat jumped out of the pocket, which Ron grabbed.

"This is Scabbers. It was originally my brother Percy's, then he gave it to me. This rat normally just sleeps all day, don't know why it's so excited today. Maybe it's because of the flying just now, scared it probably. You know, Scabbers is really cowardly." Ron explained. Even though his tone is tainted with dislike, his hands still holding Scabbers gently.

"Oh, at least Scabbers is always with you, Ron, My Trevor is always missing," Neville said with a scrunched face.

"Maybe," Harry said quietly, green eyes staring at the grey rat missing a digit without blinking, slowly clenching his fist.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione noticed something off from Harry.

"Nothing, it's just that I noticed Scabbers is missing a finger. Ron, did he break it or something?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh, it's been at our house for many years, it was like this from the beginning I think. We felt sorry for it so we took it in as a pet, you know, Scabbers isn't really the looker and is missing a finger."

"Ron, I've been looking at a transfiguration spell, it might help Scabbers grow out that finger. Can you lend it to me for a few days?"

"Really? That's awesome! Thank you so much, Harry!" Ron said, excitedly after hearing the promise.

"Harry, what transfiguration spell? Can you teach me?" Hermione asked inquiringly.

"Of course, Hermione, I'll teach you once I get the hang of it," Harry replied gently.

No one noticed his clenched right fist whitened with the strength he used to clench when he took the grey rat with his left hand.

After returning to his dorm, Harry immediately casts a locking spell on the oddly quiet rat, restricting its movement. He smiled to the rat, and said, "Sorry, Scabbers, I don't want you the get lost, Ron would blame me. Sorry for the restrictions, but I'll let you go once I fix your finger."

Harry picked up a transfiguration book on the desk that was placed there long ago, with a limb repairing spell that only works on animals. This plan has formed as soon as Harry found this spell in the Ravenclaw library. Now it's time to come to fruition.

Harry pretends to cast the spell on Scabbers—of course, it wouldn't work—and looked at Scabbers with concern. "Scabbers, it seems that I'm not skilled enough. But I believe that Professor McGonagall would definitely be able to help you."

Grabbing the book and Scabbers, Harry walked out of the dorm happily towards the transfiguration office.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry knocked on the door, and entered after receiving a "Come in."

Professor McGonagall was behind her desk grading papers.

"How can I help you, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked lifting her attention up from the parchments.

"Professor, it's about the spell I asked about a few days ago. I tried it but it didn't work, so I was wondering if you could look it over for me?" Harry asked, opening the book and handing it over.

Professor McGonagall pushed her glasses, and said, "Limb repairing spell…Mr. Potter, this is a very hard spell, quite normal for you to not be able to grasp at you age, don't worry." Professor McGonagall was quite pleased with the inquiring nature of the boy.

"Oh, that's why. Then, professor, can you cast the spell for me? I promised Ron to fix his pet." Harry took out the restrained rat from his pocket, smiling.

Professor McGonagall took the rat and casted the spell easily, but nothing changed.

Professor McGonagall furrowed her brows, closely examining the fat grey rat, muttering to herself. "That's weird, why does this repairing directed for animals not work?"

The rat starts shaking immediately, eyes filled with fear and panic, but that restraining spell kept it in place, unable to move.

Professor McGonagall looked at the rat sharply, "Perhaps…No! How…" she lifted her head and said to Harry, "Mr. Potter, this is Mr. Weasley's pet?" After receiving a nod of acknowledgement, she immediately stood up, glanced out the window and said to Harry, "Come with me, please."

Harry followed Professor McGonagall out to the pitch, watched as she called Ron down from the broom seriously.

Ron walked over confused, "Professor McGonagall? Harry?"

"Mr. Weasley, how long has this rat lived at your home?" The witch asked solemnly.

It was only now do Ron notice Scabbers clenched in Professor McGonagall's hand, and replied, "Many years, it was there ever since I was little. Harry, what's up with Scabbers?"

Harry, feigning confusion, replied, "I don't know. I couldn't cast the spell myself, so I went to asked Professor McGonagall for help, then it turned out like this." Harry turned and asked, "Professor, what wrong with the rat?"

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, "This rat may be an Animagus."

"What?!" this is Harry, feigning surprise, and Ron, with genuine surprise.

"Correct. Now, follow me to headmaster's office."

This is the first time Harry stepped into the familiar headmaster's office after returning. The white bearded headmaster was deliciously devouring a lemon sorbet from behind his desk. After seeing the persons entering, he lifted is head in surprise, "Professor McGonagall? Oh, and, this is…?"

Professor McGonagall creased her brows, pushed her glasses and said, "Dumbledore, this is Mr. Weasley's pet. According to him, it has lived for at least seven years. Mr. Potter brought it to me today asking for help with a limb repairing spell did I realize that this is an Animagus."

Dumbledore's smile faded, gazed at the panicking grey struggling in Professor McGonagall's hand.

"Oh, I'm afraid so, Professor McGonagall. Perhaps we should return it to its original state, let him explain why a wizard is willing to live in the form of a rat, as a pet for so many years."

After a flash a blue and white light emanating from Professor McGonagall's wand, a small while later, Scabbers is suspended in mid-air, his small, fat, grey body twitching madly. Ron begins to shout, and suddenly the rat fell onto the ground. Another bright flash later, then, it was as if using time-lapse to observe a growing tree. A head appeared, then limbs. A little while later, a man stood in place of where Scabbers was, hands twitching nervously. His figure's quite fat, looks like he didn't mistreat his stomach over the years. His pointy nose and watery beady eyes still carries the characteristics of a rat. He looked at everyone in the room, breathing heavily.

"Oh Merlin, Peter Pettigrew!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed surprised.

"Scabbers!" Ron was stunned in his tracks.

Dumbledore's expression was serious, his piercing blue eyes gazed at Peter Pettigrew from over his half-moon glasses. "Peter, can you explain yourself? Why is a man who supposedly died eleven years ago standing in front of us?"

"Prof—Professor Dum—Dumbledore, an—and Professor McGo—Gonagall." Peter Pettigrew squeaked out. His eyes darted towards the door quickly, "I did it in fear of Sirius coming after me, you know, since the traitor betrayed Lily and James. I was afraid he would escape Azkaban and kill me."

Harry silently watched the short nervous man in front of him. To be honest, his feelings are complicated. There was no doubt that Peter Pettigrew deserves punishment. This cowardly man resulted in the death of his parents, and made his godfather go to prison wronged. But, Harry remembers Dumbledore saying at the end of his third year after Peter escaped, that one day he would be happy that he saved Peter's life. And true to that, in Bellatrix's dungeon, Peter was killed by the hand Voldemort gave him because of that slight sliver of compassion, giving Harry and Ron and opportunity to escape. This was something that stuck with Harry for the ten years after the war.

 _Harry…you're so hypocritical. You staged this scene, so why are you so indecisive now?_ Harry smiled in self-mockery.

He must admit, for this coward of a man to keep Lily and James's secret under the threat of Voldemort is nearly impossible, but, he shouldn't have pushed the crime onto Sirius after they died! Thinking about his godfather, a sliver of hatred gleamed his eyes. He finally decided, this man must pay for his actions!

Harry cleared his throat and said to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, "Um, what's going on here? Who's Peter Pettigrew? Who's Sirius? What do they have to do with my parent's death?"

With his last words, everything was dead silent.

It is only now do Professor McGonagall remember that this boy has no idea what is happening. She opened her mouth to stay something, but shut it again, looking towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore first casted a stupefy on Pettigrew, then walked to the fireplace and splashed a handful of floo powder, "Severus, please come with a bottle of Veritaserum." Then he returned to his desk and scribbled something on a piece of parchment, rolling it up and giving it to the beautiful phoenix at the window, saying, "Fawkes, please deliver this to Cornelius, quickly." The phoenix chimed, and in a flash of fire, disappeared.

After doing all this, he turned, and smiled reassuringly to Harry and Ron who was still stunned in place. "Mr. Weasley, it would be best for you to go. The Minister is arriving shortly, and as Scabbers' owner, there might be unwanted implications."

Ron opened his mouth, glanced at the man in the corner, wanting to say something, but didn't in the end. He glanced reassuringly towards Harry, who silently had his head bowed, turned, and left the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore then said to Harry, "Harry, we've never told you this because we didn't want you to worry, but, given the situation, I think it is time that you knew."

After Dumbledore briefly explained the Fidelius Charm, the so called Secret Keeper, the explosion that killed thirteen people, Snape stepped out from the fireplace. He, though almost unnoticeably, stiffs at the sight of the raven-haired boy, sitting with his head down in front of the window.

He turned his head, and said to the headmaster, "Dumbledore, what is going on that Veritaserum is…" Snape stopped, seeing the unconscious shot man in the corner, stunned.

"Peter Pettigrew, he's not dead?" Snape looked towards Dumbledore and demanded, "What is going on here?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, the fireplace erupted, this man a short man wearing striped robes stepped out, followed by a tall wizard.

Minister Cornelius Fudge and Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Everything after carried on as it should, after Fudge left with Pettigrew in toll, Dumbledore turned to face the ravenette who has been silent since the story, sighed, then an amicable smile plastered his face, "Harry, are you alright?"

The raven-haired boy turned his gaze back from the windowed, and with a familiar smile, "I'm fine. Then, does this mean, professor, that I have a godfather?"

Dumbledore breathe a sigh of relief, and replied, "Yes. Not long, you'll be able to meet. I'm sure that Sirius would be very happy to see you," he smiled, delighted.

Snape, off to the side, huffed, "That imbecile!" He creased his brows, then left the headmaster's office with black robe swirling furiously behind him.

"Uh…Severus did have the best relationship with you godfather during their school days," Dumbledore explained effortlessly, faced with Harry's feigned confusion, and winked playfully at him.

 _Not the best relationship?_ Thinking back to the students who were fighting every chance they had, Professor McGonagall suddenly felt the upcoming pressure crash on to her shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11: Godfather

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

The weather of Britain during mid-September is quite nice. With the heat of the summer slowly fading away, bring in some chill of the upcoming autumn. After dealing with Peter yesterday gave Harry a sigh of relief. In the flying class today, he didn't display his outstanding flying abilities but instead opted to fly to this small hill along when Madam Hooch announced it was free time.

He admits that he loves flying, but this life, he's afraid that he doesn't have time to waste on Quidditch training, so let Cho be Ravenclaw's seeker, she flies nicely too.

Harry lays down on the hill, lazily enjoying the pleasant sun, fresh grass and the relaxation he stole from everything hectic that's going on.

The sky is as blue as forget-me-nots, beautifully attractive.

 _Forget-me-nots…_ Harry thought to himself.

It's said that there's a beautiful story behind it. It is said that in medieval Germany, a knight was strolling with the love of his life. The girl loves forget-me-nots, so the knights go to pick them on the shores of the Rhine River, but slipped into the bustling river. At the last second, the knight threw the flowers clutched in his hand towards the girl, and shouted "Don't forget me!", then disappeared into the stream. The girl had forget-me-nots pinned to her at all times, to show her loyalty to the knight.

But, in truth, the knight was selfish. He knew he couldn't stay with the one he loves, then why does he require his love to remember him for the rest of her life.

The dead never know how their passing brings tremendous sorrow to those who are still living.

It would be a relief to forget.

 _Please forget me_.

Harry hopes that one day, after he accomplishes his final goal, and the Grim Reaper claims his soul, that everyone would forget him.

 _It's best, for everyone_.

He closes his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

The warm golden sunlight sprays on the slim boys, giving the pale cheeks a warm sheen, the raven hair reflecting a slight wine-red.

That is the scene Severus Snape finds the boy in.

The boy is sleeping sweetly, but the darkness under his eyes clear under the sunlight.

Snape furrowed his brows but still decides to wake the boy. He only took a step, did the boy open his eyes suddenly, snapping his head towards the incoming person. There were no signs of sleep in his emerald eyes, only clear-headed vigilance.

Snape's brows creased further, why does this boy display the amount of vigilance that someone with years of battle experience would possess?

When Harry realized who came, his eyes turned to confusion, "Um, Professor Snape?"

Snape suppressed he uncertainty, replied coldly, "Potter follow me to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore wants to see you." He turned and left, without bothering to wait.

Harry grabbed the broom and followed, returning it to Madam Hooch when passing the pitch. He caught up to Snape, only slowing down when they were walking in pace.

"Professor, does Professor Dumbledore want to see me because of my godfather?"

Snape huffed, didn't answer.

Harry knows that it's a silent acknowledgement, smiled slightly, and stopped asking, walking beside Snape.

As to the compassionate glances he received from fellow Ravenclaws along the way, as well as the professor ever darkening expression…well, they're not worth mentioning here.

See Dumbledore's deep burgundy official robes after arriving at the headmaster's office, Harry realized what is happening, but still puts on a face of confusion and asked, "Professor Dumbledore? You asked for me?"

"Oh, Harry, you came. The ministry just gave notice, that at five o'clock tonight Wizengamot holds the trial of Peter Pettigrew, and to recover Sirius's reputation. You, Minerva and Severus need to be present as parties present. Professor McGonagall will be here after class, you can go back to your dorms to prepare, change your clothes." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry blinked, "Professor, I didn't know the Ministry was so efficient."

"Oh, they aren't normally, but the after the article published on The Daily Prophet this morning, owls rained down in the Minister's office, everyone asking Sirius to be rehabilitated; Cornelius had no choice but to deal with this quickly."

Harry smiled to himself, thank goodness he sent that "Sirius Black—Traitor or Innocent?" to Rita Skeeter last night, that in addition to Skeeter's famous personal touches, it's hard for the public to not grow compassionate towards the situation.

Under the effect of Veritaserum, Peter Pettigrew confessed to everything in court. With Dumbledore in lead, every member of Wizengamot voted towards Peter Pettigrew's punishment, and decided him to receive a Dementor's Kiss in three days' time. Fudge, under tremendous pressure, announced Sirius's innocence and made sure he was brought out of Azkaban quickly.

Harry clenched his fist nervously on the witness stands, teeth unwittingly biting down on his lips.

When he saw Sirius being brought out by two aurors, the tears that congregated in his eyes finally fell. Harry quickly wiped them away with his sleeves, staring unblinkingly at the black-haired man walking out.

He's so skinny, like a breathing skeleton. His face is a sickly yellow, cheeks deeply hollow, messy tangled hair, clothes disheveled and ragged.

The ten years in Azkaban has almost taken away all signs of unruliness he had. From 21 to 31, the best ten years of his life, was filled with endless regret and agony.

Sirius. He should have been the brightest star in the night sky, he should have shown with a scorching light and heat, but, he faded at the best time of his life.

The passing of his best friends brought pain that is hard to imagine by others. Impossible to imagine, even.

So,

Self-exile. Self-denial. Self-destruction.

But, even so, he was the best godfather.

Harry remembers that in his fourth year, because of him, Sirius risked capture, disguised as the big black dog, and traveled all the way to Hogsmeade just to see Harry once.

Harry still remembers when Sirius said, "I pretty much lived off of rats" and brushed it off as if it was nothing, and the hollow cheeks; when he replied with "taking up my responsibilities of a godfather" when Harry asked why he came.

Nothing fancy, but straight to the heart.

And he did.

To carry out this responsibility, he paid the price with blood.

Harry never said to anyone, but when he saw Sirius fall back through the Veil, he had one clear thought going through his mind: His best protector has left him, forever.

Severus Snape protected Harry Potter, because of Lily Evans.

Albus Dumbledore protected Harry Potter, because of "the greater good".

Only him, Sirius Black, protected the boy with the simple reason of being the godfather.

Since that day, Harry matured quickly. Day by day he was calmer, day by day he lost his recklessness. He can never forget, what that one time of recklessness cost him.

"Sirius!" Harry finally stood, unable to control himself, and lunged towards his godfather.

He heard Snape next to him whisper, "Potter! We're in the middle of the trial! Sit down!"

Right at this moment, fuck the trial! Let him be reckless for one last time!

Sirius raised his head, eyes not focused, and asked unsurely, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry! You're my godfather!" Harry said with teary eyes.

Dim grey eyes lit up, Sirius grabbed Harry into a hug, choking with tears, "Harry…Harry…that's right, you're Harry, my godson…sorry, sorry…"

 _Sorry, forgive me, the godfather that was missing for so many years…_

Dumbledore watched the two crying like they were children with a relieved smile, turned to say to the Wizengamot and Fudge, "So, Cornelius?"

Fudge took a deep breath, and said, "I hereby announce that Sirius is free of charge and is free to go."

Harry, enclosed by the warm embrace of Sirius, showed his first genuine smile in all these years. The first step of his desire finally came true.

 _It all goes well, even if I lost my life and my soul, it would only be a small price to pay._


	12. Chapter 12: Going Home

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Walking out of Wizengamot's court, Sirius said to Harry in a raspy voice, "Your parents appointed me as your guardian," he lowered his head nervously, not looking at Harry, "if anything were to happen to them…"

Harry smiled at the nervous man in front of him, encouraging him on, "of course, if you would rather keep living with your aunt and uncle, I would understand." Sirius said. "but, um, now that I've been rehabilitated, if you want a, a different home…"

Even if this is not his first time hearing this, Harry still teared up.

"Home…" Harry murmured.

"Of course, I would think that you wouldn't," Sirius quickly added, "I understand, it's just that, I would…"

"Are you crazy?" Harry said, beaming, "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Do you have a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius turned and looked at him.

"You would?" he asked incredulously, "Really?"

"Yes! Really!" Harry nodded heavily in return.

Sirius's hollow face displayed a genuine smile. The sudden display seems to bring people back to eleven years ago, that handsome best-man at James's wedding.

"I'm the only heir to the Black house, so no doubt I will inherit the Black House. After I clean it up, I'll bring you there." Sirius said happily.

Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore. After the trial finished, he and Professor McGonagall, as well as Snape, came out, walking behind Harry and Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore, can I not say with my aunt and uncle?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry's expectant eyes, and thought for a moment, then said, "Of course. It's just that your mother casted a very complicated blood protection charm on you, which would only give you great protection when you live with blood relatives. That's why we had you live with your Aunt Petunia. If you want to live with Sirius, you must make sure that you stayed with you aunt for two weeks every year, until you are of age, for the charm to continue."

Harry didn't think that Dumbledore would relent so easily, and blank for a moment, then smiled and nodded in agreement, but didn't see the flash of uncertainty and contemplation in his eyes.

Sirius heard Dumbledore, creasing his brows slightly in protest, but knew that it was for Harry's benefit, so he didn't say anything. Just when he turned to speak to Harry further, he caught a glimpse of the two standing behind Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall and…Snape.

"Snivellus! What are you doing here?" Sirius blurted out. Merlin knows all he could see was his godson, practically ignoring everyone. If not for Harry speaking to Dumbledore just now, he probably wouldn't have noticed him either. Snape huffed, expression disgusted, "Idiot dog! I thought you were merely a troll with straws for brains, but only now do I know you are a blind troll with straws for brains!"

Fury erupted in Sirius's eyes and was just about to retort, but felt a slight tug at his sleeves, ducked his head and saw his godson.

"Harry?"

"Sirius, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape acted as witnesses proving that Peter Pettigrew was caught yesterday and all the crimes that he confessed. All this is thanks to Professor McGonagall noticing that Peter Pettigrew was an Animagus, and Professor Snape providing Veritaserum." Harry whispered into Sirius's ear.

Sirius was stunned, quiet for a moment, then said, "Professor McGonagall, thank you, and…" he looked at his childhood rival with mixed feelings, "…and Snape. I will remember this."

He's not an ungrateful person. No matter the reason behind Snape testifying for him, he must thank him, even if they hate each other.

Snape didn't say anything, the cold dead eyes glanced at Sirius, turned, and said to Dumbledore in passing, "I'll be taking my leave," then left with swirling robes.

Harry watched the tall figure leave, then said to Sirius, "Are you going back to the house, Sirius?"

Sirius chuckled, ruffled his tangled black hair and showed his yellow teeth, "You can't wait eh? But you can't go yet, it's too dirty. No one's lived there for a long time, the elves aren't there, so I'll bring you there when I finish cleaning up."

Harry glanced silently at Sirius's hair, teeth, and boney body, thinking back to 12 Grimmauld Place's dirty environment and the disobedient Kreacher, decisively turned to Dumbledore and said, "Professor can I have a week's break? I can't trust my godfather boing back like this."

Said godfather took a blow—"Harry, am I not trustworthy…"

Dumbledore said smiling, "Oh of course."

"Then I would like to go back to my dorms to get some things and my books."

"Of course. You go back first with Professor McGonagall; Sirius and I must stay here to claim his confiscated wand and the Black family properties."

Both old and young ignored the protests of the godfather.

A sudden "pop" sounded.

Two figures, one tall one short, appeared on the messy grass in the middle of a small plaza. The houses surrounding are all gloomy, inaccessible to those passing. Some of the houses had broken windows, shimmering bleakly under the lamp light. Paint is peeling off from most of the doors, some of the front porches were filled with garbage. The nearest house's upstairs window boomed with the sound coming from a stereo. The stank of rotten garbage reeked from the trash bags from in front of the doors.

Harry raised his head, observing the houses in mock confusion. They were standing outside of 11. He looked to the left, and saw 10; looked to the right, but saw 13.

"Sirius, which one's our home?"

 _Our home_ …

Sirius was touched by the wording, and the depressed feeling he felt from arriving were washed away.

He cleared his throat and said "12 Grimmauld Place."

Just as his last word dropped, a broken-down door appeared out of the blue between 11 and 13, then a dirty wall and gloomy windows appeared. It was as if an extra house squeezed itself in between the existing houses. The stereo is still booming inside 11, clearly, the muggles inside didn't notice a thing.

Sirius walked up the broken stone stairs, staring with mixed feelings at the door that just appeared, expression clouded.

 _My home, that I haven't seen in 15 years…_ When he was young, and left with no reluctance, he never thought that he would return, alone.

All the black paint has peeled off from the door, filled with scratches left and right. The door-knocker is a coiled snake. There are no keyholes, nor mail slit on the door.

Sirius pulled out his wand, just retrieved from the Ministry, and knocked on the door. Immediately clinks of metal sounded, as if chains were banging against each other. The door opened with a creak.

Sirius turned, and smiled when he saw the cute expression of surprise on his godson's face.

 _No, not alone. He still has Harry, his godson._

"This is our home," he held out his hand to Harry, "come on in."

The black-haired man was beaming.

Stepping in, they were met with a nearly pitch-black hall, and a rotten smell.

Harry heard Sirius muttering spells, then the old lamps along the walls lit, casting shaky artificial down onto the long creepy hall's peeled wallpaper and worn carpet. A cobweb-shaped chandelier over-head flicker with light, the walls with filled with old and grimy portraits. The chandelier, as well as the candles on the wobbly desk nearby, were all shaped into snakes.

This is even more dirty and depressing that the first time Harry came here in his previous life.

Suddenly, with a pop, a house elf appeared.

He looks old, with more skin than his actual body needs. even though he's bald like all the other house elves, but for some reason in between those two bat-like ears were a patch of white hair. He had nothing on except a dirty rag around his waist. His eyes were bloodshot, teary and trey, his nose was big, almost like a pig's snout.

"Who woke? Kreacher? Is it master Regulus?" the elf's voice was ragged and deep.

When he raised his head and saw Sirius, his bloodshot eyes widened even further, "Master Sirius?"

"Weren't master locked in Azkaban?"

The elf bowed, "Welcome back," then, still bowed, he muttered under his breath, "What would Mistress say? She swears she would not acknowledge him as her son, how he's back! They say he's a murderer. That is shame on the forever noble Black family—"

"I'm not a murderer! I was acquitted by the Ministry!" Sirius said furiously after hearing.

"Huh…" Harry sighed rubbing his forehead, Kreacher's mean tongue is almost as venomous as the one most famous of it… **(A.N. It's Severus I'm talking about if you haven't already guessed)**

Looking around the dust-filled house, Harry-house elf-Potter sighed again.

Instead of expecting Kreacher to clean the rooms, he should probably get started on it himself.


	13. Chapter 13: The Past

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

It's already nine o'clock at night when Harry finally finishes cooking dinner. Merlin's beer belly, how can a deserted kitchen be this dirty, he and Sirius casted hundreds of cleaning spells to make it usable. Even more burdening, Harry ran to a nearby supermarket to buy tons of food, thanks to the couple hundred pounds that he had exchanged for emergencies.

Sirius, who never could get a decent meal in Azkaban, saw the full dinner Harry made and threw all manners aside, wolfing down everything in his reach and complementing none stop on Harry's cooking. Watching Sirius wolf down his food, Harry's heart ached. The things that were taken away from Sirius during the ten-year imprisonment are impossible to imagine. Thinking about this, Harry lost his appetite despite a hungry stomach.

Sirius noticed Harry slowing down, and questioned, "Harry, why'd you stop eating?"

Harry smiled, "I wasn't hungry, and don't have a big stomach anyways. Sirius, I'm gonna to prepare the bedrooms, you keep eating. There's more in the kitchen if you want it."

Sirius didn't question further, nodded and said, "Alright, I'll come up and help you after I'm down."

Harry quickly found the way towards Sirius's bedroom according to memory. Along the way, he passed by the room belonging to Regulus Arcturus Black. Harry gazed at the name plaque quietly for a moment, turned, and walked towards Sirius's bedroom.

It's the same as Harry had seen all those years ago, just not messed up.

It's a spacious room, must have been quite stunning back in the day. A large bed with carved designs at the head, tall windows covered by long velvet curtains. The chandelier is covered in dust, candles still stuck in their stands, wax hanging to the side like tears. The pictures on the walls and the bedside table were covered with dust, and a cobweb stretched from the chandelier to the top of the large wooden wardrobe. As Harry made his way towards the center of the room, he could hear the sound of rats scurrying away.

Harry walked up to the wall filled with pictures and posters, reached out his hand, and touched the only magical photo there. It was of four Hogwarts students together, hand in hand, smiling at the camera.

The Marauders were so happy, so carefree.

Back in the day, they could do anything as they please, they had each other.

But now, it was no more.

That goes for the Marauders. The same for him, Ron and Hermione.

Friends, that they could trust with life and death, can't defeat the waves of time, and distanced themselves.

Then, in the end, what is never changing?

He came back at 27, changing the tracks of destiny, and up to now, a lot has taken a turn for the better. Even if he was sorted into Ravenclaw, he still has a decent relationship with Ron and Hermione.

However, he can never forget the past. He can't forget the day when he was seventeen, the day the Gryffindor Trio was no more.

Once abandoned, was enough for him to give up on the seven years of friendship. What's even funnier, is that it might not even count as abandonment.

They just, can't return to what with us.

He thought Ron and Hermione would be life-long friends, always be there for them.

But, truth is, some people, some things, are not infinite. No matter how sweet the memories are.

 _Ron, I can never compare to your brothers and sisters in your heart. So, I accept._

 _Hermione, I can never compare to your husband and family in your heart. So, I accept._

 _What, what you will never know, is that during the days when I've lost every family I had, I was so desperately needing the company of my friends. But, then, I didn't have any. Not anymore,_

This is Harry Potter. The Hero that saved the Magical World. How absurd.

Even now that he's back. Even now when nothing has yet to happen. He can't forget the feeling of being left alone.

So, he chose to distance himself, chose to give up. This way, tragedies won't repeat themselves.

 _You're still important to my heart. I would still do anything for your safety, just like how you've done for me._

 _Just, this time, I'm afraid we can't become best friends._

No beginning, means there would be no end. All is good.

"That's our only picture together," Sirius said from behind him.

Harry turned to see Sirius leaning against the door frame, looking fondly at the picture Harry touched.

"We always thought we would be together for a long time. In the end, we only have this one photo."

Harry walked up to Sirius, patted him on the shoulder, "You still have me."

After all, people can't dwell on the past forever.

Finally, the two realized that they won't be able to sleep tonight if they only did the work themselves.

Sirius called Kreacher, ordered him to clean the room. Muttering under his breath, the elf reluctantly began shooting cleaning spells around the house. Even then, it's going to take a few hours before two rooms clean enough to sleep.

Harry looked at Sirius's dirty clothes and tangled hair, decided that he needs a good bath.

Sirius thought so as well, walkingintoo the bathroom.

Then he stepped out a moment later.

"Harry, I don't have any clothes."

"…I'll go buy them now."

"Harry, the bath's broken from lack of use."

"…"

Harry scratched his head in frustration. He grabbed his bag he took from his dorm and took out the shrunken vanishing cabinet.

This vanishing cabinet is the one he got from Borgin & Burkes before the term started, while the other one of the second floor, Harry had fixed and placed in his dorm last Wednesday.

"Sirius, you know about the vanishing cabinets, right?"

Sirius thought for a moment, and replied unsurely, "You mean the one on the second floor at Hogwarts? Isn't it broken?"

Harry cracked a smile, "Not broken, but because they were a pair. I found the other in the Room of Requirements—you know the Room of Requirements, right?" seeing Sirius nod, Harry continued, "They can function normally now that the other one's been found. I put the other in my dorm, you can use it to go there and take a bath, and in the mean time I'll go buy some clothes."

"Harry, you're definitely James's son! Found so many of Hogwart's secrets in you first year," Sirius said happily, looking proud, "But, the Gryffindor dorms have a couple people to a room, wouldn't I be noticed?"

Harry chocked, "Sirius…our dorms are one person one room, since I'm a Ravenclaw…"

When Harry pushed Sirius into the vanishing cabinet—"Come out after you've showered for more than an hour!"—his god father was still shocked, murmuring none stop under his breath, "James and Lily's son is a Ravenclaw oh well Lily would be happy I should be glad that it's not Slytherin or James would be jumping out of his grave…"

Harry finally let out a sigh of relief, glanced at Kreacher who was still cleaning, grabbed his purse, and walked downstairs. He glanced at the glass cabinet filled with all sorts of dark artifacts and gold/silverware before leaving the house.

Considering that it's almost ten o'clock, (Diagon Alley's probably not up and running for 24-hours), he opted to leave Grimmauld Place, hail a cab on the side of the robe and went to a nearby muggle mall for clothes.

Harry picked out some clothes for Sirius, as well as some toiletries such as towels and toothbrushes, before returning home with bags in both hands.

Back to 12 Grimmauld Place, it's only be half an hour. Harry sat in one of the clean-ish couches in the living room, Kreacher's cleaning can be heard faintly through the roof.

Harry sat facing the glass cabinet, clearly seeing the heavy golden locket sitting quietly behind the glass.

Should he deal with it now, without alarming anyone else?

But that's hard to keep Regulus Black's sacrifice from Sirius's knowledge. No matter what, Harry respects the brave man. R.A.B…A brave soul that went against Voldemort silently with his life, his death known to no one. Even his corpse lays forever in that dark cave, become an inferius.

A man like that deserves his respect.

But, to expose this now, then the horcruxes would be found out. One mistake and Voldemort will notice…

Harry pinched his lips, clenched his fist tightly.

"Kreacher!" He called.

As Sirius's godson, he has the power to order Kreacher.

With a pop, the elf appeared in front of Harry.

"What does Master Harry want?"

Harry didn't look at it, instead walked up to the glass cabinet and took out the locket, turned, and said to the wide-eyed elf, "You haven't accomplished Master Regulus's mission, have you? This still exists."

The elf said frightenedly, "How do you know? Only Master Regulus and Kreacher knows!"

Harry replied calmly, "You don't need to know how I know. Now, answer my question!"

After a brief moment of silence, Kreacher straightened and looked at Harry, shaking, trembling, and said, "Yes, Kreacher didn't complete Master Regulus's mission." Tears spilled from the sunken sockets.

"Stop!" Harry ordered. "I can complete it for you."

Kreacher stopped crying, stared at Harry stunned, "Master Harry can destroy the locket?"

Harry didn't speak, instead drew his want, and casts a fiendfyre on the locket. Flames erupt around the locket, and a hellish scream sound, black smoke rising in gushes.

After a minute, the fire ceased, leaving a dull locket in place.

Kreacher was silent the whole time, watching dumbfounded as everything carried out.

"Master Harry…succeeded?"

Harry said softly, "Yes, Regulus can lay in peace now."

Kreacher finally bursts into tears.

"Master Regulus…"

"Kreacher, don't tell anyone about this, I would think that Regulus told you the same," seeing Kreacher nod, Harry continued, "and, be nicer to Sirius, he's Regulus's brother, and the only heir to the Black family."

Kreacher nodded shakily, "Kreacher knows, Master Harry."

"Then if you would please continue cleaning the place, I trust the you would want the old house to be as brilliant as it once was."

"Yes, sir!" Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

Harry silently gazed at where the elf disappeared. Harry can't say he likes or hates this elf. He did indirectly cause the Sirius's death, but then again, he is a loyal elf to Regulus. Harry can't treat him like Dobby, so all he can do is just carry on as normal.

He bent down, picked up the destroyed locket and placed it carefully into his pocket. Then, picking up the bags he just bought and walked upstairs.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black…I'm sorry, I cannot let your brother know of your sacrifice. But, one day, everything will become clear._

 _Then, would be the end of all. Then, would be his end…_


	14. Chapter 14: Warning

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

The next day, when Sirius wakes, it's already day. He slept surprisingly well from the first night back from Azkaban. He slowly put on the clothes by his bed—blue shirt, grey fitted slacks—and is content with his godson's fashion sense. After he dressed and went to freshen up, he saw the note posted on the bathroom door—"The bathroom is fixed, ready for use godfather" and smiled to himself.

Walking downstairs after freshening up, Sirius was surprised to find the Black house renewed, as if yesterday's grimy and gloom were only his imagination. Stairs, floor, furniture all shining with renewed energy, clean soft emerald curtains were pulled back revealing grand windows. Golden sunshine spilled into the room, the whole house radiating with warmth.

Sirius looked around in all, mixed feelings in his heart. _How long has it been since I've seen my home like this, bright and warm, making me sentimental_. It seems to only appear in those blurry childhood memories.

"Sirius!" A voice pulled him from his memories. He lifted his head to see the raven-haired boy stand in front of him, beaming.

Harry thoroughly checked out Sirius, after yesterday's shower and a good night's rest, Sirius looks like he got some of his spirit back. Though he's still skinny, but Harry believes he can put some weight back onto his godfather.

"Harry, what happened? Why's the house so clean?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"Oh, I found it like this this morning. Probably Kreacher cleaned it up last night while we were sleeping." Harry replied smiling.

"Is that right…" Sirius was even more perplexed, _wasn't Kreacher grumbling about not wanting to yesterday? Why the sudden enthusiasm?_

"Sirius, let eat! Kreacher made an amazing breakfast!" Harry pulled Sirius towards to dining room.

When Sirius spotted Kreacher bring plates of toast, fried egg and bacon onto the table, his confusion only deepened.

"Good morning, Master, Young Master. Kreacher will be off now. Have a nice meal." The elf said after placing two glasses of milk on to the dining table, then disappearing with a pop.

Sirius turned to Harry, "What's up with that?"

Harry chuckled, "Maybe he realized that you were the only one left in the Black Family and should treat you seriously."

Seeing as his godson puts it this way, Sirius didn't think much of it and sat down to eat his breakfast.

As they were eating, Sirius asked about Harry's life over these years, seemingly trying to get back on the lost ten years.

Harry picked the important ones to tell Sirius, of course, leaving out those that shouldn't be mentioned.

"Then, you are quite alright at you aunt and uncles?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius put down his milk glass and sighed, "Harry, I have eyes. I can tell that you didn't have the best life. How can an eleven-year-old boy be so skinny! It's obviously a long-term lack of nutrition."

Harry was quiet for a moment, then spoke with some difficulty, "Sirius, you must realize, that they have no responsibility to be good to me. They haven't been in contact with mum in years, and they have their own son to take care of. Moreover, they never laid a hand on me." In this life, that already counts as very good treatment.

"It's all my fault. When you parents passed, I should have been a good godfather and taken up on my responsibilities to care for you. If it were not for my recklessness landing me in Azkaban, you could've had a good childhood. It's all my fault." Sirius looked at Harry sadly, deep grey eyes dimming.

The happiness of leaving Azkaban and seeing his godson, the ease at seeing Peter captured all left bit by bit when he had time to contemplate last night in bed. It was then, did he realize, that he was wrong in so many ways.

He should have known better than to make Peter the Secret Keeper, resulting in James and Lily's death.

He shouldn't have been reckless, chasing after Peter alone. Then Peter escapes, he got thrown into Azkaban, he shouldn't have been irresponsible and left Harry to those muggle relatives, giving him a lonely and hard upbringing.

It's all his fault.

Harry furrowed his brows at the sight of Sirius seemingly losing all of his spirit. His godfather is supposed to be energetic and confident, his gaze shouldn't be this said. This reminds him of Sirius, in his fifth year, staying alone at 12 Grimmauld Place with loneliness plastered in his eyes.

Harry brings up a smile, "Sirius, if you really think you did me wrong, then make up for it from now on. Cheer up! I need you, you're the only family I have left."

Sirius looked up at Harry with teary eyes, and pulled at his mouth corners, "Alright, I'll do my best!"

Just like that, Sirius asked about Harry's life for the past eleven years, what Ravenclaw is like, etc. He also told him about how James was crazy after Lily back in the day. Harry, while answering Sirius's questions, listen with great interest to his dad's past shenanigans.

The two finished breakfast on a good note.

Just as Sirius was about to call Kreacher to clean up, the doorbell rang.

"That's weird, who would want to find me now?" Sirius went to open the door, confused.

When he opened the door and saw who it is, everything was stuck in his throat.

The man at the door was wearing an old robe, with patches in several places. He looked tired, and worn out from traveling, seems to have come a great distance. He looks young, but grey hairs were appearing in his light brown.

"Remus…" Sirius muttered, stunned.

Lupin didn't speak. He dropped the old trunk, and hugged Sirius tightly with a warm smile.

That is the sight Harry came to when he stepped out of the dining room.

Two tall men hugging each other tightly, both excited with tear tracks running down their faces.

The Marauders are no more, with them two the only ones living. But, the ones who lived don't have it the best. One imprisoned in Azkaban for the past ten years, the other suffering with difficulties on the outside world.

Who's to say that living is happiness.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are opposite examples of that.

"Sirius, this is…" Harry spoke up.

The two at the door separated, Sirius wiped his tears, turned and replied, "Harry, come, this is Remus, your dad's good friend. Remus, this is Harry."

Remus looked at Harry, studied him for a moment, then smiled, "Harry, you really look like Lily and James."

Harry smiled, gave Remus a hug, "Can I call you Remus? I've seen you before, in the photo in Sirius's room"

Remus reached out to ruffle Harry's hair, of course, me, your dad and Sirius were best friends in school."

He turned, now serious, and said to Sirius, "Padfoot, tell me about Peter."

Harry brought the two to the living room, had Kreacher bring out tea, the left considerately, giving the long-time-no-see friends some space.

After a thorough recount of what happened, the pair sat on the couch with a sigh. Remus is angry at Peter's betrayal, sorry for Sirius's ten years of wrongful imprisonment, but more than that, blames himself for not trusting Sirius. Being long-time friends, Sirius realizes what he must have been thinking, so he patted Remus's back and said softly, "Moony, let the past past, we should be living in the now. Moreover, we need to take care of Harry, he's the jewel that James and Lily left us."

Remus gazed at the black-haired man with mixed feelings. The once naïve man has matured. So much as changed, in the past ten years.

"Yeah, we have Harry…"

"Oh, right, how did you find me, Moony?"

"I saw it on the paper yesterday, so I rushed back to London from Romania. Dumbledore told me you were here when I found him." Remus explained.

"Then, Remus, stay. We can take care of Harry together." Sirius beamed.

Remus stared at the man, dazed, then spoke with difficulty after a few seconds, "Padfoot, I want to stay with you and Harry, but you know, I have no job, I can't even sustain myself. That's why I couldn't take care of Harry after you were sent to Azkaban. So, how can someone like me stay here." He smiled with self-contempt, filled with bitterness.

"Remus! How can you say that to me, we're friends! It's just a furry little problem," Sirius said with pretend anger, "Stay and help with the Black family businesses, I can't handle all the paperwork alone. I know you've always been meticulous, you can definitely help. Anyhow, can you bare to see me get crushed under paperwork with no one to care for our little Harry?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak but was speechless. After a long moment of silence, he finally said, "Alright, thank you, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled, "No thanks needed for us, Moony."

The warm sunshine casts down on the two smiling men, beautiful as a painting.

Harry watched with a smile at the two most important family in his life from the second-floor stairs.

If every day was like this for the rest of his life. Then, Voldemort would be gone, Harry would still become an auror after graduation, then come home every day after work to see Sirius and Remus waiting for him at the dining table. Maybe they can even play Quidditch on the weekends. Thinking about what could happen, Harry drew up a big smile.

Everything happened in a flash.

Immense pain erupted from deep inside Harry's body. Harry clenched his teeth, refraining from making any sound. He crouched down, white from pain, hand grasping the stairs handle to the point his knuckles turned white with force. It's as if the pain was imprinted on to his soul, as if someone lit a fiendfyre on it. No, it was even more painful than a fiendfyre. The intense pain made Harry double over, vision beginning to blacken, tasting sweetness at the bottom of his throat. Just as he thought he was going to die from the pain, just like it had appeared, it was gone.

Harry, with little power in his body, hoisted himself up and stumbled back to his room. Upon reaching his bed, he collapsed into it not wanting to move an inch.

 _What happened? What's going on with him?_ Harry's head was spinning. _Is it Voldemort? No, impossible, he's in Hogwarts right now thousands of kilometers away, it can't be him. Then horcruxes? The that's not right either, he's destroyed most, the rest in faraway places_.

Harry just seem unable to come up with an answer, when suddenly he felt something heat up at his chest. He propped his head up, fished the chain out around his chest to find the Time Turner and a ring.

A ring!

The resurrection stone! A Deathly Hollow!

Harry shook awake, then smiled bitterly, falling back on to the bed.

 _Yes, that's it. It's the Grim Reaper reminding him not to think ahead. How could he forget, the price he had to pay to return…_

His soul has been marked by the Grim Reaper. Until the day he fully defeats Voldemort, the day he sacrifices his soul to the Grim Reaper.

Sirius, Remus, and all those that he cherishes…

He can never live with them.

He, doesn't have a future.

He has no right to picture a future.

But, what should he do. He can't let go.

In this moment, Harry's filled with sorrow, hides in his sheets and cries his heart out.


	15. Chapter 15: Meet

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

The afternoon that Remus moved in, the three decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Under Harry's suggestion, Sirius and Remus bought robes and accommodating accessories, including those for official occasions. As the only heir to the Black Family, Sirius will be taking on all of the family business very soon, which is a news that is soon to be spread out through the nobles. Then, no matter whether Sirius wants to or not, he has to be present for some social events. When Harry asked if he was willing, Sirius just smiled and ruffled his hair, without a word. Harry didn't say any more, understanding that Sirius has changed over the years. The once pointed Gryffindor that adored freedom has matured. But, in the end, it is for the good, at least Sirius would be able to survive for longer. Moreover, he has Remus to help him, so it shouldn't be very hard.

As if trying to make up for the last ten years, Sirius was adamant about buying Harry all the toys in sight, making Harry sigh out of frustration.

"Sirius, must you buy something for me?" Harry asked rubbing his forehead.

His godfather nodded in agreement.

"Then, give me the money, I'll buy it myself. We'll meet up at Florean Fortescue's later."

An hour later, when Sirius saw his godson with big bags of books and potions ingredients, the spoon fell out of his mouth.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"How should I say this…You really are a Ravenclaw…"

Harry smiled. All these books and potions ingredients are for Remus. He just went through the bookshops in both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, buying every book he can find on Wolfsbane Potion, then bought the ingredients according to the recipe. He plans on studying how to brew the potion after returning to school.

The three sat at the outdoor tables of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, enjoying the delicious desserts and warm afternoon sunshine, all is calm and pleasant.

Perhaps out of the sensitivity of a werewolf, Remus notices something off about Harry. It was as if the raven-haired boy is being crushed under tremendous amounts of stress, with hints of bleakness. Remus's brow creases slightly, a flash of question flashes across his warm brown eyes. Maybe it's because of growing up as an orphan. When Harry was doing his shopping, Sirius filled Remus in on the unhappy life Harry had at his aunt and uncle's house growing up. Remus found a somewhat reasonable explanation, deciding that Sirius and he will take care of this dear boy.

When the three returned home, Kreacher was waiting at the door. He took the bags off the three, and said, "Master, an owl delivered a letter just now. Kreacher placed it in the study." Then, with a pop, he disappeared.

Sirius walked to the study confused, Remus and Harry followed. On the way when they passed Sirius's mother's portrait, Harry noticed that he paused for a second. Following his line of sight, Harry was surprised to find that for some reason Walburga Black has left the painting, leaving deep green curtains and a luxurious chair sitting there alone.

Sirius only paused for a second, then moved on to the study, only with a slight hint of rigor in his steps. Maybe the madam still didn't know how to face his son, what an odd pair, Harry thought.

Arriving at the study, a champagne envelope sits on the large ebony desk, signed by "Narcissa Black Malfoy, Malfoy Manor". Sirius raises an eyebrow and opens the envelope to find an equally fancy letter.

After reading, Sirius turns to say to Harry and Remus, "Narcissa is visiting tomorrow, it seems to transfer the Black Family businesses."

Harry asked questioningly, "Then, for the past ten years, she was the one taking care of the Black Family businesses?"

Sirius nodded, with mixed feelings, "She's the only Black still active in the Magical World for the past ten years. Andromeda was removed for marrying a half-blood, Regulus is missing, and Bellatrix is in Azkaban, so all their businesses were handed to Narcissa. She had a lot of responsibilities for these past years."

Harry's eyes flashed when hearing Bellatrix's name, coming up with a plan. It looks like it's time to warm up to the Malfoys.

The next day, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy arrived at the Black Manor. The sister and brother were hugging as soon as they saw each other, the conflict and misunderstandings during school all but dissipated.

Narcissa said emotionally, "Sirius, it's so wonderful that you're okay," tears spilled out of her beautiful blue eyes when she saw her cousin's sunken cheeks.

The two, just like that, ignored the three other men in the room. Remus looked at Harry, understands that his position is awkward in this position and can't step up. So, he cleared his throat and raises his hand to Lucius Malfoy, who was being ignored by his wife, and said "Good day, Mr. Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter. I hear much about you from Draco, and seeing you today, you are every bit the noble he says you are."

Lucius Malfoy gazed at Harry, a sign of survey flashes across his grey-blue eyes. _So this is the Savior friend Draco mentions in his letters, a Ravenclaw_ …He carefully observes the elegant mannered boy in front of him. Calm, well-mannered, well, much to his surprise, this boy has what it takes to be Dray's friend. But, he is too sensitive, everything involved with "him" needs to be carefully considered. Lucius shook Harry's hand, and greeted him nobly.

"Harry Potter, I've heard a lot about you," a silky low voice sounded.

Lucius then turned to Remus and held out his hand, "Remus Lupin, greetings."

The brother and sister finally separated from their hug. Narcissa wiped at her tears with her handkerchief, shook Remus's hand gently, then turned to Harry and said, "Hello, Mr. Potter. Dray's mentioned you before."

Harry smiled, "Madam, call me Harry. Draco's told me about you, as beautiful as he described."

After all this, it just leaves Sirius and Lucius who have not shaken hands.

Harry looked towards Sirius, and blinked.

Receiving the signal Sirius walked up to Lucius, "It's been a long time, Lucius." Even though the Malfoy's are part of Voldemort's camp, but Sirius understands that with the Malfoy Family's disciplines, they are a lot less loyal to Voldemort compared to the other death eaters. For example, his other cousin, Bellatrix. The second that Voldemort can no longer benefit the Malfoys, their loyalty fades.

After some small talk, the group moved to the living room, Kreacher served tea and snacks.

As he listened to Narcissa explain the many different businesses of the Black Family, Harry soon came to a conclusion, about the cup Bellatrix placed in Gringotts. It can be taken over by anyone with the Black bloodline. In the world, aside to Bellatrix in Azkaban and Andromeda who was removed, it only leaves Narcissa and Sirius. This leaves matters much simpler. But, he must gain enough of the Malfoy's trust. Draco can be a great help to that.

He doesn't have to hurry, he can take it one step at a time. Harry quickly came up with a plan in his mind, whilst not showing any sign on the surface, still smiling and sipped at his Darjeeling, patiently listening to Narcissa and Sirius's conversation.

 _There's nothing simple about this Harry Potter,_ Lucius observed the boy discreetly, coming to a judgment.

After this good weekend, Harry decides to return to school that night. Even though Sirius and Remus don't want him to leave to soon, they understand they can't hinder his studies. Harry placed the vanishing cabinet in his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place, telling them that he will come back whenever possible, comforting them slightly.

Back to the dorms, the first thing Harry did was to lock the destroyed locked in the cabinet. Making sure the diadem is still there, Harry took the potion ingredients and books to the Room of Requirements.

 _Wolfsbane Potion…Oh Merlin's stirring rod, pray that he can brew it._ Even though Harry believes that it is next to impossible for him to successfully brew this potion, but…alas, he must try.

Harry was beginning to develop a headache.

No, thunderworm's wings were not as finely milled. Again!

No, fig's root was placed in late. Again!

 **(A.N. Since i don't know the exact ingredients to the Wolfsbane Potion, I'm just making some up here ;))**

No, the stirring was not consistent. Again!

No, the fire was not right. Again!

No! Again!

Not right again!

Harry wanted to bang his head on the wall in frustration. _Did he really lack in potions that much?_

Seeing that it was almost three o'clock in the morning, Harry had no choice but to pack up and walk out of the Room of Requirements.

Dragging his feet down the stairs, Harry was tired both in mind and body, still focusing on how to successfully brew Wolfsbane Potion, not really paying attention, until—

"Potter! Still in the halls this late! Ten points from Ravenclaw!" A familiar deep voice disturbed the silence of the night.

Harry raised his head confused, seeing the head of Slytherin with furrowed eyebrows standing at the stairway, staring at him with anger.

Thinking back after the fact, Harry didn't where the courage came from. He stared at the unhappy bat in front of him, and asked, "Professor Snape, can you teach me how to brew Wolfsbane Potion?"


	16. Chapter 16: Development

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Severus Snape, the youngest head of house in the history of Hogwarts, as well as the most likely youngest potions master, is in a bad mood in the past few days. The whole school, including Slytherins, can attest to that. Merlin's butterfly bow, what is going on? Since Monday, the professor's low pressure has lasted for four days, resulting in the exponential increase in the number of detention, as well as the exponential decrease in points for the other three houses. In a daze, everyone's frightened at Hogwarts, even the headmaster is inclined to ask a certain someone for tea.

"Damn these trolls!" Snape's anger is still rising, marking a large "D" onto a third year Hufflepuff's homework, "Do they not bring their brains to class?"

When he sees the next essay, by a Gryffindor, he's even more pissed, "He even has the guts to use this crude plagiarize method!" He writes a large "P" angrily on the paper, with so much force that it almost broke the parchment.

Snape finished marking with anger, the clock on the wall showing it was one o'clock in the morning. He stood up furrowing his brows, walked out of the dungeons to begin his rounds.

On a side note, from a certain perspective, the professor's lifestyle mirrors that of a vampire. For example, he likes to live in dark quiet places, hates bright sunlight. Something everyone knows. Another example, he likes to move about during the night, sleep during the day. That's a secret, don't' tell anyone. Yes, our dear professor likes to sleep late into the day. Don't be fooled by his appearance. He usually sleeps at around three or four in the morning, wakes at around noon, eats, and prepares for the lesson in the afternoon. All potions lessons are in the afternoon, a coincidence?

One of the larges mysteries in Hogwarts being why Professor Snape never eats breakfast in the dining hall, here's the answer. At that time, our dear professor is still sleeping.

Ok, we're getting off point, let's go back.

 **(A.N. Just a fun snippet I thought of, thought I would include it here ;))**

Severus Snape walks along the deserted halls late. at night, becoming agitated.

 _If I catch that green-eyed troll tonight again, I will definitely give him detention until the end of term!_ The snake head quietly made a decision.

Yep, that's the reason the professor has been in such a sour mood the past few days.

When he caught Harry Potter last weekend, Snape had denied his request without even thinking. A first year, daring to brew Wolfsbane Potion? Preposterous! Even more, he wants him to teach him? He has no time to waste for such things!

But, Snape has caught the boy wandering at night for the next four days.

Snape gets agitated when thinking of the thin raven-haired boy, carrying a large cauldron and ingredients, walking back to dorm frustrated. A student up until two or three in the morning, how is he supposed to go to class the next day?

 _Pray that I won't catch you tonight!_

But, his prayer was not answered.

In a short distance, the small boy carried his cauldron on his back, arms filled with ingredients and books, walked down the stairs frustrated, the usually tame hair has been scratched into a bird's nest, even more resembling of the damned Potter. But, why, does he think this little troll just looks a bit sad?

The professor's brows furrowed even deeper.

"Potter! If I am to assume that the spherical item sitting on your shoulders is not filled with grass, then you should know that your nightly ventures have costed you house forty points. Has the great savior no care for your house's honor?

Harry—the Great Savior—Potter raises his head, displaying the darkness under his eyes, "Professor, I'm sorry about that, but before I can successfully brew Wolfsbane Potion, I can only try to avoid you catching me." Then he ducked his head in frustration again.

Snape choked at this, and was just about to take points when he saw the desperate emerald eyes, pale face, and think bags under his eyes. His heart softened for whatever reason, he was already looking malnourished (for which caused Snape to deeply despise Dumbledore's decisions), if he continues as he does, the savior of the Magical World is going to go down the goth road, without even needing makeup.

Snape was quiet for a long time, then said dryly, "Be at my office tomorrow night at 5 o'clock sharp, with your cauldron and ingredients!" then he turned to avoid the sudden spark that was lit in the small boy's eyes.

"Professor! Thank you so much!" Harry was beaming and was bowing to Snape in gratitude.

 _Damn it, Potter, do you know you look like a house elf?_

 _He was just feeling sorry about the ingredients that the idiot must be wasting, who knows how much is going to be wasted if this continues?_

Snape huffs and turns to leave, black robes swirling behind him, with just a hint of hurry in his steps.

Harry watches as Snape leaves, his smile slowly turning to one that resembles a cat who's stolen a treat.

 _Oh, him purposely walking onto the path of the professor's rounds after leaving the Room of Requirements has definitely paid off._

He must admit that asking the professor to teach him last weekend was nothing but a whim, but as he returned to his dorm, he began to think that this is a very good idea. In his previous life when Remus was a professor at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had asked Professor Snape to brew the Wolfsbane potions. Now, he didn't have the face to ask Professor Snape to do the same, but he can learn! When he succeeds, he can provide Remus with the potion every month.

So, Harry developed a plan, to try to brew the potion every night in the Room of Requirements. Failed? No problem, try again. Then, to come out at around to and purposely go on the Professor Snape's usual rounds path. It's only normal to be discovered. If he's not willing, no one would be able to notice him.

Harry knows that after catching him for several days in a row, Professor Snape will understand that taking points is not going to do anything. So, why not just cut it out now by agreeing.

It seems that this plan was quite successful, even more successful than he had hoped. Harry walked back to the Ravenclaw Tower with a bounce in his steps.

I must say, Har, that the professor agreed not because of the reason you're thinking of. Though I suspect the professor is not very sure himself.

Just like that, Harry begins to learn how to brew the potion every Tuesday and Thursday night in the dungeons, and the entire student body is relieved from Snape returning back to normal.

Today is Halloween, a sweet smell of roasted pumpkins float in the halls. A few days ago, Draco had told Harry that after the feast the Slytherin's are having a dance party in their common room?

"Harry, do you want to come? The invitation extends to all Slytherins and their friends," Draco asked.

Harry thought for a moment, even though he's happy that Draco treats him as a friend, but he remembers that there will be trolls on Halloween. It is true that Hermione's temper has changed and Ron's not fighting with her, therefore the fight with the troll in the bathroom will likely not happen. But, in the end, Quirrell will be releasing the troll to cover for him.

"No, Draco, but thank you. I plan on finishing the book from the library, it's almost at its borrowing limit." Harry refused coming up with a reason.

Draco didn't think of it much since Harry's "bookworm" image was quite impressionable, so he returned with, "Alright, I thought we could go as vampires together, you know, they are in this year."

As the fashion icon in the wizarding world, the blond is very sorry that Harry has to miss out.

 _But Draco, I'm sure you won't be able to have a pleasant evening that day._ Harry retorted quietly in his mind.

Thousands of bats fluff their wings on the walls and on the ceiling, thousands of puffs of dark clouds hang low and swirl atop the dining tables, causing the candles in the jack-o-lanterns to flicker. Delicious food appears on golden plates, and the Halloween feast has begun.

Just as Harry was finishing his tart quickly, Professor Quirrell drives into the hall, his turban slanted on his head, expression panicked. Everyone stared at him as he walked towards Professor Dumbledore, leaned on the table, and panted, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know."

With that, he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

An uproar erupts in the dining hall. Harry sees the Slytherins sigh in disappointment, and nods in understanding. Dumbledore had to shoot fireworks from his wand to quiet everyone down.

"Prefects," he said in a deep voice, "lead you houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Prefect Clearwater stood at once, saying calmly, "Ravenclaw! Line up, upper years protecting the lower years in the middle, follow my lead!" You must say, Penelope Clearwater is not one to falter away during a crisis.

Harry stood, and while passing Quirrell, quickly threw some wandless-wordless stupefy's and petrificus totalus's on him, then left as if nothing had happened.

 _Let's see how you plan on going to that third-floor room now, Voldemort?_


	17. Chapter 17: Presents

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry gazed at the man, dicing the fig root methodically, slender and pale fingers working nimbly at the stations, as if enacting a dance routine. As the liquid in the cauldron turned a light blue, he stopped what he was doing, and quickly added the finely filled thunderworm's wings, then stirred seven times, black eyes gazing intently at the potion in front of him. After a moment, he returned to the fig roots, and just as he finished the potion turned a blue-green, which he then added the diced roots—all of which at almost the same size.

The fluidity of his movements gave off an almost deadly sense of elegance. It's like every step has been engraved as an instinct, calmly controlling the development of each step. Watching the man brew, is like watching a marvelous performance.

 _Severus Snape, definitely a Potions Master._ Harry thought, almost drunk in his state.

Just then, the liquid in the cauldron turns to a clear emerald green, much like Harry's eyes. Snape murmured something, causing the fire under the cauldron to slow fade, then he bottled the potion, corked it, then turned to face the raven-haired boy.

"Did you remember all the steps?" Snape said coldly.

Harry blinked, nodding hesitantly.

There are more than forty steps to making Wolfsbane Potion. He's been watching Snape making it, and has practiced himself, so it should be no problem if he tries now.

"I'll try," Harry said with little confidence.

Snape didn't say anything, just stepped away from the station, leaving the space to the boy, then stared at the boy with his arms crossed.

He's very clear in what he means.

Harry rows up his sleeves, cleans the cauldron with a wandless scourgify then began to process the thirty plus ingredients. Even though he doesn't possess the elegance of the potions master, he still has a clean and intent posture to him.

Snape watches the boy work silently. It is clear that he has practiced many times, and has some amounts of talent. He doesn't think a normal first year can reach this level in such a short time, so he's definitely inherited the talent from Lily. When he sees the way he crushes the Sopophorous bean with the side of the silver knife, his eyes contrasted in surprise. He thought he was the only one to discover to discover this method, it seems that Harry Potter has as well.

An hour has past with Snape watching the boy from behind, mouth pinched. He didn't ask why the boy wants to learn how to brew Wolfsbane Potion, because he already knows. Since his damned godfather was requited, Lupin, that werewolf definitely went to find them. _Those two_ …Snape's mouth twitched.

What he doesn't understand is how Potter found out that Lupin is a werewolf, he doesn't think that Black would tell him. It seems that the Golden boy has some observance, maybe it is not so ridiculus for Dumbledore to lay the hope of destroying the Dark Lord on this boy's shoulders.

But, even though he admits that this boy is alright, but in the end…Snape watches the boy's young shoulders and weak bone frame and furrows his brows, it's still absurd. How is a boy like this supposed to go up against the feared He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

Just then the Wolfsbane Potion is coming to the most critical step, pouring the fire salamander's juice into the cauldron evenly. This steps requires a very high level of handling, and Harry has failed many times when he was practicing. _I must focus!_ Harry thought. But, maybe because of focusing for too long, Harry's hands are not very controllable, and shook a little when pouring the liquid, resulting in the supposedly clear liquid to retain a little of its blue. Harry sighed with pity. _Failed, again. It's a pity since the previous steps went so well_. Harry doesn't know if he was imagining it, but he thought he heard a low sigh from the man behind him.

Harry turned around, confused, seeing the man behind him was staring gloomily at the failed potion. Harry decided that he was hallucinating because of being so tired.

"Sorry, professor, I failed." Harry lowered his head in frustration.

"Do you think that you are a genius, to be able to learn an advanced potion in a few weeks? It seems that our savior has too much confidence. What cannot be done shouldn't be tried easily, are you a reckless Gryffindor lion?" Snape spewed his venom mercilessly. Just to see the boy duck his head even lower, and said, "I'll work hard…"

Snape didn't say anything for a moment, seemingly having a mental battle, then squeezed out, "casting a slowing spell at the same time as pouring the fire salamander juice can have a more stable injection of the liquid."

Harry's face expressed understanding, and smiled gratefully towards the potions master, "Thank you, professor! I'll remember that!"

Snape huffed, turned to his desk and began marking. "Pack up and go back to your dorms. I hope you won't make this mistake again on Thursday."

Harry looked at the time, there's still some time until curfew, why is the professor sending me away now? He shrugged, turned and packed away quickly, and glanced at the man marking with furrowed brows at the desk, closing the door lightly.

"Goodnight, professor."

Harry only realizes he was tired after leaving the room. _Of course, brewing potions for a long time takes a toll on my body_ , Harry's mouth twitches. Just then, he realizes something, _did professor let me go after seeing my tiredness?_

 _Severus Snape, you have a soft heart under your spikey exterior._

 _But, who do you see me as?_

Harry thinks he's overthinking everything. If it was in his previous life, if Snape could interact with him this calmly, even caring for him slightly, he should be thanking for Merlin. But why, now, when professor is caring for him, he's questioning whether the professor is caring for him because of his mother, not himself?

 _You're being too greedy, Harry,_ he tells himself. _You've known since the beginning, professor never liked you._ He cares for him only because he is Lily's son. _So, stop, don't think too much._ Harry suppresses a hint of uneasiness in his heart, and headed back to his dorm.

Christmas comes in a flash, Harry didn't submit a staying slip, since Sirius wrote him to come home for the holidays. But, Harry plans on using the Christmas holiday to come back to the dorm every night to study the books on horcruxes. He was so busy brewing Wolfsbane Potion recently that he didn't have much time to deal with it.

Speaking of the vanishing cabinet, the last time Harry was back, he tweaked the magic on the cabinet, making it that only Harry can go from 12 Grimmauld Place to his dorm. He didn't want Sirius or anyone else barging in on him studying dark magic.

He finally brewed a successful Wolfsbane Potion the last time he was with Professor Snape in the dungeons. Even with professor's picky examine he received a "good enough" comment. Harry plans on using the product as Remus's Christmas present, 12 bottles, enough for a year.

As for Sirius's present, they are also potions. Harry sent a dozen teeth cleaning potions and nutrition potions. Better image benefits Sirius in appearing in events, doesn't it? It's coming from experience. Harry just hopes that Sirius doesn't get mad seeing it.

For Draco he sent a set of cufflinks good enough for the Malfoy eye, attached with some protection spells. Harry found it in Knockturn Alley. He sent a good book to Hermione, he thinks that she will definitely like it. He gave Ron a small owl as a replacement for Scabbers. It looks a lot like Pigwidgeon, but not as lively. Ever since the Scabbers incident was dealt with, Harry had refrained from interacting with Ron and Hermione, since before Voldemort truly dies, he doesn't want to bring anything bad to the two.

Harry also prepared another present, to a person he had never gifted before—Cedric Diggory. The big boy was very caring of Harry, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's relationship have always been nice. Cedric gave Harry a map of Hogwarts at the beginning of the term. Of course, it wasn't as detailed as the Marauder's Map, but very useful to an ordinary first year. Even if Harry didn't need it, he was very grateful for Cedric's consideration. He prepared a flying broom toolbox as a present—Cedric is already Hufflepuff's seeker.

Also, Harry gave Dumbledore a bag of treats from Honey Dukes, along with teeth strengthening potion, as well as a pair of comfy wool socks.

Harry spent a lot of time contemplating on what to give Snape. Finally, he chose a potion's book he found in the Knockturn Alley bookshop. It recorded a lot of recipes very useful in battle, some not even found anymore. Fast blood replenishing, magic replenishing, pain killing, magic increasing, and more. Harry was ecstatic when he found the book, some recipes he had swear to never have seen before, even with the ten years of studying after the war. Harry copied the recipes, then sent the book to Professor Snape. When he was packaging the book, Harry thought for a moment, pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote: "Professor, Merry Christmas! Thank you for all the help. This is a potion's book I found, some of the recipes are very interesting, hope you like it. Also, can I come to you during our usual time to study these potions? Yours, Harry…" writing to this point, Harry paused for a moment, "…Potter".

 **A.N. I didn't mention this before, but please excuse my grammar sometimes…I try to go over it as detailed as I can but sometimes I miss some stuff. Also, some of the phrasing/wording may be a little weird, since English is not my first language ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Desire

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry really thinks he's made the wise choice of choosing Ravenclaw in this life. If it was like his previous life, he would be with Ron trying to find Nicolas Flamel under Hermione's reminders—during the Christmas holidays—just because of something Hagrid let slip, which would then result in an astounding (which may seem a little childish now) journey. Not like now, comfortable in 12 Grimmauld Place enjoying his Christmas Eve dinner.

Speaking of Hagrid, when Harry visited him alone, the loyal half-blooded giant didn't let anything slip. Especially when Harry didn't ask about anything he shouldn't have.

"Harry, what do you have planned for the holidays?" Sirius asked after swallowing some turkey.

"Um…" Harry thought while chewing a blueberry tart, it's not like he can say he's gonna study up on horcruxes? "…Not much, probably leaving a day or two for homework?"

"My dear Harry, maybe you should loosen up a bit. Sirius and I are planning to take you on vacation, what do you think?" Remus asked gently.

"Sure! Where to?" Harry has never been out of the country except going after the escaping Death Eaters in his previous life.

Sirius beamed, "Germany! I heard that you can go skiing in the Alps near Bulgaria, supposed to be exciting. Do you like it?"

Harry smiled, "Of course I would like it, I've never been out of the country before."

So that was decided, even though Harry wants to have more time to study horcruxes, but he looks forward to it, as someone who's never had much of a vacation before.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus wished each other a good night, and all went to bed.

The next day, Harry woke up early. He gets out of bed groggily, put on some clothes and ran to the foot of the bed for his presents, which sat there in a pile.

 _Christmas presents…how long has it been since he last received them?_ Harry's having a hard time remembering.

It seems that after his seventeenth birthday, his presents increased year by year, but the ones he really wanted were getting less and less. When he had his assistant take away those from his "fans", he realizes that there are only a few directed to him. Well, those friends and family who would actually give him presents have all left him, so it's not a surprising conclusion.

Every year all he can get is some fudge from the Weasleys, representing Ron, Hermione and more—no more hand-knit sweaters, as well as a home-made present from Hagrid. At least Hagrid gives him some consolation in a holiday meant for families.

Harry sighed, but then quickly turned into a smile. _Stop thinking about that. See, you've got a lot of presents now._

Sirius's two-way mirror, Remus's 'All About Magical Creatures', Cedric's gobstones, and of course, the fifty pence coins from his aunt and uncle.

Ever since Sirius gained guardianship for him, Harry has broken pretty much all ties. It's just that he has to live there for two weeks in the summer…Harry shrugged and continued with his presents.

Hermione's sugar-free cookies, Ron's fudge. Maybe because he didn't become best friends with Ron, so he didn't receive a hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Neville gave a pair of wool gloves, Harry hopes that his notebook would be to Neville's liking. The notebook will record everything the carrier has said in the past hour, so all Neville has to do is to repeat something that he might forget. Hagrid gave a wooden flute, Harry placed in his bag, who knows when he might need it. Hagrid's note read "Thank you for the book, I like it a lot." Harry gave Hagrid a 'Growth Cycle and Caring Methods of Thirty Dragon Species' before he left for the holidays, which included those for a Norwegian Ridgeback. Hagrid will know how useful it will be in a few months.

That leaves the last bag. Very light. Harry knows what it is. He opens the package lightly.

A note slipped out, "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you" Harry is very familiar with the font. He tucks away the note and takes out the cloak of invisibility.

Something fluid and slivery slithered into his hand, gleaming.

His faithful nightly outfit, Harry looks at the cloak in his hand. _It's been eleven years since I last saw you._

Now he has two of the Deathly Hallows.

Harry's mouth twitched, packed the presents away.

 _Eight presents, not bad._ Harry paused for a moment, he didn't receive anything from Professor Snape.

 _Well, thought as much. Why would professor gift anything to him._ Harry smiled in self-mockery.

Just then, hurried footsteps sounded from outside the door, then his door was pounded on furiously.

"Harry! Harry! Are you awake?" Sirius shouted.

"Padfoot! Don't be in such a haste, maybe he's not awake yet." Remus said calmly, though a hint of excitement can still be heard.

Harry smiled, got up to open the door.

"What's up, Sirius, Remus?" Harry said feigning innocence, "What's with all the hurry?"

Sirius grabbed his godson's shoulders, asked hurriedly, "Harry, how did you get the Wolfsbane Potions?"

Harry smiled and said, "Oh, those. I brewed them myself."

"Merlin, they are even hard to find on the black market, and you can brew them…" Sirius said stunned.

"Of course, it took me a long time to succeed. At first, I didn't know either, I had to ask Professor Snape for guidance." Harry explained.

"Snape…Why is he so nice?" Sirius said shocked, "This means that I owe him another…"

"Har—Harry," Remus said with a slight stutter, "You, how did you know I—I was a were—werewolf?"

"I've known for a long time," Harry dropped another bomb, "When we caught Peter Pettigrew, Minister Fudge how he learned to be an Animagus, he spilled everything." Harry pushed everything onto the traitor who has already received a Dementor's kiss.

Remus's face relaxed, he cleared his throat and said, "Harry, I don't know what to say…just…Thank you so so much…" The warm brown eyes were filled with excitement, happiness, and gratefulness.

Harry walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "No need for thanks, we are family, aren't we?"

With that, the three got even closer. Sirius did protest a bit about the teeth cleaning potion that Harry gifted him, but Harry laughed it off.

The night of Christmas, when Sirius and Remus have both gone to bed, Harry locked his door, dressed, grabbed his cloak of invisibility and disappeared into the vanishing cabinet.

Most students have gone back home for the holidays, and it is the middle of the night, so the halls were empty.

Harry slowly walked up to the fifth floor, looking for his destination.

 _Ah, yes. Right here._

It looks like an abandoned classroom. Desks and chairs are stashed in the corner looking like a big blob of shadows, overturned trash cans, litter and more cover the floor—yet, on the wall facing him, is an item that didn't belong here. It was as if someone had nowhere else to put it and placed it here temporarily.

It's a very grand mirror, tall enough to reach the ceiling with fancy golden rims and two claw-like feet holding it up. On the top, a line of writing was engraved: Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi.

 _I show not your face but your heart's desire._

Harry thought to himself, slowly approaching the mirror.

 _His heart's desire…_ Harry bit down on his lips.

In the mirror, a woman stood behind him, smiled and waved. She's a very beautiful woman, with deep red hair, bright green eyes. The woman is smiling, but crying at the same time. The black-haired man who was tall and slim hugged. The man wore glasses, with hair as messy as a bird's nest.

"Mum…Dad…" Harry choked out through tears. The young couple smiled warmly at Harry.

Next to Lily and James are Sirius and Remus, they are preparing a picnic at a large dining table. Sirius was laying down the tablecloth while Remus was bringing over the chairs.

Not far away, Hermione and Ron were bringing the food, with smoke coming from a hut behind them. Hermione glared at Harry, seemingly blaming him for being lazy, while Ron laughed, scratching his hair.

Dumbledore was sitting in a chair munching away at a bowl of ice cream.

Everyone's faces were filled with happy smiles. Everyone was doing such simple things.

Harry's heart tightened, half from happiness, half from deep sorrow.

Through his tears, he seems to see Snape apparating. Sirius paused for a minute, but still pulled him to the table. The professor was a little difficult, with a slight blush on his cheeks…maybe he was shy?

Harry burst out a chuckle, but the tears grew even fiercer.

His most desired. So simple. But will he ever see the day it comes true?

"I' won't come back again," Harry said difficultly. With one last gaze at the mirror, he picked up the cloak of invisibility that fell on the floor and turned to walk out.

"Then, I presume you've found the magic of the Mirror of Erised?" Dumbledore said, standing at the door and smiling at Harry.

"Um, professor, I would think so," Harry said quietly, "Merry Christmas." He was not surprised to see Dumbledore here.

"Merry Christmas. I must say thank you for your presents, I like them a lot." Dumbledore walked up to the mirror, touching the surface, "The Mirror of Erised shows us the deepest, strongest desire in our hearts. However, the mirror doesn't teach us knowledge, nor does it tell us the truth. People spent their days in front of the mirror, drunk in what they see, some even pushed to insanity. All because they don't know whether the things depicted in the mirror are true, or have the possibility of becoming true.

"But I'm happy you didn't wallow in the illusionary dreams, and forget about real life." Dumbledore's blues gleamed, "You have a strong heart, Harry."

Harry's mouth twitched, "How about you? What do you see in the mirror?" _Will the answer be different this time?_

"Me?" Dumbledore smiled. "I see a regret that I will never be able to make up."


	19. Chapter 19: Fragile

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

 **Before we head into the chapter, I have some things that I wanted to say first. You can just skip to the actual chapter if you'll like—this is just something that I wanted to get out of my system.**

 **The reason I wrote this fic is because of my love towards Harry Potter. I love them very much. I would say that those books have left a very heavy impression on every person that has read them. I'm no exception. When I got my hands on the first one in third grade, I can still remember my excitement then. Now, ten years later, I haven't stopped loving them.**

 **Up until the seventh. I've flipped through the first ones for no less than 20 times each. Especially the first two—you wouldn't want to see their condition now. But the seventh. I read that one the least out of all of them.**

 **Because I couldn't bring myself up to it.**

 **So many of my favorite character's final fate was so heart-wrenching.**

 **So, when I finally have some free time, I began writing this fic. I want those people to have a chance at happiness.**

 **Maybe my writing's not very good, and English isn't my first language, but this is my first time trying to put a story on paper. I hope you guys like it.**

 **That's a little off topic…**

 **At first, I didn't really want to write anything romance-related or couples into the fic. In the beginning, I wanted Harry to walk calmly towards death after everything ends, just like he did in his seventh year.**

 **But, Severus Snape is a person that I couldn't ignore. He's not one to easily grasp, someone most would acknowledge.**

 **When I thought about coupling, he wasn't my first choice either. I fear that my words would do the man no justice. It's unfair towards him**

 **But, at the same time, I want happiness for him. And that, is something that maybe only Harry can bring. But in the fic, in the beginning, Harry never even considered love.**

 **So, trying to write their emotions and developments is hard, it seems that it would never fit with the overall feeling of both this fic and the original books. I don't want to write emotions and interactions for the sake of it. In my opinion, Harry chasing after the professor, or vice versa (omg that would be something…) is impossible. This is only my opinion—especially with their personalities from both the original books and the way I set up in this fic.**

 **If there were really to be any emotional development, it would be slow. One doesn't understand love, and the other willingly embrace loneliness. So, All I can do is to have the two slowly understand each other, and trust each other. I will slowly add in some instances to give them a chance to bring that emotion towards each other to a next level. But, that needs time, and padding.**

 **So, if you guys wanted to see more romance and relationships, yes, that is possible in the future. But not right at this moment.**

 **I can only have them understand them little by little. And this fic is by no means focused on Severus and Harry. I would guess that you guys have found, with the previous chapters, that I also want to include friendship and family.**

 **If you guys are willing to see the development, then, thank you. I will definitely write a fitting conclusion.**

 **This chapter is the beginning of their mutual understanding. I won't be dwelling on their relationship in the next couple of chapters. I want to write some others that have been on my mind.**

 **So, without further ado, the chapter.**

The silvery moonlight shines on the top of the tower.

The slim boy sits on the tall patio, one hand stabling him on the railings, gazing down at the pitch.

Raven hair reflects a slight wine-red under the moonlight, giving the clean feel of the boy an added enchantment. The normally clear green eyes have condensed to a deep green in this moment. Under the contrast of the black sweater, the white skin reflects a sickly paleness.

Harry's expression is dark, lips pressed together.

Dumbledore saw a regret that he'll never make up in the Mirror of Erised. Harry understands the regret in the old man's words, deep within his bones.

What about him? He has similar regrets, the reason he sold his soul to come back. But, as that regret is repaired, he's beginning to doubt the meaning of him returning.

Harry can't imagine, if he truly defeats Voldemort, then those he loves will have shaken off the darkness. Then, how is he supposed to throw away the warmth he relies on so heavily, and walk calmly towards death?

The more you have, the larger your heart gets, the more you desire.

He's afraid he won't be willing to leave. Especially after seeing everything he desires in the Mirror of Erised. That fear grows deeper.

Harry raises his head to haze at the moon in the starry night, expression like a lost child.

Severus Snape passes the tower on his rounds, sees the boy. He hides his presence, easy for a double spy.

He stares at the boy on the high patio expressionless, while having mixed feelings. During Christmas over the years, he's never received many gifts. Just those from Dumbledore and other colleagues, and he returns with some potions out of courtesy. But it was different his year, he received a gift from this boy. Not to mention how the gift appeals to his liking, just the fact that he received this gift was surprising to him. So much that he doesn't know what attitude he should have with gifting something in return, so he chose to ignore it.

He's always faced this boy with contradicting feelings. On one hand, he hates him for his surname, even if he knows it's not the boy's fault; on the other hand, because he looks like Lily, he indulges him, even if he knows it's not right. But, the more he interacts with the famed boy, he is clearer on how different he is to his parents. He doesn't have the reckless arrogance of James Potter, Harry Potter is modest and prudent; h doesn't have the warm outgoingness of Lily Evans, Harry Potter and calm and collected. But this boy is different to the little snakes in his house, he has a surprisingly forgiving and gentle heart.

Severus Snape is a greasy, gloomy and unfavorable person. He knows fully how dirty his soul is, how much blood covers his hands. Everyone hates him, he's not surprised. In all of the thirty-one years of his life, only a girl by the name of Lily Evans truly befriended him, gave him the warmth like the sun

So, to protect the only warmth he's ever had, he is willing to do everything. Even if that warmth left him, he's never given up on protecting the girl.

Why? Why to these extremes? Dumbledore had asked once.

It's not a big deal, really. It's only because, that's the only warmth in his life. If he doesn't do something about it, he may never feel warm again, living like a corpse. His pride won't allow it.

So, even if Lily left him, even if Lily died, he's willing to risk everything for that only ray of sunshine in his life.

This is the love of a Slytherin.

But, being watched by Harry Potter, it was as if all sin could be removed from his soul, giving him the same kind of warmth. Maybe it's because it's the first time a student hasn't stared at him in hatred or fear in all these years. The green-eyed boy looks at him as if he has sworn to make him happy.

Maybe he looked wrong. When it comes to happiness, Merlin has overlooked him.

But, even if he was wrong, it's fine. At least he's different in that boy's eyes.

Perhaps before he protects out of his regret towards causing Lily's death, but now…he's beginning to protect him because of him.

Harry Potter. This boy, deserves many to love and respect him. Then, maybe he will join these people, and become a true protector.

The night deepens.

Harry felt a deep chill. He can't tell if it was the cold of late December or the despair in his bones. He retracts his gaze, and jumps off the tall patio. He turned, ready to leave, when he spots a black figure on the stairway.

 _How long has he stood there?_ Harry doesn't know. His gaze calmly laid upon Severus Snape.

See the boy jump lightly off the patio, and spotting him when he turns, Snape is one surprised at the boy's vigilance, and on the other hand, he doesn't know how to react, so all he does is to calmly gaze. Should he ask about his nightly adventures? Or just turn and leave? Snape doesn't know. He just feels the boy under the moonlight is undoubtedly fragile. Snape's brows furrow at the thought.

Harry's desire for returning was for all those that he loves to be happy. Lily and James were happy when they died protecting their child, so when Harry came back as a baby, Lily and James were already gone. At the same time, Harry is determined that everyone would be happy when Voldemort is truly gone. Everyone would be happy. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and his friends, they would all be free.

But, when Harry turns to find the potions professor in the corner, he realizes that this man's happiness is not something that could be achieved from the Dark Lord's death.

It's not a simple task, for Severus Snape to reach Happiness.

Harry is suddenly filled with determination.

Even if he defeats Voldemort, his soul wouldn't be taken at once, because he has to make this one happy. As long as he's not happy, Harry Potter won't disappear.

Harry smiled at the thought. _Even in this life, I have to rely on this man to move forward._

"Professor, Merry Christmas. Did you receive my gift?" The boy's clear voice sounded in the dark night.

Snape pursed his lips, and nodded without a word.

"Then, will you continue teaching me those potions?" Harry asked smiling.

Snape thought back to the book with many useful potions in battle, if the boy can learn them, they should be of help in his future path.

"As long as you bring your brain, and doesn't bring me trouble, then I would think I could squeeze out some time." Snape, not spewing venom for once. Only he knows that slight sheen of sweat forming in his palms as he spoke. The first time in years that he had spoken without venom, truly a change for him. But, maybe, just towards the boy in front of him.

Harry's smile grew even wider, green eyes slightly watery, "But, Professor, you didn't gift me anything for Christmas." The raven-haired boy said slyly.

"What do you want?" Snape thought that this brat is still full of himself, despite what he thought before. Being able to learn potions under a Potions Master is something that thousands would fight for, and the boy is still not satisfied?

Snape thought, trying to suppress the shock from seeing the boy's smile.

Suddenly a warmth entered his arms.

Harry Potter hugged Snape lightly. "Just give me a hug." The boy said with his face buried in his chest, voice slightly muffled.

Snape was stunned, unable to react, forgetting to push the boy away. How many years has it been since someone has hugged him? Or rather, who has hugged him like this in his entire life? His mom had, maybe Lily had as well, but…no one else. So, when he was suddenly embraced with this warmth, he seems to have lost all vocal functions.

Snape felt a wetness on his clothes, the boy in his arms was shaking slightly.

 _Is the boy crying?_

Snape brought up his hand hesitantly, and patted the boy's head. Only to find himself hugged even tighter. Somewhat hesitant, but he still returned the embrace from the suddenly fragile child.

A slight potion smell engulfed Harry, surprisingly calming him. When he was at his most fragile just now, Merlin showed him this man. This man who he wanted to say countless sorry's and thank you's to.

 _Sorry. I thought that you only protected me because Dad saved you, then took your protection for granted, even talking crap about you behind your back. But, the truth is, it was Dad and the rest who almost killed you, while you, for Mum, protected me, paying the ultimate price in the end._

 _Sorry. I called you a coward after seeing you kill Dumbledore. But, the truth is you would rather bare the guilt, have thousands spit upon you, baring the pain in your soul and accepting Dumbledore's task. And that, was part of protecting me. Who says Gryffindors are the bravest? You, a Slytherin, is the bravest person I know._

 _Sorry. To wash away your crimes, I had to show the Ministry your memories. If you knew, you would probably be deeply ashamed. But, I can bare seeing you bare the guilt for something you don't deserve. You protected me with your life, so even if you were no longer here, I must preserve your name. Even if you can't see._

 _Thank you. For loving my mother, Lily Evans, so deeply._

 _Thank you. For when everyone else was praising me, only you scoffed at me, not letting everything get to my head._

 _Thank you. For facing the evil Dark Lord, enduring his endless crucios, all to protect me._

 _Thank you. For accepting the hated and distrustful eyes of everyone, including the boy you were protecting._

 _Finally, Thank You, for being here, giving me the courage to move forward._

 _So, even if it will be difficult, even if it will be next to impossible, I will make you happy. This is something that I, Harry Potter, owe you._

In the chill of the Christmas, two equally scarred men, for this moment, took off their masks, and warmed each other's souls.

The winds were cold, and the moon was hazy.

But, they had each other, if only for this moment.


	20. Chapter 20: Germany

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Mountains covered with snow painted a silvery world.

The white so pure and clear, as if it could brush away any worry from the mind.

Harry dashes down the hill, controlling his balance expertly on the skis.

The exhilaration and freshness make Harry forget temporarily about the humiliating episode a couple nights ago. _You cried like a child in Professor Snape's arms! How old are you? Then running away after crying? Shame!_ Harry laments himself quietly.

"Harry, we are catching up!" Sirius laughed from behind him.

Harry turned, seeing Sirius and Remus catching up from behind. He sticks his tongue out, turns, and discreetly casts a speeding spell, leaving the two adults behind him in the dust.

"Harry! That's not fair!" Sirius annoyed voice cuts through the cold winds.

"Padfoot, watch your balance, you're about to fall off!" Remus said.

Sirius stretched after getting back to the hotel, "Muggle sports are pretty fun, not bad compared to Quidditch." He concluded.

When they sat in the hotel's restaurant eating dinner, Sirius suddenly came up with an idea, "Moony, how about some beer? I hear that Germany has great beer."

"Alright, but not too much. We still have activities tomorrow." Remus replied after giving it some thought.

Sirius said confidently, "It's fine, I have a capacity to last for ages. Harry, do you want some?" Sirius said turning to face Harry.

 _Yes!_ Harry wanted to say but was stopped before he could even open his mouth.

"No, Padfoot, Harry's underage. According to muggle law, underage drinking is illegal." Remus said disapprovingly.

"So what? We're not muggles, what's a little alcohol gonna do to a boy! Right, Harry?" Sirius replied not thinking much of it.

Harry blinked, looking expectantly at Remus.

Remus huffed, "But we're on muggle territory! Oh well, Harry can have some Radler, it has almost no alcohol in it. It still tastes good though."

Harry pouted, a little put off. _I'm not underage…_ he really wants to say that, but knows that this is the best result he can get, so he accepts it.

You must admit, Remus, out of the three family members, usually have the most say in these matters.

Remus—the big parent—Lupin calls the waiter over to order, "A Rader, I'll have a Dortmunder, What about you, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at the menu, "I'll have a Bock."

Remus furrowed his brows, "Are you sure? Bocks are pretty strong, you sure you won't get drunk?"

Sirius waved it off, "Relax, I have a capacity to go for days."

Perhaps that is true, so Remus didn't object further, and ordered a Bock for him.

When everything arrived, they downed their drinks with roasted chicken, fish, and sausages. Apparently, it's the best way according to the locals.

 _Not bad_ , Harry thought drinking his apparently almost non-alcoholic beer, _it's sweet, like butterbeer and won't get anyone woozy._

But…Harry stared longingly at the liquid in Sirius and Remus's cups. He wants some real beer like a man.

Sirius notices his gaze, and grinned, "Harry, you can only drink when you're eighteen, nothing I can do about that. Even staring at me won't do anything." He said giving a toothy smile.

 _Looks like my teeth cleaning potions worked wonderfully,_ Harry thought with a hint of bitterness _. Drink, go ahead and drink all of it, best you get drunk._

Har, you jinxed it.

Without even finishing his pint, Remus noticed Sirius' face getting red, and sight darting around the room.

"Padfoot? You're not drunk, are you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Wh..What…Tha…That's imp…impossible, I…I have…capa…capacity to go…for days…relax…I'm…I'm fine…" Sirius slurred through his drink.

 _That was back in the days, you haven't had a sip since you returned from Azkaban…that capacity is nonexistent by now._ Harry thought quietly to himself.

Remus grimaced, hauled Sirius up and turned to Harry, "Harry, you keep eating and get back to your room after you finish. I'll bring him back first." Then hoisted Sirius onto his shoulders and walked towards the elevator.

 _Merlin prays for you, Sirius!_ Harry thought with a lack of sincerity, stuffing some roast chicken in his mouth.

The next morning, after Harry got dressed and was ready to head out, someone knocked on his door.

"Harry," when he opened the door, Remus appeared, "Sirius and I won't make it to Neuschwanstein today. Why don't we go another day, you can go skiing today," Remus said with a weird expression on his face.

Harry said puzzled, "What's wrong? Is Sirius still hungover?"

Remus nodded hesitantly, "I think I need to take care of him."

Remus's 'mothering' image burrowed deep into his mind, so Harry didn't question it. He said understandingly, "It's fine, I can go to Neuschwanstein on my own. You know I've been wanting to go there for a long time. I won't be back for lunch then."

"Then be careful, use a portkey to come back if anything happens." Remus reminded him.

The castle in the distance seems to have come straight out of a fairy tale. Towers of different heights didn't seem out of place with the silvery snowy mountain as a backdrop but instead gave a certain sweet dreamy taste to it.

Under the cloak of invisibility, Harry walked through the famed Red Corridor with ease, admiring the delicate Gothic carvings and luxurious murals. He was definitely in a good mood.

Though not as historical as Hogwarts, Neuschwanstein Castle had its own fabulous sense of brilliance.

Since Christmas just past, a lot of muggles came for sight-seeing. Harry walked towards more empty areas under the cloak.

Coming to the King's Palace, Harry gasped at the grandiose hall, while trying to avoid the crowd. He walked towards the throne, of course not his destination, he was aiming for the patio next to the throne. It's not open to the public, a good place to quietly enjoy the scenery.

While passing the magnificent throne, a small detail caught Harry's eye.

Under the armrest of the through was a symbol that Harry was very familiar with. It looked like a triangle with an eye in the middle, a line through the eye.

The symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

Harry paused, confused. Who would carve this symbol here?

 _Neuschwanstein…Germany…Deathly Hallows…_

Harry frowned, walked to the patio and gazed at the scenery outside.

It was mostly the beautiful countryside of Bulgaria, to the left was the clear Alpsee Lake, and to the right a slightly smaller Schwansee Lake. Looking a bit further stood the Schloss Hohenschwangau. Behind the two lakes is the Alps at the German and Austrian border。 Everything was calm and beautiful, but Harry found it to have an eerily creepy feeling.

Harry walked back to the throne, the beautiful scenery still in sight from here. Harry looked at the mark on the armrest, and an idea popped into mind.

He sat on the throne, and looked out the patio again, and was not surprised to find that the scenery was beginning to distort. The Schloss Hohenschwangau disappeared, replaced by a black granite tower.

Harry's eyes widened.

Nurmengard!

Harry glanced back at the visiting crowd, nothing out of the ordinary.

A confundus charm?

Making sure that the cloak of invisibility covered him, Harry held on to his wand and tapped the mark.

After a twirling sensation and some discomfort to the stomach, Harry stumbled on to solid ground.

His first instinct was to straighten his cloak, then he stood up, glancing around.

Unsurprisingly, he was faced with the infamous Nurmengard Wizarding Prison, hand built by Gellert Grindelwald himself, only to house the creator of the prison.

Harry suddenly has the urge to meet the first Dark Lord.

He took out his wand, tried to cast a disillusionment charm as a precaution, and was surprised to find that the magic in his body is having a hard time congregating. Do the no-magic wards take effect even outside the prison.

Harry frowned, tightened the cloak and walked towards the gate.

No one stood guard, not even Dementors. It looks like they are very trusting of the no-magic wards.

Harry found that it was even more unpleasant here than Azkaban when he walked in. The long narrow tunnel was dark and damp, the torches on the walls only illuminating a small area in front of it. Walking out of the tunnel he was faced with a spiraling staircase, and upon getting up to the first floor, it was filled with depressing moans. Rows of cage-like cells were guarded by several tall wizards, patrolling back and forth. The prisoners cower in the corner screaming and groaning.

Unlike Nurmengard, Azkaban is guarded by Dementors. Harry went for inspection a couple times after becoming an auror. The prisoners there are almost on the brink of death, not speaking, eyes empty, like walking corpses. That's what happens when they are in the presence of Dementors for a long time.

Here, without the Dementors torturing the prisoners, all they can do is to screech and scream at the top of their lungs. The distant guards just patrol back and forth.

Azkaban is scary because of the guards. Nurmengard is feared for its prisoners.

 _Living hell._

Harry thought quietly.

He didn't continue his observation of the depressing level, opting to go straight to the top. That's Grindelwald's cell, as Voldemort had shown him.

Along the way Harry kept trying to cast spells, but to no avail.

It was only at the top of the tower, the top level that was unguarded did Harry find his magic to have recovered. Right, Voldemort killed Grindelwald with an avada kedavra here, that means that this level is not bound by the no-magic ward.

 _But…_ Harry's even more confused.

If you can cast spells freely in Grindelwald's cell, then how is that imprisonment?

How do they expect to lock the first Dark Lord under these circumstances?

Harry furrowed his brows, walked up to the grey iron door and knocked.


	21. Side: Gellert Grindelwald

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

 **Okay, so this isn't technically part of the story itself, just something that popped into my head when I was thinking of the next chapters. And, no lie, I literally started crying when I was writing this. It's sort of like a small drabble of Grindelwald's thoughts. It does kinda-sorta-not-really pertain to the plot, so if you don't wanna read it it's fine, you can just wait until the next chapter comes out…which if you know me it's probably gonna be in a couple hours or tomorrow.** **Anyway, enjoy!**

1.

When the migrating birds fly across the Alpsee Lake once again, I have long forgotten how long I have been here. Thirty years? Forty? Or maybe even longer.

But that's no longer important.

If I can't touch you, then even longer times mean nothing to me.

The more time passes, the more that you in my memories comes alive.

Al, are you missing me as I do you?

Never mind, I don't want to know the answer. If it's not what I want to hear, then it's best I don't know.

Oh, the sun is beginning to fall, the sunset yellow cascades across, so beautiful. Do you envy me having so much time to enjoy the sunset?

2.

My followers are still trying to persuade me into leaving Nurmengard. They are still too young, they don't understand that when I appeared at our duel alone, it meant that I was ready to give up on everything. No, maybe some of them understand, just not willing to believe.

They are not willing to believe, that the person who once said he was going to lead them in pursuit in the greater good, would give up everything for an old English fool, willing spend the rest of his days in his own prison.

But I did. For an old English fool. And I find it myself goddamn relishing in the fact.

3.

Maybe I foresaw this day even when I was at my peak. So, one day, when I came to Neuschwanstein, being attracted by the scenery, I thought that this would be a good place to live out my retirement.

So, Nurmengard was built. The day it was finished, I came to the, glancing out the specially designed gothic windows, just seeing the Alpsee Lake, Schwansee lake and the countering Neuschwanstein.

Great. I was satisfied.

Then, I went to attend the duel. A duel that I know the results to already.

4.

Even if I greedily engulf my eyes on your picture in the papers countless times, I still barely contain the excitement of seeing you in person.

You're not as young as when I left you. You were only eighteen then, the bright supple age. But now, half a century later. Both of us have changed.

But why, do your blue eyes still draw up memories from deep in my heart? Still forces me to remember the sweet and sorrowful past?

I should have realized. The sweeter it was, the more painful it is when it all ends.

You soul-piercing blue eyes looked at me calmly. But I know, you are so calm that you are about to break.

Right?

There's no reason that you would be calmer than me.

5.

I know, that you blame me for taking off without a goodbye. But, my dear Al, what do you want me to do?

When you Ariana fell, I knew, everything was over.

I know, clearly, that the killing curse came from me.

I escaped. I can't imagine what I would do if you stared at me with hatred in your eyes. Maybe kill you, then embrace you on your way to hell.

But I can't. Our path for "the greater good" has yet to begin, how can I die?

So, I escaped. Even if you blamed yourself, thinking that you might have killed Ariana, I wouldn't give you a chance for you to hate me.

It's my own selfishness.

So, I began on the path for us. It wasn't easy in the beginning. Who would believe someone who hasn't graduated, but was rather kicked out of school?

But it's alright. I'll prove it to them. Because you used to look at me with such determination, telling me that I was made for success.

So, no matter how hard, I will make what you said come to.

Then, I succeeded. My cause grew. I even had power in the muggle world. But, I didn't spread to England.

That's your country. I'm afraid of the day that we may face each other as enemies.

6.

But that day came, nonetheless.

When you casted a disarming charm at me, I didn't return.

When your eyes widened in surprise, I smiled. The elder wand, it's probably the last gift I can give to you.

Sorry, Al, I'm so selfish for making you bare the pain of both of us.

But, if the pain of sending me to imprisonment yourself will make you remember me forever, then let me be selfish once more.

Do you blame me?

7.

I'm willingly imprisoned by you in this space, almost forgetting that time passes. In the past decades, I'm been calmer than I have ever been. I don't need to think about the killings for the greater good, even if I was fervent once before.

I presume my days are nowhere as near interesting as yours, are they? In Nurmengard, all I can see is the never-changing scenery outside the window, even though beautiful. All I can hear is the same desperate same, even though cruel.

Your life must be so interesting, I think you're busy defeating the second Dark Lord? Oh, and training you savior. Having fun, I would say.

But, Al, are you still like before, sacrificing yourself for the greater picture?

I've known since before that we are two completely different people. For benefits, I will sacrifice my pawns, without sacrificing anything of my own (of course, you're an exception). But, Al, you're different. You're too kind. You give everyone around you a chance, and when it gets to the point where a decision must be made, you always hope to sacrifice yourself. When someone else must do it, you feel pain in your heart, but you conceal it away. Do you hate yourself that much? How am I supposed to be content, with you like this?

But, in my eyes, you're still the sweet eating innocent child. So, please. For once leave your responsibilities, and be selfish.

8.

One day, I was reading the poems you sent me and found these words:

He whom I enclose with my name is weeping in this dungeon. I am ever busy building this wall all around; and as this wall goes up into the sky day by day I lose sight of my true being in its dark shadow.

I take pride in this great wall, and I plaster it with dust and sand lest a least hole should be left in this name; and for all the care I take I lose sight of my true being. *****

There are creases on the page, as if left from tears evaporating.

Oh, Al, so petty of you, how can you send me books you've already read?

Then why have me discover this?

Out of us, who imprisoned who?

Or did I imprison you, and you imprisoned me?

Or, both.

It's been too long, and these things are not worth discussing anymore. So, Al, don't cry.

9.

I've started reading those books that I have been interested in but never had the time for. Oh, and those muggle books that you send from time to time. But, why do you never send me a word?

Do you still hate me? But I don't hate you.

Are we still in love?

I don't know. All I know is, we were once in love.

Now, love, is something too luxurious for the two of us approaching the end.

Maybe our emotions are too deep to use such a superficial term to define. Over the span of a century, though we were only together for a few months, we know each other the best in this world, even now.

What we have between, may only truly be ended by death.

10.

I didn't notice that it was almost nightfall. It only took so long for me to think about you.

Yester, when I looked in the mirror, I'm old and crumbled. I laughed in self-mockery. I should have been with Merlin a long time ago.

Has it really been so long?

Many years ago, you asked me if I was afraid of death. I said no.

But now, I am. I'm afraid of dying alone in Nurmengard, without you.

I don't know if I can take it.

So, please, before I die. Let me see you once more.

The only time I'm begging for something in my life.

 **Perhaps, to Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore, that summer when they were eighteen was the best dream of their lives.**

 ***A.N. Taken from Tagore's Gitanjali, 29.**


	22. Chapter 21: Alliance Pt 1

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry furrowed his brows, walked up to the grey iron door and knocked.

A low voice sounded from inside, "Is it already lunch time, Adal? Bring it in." The dignified voice said in German, but luckily Harry learned some from the locals the past few days and can barely understand what he said.

"I'm Harry Potter, here to see Mr. Grindelwald." Harry said calmly in English.

The man was silent for a moment, then changed to English, "Enter."

Harry pushed the door open. It's not a big room, but it is filled with the delicacy of the gothic style. A large bed covered by drapes stands at the corner, next to it two sofas stand opposite each other with an ebony coffee table in the middle. On the opposite wall, two large bookcases filled with all sorts of books stand. A gothic window lets in the bright sunshine of mid-afternoon, the beautiful lakes can be seen through it. In front of the window stands a desk, and a blond man sits at the desk with his back turned to Harry.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Grindelwald." Harry lifted a brow, confused. This room is nothing like what he saw in Voldemort's mind. Not the damp tiny cell. What's going on?

The blond man stood and turned, as if just leaving a painting. He doesn't look a day over forty, yet Harry knows he's been around for more than a century. He resembles the blond teen in Harry's memories, but with the added years, it gives him a sort of deepness. Those blue eyes used to reflect a carefree arrogance, but now, those eyes carry an unspeakable burden.

"Harry Potter, Savior of the Magical World. I've heard a lot about you, too." Grindelwald said, "But, I'm more curious about how you came to Nurmengard?"

Harry smiled lightly, not even a sliver of nervousness shown on his face, "The throne in Neuschwanstein is very interesting."

Grindelwald smiled knowingly, "Of course. It's a small transportation spell in engraved many years ago, didn't think it still works."

Then he turned and said, "Nevertheless, you're here now. Not a single wizard has discovered it over the years. Please, sit."

Harry sat on the sofa, and Grindelwald summoned a pot of tea and two cups with a snap of his fingers.

"How did you get past the guards to get up the tower?" Grindelwald asked while pouring.

Harry smiled, taking out the cloak of invisibility he stashed away earlier.

Grindelwald paused, "Ah, this is…Ignotus Peverell's cloak of invisibility?"

"A Potter Family heirloom," Harry replied.

"Yes, yes," Grindelwald gazed at the cloak of invisibility, "'he' has mentioned it before. May I take a look?"

Harry didn't ask who 'he' was, and handed the cloak over.

Grindelwald took it but didn't look at it immediately, instead raised his brow to Harry, "You trust me with it?"

Harry didn't answer, instead taking a sip from his cup.

Grindelwald didn't ask further, instead beginning to examine the cloak, "Ah, a cloak that can make someone completely and fully invisible, forever active, for a long-term, no spell can disturb it…" he murmured.

"You still haven't given up on the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked lightly.

Grindelwald's hands stopped. He looked up, blue eyes staring at Harry without blinking, "How do you know?"

The air went stiff.

Harry smiled, unfazed, "I thought it was something that everyone knew. Everyone knows of the tale of the Deathly Hallows, many know the symbol, which happens to be the symbol of your followers. Moreover, did you think that I just happened to examine the throne because I saw an interesting mark?"

Grindelwald smiled, the stiff air no more.

"Then, Harry Potter, you came specifically for me?"

"Just a little curious?" Harry shrugged.

"Sometimes, unnecessary curiosity kills," Grindelwald said.

Harry's green eyes looked directly at the man in front of him, "Oh, I believe I can be of some use to you.

Grindelwald was doubtful, "For example?"

"Have you heard of Voldemort?" Harry didn't answer, changing the subject.

"Of course."

"What do you think of him?"

"Superficial, inferiority complex, tyrannical. Lacks leadership skills." Grindelwald said without mercy.

"Accurate. People bring him to your level as the most notorious dark wizards of the century, but in my eyes, he's not even half as you are." Harry said slowly.

"Oh? Are you flattering me?" Grindelwald added some water to the tea, as if not taking Harry's words seriously.

"Of course not. At least in magical studies, your brilliance is unmatched. Voldemort doesn't know anything about the Deathly Hallows."

Grindelwald paused, "Many don't, thinking it is a myth. Does this mean, that you, Harry Potter, believes in them?"

"Of course. I have two of the three Deathly Hallows." Harry took out the necklace around his neck, "The resurrection stone."

Grindelwald can't stay calm, his eyes piercing cold, "Who are you?"

Harry said smiling, "I'm Harry Potter, of course."

"I don't think an eleven-year-old boy would be like you," Grindelwald said indifferently.

Harry's smile faded, expressionless, "When I was twenty-seven, I used the Deathly Hallows to reach a deal with the Grim Reaper, to return to when I was one."

Grindelwald was stunned. He was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Why?"

Harry pulled a sarcastic smile, set down the teacup, and straightened, looking directly into Grindelwald's eyes.

"You know, war never takes kindly to its participants… *****

"To defeat Voldemort, we had to sacrifice so many. Do you want to know who?"

Grindelwald felt as if he didn't want to know the answer, he cleared his throat and said, "No…just…"

"My dear headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore being one of them." The boy's clear voice interrupted him.

Silence ensued.

"Oh, I forgot, you died as well, under Voldemort's killing curse. Before you died, you lied to him to protect Dumbledore's grave." Harry continued cruelly.

"He…Voldemort…" Grindelwald said dryly, "Why did he…"

"Want to destroy the grave? For professor's elder wand of course. It was buried with him." Harry said, as if not seeing Grindelwald's difficulties.

Grindelwald didn't speak.

A long silence enclosed the room.

Grindelwald didn't think his gift to Albus would disturb him even in death. If he had known, he wouldn't have gifted it so rashly.

He drank his tea mechanically, steam rising from the cup blurring his expression.

Harry, seeing the timing is right, added oil to the fire.

"I really look up to the headmaster. He dedicated most of his life to the cause of justice, even calculating his life in to part of the plan, all to defeat Voldemort. He, is really worth respecting."

Grindelwald sighed, "Yes, he was always like this. Never considering himself for the greater cause…"

"Do you still love him?" Harry said lightly.

Grindelwald set his cup down and walked to the window, looking out to the scenery. His expression was one of sadness, but also detached, to a certain level.

"It can't exactly be called love, what we have…what it is exactly, no one knows…"

"Do you not want to reunite with him?"

Grindelwald smiled, but with no real smile in his eyes. "Do you think we can get back together? Ever since I've been here, he has never been to see me! Never!" his tone has changed up to this point.

"That's because he hasn't completed his cause of justice, Voldemort is still out there. Professor Dumbledore doesn't even have time to be himself." Harry stood, looking at the blond Dark Lord, "Perhaps I'm still young, but I have died once. I understand that somethings, you have to grasp yourself, or else, you won't have any other chances, because you don't know when Death may come.

Somethings I let thought my grasp, so those I love all left in that war. That's the reason I returned with the help of the Deathly Hallows, I want to change everything. And you, you still have a chance with Professor Dumbledore. At least you're both still alive. As long as you're alive, there is hope. As long as there is hope, a lot can be changed."

Harry walked to the door, "I genuinely hope you and Professor Dumbledore would be happy. Of course, it's not because of you. I just hope that the person who has always protected me, and brought hope to many, can one day find his own happiness."

He opened the door lightly, "I'll be back the day after next."

Harry hopes that Grindelwald can consider for the next two days. The first Dark Lord has spent decades of self-imprisonment to repent. It's enough.

Gellert Grindelwald and Professor Dumbledore have already missed out for over a century, it should stop now.

 ***A.N. This is a Chinese saying,** **一战功成万骨枯** **, it's not a direct translation, but I translated it the best I can…;)**


	23. Chapter 22: Alliance Pt 2

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

The day after next, Harry showed up as promised. After receiving an "Enter" after knocking, he went in to see Grindelwald already waiting for him on the sofa. There's a pot of tea and two cups sitting on the ebony coffee table.

"You have decided?" Harry asked straight out of the gate.

"Mr. Potter. Let's make a deal." Grindelwald said smiling.

Harry raised an eyebrow, not surprised, "That's that decision after two days? Perhaps you could give me a reason for saying yes?"

Grindelwald laid out his offer, "You goal is to completely defeat that Voldemort, correct? I can help you with that."

"I've defeated him once, so I can do it again. I don't think I would need your help," Harry said unmoving in his manner.

"But you can't take any chances, no can you?" Grindelwald replied, "If anything happens, the goal of your return would be nulled."

Harry didn't reply. It is true, the last time he defeated Voldemort luck was a very important factor. Now, he doesn't expect it to be on his side every time.

He considered for a moment, then said, "To what extent does your help cover?"

Grindelwald asked back, "How much do you need?"

"I want you to help me defeat all of his horcruxes as well as the main one, and," Harry thought for a moment, "To erase the dark mark."

"Horcruxes? He made those? No wonder…" Grindelwald furrowed his bros, "He's crazy…but, I think I can help you."

Harry nodded, "Then, sir, what do you want from me?"

"After everything is over, lend me the Deathly Hallows. I need to make a deal with the Grim Reaper."

Silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you want to gain from the Grim Reaper?"

"I've been thinking for the past few days, and maybe you're right. I shouldn't give up on trying to be with Albus. But, we have too much standing in our way, so, maybe throwing it all away and starting over is a better choice." Grindelwald said nonchalantly.

"You want to go back?"

"Or, go with Albus to another world. But, I still have a lot of time to consider these things. Tell me about the restrictions of using the Deathly Hallows. Even though they say that have the three Deathly Hallows you become "the master of death", but if the Grim Reaper really does exist, how would it be willing to bow to a human? So, what are the consequences?" The blond dark lord said while pouring two cups of tea.

Harry replied after taking a sip, "The soul is the most important thing to a wizard. As long as the soul exists, the person will never truly die. Even if the body dies, the soul will be reincarnated, even if all previous memories are wiped, but still, a form of immortality. So, wizards have always valued the soul as the most important thing."

Grindelwald nodded, "So, what you mean is to use the Deathly Hallows, you must sacrifice your soul."

"Correct."

Grindelwald said nonchalantly, "No problem. As long as my goal is fulfilled."

Harry's expression softened, "You know, if you had even the slightest amount of hesitation, I would have said no. After all, for most, the soul is too important."

"This means that I pass?" Grindelwald raised a brow, "I have another question. If I used the Deathly Hallows, when does the Grim Reaper come to collect the soul? Is it that as long as my goal is not accomplished, my soul will not be taken?"

Harry shook his head, "No. We are making a deal with the Grim Reaper, it won't give us loopholes. It gives us a chance to do what we want to do. When the times' up, no matter if your goal has been accomplished, the price will be paid."

Grindelwald set down his cup, serious, "Then, what's the time limit?"

Harry smiled lightly, "Don't worry, it's more than enough for you."

"How's that?"

"I've said before, the soul. The stronger the wizard, the longer their lifespan, and similarly the more energy their soul holds. The time limit the Grim Reaper gives is based on the wizard's soul's energy. So, if it is you, you would have at least 150 years, of course, if no accidents occur."

"Well, that's in my favor. It's like living another life."

Harry smiled sarcastically, "Rather to 'have the last life of your soul with the memories of your previous life'. When that ends, your soul belongs to the Grim Reaper."

Grindelwald smiled, "No matter what, for my wish, it's worth it. I've lived long enough."

Speaking of which, Harry glanced at his face, and a question stemming from the last meeting arose.

"What, am I so hideous to surprise the great savior?" The blond dark lord's brows raise playingly.

"Not at all, your appearance does make an impression. But as far as I know, you're more than 100 years old. How can a century-old man look as young as you?"

Grindelwald was surprised, "What, you don't know? When you magic reaches a certain level, you won't grow old. Your lifespan won't increase by much, but your appearance stays young."

Harry himself doesn't know, of course, he didn't live that long, also, "Then why does Professor Dumbledore look different?"

Upon hearing this, a knowing grin showed on Grindelwald's face, "Albus thinks a more elderly figure is best suited for a teacher."

 _So that's the reason…_ Harry didn't know how to think.

"I think I understand. Why don't we discuss how to defeat Voldemort," Harry started.

"You said he made horcruxes? How many?" Grindelwald asked.

"Yes, a total of seven. I've destroyed some of them, the others I should be able to deal with from my experience. But I do have a concern, when will the soul stop to be split into pieces? I'm afraid that Voldemort will make more horcruxes." This is what Harry's most concerned about.

Grindelwald contemplated for a moment, then said, "Until when he can't control the splitting of his own soul, that means that the soul is no longer stable. Has he made a horcrux unconsciously yet?"

Harry paused, understanding that the 'unconsciously made horcrux' is himself, "I understand, but will it happen again?"

Grindelwald shook his head, "No, when his soul is splitting off unconsciously, it means that his soul is very fragile. Seven is a magical number, that is true. If a person is possible to be split, it can be split into at most seven parts, including the main soul. While Voldemort made seven horcruxes, which means eight pieces in total, almost impossible. If a ninth appears…" He smiled, "Then he would defeat himself before we do anything."

Harry's assured, "Alright, then I can take care of the horcruxes, as to the main piece…that can wait until he gets his body back. Now the question is…do you know the workings of the dark mark?"

Grindelwald was confused, "Why do you want to erase that?"

Harry smiled lightly, "There is a double spy that I respect immensely, he was killed by Voldemort in my previous life. This time, I don't want him in that dangerous path anymore."

Grindelwald didn't question further, instead beginning to study the dark mark with Harry.

A couple hours passed without reaching a clear conclusion. Even the first dark lord must admit that the dark mark is a very clever design.

Seeing as the day was coming to an end, Grindelwald took out a pocket watch from a drawer, "This is a portkey, when it begins to warm, open the lid and it will display the next meeting times. Then open and close it three times to activate the transportation spell. The next time you come, I'll introduce my followers to you."

Harry nodded, taking the pocket watch.

"Oh, Mr. Potter," Grindelwald called out when Harry reached the door.

"If you don't mind me asking, when is your time limit with the Grim Reaper?"

Harry was stiff for a moment, "…I've told you that I made the deal when I was twenty-seven, so it won't be longer than that."

"…Sorry." Grindelwald held an apologetic expression, "But why didn't you wait a few years to make the deal? That way you would have more time when you return."

"I couldn't wait until then…if it carried on like it was, I would have gone crazy due to despair." Harry said bitterly.

 _True,_ Grindelwald sighed, _to make a deal with the Grim Reaper, one must be desperate. Harry Potter is, he is as well._

 _Just, at such a young age, Harry Potter carried that despair way too early._

He didn't ask what the raven-haired boy will do when that limit comes. He just watched quietly as the boy walked out.

Grindelwald knows, that Harry Potter will not ever regret making this decision.


	24. Chapter 23: The Dragon

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

After returning to school following the holidays, Harry's worry dissolved by quite a bit. He's not so hurried about the horcruxes. The rest, aside from Nagini, can be dealt with after first year ends. As for the diadem locked in Harry's cabinet, he has decided to destroy it when the next break comes. If by then he has yet to find a way to preserve the diadem, he won't wait longer, since defeating Voldemort is his first priority. So, after returning, Harry focused his attention on understanding the dark mark.

At first, Harry presumed it had similar workings to the horcruxes, where Voldemort had a certain soul connection to the marks. That is because when Voldemort was powerful or was near, the marks of the Death Eater's arms would begin burning with pain and become clearer. If the Death Eater presses down on the mark, it would bring them to Voldemort.

This shows that the dark mark definitely has a certain link to Voldemort's soul.

But, Grindelwald brings up another point, If the dark marks are linked to Voldemort's soul, then the Death Eaters should be able to sense the horcruxes, but they can't.

However, if it is only linked to the body and has no connection with the soul, that is entirely impossible. When Voldemort's body was destroyed eleven years ago, the dark mark didn't disappear.

So, they have yet to reach a clear conclusion on the matter.

The Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor cam soon after the term began, but Harry didn't go to see it. He purposely didn't display any flying talents this life, so he didn't become part of the house team. He never even went to a single match.

He has made a name for himself, Harry-Bookworm-Potter.

Since he doesn't go to see any matches, Quirrell can't hurt him during a match. Which also results in Snape never becoming a referee.

So, during the match, Harry is in the dungeons learning to brew potions with Professor Snape.

"The root of thyme, dice, place in boiled water for three minutes…" Harry read the recipe in the book.

"Two and a half minutes is enough," Snape said, "Any longer the effect will begin to diminish.

Harry nodded, wrote it down in his notebook, then continued to observe the professor.

Snape was very pleased with the boy's inquiring attitude, and continued, "Ingredients with similar characteristics include nettle, knotgrass, ginger root, and hellebore and other similar plants."

Harry noted down everything.

They've both ignored what happened on that night during Christmas, neither bringing it up. When school began, he's still the studious Ravenclaw; he's still the gloomy potions professor.

If anything has changed, is that every Tuesday and Thursday, when Harry comes to learn about potions in the dungeons, Snape rarely mock Harry, or rather rarely brings James Potter up to mock him.

Harry thinks that it is already a not easy for Snape to come to this, so he is taking the change with a grateful heart.

An hour has passed, the liquid in the cauldron has changed to a light red, meaning this match of blood replenishing potion is almost ready. Harry handed a clean potion bottle to Snape, Snape took it, filled it to about 80% then handed it back to Harry. Harry took it with one hand and handed over another bottle with the other, then as the professor is filling up the new bottle, he corked the potion.

After bottling 10 bottles of blood replenishing potion, almost all the liquid in the cauldron has been bottled. Snape casted a deletrius on the remaining liquid vanishing it, then placed eight bottles into a cabinet. Harry was on the side cleaning the chopping board, silver knife, stirring rod and other equipment. After everything has been cleaned, Harry noticed that there were still two bottles of the potion left on the table.

He looked towards Snape confused, "Professor, what about these two?"

"For you," Snape said simply. "The Quidditch match is almost over, you should go. Write up what you have learned from brewing the blood replenishing potion and bring it to me the next time you're here."

Harry didn't protest, nodded, took the potions, and bowed slightly towards Snape, "Thank you for your guidance tonight, professor," then left the dungeons.

He knows that Snape has probably realized that something was going on, thinking that he would need blood replenishing potions, something that was only needed in battle, or the professor simply didn't want to owe him anything. No matter what, Harry must admit that these potions are of great use to him. Who knows when it might come in handy.

Harry has found that the potions that are useful in battle are often not found in the market or the quality is not up to par. One, because England has been too calm for the past ten years, no war or battle really happened, so there isn't a very high demand for these potions. Two, because these potions require a very highly skilled potions master, which is the reason that a skilled potions master is very valuable during the dark times.

 _Maybe I could open a potions' shop and make a fortune during the war?_

Harry thought to himself.

Looks like the Quidditch match is still not over. When Harry reached the ground floor, he found the training grounds till bustling with activity, he can barely see the flashes of red and yellow in the sky.

Looks like Gryffindor has it in for them, he got the golden snitch in the first five minutes in his previous life. Harry squinted at the match, deciding to watch the rest of the match from the Ravenclaw tower.

However, when he reached the third floor, a creeping figure caught his attention.

The man with the purple turban scowled as he limped from that room, his leg seems to have been bitten by the beast, oozing blood.

Harry watched from the shadows as Quirrell limped away.

He knows, Hagrid is going to get a dragon egg soon.

True to that, a week later, when Harry was having breakfast in the Great Hall, he received a note brought to him by Hedwig: "Harry, can you come to my cabin after classes? I have something to show you. Hagrid."

That afternoon, Harry knocked on that door to the gamekeeper's hut, not surprised to find all the curtains had been drawn. Hagrid first shouted a "Who is it" before opening and letting him in, shutting the door quickly after him.

The hut is stifling hot inside. Despite it being a warm day, the fire is still burning brightly in the grate. Hagrid poured some tea and offered some stoat sandwiches, which Harry refused wisely.

Harry noticed that Hagrid at the furnace a couple times, so he turned to look at it as well.

"Hagrid—that's the thing you wanted me to see?"

He already knows. In the center of the fire, underneath the kettle, sits a large black egg.

"Uh," Hagrid said nervously twitching his beard, "That's—oh…"

"Is that a dragon's egg? Hagrid? Where did you get it?"

"Won it," Hagrid said, "Last night, I was down in the village havin' a few drinks got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was glad to get rid of it, to be honest."

Sometimes, Harry really doesn't know what to do with Hagrid's naïveté. Who just happens to carry around a dragon egg with them?

"But, what are you going to do when it hatches?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I've been doing some reading," Hagrid said, pulling a book from underneath his pillow—'Growth Cycle and Caring Methods of Thirty Dragon Species', "the one you gave me. It says to put the egg in the fire, cuz their mum breaths to them. You see, it's right here. When it hatches to feed it a bucket of brandy with chicken blood every half hour. Se here—how to identify different eggs—I got a Norwegian Ridgeback. Very rare."

He looks very pleased with himself. He was humming as he stoked the fire."

"Hagrid, don't forget you live in a wooden hut. I would think the book also said that once the dragon hatches, it would grow to be bigger than your house in a week. Then, if anyone found you to be illegally breeding dragons, you'll be done for." Harry furrowed his brows.

"Oh, yes…yes…I know, but I don't want to…having a dragon has been my lifelong dream." Hagrid said emotionally.

Harry said gently, "I understand, Hagrid, but you can't keep it forever."

"But, I can't just throw it away, it's not even hatched…" Hagrid said with tears, a little ridiculous considering his large body.

Harry sighed, "Hagrid, I don't mean to throw it away, but rather to find someone who is able to raise it. I'll think about what to do. When it is about to hatch, contact me, I'll get someone to help."

Hagrid finally agreed, sobbing.

Harry left Hagrid's hut and went directly towards the Slytherin common room. He thinks he can definitely appeal to Draco who loves dragons.


	25. Chapter 24: End of Term

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry walked towards the dungeons. It's almost dinner time, the students are all making their way towards the dining hall. Harry easily spots the bright blond in the crowd.

"Draco!" He called.

"Harry?" Draco made his way through the crowd towards him, "How come you're here to see me?" The blond boy was confused.

"Something urgent, of course! Draco, do you know how to get rid of a newborn dragon?" Harry asked.

"Dragon!" Draco's grey-blue eyes lit up, "You mean you have a dragon?" But he soon creased his brows, "But how's that possible?"

Harry smiled, "I don't, but someone does." He pulled Draco into a corner, "Hagrid recently got a dragon, and is hatching it right now. Of course, that's illegal, so I talked him into transporting it after it hatches, since his hut won't fit a dragon. Draco, do you know how?"

Draco murmured, "A dragon…an almost hatched dragon…" His eyes were bright, can I observe the dragon hatching?"

Harry didn't know how to react, marveling at Draco's obsession with dragons, "Hey, Draco, of course you can, I'll tell Hagrid. But, do you have a way of getting the dragon out? The quicker the problem is solved the better, it would not be good if Hagrid was found illegally breeding dragons."

Draco said for a moment, then said blushing, "Harry, can you give the dragon to me? I'll raise it at Malfoy Manor. Father will take care of it."

Harry thought for a moment, then nodded, "Are you sure? Raising a dragon is not easy."

Draco raised his head, "No problem, Father would agree, since having a dragon has been a lifelong dream. A Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets!"

So, that's that.

Harry informed Hagrid that Draco will be taking care of everything, and the dragon will be cared for. Hagrid agreed very reluctantly.

Then, one morning at breakfast, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. It only had two words, "It's hatching."

After class Harry and Draco met at the doors. The two hurried across the training grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Hagrid welcomed them, face red with excitement.

"It's almost out," He let them in. The egg is sitting on the table, with a deep crack already on it. Something is moving inside, sending a creaking sound. They all moved their chairs closer to the table, held their breaths and observed closely.

Draco's face was almost attached to the egg. Harry thought that the heat in his stare was enough to melt the egg.

Suddenly with a screech, the egg broke. The small dragon clambered out onto the table. It's not very pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crinkly black umbrella. Its thorny wings seem very big against its scrawny black body. It has a long nose with white nostrils, horns on the head, red-orange eyes bulging from their sockets.

It sneezed, specks of fire came out of its nose. "It's beautiful, isn't it," Hagrid murmured. He held out a hand to pet the dragon's head. The dragon bit his finger, exposing its long teeth.

"So beautiful…" Draco said emotionally, as if the dragon was his lover. "I would think to feed it brandy with chicken blood, yes?"

"Oh yes, yes," Hagrid brought a fresh bucket of chicken blood, "Fresh from a half hour ago."

Draco promptly pulled out the expensive brandy he brought, "Use this."

Harry watched the two dragon-obsessed people, speechless. He turned, took out a large duffle bag, put on gloves, and collected the eggshells of the dragon. _Hum, dragon egg shells are good…can make magic enhance potions and…what was it?_

Harry scratched his head, _no matter, Professor Snape would be happy to see this_.

That night, with a teary Hagrid, Draco gave Chrystal—what Draco named the dragon—to a house elf, having it deliver Chrystal to a Malfoy servant waiting in Hogsmeade.

So, naturally, getting points deducted and everyone in his house despising him and meeting Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest never happened.

It's almost the end of the term, everyone is busy revising for the exams, but Harry's extra potions classes didn't stop.

"I heard you gave Draco a dragon?"

This is the first thing Snape said when Harry stepped into the dungeons on Thursday.

Harry paused, "um…yes…"

"The great Harry Potter really likes to meddle." Snape scoffed, face turning black.

Harry quickly took out the duffle bag in his bag, "This is the dragon eggshells I collected yesterday. I think it makes magic enhance potions and something else." He handed the bag to the professor.

"Magic enhance potion and Skele-Gro," Snape took the bag, expression softening.

"Oh, I'll remember that. Also, dragons are filled with treasures. Their skin, teeth, fingernails, saliva can all be used as ingredients. They are all expensive on the market, so having a dragon is like having a walking potions ingredients vault!" Harry said beaming.

The professor's expression returned to normal, leaving an "I'll be frequenting Malfoy Manor."

Harry mourned for Mr. Malfoy for three seconds, then followed happily behind Professor Snape to learn about the ways of a new potion.

Today's lesson finished when it was almost curfew. Harry was cleaning the tabletop while Snape returned to his desk to mark papers.

"Stay put for the next few days, don't go around causing trouble," Snape said not even looking at Harry, while writing an A on the parchment.

Harry paused slightly in his actions.

 _He's talking about Quirrell._ Harry sighed. He's not very good at concealing anything, maybe both him and Dumbledore has noticed his disgust towards Quirrell. Or maybe, they've found out more. Just, out of some sort of understanding, no one said anything.

Harry didn't turn, speaking slowly, "In most instances trouble finds me. Sometimes there's nothing I can do."

The man behind him was quiet for a long time. Harry sets down the bottle in his hands, turned, and meets with those emotionless black eyes.

"You…watch out…" Snape speaks after a while. "Be careful."

Harry paused, then smiled. His heart clenched, green eyes watching those eyes concealing all emotion, then replied truthfully, "Thank you. You should be careful as well."

Snape didn't reply, only waved to say he should get going.

It's true, their positions made it that they can't avoid trouble like the ordinary. Some trouble, they have to face.

The exams were no challenge to Harry. The questions were the same as he remembered, though he can't remember them fully, he, is after all, not the little boy who just ventured into the Magical World.

It's very hot outside, and especially hot inside the exam room. The professors gave them new quills, to prevent cheating.

After answering all of the questions, Harry can't help but think that if he had taken the time to really study, instead of dealing with everything Voldemort, he could have been a nice student. This made him really respect Hermione, she was there for everything, but she was always the best of the year.

After the written exams came the practical. Professor Flitwick had them into the classroom one by one, to see if they can make a pineapple tap-dance across the table. Professor McGonagall had them turn a rat into a snuffbox—the more beautiful the box, the higher the mark; if there were still signs of the rat on the box, then points would be deducted. Harry looked at the rat in disgust, waved his wand, turning the rat into an exquisite snuffbox, depicting a large dog stepping on the rat. Professor McGonagall chuckled at the design, but gave Harry an O nonetheless.

When it was time for potions, everyone was on edge. Snape watched close behind them, everyone could feel his breath behind them, which made them even more scared. But, for Harry, it was nothing.

Harry brewed the Forgetful Potion easily, even smiled at the professor when he turned it in. Snape huffed, looked at his work, nodded, and told him to get going.

Harry chuckled, and left before he could get the death stare.


	26. Chapter 25: Through the Trapdoor

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

The last exam was History of Magic, and when Professor Binns announced to put down their quills and turn in their papers, everyone cheered. Harry turned in his paper, wiggled through the cheering crowd and left the classroom.

He walked up to the Ravenclaw tower, to the roof garden. The students were either still in exams or cheering and playing in the training grounds, so no one was at the roof garden.

Harry didn't pay attention to the other students, instead watched the sky, as if waiting for something.

Finally, an owl flew across the blue sky towards the school, with a note between its beak.

Harry watched as the owl slowly flew out of sight, then turned to sit on a bench.

He blew out a breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. He rubbed the scar that was becoming more and more painful, and carefully planned: Dumbledore will be leaving Hogwarts in ten minutes. Quirrell will go through the trapdoor two hours later.

He clenched his fist, opened his eyes. A gleam of determination flashed across his eyes.

Standing, Harry left the rooftop garden.

Back to his dorm, Harry put the cloak of invisibility and the wooden flute into his pockets. Then he opened a drawer, taking out a slim bottle. It's a magic-lost potion that Harry just brewed in the dungeons the day before yesterday, Professor Snape had given him one.

It is a clear liquid, no taste, looks innocent enough. But, if someone drank it, it could make them lose their magic for a couple hours.

Harry put the potion in his pocket along with the other items.

It's a half hour until dinner, so the halls were getting crowded, Harry, under the invisibility cloak, carefully avoided the crowd and walked up to the third floor.

The door was still locked, meaning Quirrell hasn't been here yet. "Alohomora," Harry unlocked the door quietly.

As the door creaked open, Harry could immediately hear the low barks. Though Fluffy could see him, all three noses were sniffing in his direction.

Harry locked the door behind him, then brought the flute Hagrid gifted him and began to blow. He wasn't making any sort of a melody, but as soon as the first note was heard, the big dog's eyes began to droop. Harry blew non-stop, and slowly, the barking stopped—it wobbled a little, the fell to the ground, asleep.

At the same time, Harry shed the cloak and crept towards the trapdoor. As he near the three giant heads, he could feel the heated breath of the dog.

Harry slowly climbed over the big dog's legs, bent down and opened the trap door. Harry clenched his wand, and jumped into the black hole.

Cold damp air blew past him. He kept falling, falling, falling, then—hump. He fell onto something soft.

Harry willed his body to relax, raised his wand, then "Incendio!"

Bright orange fire blew out of his wand, and in a few seconds, the devil's snare retreated from the light and warmth, letting Harry from its grasp. Harry stood, walking towards the stone corridor.

Beads of water slowly came down the walls, drip, drop, bringing fear into one's mind. But, to someone who knows clearly what's in front, it helps him think.

As he made his way down the corridor, he could hear soft ruffling sounds in front of him.

Coming to the end of the corridor, he is faced with a brightly lit room, with a high arched ceiling. Countless blinding birds flap their wings flying around the room. Opposite him is a heavy wooden door.

Harry grabbed the broom in the corner and took off, dashing towards the clump of keys, finding the key with blue wings with a seeker's eye. Harry lunged forward, and with some screeching, he pushed the key onto the wall.

Harry quickly landed, ran towards the door, and used the struggling key to open the door.

The originally dark room lit up as soon as Harry stepped in, revealing a stunning sight.

He is standing next to a giant chess board, in front of him stands black chess pieces larger than even an adult. On the other side of the room, facing him, are large white pieces with no facial features.

Even though Harry's not as good as Ron was at chess, but after an hour of hard work, he finally got to the final step.

He stepped forward, "Checkmate!"

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. The white pieces all moved out of the way, giving him a clear path to the door.

Harry put the cloak back on, and pushed the door open. A foul odor pushed through, and a giant troll stands in the middle of the room.

Harry doesn't want to deal with the troll now to make it easier for Quirrell, after making sure the cloak covered him completely, he snuck past the troll and pulled open the next door. The creak of the door made the troll to turn and look at the door, probably why the door opened by itself. Harry quickly shut the door behind him

 _Thank goodness for the troll's stupidity, thank goodness for the cloak of invisibility_. Harry thought to himself. He took the cloak off and stuffed it back into his pocket, and stepped through. As soon as he stepped into the room, a purple flame erupted behind him. Black flames erupted in front of the door opposite to him.

Harry walked towards the table in the center of the room, upon it sat seven different shaped bottles. Next to the bottles is a piece of parchment.

He doesn't remember which one the safe potion is, but no matter. Harry read the riddle from Professor Snape, and thought for a moment.

Finally, he grabbed the smallest bottle and drank it, the cold liquid traveling through his body. Then he took the round bottle on the right—the one that can let you go back, and opened it.

"Deletrius." The potion vanished.

Harry took out the magic-lost potion and poured its contents into both bottles, then placed them back to where they were.

After doing everything, Harry sucked in a breath and turned to face the black flames. The flames licked his body, but he didn't feel anything—in that moment, all he could see were the black flames—then, he made it to the other side, into the last room.

The grand Mirror of Erised stands alone in the center of the room.

Harry stood in front of the mirror, took a deep breath, straightened, and opened his eyes nervously.

The scene depicted in the mirror is no different to what he saw during Christmas. The beautiful red-headed witch, the handsome black-haired wizard, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Sirius and Remus, Ron and Hermione, they are all waving at him, smiling…

Harry shook his head, clenched his fist to the point that his nails broke skin, his teeth pulling blood from his mouth. He closed his eyes and began to clear his mind.

When he opened his eyes again, the scene in the mirror changed.

He looked at himself in the mirror, at first pale and nervous, but smiled after a moment. The Harry in the mirror put his hand into his pocket and took out a bright red stone, blinked, and put the stone back. The heaviness in his pocket signified his success.

Harry put the cloak of invisibility back on, and hid in a corner far away from the Mirror of Erised, waiting with his wand clenched.

He didn't have to wait long for a figure to show up at in the fire at the door. A pained screech followed, "What's going on, why is the potion not working!"

Quirrell stumbled through the black flames, boils forming on his skin. He shakily casted healing spells, but wasn't of much use.

"Sorry, master, are you alright?" Quirrell asked fearfully.

A screech sounded, "Damn it, go get the stone!"

Quirrell nodded fiercely, running towards the mirror.

Harry finally spoke, "Professor Quirrell, you won't find it."

Quirrell turned, "Who! Who's there!"

Harry shed his cloak, walking towards Quirrell.

"How does it feel to be burned?" Harry asked smiling, but cold in the eyes.

Quirrell's eyes widened, "Harry Potter!" He quickly pointed his wand at Harry, "Colloportus!" But nothing happened.

"What? Where's my magic?" Quirrell panicked.

"Don't waste your energy, you won't be able to cast any magic for the next few hours." Harry watched Quirrell panic nonchalantly, "Let you master speak to me."

"How do you know! You…You dare!" Quirrell stared at Harry, yet he can't do anything with no magic.

Harry watched him, expressionless.

Until—

That screech sounded—

"Let me talk to him…face to face…"

"Master, you're not ready!"

"I'm ready enough for this…"

So, Quirrell took off his turban, then slowly turned.

A terrifying face showed. The face is white as chalk, red eyes seem to be gleaming, with two long nostrils like that of a snake.

"Harry Potter…" He murmured.

Harry watched the ugly face calmly, but anger was rising in his chest.

He really, really hates Voldemort.

"Look at what I have become!" the face said, "Only a shadow…I can only show when I'm sharing a body…but there's always those willing to let me into their mind and brain…for the past few weeks, unicorn blood let me recover…once I get the stone, I can rebuild my body…now…why don't you give the stone in your pocket to me?"

Harry laughed, "So this is Voldemort, huh, where are your followers? Probably never in their dreams that the great dark lord is like…this."

"Shut up!" The face screamed, "Pray for your life, and surrender to me…or you'll end up like your parents…they begged for their lives before they died…"

"You have no right to say that!" Harry's eyes screamed fury.

The evil face smirked.

"So touching…" He said hoarsely, "I've always respected bravery…yes, child, your parents were brave…I killed your father first, he wasn't afraid, fighting me courageously…your mother didn't have to die…she died protecting you…now, give the stone to me, don't let your mother die in vain."

Indescribable hatred and fury almost led Harry to cast the killing curse. He clenched his fist tight, nails piercing his skin. The sharp pain let Harry come to his senses.

He casted a binding spell on Quirrell then walked up to Voldemort, facing the dark lord with mixed feelings.

"You'll never understand one thing, I pity you." He said lightly.

Then, ignoring Quirrell's struggles and Voldemort's cursing, held his hand out to Quirrell.

When his hands touched Quirrell, burns and blisters began to form on his body, making him scream in pain. At the same time, the scar on Harry's forehead began searing in pain; he felt as if his head was going to split in half.

He heard Voldemort scream, "How dare you! Harry Potter, I'll make you regret this!"

Harry clenched his teeth, not letting his hands leave Quirrell's body, "Voldemort, if you want revenge then get your body back, I'll wait!"

The pain grew in his forehead, Harry was beginning to have spots in his vision. When Quirrell's body crumbled like stone, a black shadow flew off Quirrell's body and towards the door.

Harry let out a breath of relief, sinking to the ground.

 _The eleven-year-old body really isn't strong enough._ Harry, with his will, forced himself to bring his body out of the room.

Before he left, he took one more look at the Mirror of Erised, and smiled towards the beautiful red-headed witch. "Mum, thank you."

 _Thank you for your love, protecting me, always._


	27. Chapter 26: Talk

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

After he left the room on the third floor, Harry sighed. He dragged his feet and felt his hungry stomach, contemplating whether to go the kitchen to get something to eat or go back to his dorm and sleep.

But he soon found that he doesn't need to dwell on the problem.

When Harry reached the stairway, a tall black-robed figure was already standing there.

Snape held his arms, face somber.

Harry wasn't confused as to why Snape was there, he had a feeling that he would be. It was just, for some reason, he felt a little nervous.

"Professor?" He looked up at the man whose face was so dark it was as if you could squeeze ink from it.

Snape stared at Harry expressionless, eyes cold and empty.

Harry grew even more nervous, forcing out a smile, "I'm fine, Quirrell's been dealt with," Harry murmured.

Snape huffed, turned to leave. His movements clean cut with no attachment.

Harry watched the swirling black robes behind the man, for some reason distress rising in his chest. Before he could figure out what it meant, the man left a word.

"Follow!" Snape said simply, without turning.

Harry smiled, "Yes, sir!" He followed the man, beaming, not feeling an ounce of tiredness at this moment.

After arriving at the dungeons, Snape Motioned Harry to sit on the couch, then walked to the cabinet grabbing two bottles of potions for Harry.

"Calming Draught, Magic-Balancing Potion."

Harry took the potion, smiled at Snape gratefully, and drank the potions.

"Um…" Harry's face scrunched in disgust. The strange slimy liquid sliding down his throat…what a feeling…Harry stuck out his tongue trying to get rid of the feeling.

Even though the taste is the most disgusting thing he's ever tasted, the effect was outstanding. After the two potions, he could clearly feel his tiredness decreasing, the searing pain in his forehead beginning to calm down.

Snape creased his brows, watching Harry's condition from off to the side, "Drinking something anyone gives you without inspection, is stupid and reckless."

Harry paused, then smiled. He raised his head to look at Snape, "Professor, you're not just "anyone", you don't mean me any harm." His green eyes were filled with trust.

Snape's pupils contracted, filled with mixed emotions. He avoided the boy's gaze, turned, and said coldly, "Dumbledore will be here shortly, wait here."

Harry sighed, he wanted to ask, did you think of mum? But all he said was a dry "Alright."

Then silence.

How much time has passed, Harry doesn't know. Maybe 10 minutes, maybe a century. He just played mechanically with the empty glass bottles, listening to the sound of Professor Snape marking papers, the sound of his quill scratching across the parchment.

It was only Dumbledore coming to the dungeons through the floo that broke the silence.

"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore said chuckling.

Harry blinked, and stood, "Good evening, sir. Oh yes…" He took out the bright red stone from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore, "The philosopher's stone."

Dumbledore took the stone, smiling, "You did well, dear child, I'm proud of you." Gleams flashed across those bright blue eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, only to hear a growl erupting from his stomach. Harry scratched his head, pulling out an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, looks like a hero needs a dinner first," Dumbledore turned towards Snape behind the desk, "Severus, you won't mind if we borrow your office."

Snape raised his head, speaking coldly, "Actually, you're already doing it, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore didn't mind the sarcasm in Snape's words, snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Mr. Headmaster? What can Blinky do for you?" The elf was wearing a white tea-towel with the Hogwarts emblem on the front.

Dumbledore looked towards Harry, "What would you like?"

"A sandwich and pumpkin juiced."

Dumbledore shook his head disapprovingly, "Oh, that's not enough, how about some bacon and some vegetable soup?"

Harry nodded nonchalantly.

"That's better," Dumbledore nodded, "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Harry shook his head, "Not at all, sir."

After Harry and Dumbledore sat on the sofa, dinner appeared on the table.

"Eat, my boy," Dumbledore said gently, "We can talk after you're done."

After Harry finished his food as quickly as he could, Dumbledore had the elves bring a pot of herbal tea.

The smell brought a sense of lost in Harry, he always has English black tea when he was with Grindelwald, and now, Dumbledore has German herbal tea?

He sighed in his mind, and took a sip of the liquid and spoke, "Quirrell's dead. He couldn't touch my body, it made him painful. So, when I touched him, he turned to dust."

"Oh, yes. Your mother died saving you. If there is something that Voldemort cannot understand, it's love. He didn't realize that the strong love that your mother has towards to you will leave a mark. Not a scar, nor anything that could be seen…to be loved so deeply by someone, even if that person is already dead, leaves a perpetual amulet of protection. It hides in your skin. It is because of this, that Quirrell cannot touch you. Quirrell is filled with hatred, greed and ambition, selling his soul to Voldemort. When he encounters someone with such a wonderful mark, he would be in pain."

Harry noticed that when Dumbledore was speaking, Snape's figure froze.

"So, that's the reason why you insisted on me staying at my aunt and uncle's for two weeks after Sirius was freed? Because of mother's protections?"

"Precisely, Harry. You're very bright, my child."

Harry lowered his head, speaking quietly, "She was a great mother."

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, she was also a very smart and courageous witch."

Harry took another sip of his tea, tasting the flavors, then finally, he said, "Sir, you knew that I would go, right? That's why you set the Mirror of Erised as the last test, to see if I can break from the weakness in my heart?"

The dungeons were silent after he poke.

Dumbledore pushed his glasses, "…Actually, I wasn't sure. If you were a Gryffindor, then I know you would definitely go and explore. But you're a Ravenclaw, your prudence is nothing like that of an eleven-year-old boy. So I wasn't sure if you would go protect the philosopher's stone.

Harry raised his head, looking directly at Dumbledore, "Sir, I'll definitely go, because it is Voldemort. No matter how difficult, no matter what I have to go through, I will face him."

Dumbledore smiled, as if a large stone was lifted off his chest, "I understand now, my boy. But, you must protect yourself. Ten Voldemorts is not as important as you are."

Harry raised a calm smile, "Thank you. But, I promise you, I will protect myself before Voldemort has been defeated."

He pretended to not see Dumbledore's almost guilty expression and changed the subject, "Professor Dumbledore, if I had failed, would Nicolas Flamel die?"

Dumbledore followed Harry's line of speech, "Ah, yes, he would die. But for Nicolas, Death is like taking a rest after a long day. And, for the clear-minded, death is but the beginning of another great journey. You know, the philosopher's stone is not a very wonderful thing. If you have it, you can have all the fortune and years you would want. It's the two things that people want the most—problem being, people like to choose the things that don't benefit them in the slightest."

 _Death is but the beginning of another great journey…_

Hearting this again, Harry feels different then he did before. Those who have died once would see more than others.

Harry nodded, as if he understood something, "True."

He stood, "It's late, professor, can I go back to my dorm?"

Dumbledore stood as well, smiling, "Oh my, I forgot the time. Go, have a good rest.

Harry smiled, "Then, Professor Dumbledore, good night. And…" He looked towards the black-haired man who seems to be busy marking papers, "Professor Snape, good night."

Snape huffed, not raising his head.

Harry's used to his unique way of answering, shrugged and walked towards the door. When he was just about to leave, he remembered something.

"Professor Dumbledore? Can we keep this between us?"

The blue-eyed wizard winked at him playfully, "Of course, my dear."

In the year-end feast a couple days later, Professor Dumbledore kept his promise, not mentioning anything about what happened. He only stated simply that Professor Quirrell has left due of health problems, further stabling the rumor that there's a curse on the DADA professor's position.

The hall was decorated in Slytherin's green and silver, celebrating their seventh consecutive year winning the House Cup. Harry noticed Draco smiling widely in his seat, throwing away the usual noble mask, instead playful like a true eleven-year-old boy. Behind the teacher's table, hanged a giant banner with the Slytherin snake. Ravenclaw was second, which was a nice result for the Ravenclaws who likes to keep a low profile.

"Cheers!" Prefect Clearwater lead.

Every Ravenclaw raised their cups happily.

"Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed.

 _Well, a nice conclusion as well_ , Harry thought, drinking his pumpkin juice.

After a couple hours on the train—which, by the way, Harry spent with Draco. The boy spent hours talking about them winning the House Cup and how he plans on taking care of Chrystal over the summer—Harry arrived at Nine and Three Quarters.

Disembarking, Harry could see Sirius and Remus waving at him from next to a pole.

"I'm back!"

Harry lunged himself at his family, beaming like the sun.

On a small island in the North Sea, sits a large building made of brown bricks. The island is filled with fog, chilling winds blowing making it uncomfortable for everyone.

In a room behind layers of bricks, a woman is curled up in the corner. The bleak moonlight shines through the metal bars onto her pale face and tangled black hair.

"Damn it…failed again…" Her teeth sank into her lips, "But…haha…not matter, soon, very soon…Wait for me!"

The screech and crazed laughter cuts through the dark night and cold cell walls.

Creepy.

Terrifying.


	28. Side: The Two, Together

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

 **Edit May 8th: I've gotten some feedback saying that this doesn't really fit with the plot, and I wanted to say that IT DOESN'T. If you read the A.N., that it's not really for the plot, it's for the rescue of my precious cats and to get my friends off my back and even though it's set after the story ends it does not mean that it is the actual ending and should be treated like canon... sorry I'm blabbering, but it just upsets me a little when people misunderstand, and like i've said, if you're not interested, don't read, just skip to the next chapter, this lil fluff has nothing to do with the plot, with no really plot points, its just a little piece that my friends requested and if I didn't post it here they were going to take my babies and i can't have that so it's here and sorry if to some people that it's interrupting the story but like i've already said if you don't like it don't read and i'm blabbering again...sorry...anyways...continue...**

 **Now…this is just something that was eating at me…**

 **I showed a lot of my friends this fic, and they all said that they wanted to see more action between Harry and Severus.**

 **I didn't want to move things very quickly in the actual fic, wanting to keep it at the pace as it is, but they were nagging me for ages…so…this was born.**

 **This is a quick piece of their life together after everything, and isn't very important to the plot…just something to shut my friends up and for them to stop holding my cats hostage and making me write something sweet.**

 **It is still fitting with the theme—sorta-not really—that the fic has and the characters and stuff, but is not very important to the plot or anything (It is set after everything has ended), so if you're not interested, just skip over, not a big deal.**

 **There's a Lea character that's mentioned, and don't worry, she'll show up soon :)**

 **However…if you're craving for something sweet between our two raven-haired boys, then keep reading. Enjoy!**

 _ **The sweetest line in the world is not "I love you" but rather "together, always"**_

When it was time for the end of the class, Harry closed his books and said gently, "Then, that's it for today, do remember to turn in your ten-inch essay in our next class." Then he walked quickly out of the classroom.

"Oh, Professor Potter is so handsome! I would give up twenty years of my life to marry him in the future…" The girl from Gryffindor said holding her face, blushing. A couple girls nodded in accordance next to her.

A Hufflepuff said next to them, "Stop fangirling, that's impossible."

The Gryffindor girl wouldn't have it, "How's it not possible, Professor Potter's only 26, we don't have a big age difference!"

"I'm not talking about age. Did you forget who Professor Potter's mate is?"

Everyone shivered, "Oh…yes…with him…all we can do is daydream…"

Harry quickly made his way to the dungeons, the snake on the door saw who it was and just opened.

He smiled at the portrait and made his way inside.

The tall man was observing the liquid in the cauldron on the station, focused.

His black obsidian eyes were focused on the potion, slender fingers gripping the stirring rod stirring the liquid. Simple yet elegant action grasps your attention.

Harry didn't disturb him, waiting quietly on the side for the man to complete his potion.

Sometime later, when Snape finally bottles the potion, Harry stands and lunges himself onto the man.

He hugs the man from behind, latching his chin onto his shoulder.

"Severus, it's your birthday tomorrow, why don't you give yourself a break?"

The young man's clear voice sounds right next to the man's ears.

Snape shook, and was just about to answer when he remembered some news that made him a little upset, decides to pay back on his mate a little.

"Harry? When did you get here?" Snape corked the bottle, asking with confusion.

Harry's face scrunched up, "Hey, Severus, I'll never compete with potions in your heart, can I?" His arms tightened around Snape's waist, head rubbing against the man's neck.

"Hey, stop that! Let me clean up first." Snape said into the furry head.

"Severus only sees potions and not me." Harry buried his face into the man's neck, saying with frustration.

Seeing that's enough for payback, the snake head decided to let the young man off the hook.

"Alright," Snape patted the arm around his waist, "I was joking."

"Eh?" Harry exclaimed, "Severus, you've changed! You never used to joke!" Harry can't help but despise himself a little for acting younger and younger after being together with Severus."

"I was only getting payback for a certain someone with no filter between their brain and mouth." Snape lifted an eyebrow, saying jokingly.

"Hum? What's up?" Harry let go confused, facing the man, "What happened?"

"The article by Skeeter on The Daily Prophet this morning was very interesting." Snape hinted.

Harry blinked, remembering the article.

"Um…oh, I remember, Severus, the one where she said I like Lea?

Snape scoffed.

"You know, Lea and I are just friends, and all Skeeter writes is made up nonsense. At the time she asked about the witches I respected." Harry explained seeing signs of his mate getting mad.

"Exactly why I said you have no filter between your brain and mouth. You shouldn't even talk to Skeeter, who knows what the woman will make up about you." Snape ruffled Harry's surprisingly soft hair.

Harry looked at Snape with bright eyes, "Are you jealous, my dear?"

Severus-Jealous-Snape's face darkened, went silent holding his arms.

Harry smiled mischievously, "Alright Severus I'll stop, quick, change, it's your birthday tomorrow and Professor McGonagall's given us a day off. Let's celebrate outside of school."

Snape shook his head disapprovingly, "I have two more potions I wanted to brew."

Harry pulled the potion-maniac into the bedroom, "Now, stop thinking about potions!"

An hour later, Harry and Snape are on the streets of London in muggle clothing.

"So, this is how you wanted to celebrate my birthday? In the muggle world?" Snape huffed.

"Yes!" Harry beamed, "Relax honey! You promised to let me do the planning.

Snape pulled at his clothing uncomfortably, considering the chances of knocking the brat out and carrying him back to Hogwarts.

"Come onnnn, trying it the muggle way once in a while is interesting!" Harry beamed widely at his mate.

So, the people on the streets of London could see a black-haired green-eyed young man pulling a tall and serious man happily along. Even though the latter was reluctant, he still went along with the young man.

Eating cotton candy, getting cake, riding the double-decker, seeing a movie, watching the artists on the city square.

Finally, they sat next to the Thames, under the starry night. Everything was peaceful and beautiful.

"It's five minutes to midnight, Severus."

Harry opened up the box of cake they bought, put in the candles and lit it with wandless magic, setting it in front of Snape.

The orange flame swayed in the wind, lighting up the two men's faces.

"You decided on a wish yet?" Harry asked.

Snape scoffed, "Like that will actually come true!"

Harry looked at him seriously, "Of course they will, we all know that, don't we?"

As if remembering something, Snape didn't reply.

"Alright, Severus, it's almost time. Make a wish, maybe Merlin will hear you." Harry smiled widely.

"Five, four," Harry began to count down, "Three, two, one!"

Snape out the candles. Even though he despised himself for being childish with the brat, but he still didn't want to disappoint him.

He closed his eyes, and made a wish. Maybe Merlin will hear him.

 _I wish Harry Potter will always be happy, I wish we will always be together, I wish that will come true._

He opened his eyes and looked directly into the green eyes that seem to hold the entire night sky, beautifully starry.

He sighed, and hugged the raven-haired young man.

Harry froze for a second, then chuckled and hugged Snape back. "Severus, Happy Birthday." He said softly.

"Thank you." Snape thread his fingers through Harry's hair, lifted his chin up, and left a faithful kiss on his forehead.

Light like a feather, yet warm like the sun.

Harry could barely contain his tears, and pulled a happy smile the best he can.

They laid side by side on the grass, neither speaking, letting the calm silence spread between them.

Until the night began to fade, from a black blue to a light turquoise, the horizon beginning to light up.

Slowly, the bright sun began to rise, little by little, until it was out completely. The sunshine brings a hopeful golden sheen across the light sky.

"Severus," Harry turned, finally, to the man next to him, "We will be together, always. I promise."

Snape didn't say anything, until he took Harry's hand interlacing their fingers. "Together, always." Simple words, with with a resolute promise.

They've never said a single "I love you", but why does that matter? They've been through so much together that now, saying it is not so important.

What's important, is that they are together.

Till death do us apart.

Even if your soul must descend to hell, I will follow you without hesitation.

This is the love of a Slytherin.

 **A.N. The next chapter will probably be up soon, I just need to read it over then it will be all set**


	29. Chapter 27: Summer

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

After staying at 12 Grimmauld Place for almost a month, Sirius finally, albeit reluctantly, accepted the fact that his godson has to go live with the muggles for the next two weeks. To avoid his godfather getting in a fight with the Dursleys, Harry refused Sirius and Remus's offer of taking him, instead going to Number 4 Privet alone.

Of course, Vernon and Petunia still despised him, or rather, despised him even more, and Dudley's hands went straight to his ass upon seeing Harry. Looks like the last time Hagrid left a deep impression, to the point that the monster nephew that was at a magical school for a year was scary.

But, perhaps because of Sirius communicating with them 'nicely' over letter beforehand, Harry's uncle and aunt didn't lock up is stuff, making him have to do homework under his sheets with a flashlight.

Moreover, Harry's already done his homework while he was still at 12 Grimmauld Place. That included the DADA paper—'The characteristics and handling methods of dark magical creatures'—which he received help from Remus. He has a lot of knowledge on the subject.

Speaking of Remus, Harry can't help but think back. He sets down the heavy book and looks out the window at the sky. He must admit, the day he came home, when Sirius and Remus admitted their relationship after dinner, he was stunned speechless.

 _So two men also have the right to have happiness?_ Harry never knew about these kinds of things.

His life was simple. Before, when he was in school, he only had two friends, who ended up as husband and wife no less; he liked two people when he was in school—if you could actually call it that—both beautiful girls. After entering work, he was more of a workaholic than Crouch, or rather he spent all his time on his work, while reading during all the breaks to pass the time. As for the usual social occasions, that was all taken care of by his assistance team, carefully maintaining the 'hero' character to the public, a perfect performance to settle the minds of the masses. They didn't care if Harry Potter needed comfort or support, they just needed to know that the hero will always be there to protect the magical world.

So, in the ten years after breaking up with Ginny, Harry Potter's love life was blank, not even touching it. He didn't want to bring any misfortune to those that got close.

And returning as a baby and growing to his age now, Harry was nowhere near any sort of "relationship".

In conclusion, in his simple and limited understanding of relationships, love was limited between a man and a woman.

So, when Harry found out about Sirius and Remus in love with each other, he was shocked. But he let it go after carefully considering it.

If the two family members that he loved so much could be happy, that was enough. Wasn't that what he really, really wanted?

So, facing Sirius and Remus's nervous gazes, Harry quickly calmed down. He used action instead of words, lunging himself at his now godparents and hugging them with all he's got. Harry felt their stiff bodies relax, Sirius even to let out a breath of relief. Harry smiled, "As long as you're happy. That's what's important."

A white dot appeared in the sky, slowing getting closer, larger, then to show the shape of a snowy owl.

Hedwig brought a letter and dropped it on his desk.

Harry petted the owl's feathers, "Thank you." He fed Hedwig some water and treats before opening the letter.

"Harry,

Due to your current situation, I must admit that you're correct. The magic given off when using a portkey would bring unnecessary problems, and if the English Ministry traces it to find their Golden Boy having tea with the German Dark Lord in Nurmengard, that would be quite interesting. But, I would think that's not how you would like that to pan out, so our only option is to owl.

Since we've temporarily changed our focus of study, from the dark mark to Ravenclaw's Diadem, then as I have said, since you hope to preserve the work of Rowena Ravenclaw (out of your perseverance as a Ravenclaw that I cannot understand), then the soul piece must leave the vessel. But, to destroy the soul piece, it must still be in the vessel. Therefore, Lea made a bold assumption, to transfer the soul piece to another item, then destroy to preserve the previous vessel.

Also, Lea has asked me to relay, if she could bring the diadem to Drumstrang when the term begins. She is adamant that she remembers a book that has mentioned the method of soul transfer, and wants to bring it to research.

Lea is really excited about her new ideas, and is eager to test it out. I believe the idea is workable as well.

Gellert Grindelwald"

Harry twirled the quill in his hand, contemplated for a time before writing the reply.

"Mr. Grindelwald,

Have you been well?

My owl has tired traveling between England and Germany, do treat her nicely.

I'm really jealous that Drumstrang openly offers Dark Magic as a course, and it's easier to find books on souls. Not like Hogwarts, I couldn't find many even in Ravenclaw's private library. Of course, Lea is a talented witch.

But, Drumstrang's break is not as long as Hogwarts, so I would assume that when my letter gets to you Lea's going back to school.

As to her wanting to bring the diadem to school, I co have certain concerns. That is one of Voldemort's horcruxes, and I am afraid of it causing problems. Naturally, I trust Lea's will and abilities, so if you think it is ok, that of course. But, looking after the horcrux is our prime directive.

So, please give the diadem to her only after Lea's sure she can conceal it.

Also, when I get back, I will find a time to meet you again.

Harry Potter"

A week and a half ago when Harry was still at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry met with Grindelwald once through the portkey. To prevent Sirius and Remus from finding it, he had given it to Grindelwald for safekeeping. They had also changed their plan slightly when they last met, temporarily changing the focus from the Dark Mark to the horcruxes.

Since Harry can't just leave the diadem horcrux there, they need to figure it out in case anything goes awry.

As to Lea, full name Lea Casanov von Zoransky **(A.N. I made this name up, don't look into it so much)** , the heir of the Zoransky family, a very outstanding lady. Baring the name of a genius since she was young, Lea has her own understanding of dark magic, having vast knowledge on the subject despite her age being only thirteen. It's something that even Grindelwald can't stop complimenting on, of course—that may be because he's Lea's father's godfather which leads to him loving Lea like a grandchild, and the Zoranskys are loyal followers to Grindelwald.

When Grindelwald first introduced Lea to Harry, it was because of her knowledge on ancient runes, and both men had thought the dark mark was connected to ancient runes and Lea would be of help.

Now, it seems, that the girl can help with the horcruxes as well.

Staying at the Dursleys for two weeks wasn't really difficult, Harry just needed to pretend he was invisible, stay in his room and read. When it was time for food, Aunt Petunia would knock on his door and leave the food outside the door. They hardly ever spoke.

Harry accept the ignoring gladly, no matter what, it was better than the scolding from before.

But today was a little different.

Harry was packing in the morning, sorting the books and marking them. He'll be back at 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow, Sirius said they would celebrate their birthday properly then.

Yes, tomorrow is Harry's twelfth birthday, and he will spend it with his family. Wonderful, isn't it?

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Harry checked the time, it's not lunch yet. He shrugged, set down what's in his hand and opened the door.

Uncle Vernon was at the door, holding his arms.

"You brat listen, behave tonight. Important guests are coming. Don't mess it up!" Vernon said viciously.

Harry blinked. If he's not wrong, Uncle Vernon's talking about the rich builder and his wife coming over for dinner, and to discuss a big project. But…Harry remembered it happening on his birthday, for some reason, it's happening early. And, it was a complete tragedy, Dobby doming and messing up everything. Harry can't help but feel a little guilty towards Uncle Vernon for that.

"Alright, I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," Harry promised.

"That's right," Vernon nodded, "The Masons don't even know you, so let it stay that way. I will not allow you making me any trouble! If my order goes through, we can get a new vacation home in Majorca!"

Watching Vernon leave, Harry genuinely hope he would be able to buy that new vacation home—as long as Dobby doesn't make any trouble.

But, in reality, when Harry finished dinner and scrubbed the plates clean under Aunt Petunia's constant pestering and returned to his room, an elf with bat-like ears, bulging eyes the size of tennis balls is already sitting on his bed waiting for him.

As if pulled back to the nightmare, for a moment Harry was as if back to that patch of grass in front of the shell cottage, seeing the elf being impaled by Bellatrix's silver knife, shaking and falling to the ground, stars shining in his big large eyes. The elf's eyes found his, lips quivering, trying to say something.

"Harry…Potter…"

Then the elf shook, turned silent, his two large eyes becoming like glass balls, no longer reflecting the stars.

When Dobby died, Harry finally learned to win over the pain in his scar, finally learned occlumency, finally learned how to shut Voldemort out of his mind. It's because of the grief that Harry felt towards Dobby's death, just like how Voldemort couldn't control Harry when he was grieving for Sirius. Dumbledore says it's the power of love.

Harry cannot articulate his gratefulness towards Dobby. Just like what he engraved on Dobby's grave—"Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf", Harry understands that there's nothing more restraining Dobby, he's free. But just like that, a free elf, used his small body to protect who he wanted to protect, the great Harry Potter.

He owes Dobby, so, so much, so much that he has no way to repay.

They looked at one another, until Harry could hear Dudley voice at the door.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

Dobby slid off the bed and bowed deeply, slim long nose almost touching the rug.

"Oh—hello," Harry said, suppressing his feelings.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby said in a high-pitched voice, "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir…such an honor it is…"

"Thank you." Harry said gently, feigning confusion, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Dobby, the house elf Dobby." The creature said.

"Oh—right," Harry said, "You're Draco's elf? I seem to remember hearing Draco saying they had an elf named Dobby."

Dobby shuddered, "Yes, Dobby is Malfoy's elf."

"But, uh, do you have a reason to be here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Dobby said fervently, "Dobby's here to tell you, sir…not easy, sir…Dobby doesn't know where to start…"

Harry sighed, "Sit." Harry pointed at the bed, startled when the elf bursts into tears. That scared Harry, the elf was crying very loudly.

"Si—sit!" Dobby sobbed, "Never…Never…"

After some chaos, Dobby finally started, while sobbing, on how it is dangerous at school and trying to get Harry to not go back to school.

"Ok, Dobby," Harry smiled, "I believe you in the danger, but, you say that I am 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', so you should trust that I have certain abilities."

"No! No! That thing is too dangerous, not something a righteous wizard can…" Dobby said hurriedly.

Harry knows that Dobby's talking about the diary that Lucius Malfoy was planning on getting into the school, "Dobby, I'm friends with Draco, you know?" Harry said slowly, watching Dobby's big eyes.

Dobby's shake stopped.

"And Mr. Malfoy knows that. So, I don't think I'll be in danger." Harry didn't say it outright, but he knows Dobby can understand.

"Harry Potter…is friends with the young master?" Dobby stared at Harry, "If that's the case…"

"And, Dobby, Professor Dumbledore is at Hogwarts. The danger would be no problem to him. Believe me, yes?" Harry squatted down and patted Dobby on the head.

Dobby blinked, seems to agree with Harry, "Um, okay, Dobby knows. But Harry Potter must be careful! Dobby will protect Harry Potter!" The elf bowed again, before vanishing with a pop.

Harry stared at the spot where Dobby disappeared from, and suddenly thought, even if Dobby brings him trouble, but to have an elf protecting him from the dark is oddly comforting.


	30. Chapter 28: Birthday

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Perhaps it's because of getting that order with Mr. Mason, the Dursleys were in a good mood. Such a good mood that when Harry dragged his luggage down the stairs, he received a birthday present from them. Even if it's just a pair of socks, but it's something.

Looks like Uncle Vernon's getting that vacation home in Majorca next year.

The first day of being twelve, the first present he receives is…an old pair of socks. True, he doesn't expect the Dursleys to actually get him something nice, the socks are the best thing over the years. Harry comforted himself, he's gonna get the presents he's really been looking for real soon anyway.

After a bumpy ride on the Knight Bus, Harry shakily sets down his trunk, legs almost turning into jelly. _It's best to avoid that in the future,_ Harry told himself.

But, despite the dizziness, Harry still jumped at Sirius and Remus, who were waiting at the door, excitedly.

"I'm back!"

"Happy birthday!" The two men chorused after taking Harry's things from him.

Walking into the house, Harry was immediately met with the sweet smell of cream, presumably the birthday cake by Kreacher. There was already a small pile of presents on the dinner table, which Harry happily charged at. Sirius and Remus looked lovingly at Harry, the boy only shows his childish nature when opening presents.

Sirius had gifted a Nimbus 2001, Harry turned to Harry, "This is, expensive…"

Sirius waved him off, "We have loads of money!" He changed his goofy expression after seeing Harry laugh, "You'll be able to join your house team in second year, so having your own broomstick would be easier."

"But, Sirius, I don't plan on joining," Harry said honestly.

"Why?!" Sirius's eyes widened in surprise, "I would think that with James you'll be a pretty good flier. Why don't you want to join?"

"Um," Harry thought for a moment, then decided to lie, "I like flying, but our house team isn't very good, so there's no chance at the cup even if I join. But even if I don't want to go to matches, I will still fly around." He promised.

"If that's so…alright, being in a house team that's never going to win is sad." Sirius nodded understandingly.

Harry continued with his presents.

Remus gifted a bracelet, a wand holster when worn. Normally hanging your wand in the groove of the bracelets secures it, and it's easier to draw when in an emergency.

Harry's very satisfied with the present, as someone with years of battle experience, it's very useful. Harry beamed at his 'godmother' and put on the bracelet immediately.

Draco gifted a headband that was deep green with silver lining (Draco said it could cover up his scar when needed) and a bag of potions ingredients. Upon opening it, Harry finds it's all from Chrystal, nails, saliva, tears…Harry smiled while rubbing his chin. Aside from that, Draco also arranged a time for them to go buy their things at Diagon Alley together.

Harry also found a crumbly simple package, a crooked message on the card along with it said "Happy birthday to young master Harry! Kreacher". Harry opened the package with surprise, discovering a hand-sewn scarf, white with a simple design, very nice to the touch. Harry decides to wear that in the winter.

There was one last gift left. Harry was not surprised that he didn't receive anything from Ron and Hermione. Their relationship right now is just a bit better than a normal classmate, but not to the point of good friends, so he didn't expect the former-best-friends to give him presents. Since, after all, they probably don't even know when his birthday is, right? But…he still feels a little at loss.

Harry took a deep breath, and picked up the last gift. _Who would it be from?_ He opened the simple packaged, a small bottle of golden liquid shines in the box. No card, no sign, but brings Harry beyond happiness.

 _Felix Felicis…a surprising generosity._

"Harry, that's…Felix Felicis?" Remus asked unassured, staring at the golden fluid in the small bottle.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Eh? Isn't that really hard to brew?" Sirius was surprised, "Who's it from?"

Harry asked back, "Who do you think, in the people I know, has the ability to make it?"

Sirius thought for a moment before his expression went stiff, "Harry, it's not from Snape, is it?"

"Bingo!" Harry said smiling.

Sirius looked like he just swallowed a fly, "Snape! Since when does he give people presents?" When he saw his godson's brows furrow with disagreement, he quickly changed it to "I mean, how does he know your birthday?"

Harry's smiled faded. _How could he not know? "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"_ Harry doesn't think the professor will ever forget this prophecy, for what it has brought to many…

Seeing Harry's expression, Remus quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, Harry, why don't we go for a match of Quidditch before lunch? Test out your new broom?"

Sirius quickly added, "Oh, yeah! I know a place that we can use and avoid muggles."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Perhaps sweating a little really do let you forget your worries for a moment. When Harry showered after Quidditch, his mood has recovered to enjoy his birthday feast.

 _How many years has it been since he's celebrated a birthday?_ Harry honestly cannot remember. Before was because no one was there to share cake with him, or he was held up at work; for the past eleven years, it was because Vernon and Petunia wouldn't celebrate it for him. Until today, when he was twelve, Harry finally enjoyed the fun of celebrating his own birthday.

The three members of the family laughed around the table, made a wish, blew out the candles, passed around the cake, smearing the icing on the others faces.

Even if they were such ordinary, such normal things, they are still cherished by Harry.

He's almost thankful to the Grim Reaper that he was able to experience this warmth again. At least he didn't have to dwell in the fading warmth in his memories.

A week later Harry received the list from school, and decided with Draco to go shopping next Wednesday. Harry, with his vague memory, seems to remember that that's the day the Weasleys visit Diagon Alley as well.

Diagon Alley is especially crowded on this Wednesday. When Harry and Draco got to the door of Flourish and Blotts, the line all the way to the back of the store made Harry realize two things: one, he wasn't wrong that the Weasleys would be here today, even if they're not there yet, but Harry is sure because—this is the second reason—Gilderoy Lockhart is signing his new book here.

When he saw Lockhart with a bright blue robe, surrounded by large portraits of himself, and showing his blinding white teeth, Harry almost thought he heard a string in his brain snap.

"Draco, I presume you're not a fan of him?" Harry asked slowly.

Draco's mouth twitched, shaking his head quickly, "Merlin, I'm definitely not a fan of an imbecile."

"Great, looks like we're on the same side."

So the two fought with the crowd for a while before finally picking up their books—without the signatures—and escaping to the relatively more spacious—since not as much people were up there—second floor.

"These women…are so scary…" Draco's face was pale, "I wish Father would be able to get through the crowd to me."

 _Oh, Draco, I think you'll be able to find your father easily,_ Harry thought spotting the red-heads in the crowd.

"Draco, let's get our other books first," Harry said pulling Draco away from the second-floor railing.

Fortunately, this floor also has Hogwarts books as well as a paying counter, they got their books easily.

When they hauled their books from the counter, Harry pretended to become interested in another, "Draco, I want to see this book."

Draco lifted a brow, "Oh, Harry, your Ravenclaw-ness is showing again. Then I'll go down and see if Father's here yet, he might not be able to find me through the crowd."

Harry nodded, lunging at the shelf with feigned excitement.

When Draco went downstairs, Harry found a small corner to watch the scene happening.

Then, unsurprisingly, he was met with the scene of the blond noble fighting hand on hand with Mr. Weasley.

When he saw Lucius Malfoy gaining a black eye from a book, Harry couldn't help but express his respect for the lengths the man would go to get rid of the diary. Even letting go of his nobility image…

Finally Draco had to leave the store behind his father, Harry's sure that they would apparate away at once, not continue their shopping with a bruised face.

Harry only came down after everything has calmed down.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, you guys came today too, what a coincidence," Harry said smiling.

"Hi, Harry!" Ron and Hermione waved at him.

"Ron, is this your family?" Harry asked, pretending to be curious.

"Oh yes, you've met Fred and George, that's my parents, and my little sister Ginny." Ron introduced them to Harry.

Harry greeted them with respect, "Hello, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, I'm Harry Potter."

The Weasleys shook his hand excitedly, "Oh Harry, I've wanted to meet you for a long time. We're really sorry about Scabbers, if we could've found out sooner Sirius could have been out a long time before." Mrs. Weasley said with guilt.

Harry quickly shook it off, "No no, don't say that. It wasn't your fault. Peter's got what he deserves now so don't be sorry."

After some small talk, Harry finally turned to Ginny. He smiled, carefully concealing the mixed feelings behind his eyes, and looked at his former girlfriend.

"Hello, Ginny." Harry finally spoke.

The little red-headed girl blushed at once, "He…Hello."

Seeing Ginny's shy smile, Harry suddenly felt unfamiliarity. In so many years, the girl was out-going in front of him, leading him to forget that once, Ginny had been shy around him.

 _How should I interact with her? Some distance is probably best…_ Ginny is a good girl, but not Harry Potter's.

Just then, Lockhart's signing finished, and the crowd swerved again. After some pushing, Harry 'accidentally' bumped into Ginny. The two's books spilled onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" Harry apologized immediately, helping to pick up the books and handing them back to Ginny.

"No…No problem," Ginny muttered, blushing even further.

Seeing Ginny's shy expression and the light in her eyes, Harry decided to leave as soon as possible.

"Ron, Hermione, I've finished my shopping, so I'll get going now," Harry said goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione, and left the crowded shop quickly.

"So, this is Voldemort's first horcrux?" Grindelwald asked examining the old black diary.

Harry nodded, "You can communicate from writing in it, then the person would find that a smart and easy-going older student named Tom Riddle lived in it."

"Then the user would start to trust it, until half their life force is sucked away?" Grindelwald begins knocking on the table.

"Yes." Harry nodded seriously.

"Then…" Grindelwald contemplated, "Do you think he has begun to study the dark mark then?"

"What, you want to ask him?" Harry raised a brow.

Grindelwald shrugged nonchalantly.

Harry shook his head, "I remember Voldemort grouped the Death Eaters a few years after he graduated, so, a sixteen-year-old Riddle probably wasn't to that point yet. Also, you think a sixteen-year-old student was able to invent something that you and I have still yet to crack?"

"Alright, that makes sense." The blond dark lord nodded, "Then, should we destroy it now?"

"Yep, the sooner the better. Use Fiendfyre."

"You or me?"

"It's still the holidays, I can't use my wand," Harry said with a fake smile.

When he saw the seemingly normal black notebook distort, struggle, and finally dissolve into dust, Harry was finally confident that this year, the whole chamber of secrets debacle won't happen.


	31. Chapter 29: School Starts

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Perhaps because Dobby wasn't hellbent on preventing Harry from going back to Hogwarts, or perhaps it was because Harry, along with Sirius and Remus, got to nine and three-quarters half an hour early, but nonetheless, Harry got on the train with no problem.

"Harry," Draco came in, "I'm sorry for leaving you just like that last time."

"Oh, Draco," Harry motioned him to sit down, "What happened? When I finished the book to look for you, you were already gone."

"Eh," Draco was a little embarrassed, decided to save his father some face, "…something came up." He said vaguely.

Harry didn't ask further, changing the subject to their homework.

Draco let out a breath of relief, and went along with the conversation.

After disembarking, Harry and Draco, along with the other students, walked down a muddy path to find at least a hundred carriages waiting for the students, each being pulled by a thestral.

They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither—vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister.

Harry watched these creatures of death, he knows, that even though their appearances were nightmarish, they were actually quite gentle in nature.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Draco asked questioning.

Harry turned, seeing the genuine confusion in the grey-blue eyes of the blonde boy, and smiled.

He's still pure, still protected, haven't been exposed to the dark side of the world.

"Nothing, let's go," Harry said gently.

The carriages began moving, the ride bumpy and not very comfortable. There is a faint musty smell to the carriage.

"Harry, who do you think the DADA professor is going to be this year?" Draco asked suddenly.

"I forgot to tell you," Harry said rubbing his temples, "a little bit after you left that day, Gilderoy Lockhart announced that he was the new professor."

"Oh, Merlin's stinky socks…" Draco exclaimed, "Why can we have someone actually capable for a DADA professor?"

"No matter what," Harry said, trying to comfort him, "His novels seem interesting."

The carriages continued until they're faced with a grand metal gate, with stone pillars on either side topped with statues of winged boars. Entering the gate, the carriages pick up speed approaching the castle. Finally, they arrive and disembark.

Moving into the Hall, Harry goes to sit at the Ravenclaw table, greeting his fellow housemates.

After everyone came in, the sorting began.

Harry watched interestedly as the hat belted out a new song completely off key, then watched as the new students get sorted nervously.

Ginny, Colin…these are the ones he remembers, but now, Harry's more interested in the ones that will be sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Luna Lovegood!"

A girl with messy light blond hair, bulging silver eyes came up, as if in a daze, and sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry and the rest of Ravenclaw clapped and cheered. Luna drifted over, and sat down next to Harry.

After the sorting, the first years began to introduce themselves, but Luna sat there as if in her own world, eyes glazed over.

"Hello," Harry decided to speak up first, "I'm Harry Potter."

Luna turned, light big eyes staring at Harry directly, "I know you, Harry Potter. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"You have a beautiful name," Harry said gently, "If you need help with anything at Hogwarts, feel free to come to me."

Luna watched Harry's green eyes for a moment, then said, "You're a good person."

Right then, Dumbledore stood calling for attention.

"Ah, so wonderful to see you all back," Dumbledore said smiling at the students, "Before the feast, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart."

Downed in pink robes, Lockhart stood and shined his famous eight-tooth grin, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award—but I won't always keep that in mind. A pleasure to be here teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will give you a spectacular performance in class, so do anticipate to that!" He said with a bright smile and a flashy wink, which Harry noticed is in clear contrast to the gloomy expression on Snape right next to him.

"Do you guys think that Professor Snape is even more terrifying this year…" A Ravenclaw spoke quietly.

Everyone who heard nodded furiously at the comment.

So, after dinner is served, the topic of conversation has changed to why Snape's expression was extra-gloomy.

Harry sipped at his pumpkin juiced and looked at the professors' dais. Lockhart wore his idiotic smile and was babbling towards Snape. He can't hear what he's saying, but judging from Snape's expression it's stupid, and Harrrespectsct Lockhart for his fearlessness.

Harry watched, somewhat amused, as the head of the snakes endure the sound of a pest buzzing next to him, and smiled. Just then, Snape, seemingly feeling Harry's gaze, turned and threw a death stare towards him.

'Thank you for the gifted.' Harry mouthed at him.

Snape froze for a second, then turned around rigidly, no longer looking at Harry.

Harry smiled discreetly, _oh professor, are you embarrassed?_

"You're close with that professor?" Luna spoke suddenly next to him.

"Uhm…" Harry choked, "Why would you say that?" Even if his relationship with the professor is much more…peaceful…compared to what it was, but that wouldn't be called close…would it…?

"No why, just a feeling," Luna said in a drifty voice.

Harry didn't know what to reply, just squeezed a sort-of smile at her.

The first class of the new term is Herbology, and Harry left the castle towards the greenhouses.

As he approached, he saw the other students outside waiting for Professor Sprout. In a few moments, they saw Professor Sprout treading across the grass, followed by one Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh, greetings!" Lockhart said cheerily, "I was just demonstrating to Professor Sprout how to take care of Mandrakes! But I hope you wouldn't think I'm better at Herbology! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants in my travels…"

"Greenhouse three today!" Professor Sprout said. She was clearly disgruntled, not her usual cherry self.

Students murmured in excitement. They've only been in greenhouse one—the plants in in greenhouse three were more interesting, but also more dangerous. Professor Sprout pulled a large key from her belt, and opened the door. Harry caught the scent of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. Just as he was about to enter, Lockhart grabbed his arm.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word—you wouldn't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?" Judging from her scowl she did mind.

Harry said quickly, "Sorry, professor, I mind!" and ran into the greenhouse after Professor Sprout, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, ten points to Ravenclaw, for you…eagerness to class." Professor Sprout smiled, obviously pleased.

Harry thanked her and sat down next to Draco—they have this class with the Slytherins.

"What did Lockhart want?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. That's true. In his previous life, Lockhart wanted to talk to him for coming in on a flying car, Lockhart thought he wanted to be famous. But now? Not the famous thing again, right?

Actually, that was true. During DADA the next day, the first half of class was "Everything on Lockhart Questionnaire", and the second half, taking in the experience with the incident with the Cornish Pixies yesterday, didn't fumble with things he couldn't handle. Instead, he chose role playing—of course, to show off his "spectacular" performance—he wanted Harry to participate, but Harry decline straight away.

After class, Harry quickly got to up leave, but Lockhart was quicker. He grabbed Harry and began babbling on about how he became famous.

"…so, you should learn from me, don't you think?" Lockhart showed a flashy smile after his long speech.

"Oh, you're so right!" Harry said without meaning, "I have to get to class, talk to you later." He bolted out the door before Lockhart could react.

Tuesday, Harry went to the dungeons for his potions lessons.

"What do you think I should do? I've been avoiding him for days, and it's not going to work in the long-term…" Harry brought up the topic with Snape after the lesson when he was cleaning the cauldron.

Harry saw the depressed expression on Harry's hung face, remembering the fact that even an imbecile like Lockhart could become the DADA professor, and was quiet for a moment. Then, he said scarily, "If he dares catch you before my class tomorrow, he will have an unforgettable experience."

Harry shuddered, and grieved for Lockhart for three seconds.

So, the next then when Harry saw Lockhart waiting outside the dungeon classroom, he was delighted.

"Professor Lockhart, did you need something?" Harry, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh, yes!" Lockhart grabbed Harry and was about to launch into his speech before he felt a chill down his spine.

A cold voice sounded, "Lockhart, I must remind you that my lesson is about to begin. Do let go of my students." Snape's presence complete suppressed Lockhart.

Harry rubbed his eyes, if he's not mistaken, Professor Snape just poured something down Lockhart's back…poison?

Lockhart quieted down unable to compete with Snape, let go of Harry and escaped.

"Professor, what was that?" Harry asked curiously.

"…a little concentrated itching potion." Snape said lightly.

"…" _Lockhart, Merlin be with you,_ Harry thought without compassion.

No long after, he heard that Professor Lockhart was sick and went to the infirmary.

Thursday morning, when the owls delivered the papers, the entire hall fell to silence.

The front of the Daily Prophet read 'Bellatrix Lestrange Escaped!', followed by a pictured of a crazed, dismantled woman starring, thin lips pulling into a contempt smile. Like Sirius, she still has signs of her past beauty, but some things—perhaps Azkaban, has taken most of that away.

Harry saw the paper and his heart clenched. He continued reading in concentration.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, the torturer of Frank and Alice Longbottom, causing the two permanent disability…the Ministry announced last night a large-scale escape from Azkaban. Minister Cornelius Fudge, when interviewed in his office, confirmed that Bellatrix has escaped last night. He has notified the muggle prime minister of the danger of the fugitives.

'Unfortunately, we believe she found out that Peter Pettigrew was an illegal Animagus, and came up with the idea for her escape. The woman learned how to become an Animagus on her own in a year. We must admit, that even with that along, her danger is something worth paying attention to.'"

Harry set down the paper, brows furrowed tightly. Bellatrix escaping means a lot of things. First, is probably that it would be hard to get Hufflepuff's cup through Narcissa and Sirius, since the owner has escape, she has a right to her vault—the goblins at Gringotts don't care if you are a fugitive. Then, will she go find Voldemort? With her loyalty, that's definite. But, with no sign to show that Voldemort is still alive, will she go immediately? If not, what is it that she wants to do now?

Harry clenched his fists, undoubtedly, to kill Harry Potter and avenge her master.

Harry looked to trying to find Dumbledore, and was surprised to find him missing. Harry unintentionally meets the slightly worrying gaze from Snape. Harry shook his head, signaling that he was fine.

Just then, Dumbledore appeared. He walked to the professors' dais and looked at the students seriously.

"I have just received notice from the Ministry. Due to the news this morning, I must inform you that dementors will be arriving tomorrow to guard the school. I wish for full participation."

That, broke the silence in the hall.


	32. Chapter 30: Living Together

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Bellatrix's escape made the atmosphere at school tense and depressed. Everyone was fearing for their lives, afraid that this infamous crazed woman would pop from a corner. Students always congregated in twos or threes, everyone murmuring amongst themselves if the crazy woman will come to Hogwarts and complain about the dementors arriving tomorrow. This sort of school-wide depression Harry has only felt when he was in his third-year, when Sirius broke in during Halloween.

In these terrified students, Neville's silence stands out.

The culprit for his parents' state escape caused some alarming changes in him. He never brings up Bellatrix's news, rather, he nearly never talks anymore. In the few classes that Ravenclaw shares with Gryffindor, Harry would always see Neville's straight face, lips pinched tight practicing a spell.

Remembering seeing Neville's parents at St. Mungo's—Frank and Alice Longbottom, and their state from long-term exposure to the cruciatus curse, Harry can't help but sigh in frustration.

His own parents died when he was only one, therefore Harry can imagine what they are like all they want, imagine how they would love him. But Neville can't. Not much can match up with the pain of seeing your loved ones in front of you but can't recognize you.

It's good that he still has his grandmother, uncle, and aunt. Even if Madam Longbottom is strict with Neville, but it's easy to see her love and affection for him. So, under the watch of his relatives, the seemingly weak and cowardly boy grew up healthily.

Actually, in fact, Neville is very brave.

From when he was in first-year when he stood up to stop Ron Hermione and himself from going out at night for the honor of his class, to fifth year when he broke into the Ministry and fought with the Death Eaters with Harry, and finally to seventh year when, even with the pressure of the dark in school, he kept D.A. going, and keeping his promise to Harry in the final battle and killing Nagini. The boy has always portrayed Gryffindor's courage and loyalty in his unique way.

No question, Neville definitely hates Bellatrix.

It's a hatred that Harry's very familiar with. Towards that woman, Harry is filled with the same amount of hatred, if not more.

She killed Sirius. She killed his last family.

Not like when Voldemort killed his parents, Harry was only a baby then and didn't remember anything, so he could only learn about them through pictures and others' memories.

But Sirius, his godfather, is Merlin's gift of a parent when he thought he was going to be alone forever. In the time he spent with his godfather, Harry could act like a child, asked for help, complain, nag…he wasn't an orphan anymore.

But that wonderful time stopped short after only two years.

And the one who stopped all of that was a crazy person named Bellatrix Lestrange.

The woman's screeching laugh has appeared countless times in his nightmares—"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! …" These screams startle awake, only to clearly remember his helplessness he felt in the dream.

He hates this woman, to the point that he can only stop when he kills her. In his previous life, he couldn't do anything; this time, he will not allow Bellatrix to trespass into what is his!

Harry calmed his feelings, bringing his attention to the History of Magic textbook and Professor Binns' lecture.

That afternoon, just as he left class, Harry felt the two-way mirror heat in his pocket. When he fished it out of his pocket when he went into the corner, the anxious face of Sirius showed.

"Harry! Did you finish class?"

"Just did, what's up?" Harry asked questioning.

"Come home quick, I have something urgent!" Sirius said quickly.

Harry seems to have thought of something, nodded, pocketed the mirror and returned to his dorm quickly and went back to 12 Grimmauld Place's living room. Sirius and Remus were already waiting in front of the other vanishing cabinet, looking worried.

"Harry!" Sirius came up to him as soon as he stepped out, "Did you see the news today?"

"About Bellatrix Lestrange escaping?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yes, and Professor Dumbledore announced that the Ministry is sending Dementors to Hogwarts tomorrow," Harry said calmly, "You're worried that she will come for me to avenge her master?" There is no fear in those green eyes, only calmness, and steadiness.

Remus's furrowed brow didn't relax, "Harry, we're worried. You need to be careful, Bellatrix is not easy to deal with."

"Not easy?" Sirius said with a down expression, "She's a crazed psycho." His deep grey eyes filled with gloom.

"Harry, before Bellatrix was a Lestrange, she was a Black. She's Cissy's sister, my cousin." He said with nearly no emotion, "Her crazed infatuation towards Voldemort is unimaginable, ever since she was in school, to becoming a Death Eater as soon as she graduated. What's even scarier, she's strong, one of the best amongst the Death Eaters."

"She's one of the sharpest weapons Voldemort has towards the Order." Remus added, "She learned how to be an Animagus in under a year. It is true that she might have some prior knowledge, but, even just from that you can tell her advance training in magic…"

Bellatrix's scariness is not only because of her magic, but more of her fearless way of fighting in battle, as if never caring if she was hurt or even died. Therefore, she was always more open—especially with using some hard black magic.

Harry nodded and said seriously, "I'll be careful."

"Careful is not enough," Remus said worriedly, "Bellatrix is an Animagus, we don't know what form she has, if she gets into Hogwarts…you'll be in danger."

Harry remembers to when Sirius fooled the Dementors to get into the Hogwarts with his Animagus form, and began to develop a headache.

He's not afraid of facing Bellatrix directly, but if the woman comes in her Animagus form and attacks from behind, that would be a problem.

"Her Animagus must be an animal that can get across the sea," Sirius thought after some speculation, "Azkaban is in the north of the Northern Sea, and to leave, you have to get across the sea to the other side. So her form is either an animal that knows how to swim, like a dog, or some form of a bird. You should be careful when you see these animals."

Harry noted them carefully, "I'll remember that."

"I wanted for you to come back here until she was caught. But, Bellatrix could probably get into this house—she was a Black after all—so it's too dangerous. All I ask is to be careful in school."

"You guys need to be careful. Maybe even leave this house for a little bit." Harry's worried too.

"Don't worry about us, just take care of yourself," Sirius patted Harry's head.

"Alright Padfoot, let Harry get back, he hasn't had dinner yet." Remus said gently, "And, I would think that Dumbledore would be taking precautions to protect him soon."

He was right.

When Harry was back at the dorms, a not sits waiting for him on his desk.

"Harry, come to my office after dinner. Albus Dumbledore. P.S. I like ice mice."

When Harry came to the hall for dinner, Dumbledore's seat was empty on the professors' dais, and upon closer look, Professor Snape's seat was empty too. Harry shrugged and carried on with his dinner.

The two missing professors were discussing seriously in the headmaster's office.

"Severus, I still think it's too dangerous for Harry to stay in his dorm. We've discussed it before, her form may be a bird. There's a window in every dorm in the Ravenclaw tower, it's too easy for her to break in. If Bellatrix got into the dorms, even us the professors would have a hard time getting there."

"So you want him in my dungeons? That's absurd! No!"

"But there are no windows in the dungeons, she won't be able to break in. Moreover, you have experience handling Bellatrix, it won't be a problem for you if you encounter her."

"But that's not enough for a professor to live together with a student! That's brat's Potter's son!" Snape's beginning to lose the filter on his mouth.

"Oh but he's also Lily's son, Severus, I…"

Before Dumbledore could finish, they heard the creaking of the stairs, so he stopped. Soon after, the door was knocked on three times.

"Oh, come in," Dumbledore said while giving Snape a knowing look.

Harry walked into the office and was encountered with Dumbledore's amicable smile and…Snape's gloomy face.

"You asked for me?" Harry suppressed his questioning, and asked politely.

"Yes, Harry. Due to the current circumstances, for your safety, I want to move you into Professor Snape's dungeons." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry froze for a second, "Why?"

"Oh, because it's safer to live in the dungeons compared to the Ravenclaw tower, limiting the possibility for Bellatrix to sneak in. Also, with Professor Snape's capabilities, even if he's facing Bellatrix, he would be able to protect you." Dumbledore put emphasis on the word 'protection'.

Snape froze.

Harry remembered to Sirius's speculation towards Bellatrix's Animagus form, it is true that it would be more difficult for birds and sorts to break into the dungeons. But…Harry glanced at Snape's stiff expression, and pinched his mouth. _Professor wouldn't like me moving in…also, if I move into the dungeons, how am I supposed to take care of Bella alone?_

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea…I don't want to trouble Professor Snape." Harry said this dryly, "I'll move into the Room of Requirements, she won't be able to break into there I wouldn't think," Harry think this is the best solution after some thinking.

"Oh, Harry…" Dumbledore didn't know what to do, "Severus?" He turned to Snape.

Snape was quiet for a moment, then decided, "I presume you wouldn't want to go from the eighth floor down to the dungeons for you lessons twice every week."

Harry was stunned, and said, "You mean…"

Snape's expression darkened, "Half an hour to pack, then wait for me at the door! Don't try to be late!"

Harry seemed unable to comprehend, he nodded stiffly, "Yes, sir." Then left the headmaster's office.

"Severus, what made you change your mind? Are you finally taking a liking to him?" Dumbledore asked delightedly.

"…you said, he's Lily's son…I swore to protect him."

Harry casted his eyes down behind the door, turned, and left.

After returning to the dorm, Harry packed some clothes and his books, along with some potions. When he was passing through the common, his fellow housemates saw what he was carrying and was curious.

"Harry, where are you going in?" A student in his year asked.

"The headmaster asked me to stay with Professor Snape for a little while." Harry replied calmly."

Everyone shuddered at his reply, "Harry, take care!" It was as if Harry was never coming back.

Harry smiled shaking his head, then left the common room.

When he got to the dungeons, there was still a bit of time left. The portrait on the door tells him the professor has yet to returned. Harry waited for a bit in front of the door.

Snape lead him into the dungeons, into the study, and transfigured the sofa into a small bed.

"You sleep here." He pointed at the study.

Harry nodded quietly.

"Now take the cauldron to the work station, we will brew a high level magic booster today." Snape commanded simply.


	33. Chapter 31: Weakness

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

After learning the high-level magic booster, Snape handed a bottle to Harry as per usual.

"Don't leave behind the potions I give you for the next little while." He said stiffly.

Harry smiled, the small pent-up hanging on his mind since leaving the headmaster's office seems to dissipate.

 _This is good enough, at least he still cares about you, doesn't he? No matter who is the reason, the person he is caring for is a boy named Harry Potter._

Harry nodded stashing away the potion, then asked, "Can I complete my homework in the study?"

Snape thought for a moment, then said "Don't mess around with my things," as a yes.

So Snape returned to his desk to mark homework and Harry going to the study to complete his, neither bothering the other.

Until—

When Harry finished his last essay—Professor Binns' thirteen-inch long essay on _The Facts and Effects of the Wizards Harmed or Slaughtered from 1220 to 1448_. He rubbed his sore wrists, set down his quill, blew dry the ink, and stood. He checked his watch to find that it is already one in the morning. He usually takes a shower before bed, but now that he's moved to the dungeons, he should at least ask for permission from the owner, shouldn't he?

He pushed the door open to find the man still marking papers at his desk, brows furrowed deeply. Harry didn't know if he should disturb him, so he just stood at the door.

Snape's vigilance made him quickly realize the hesitating boy.

"You need something?" His tone is far from nice, probably due to the less-then-acceptable papers under his quill.

"Professor," Harry said quietly, "May I use your bathroom to shower?"

Snape pointed at a door and said impatiently, "There!"

Receiving approval, Harry walked back to grab a change of clothes and made his way to the directed room. He didn't want to get in the way of the professor when he's in a bad mood.

Pushing open the heavy black door, Harry realized that this is the professor's bedroom. Did the professor just allow him into his personal territory? Harry was stunned. But then again, Snape was probably too caught up in his marking and let him in unconsciously.

He carefully looked around, observing the room where a serious and gloomy man sleeps.

Harry thought he would see a room with barely anything in it, but in actuality, the big bed in the middle looks surprisingly soft and comfortable, silk sheets cover the bed; the fire in the fireplace makes the supposed damp and dark dungeon room warm and cozy. Harry's sure that the fireplace is only used for the temperature. The magically illusioned windowed brings in the silver moonlight from the window, carefully blocked by the deep green shades.

 _Maybe the professor actually likes sleeping?_ Harry was confused. But seeing the big bed, then thinking back to the transfigured small bed in the study, Harry decides to use transfiguration to makes his sleeping quarters a bit more comfortable. But that's not the problem for now, because he sees the wall between the bed and the closet, presumably the bathroom.

Harry walked in quickly. A large black porcelain tub, in the corner a place for a shower. On the right side a washing basin with a mirror on top, which when it sees harry walk in, spoke up softly, "Oh, child, who are you? I've never seen anyone in here besides Severus."

"I'm Harry Potter, the headmaster has me living with Professor Snape for a little while, because of…certain reasons." Harry replied politely.

"Very well, you need to shower, yes? Hang the rob on the hook behind the door and go ahead. Shampoo and body wash are on the rack next to the shower. But if you want to use the tub then there's no need, the tap can give you whatever you want." The mirror introduced excitedly, seemingly happy for seeing a different person in so long.

Harry thanked the mirror. He didn't bring a robe due to the urgency, just his pajamas—a long silk white shirt, very large that covers down to his knees when worn. He placed the shirt along with clean underwear and a towel on the stool next to the door, took off his clothes, and walked to the shower. He doesn't think he can afford the luxury of using the bathtub.

After finishing the fifth year papers, Snape set down his quill and let out a deep breath. _Merlin's beard, do these trolls even bring their brains to class, these questions even Potter can answer, and he's in second year…_

 _Wait, second year Potter…what did the brat just say? Shower?_

He stood up quickly and moved towards the bedroom.

Damn it, he allowed him to move in, but he was not ready for the brat to invade his personal space. Hope he isn't too late to stop it.

But, the reality shows that he is a little late.

When the potions professor opened the door, the green-eyed boy just walked out with wet hair, the collar of his shirt slightly open showing his delicate collarbones. The boy is hugging a bunch of clothes, signs of sleepiness on his face.

Harry rubbed his wet hair, deciding to use a quick-dry spell later, since all he wants to do now is to jump on a bed and sleep. Oh, he's gotta make the bed more comfortable before that.

Harry quickened his pace to leave, then—"um, professor?" Harry watched the stiff professor at the door in confusion, "What are you doing here? Oh, do you need to use the bathroom? Sorry, I should have been faster." He walked to the door and bowed slightly, "It's free now. Good night, I'm going to bed."

Snape stared at the leaving figure of the boy, speechless.

 _Damn it, why's the brat wearing so little?! No, he's late, the brat's already been here! Been in his bedroom, used his bathroom! The worst being that he can't deny the boy from coming back, he's already seen the bedroom so there's no use. I can't not let him use the bathroom, it's not like he can go shower in his dorm then come back._

The potions professor has no choice but to accept the reality with a dark face.

Friday morning, Dumbledore announced in the hall the news that the dementors have arrived, "They are stationed at every entrance into school grounds," Dumbledore said seriously, "While they are here, I must make this clear, no one is allowed to leave school grounds without permission. Dementors shouldn't be joked on or fooled around, they don't know what pleas and excuses are. Therefore, I must warn every single one of you: do not give them any reason to harm you. I'm looking towards the prefects, you must make sure no students would engage in conflict with the dementors."

The students are all nervous, and begin murmuring. Azkaban's dementors are terrifying, to the point that almost everyone has heard of them. After the morning classes ended, the students go to relax on the pitch. Normally, it would be excited and loud. Now, everyone looked towards the tall hooded monster the school gates, no one daring to approach them. Even the naughtiest Gryffindor twins didn't try.

Harry sat under a tree, staring gloomily at the dark creatures, a little depressed.

After the war, he proposed to Kinsley to destroy these monsters, changing Azkaban's guards to those like Nurmengard, to wizards. This encouraged employment after the war, and removed the dementors from the public.

Even if this makes the Patronus charm obsolete, making it only useful for delivering messages. But for the common public, the Patronus charm is a hard spell, they didn't have any differing opinion.

But now, Harry has to live in the space as these creatures. He creased his brows and took back his gaze, trying to pay attention to the spell book on his knees.

Just then, a familiar cold blew onto the grounds, a few cloaked tall figures slowly drift towards the crowd near the lake. The students began to scream.

Harry tried to stand and draw his wand, but his body was getting heavier preventing him from getting up.

 _Who's that? Who's screaming? Students?_

 _No, that's…_

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

 _These were Mum's final words._

The fog covers the grounds and the cold chills one to the bones. Harry's shivering, not only from the physical cold, but more from the desperation and fear from his heart.

 _No, Harry, you can do it, call you Patronus! Think about happy things!_

 _Happy things…_

 _Think about Sirius, he's free! He's able to be in public!_

But, a scarier image appears in front of his eyes.

Sirius slowly falling through the Veil, handsome face filled with fear and surprise. A screeching voice screaming: "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

 _Oh no! He's not dead! He's still alive!_

Harry tried to convince himself, but the scenes from his memories, from his deepest and most feared memories, keep flashing in front of his eyes.

Dumbledore falling from the tower, silver hair and beard shining in the moonlight.

Dobby down on the grass, silver knife sticking out of his chest, large eyes dull and empty.

Fred laying on the runes after the explosion, eyes empty, still a small smile left on his face.

Remus's body placed on the long table, surrounded by even more bodies.

 _No! Don't!_

Hermione and Ron's leaving forms, further and further.

Snape with a pale face, blood rushing out of the wound in his neck, black obsidian eyes watching him, "Look at me…"

 _No! I can't do it! I can't think of happy things!_ Harry thought desperately, drowning helplessly in the memories that he tries so hard to suppress but are engraved in his bones.

After who knows how long, the cold finally began to retreat. Harry squints his eyes, trying to make out what's happening.

A silver phoenix charges at the monsters feeding on happiness, long feathers dancing a wonderful wave, bringing heart-warming strength. Dumbledore's patronus!

Harry turns in search of the headmaster, and found him easily. The tall wizard is very obvious in midst of a crowd of weak students. His usual smile is gone from his face, replaced by a cold and fury, lips tight. He controls his patronus driving away the dementors.

 _Dumbledore is really angry._

Harry's very clear on this point. He stands, dragging his heavy body towards the crowd.

"Everyone," the headmaster said seriously, "I will make sure to talk to the ministry about restraining the dementors. Now, everyone make your way to the hall for your meal, I'll have the elves prepare some hot coco and chocolate. Everyone have some, and if you still don't feel well, ask Madam Pomfrey for some potions.

Harry followed the crowd slowly advancing towards the hall. His fist is still clench, not relaxing.

On the way he saw Cedric with some other Hufflepuffs; he called out to Harry.

"Hey, Harry, I just got off class. What happened? What's wrong with everyone?"

"Hey Cedric," Even though Harry don't want to stay a word, but seeing someone who has always taken care of him, he still brings up his spirit to explain, "Some dementors came close to the students, everyone's more or less affected by them. Good thing that Professor Dumbledore came and drove them away."

"Dementors?!" Cedric creased his brows, "How dare they?" He noticed Harry's pale face, "Are you alright? You look a little weak." The Hufflepuff boy was worried.

"I'm alright," Harry shook his head, and tried to pull a smile, "It's normal, everyone's like this."

"Go to the hall and eat, you'll need the energy." Cedric gently pulled Harry along.

Harry nodded and followed Cedric to the hall. The second he sat down he grabbed a cup of hot coco and chugged it.

The warm liquid travelled through his body warming him up. Harry finally feels a little better. But, there's something that he can't ignore in his heart.

He can't forgive himself. He knows how to cast the patronus spell in his previous life, why wasn't he able to do it just now?

In the end, even if he's changed so much already, he can't forget those memories deeply etched into his bones. The deaths that has made him more mature, and more lonely.

Those heart-felt and permanent memories will bind him for his life, until he completes his deal with the Grim Reaper and gives his soul, will it stop.

No, he refuses. He doesn't need this weakness!

Harry grabbed a couple chocolates and popped them into his mouth, stood, and left the hall.

He can't have weaknesses. He's not allowed to. He can't afford to.

Because, he's not just anyone. He's Harry Potter.

Heroes cannot have weaknesses.


	34. Chapter 32: Thestral

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

The dementor incident had everyone depressed during the DADA lesson in the afternoon. Even if Lockhart's having the time of his life up on the dais, talking enthusiastically about his encounter with vampires and how he defeated them and escaped, no one's excited. Everyone kept quiet with their heads down.

The down atmosphere is so obvious that even a self-indulged Lockhart could tell. "Hey, my dear students, what's wrong?" He finally stopped recounting his "brilliant" past, and asked the class.

A Hufflepuff raised his hands, "Professor, can you teach us how to defend against Dementors?" The whole class immediate drew back their attention.

Facing the expectant looks of his students, Lockhart has a hard time keeping the smile on his face.

"Uh, dementors? Oh, yes yes, of course you can defend against them," he said stiffly, "But I don't think you can master such a hard spell now."

 _That's true_ , Harry thought. Second year students would have a hard time casting the patronus spell. When he was teaching this spell at D.A. in fifth year, only a few were able to conjure up complete patronus forms. But, the more important thing now is that Lockhart can't cast the spell either.

A Ravenclaw pushed his glasses and asked, "Then, can you demonstrate the spell for us? Even if just to show us what it's like." The logical Ravenclaws have long ago realized the truth of their professor. Ravenclaws praise knowledge and despise those who pretend to be knowledgeable but is actually an imbecile.

Everyone agreed with him. Hufflepuffs actually want to see it, while the Ravenclaws are more inclined to see how he would react.

Lockhart can't say know, beginning to sweat, and said with a slight stutter, "Oh, defend against dementors…the spells is…uh…is…" He tries so hard to remember, "Oh yes, the patronus spell, yes, of course, the patronus spell!" he flashes a bright spell, as if proud to remember the name of the spell.

"Then can professor demonstrate for us."

Lockhart's smile begins to fade again, he said dryly, "Uh…demonstration…"

Just then, the class ended.

Lockhart said, relieved, "Oh, it's the end of class, the demonstration can wait until next time." He grabbed his books and left quickly.

Ignoring the pitied sighs from the Hufflepuffs and the snickers from the Ravenclaws.

After class, Harry had a simple dinner in the hall, and noticed Snape wasn't in his seat. He picked up his things and left for the dungeon.

The portrait is already familiar with Harry, so it let Harry in as soon as it saw Harry's familiar face.

After Harry entered, he found the professor marking papers at his desk. It seems like he had dinner here.

Harry greeted the man and was just about to leave for his room when Snape called him.

"Potter, you encountered dementors today?" He asked lightly while continue marking.

Harry paused, and mumbled an affirmative. The thought from the afternoon continues until now.

Snape heard Harry's muffled response, set down his quill and looked up.

The green-eyed boy was pale, even paler with the frame of his black hair.

Snape furrowed his brows.

"You…" He carefully chose his words, and said slowly, "were affected deeply?'

Harry's downcast eyes blinked, he quickly looked up at Snape, carefully trying to figure out the emotions in the man's eyes.

The black obsidian eyes were deep and thick. He can't understand it.

Harry sighed in slight frustration, shook his head and took a deep breath before replying, "Can you teach me the Patronus spell?"

Snape was surprised, but the boy was filled with firmness and seriousness, not a shred of arrogance and recklessness.

He thought for a moment, then nodded lightly. "Tomorrow's Saturday, I have time in the afternoon."

Harry beamed and bowed deeply, "Thank you so much!"

Snape waved him off and continued with his marking.

Harry retreated to his room with a smile, filled with gratefulness towards the man outside. Harry knows that since he returned, he's already asked the professor for so much, but the man has never refused. This means that the amount that he owes the man can never be repaid, even with his life, it would only cover half. So, before his final limit comes, he will find happiness for him. This way, he can properly face death calmly.

Harry smiled and dropped onto the bed, but a corner of his heart seems to be empty.

Saturday morning when Harry wanted to freshen up in the bathroom, Snape's door was still tightly shut.

 _Still sleeping?_ Harry was dumbfounded, it's not like he can just barge in. He shrugged, left the dungeons to take care of his business in the Room of Requirements. After breakfast, Harry went to the kitchen, and with the help of the elves, he brought back a cup of coffee, two sandwiches, and some other snacks.

Gently placing the food on the table in the dungeons, he placed a warming charm on them to make sure that they will stay warm for a long period of time. After he went back to his room to finish homework.

Since he's already finished a portion of it last night, Harry had completed everything at around 10 o'clock. After rubbing his shoulders, he began to write a reply to the letter Lea sent.

She wrote last time about some findings she had on the horcruxes and the Dark Mark.

"Dear Miss. Genius,

Your findings are absolutely brilliant! No wonder you're called the genius of the Zoransky family.

I believe that it is very probable that horcruxes and the dark mark are linked in some way. "Him" (I would really rather call him by his actual name) can contact his death eaters through the dark mark, which I believe is quite similar to how he can sense his horcruxes in the short time after he creates one. What's different is that he needs to touch the mark on a death eater, since he doesn't have a mark himself. However, death eaters cannot communicate among themselves with the mark. I would think that when he touches the mark on the death eaters, the mark can sense his soul and in turn activates some sort of spell that allows him to summon other death eaters?

What's it like? A little like the one-way links the muggle have. He's the center point, the death eaters are the outer circle, the signal spreads from the center to the circle.

But, it appears that the soul pieces in the horcruxes cannot activate the dark mark, is there a difference?

I think that if we figure out how that's done, we could easily destroy the dark mark.

Do you think that this has to do with runes? If there's anything that I can help with, do write me, I will check the Hogwarts library to see if there are any books on the subject.

As always, thank you for all your help.

Yours,

H"

After writing the letter, Harry sealed it and left his room. There are no windows in the dungeons, so he has to go to the owlery to send his letter. Stepping out, Harry found the bedroom door is still closely shut, the breakfast on the table still untouched. Harry is again astounded by the professor sleeping abilities. He sighed, casted another warming charm on the food, then left the dungeons.

After sending the letter off, it's just in time for lunch. After he's done himself, Harry also brought a plate of smoked beef back to the dungeons,

After the portrait let him in, Harry was met with the potions professor having his second sandwich with coffee.

Harry put the smoked beef on the table in front of Snape smiling, "The smoked beef is quite good today, would you like to have some?"

Snape's hand paused while bringing coffee to his lips, lifted his head and said stiffly, "You prepared this, not the elves?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I brought it back after I ate."

"…" Snape watched the smiling boy silently, eyes complicated, "You don't have to…" He said lightly.

Harry shook his head, "I've troubled you so much, these little things are nothing."

Snape didn't speak further, finished his food, and with a wave of his wand, the things on the table disappeared.

"Potter, if you're doing all this to learn the patronus charm, then prepare your wand!" He said coldly, eyes empty.

Harry froze, opened his mouth, then shut it again. He drew his wand silently, standing opposite the professor.

 _The last time we stood with wands drawn was when I was learning occlumency, and then_ , Harry thought, _was a mess._ He saw the professor's most painful memories. Remembering back, Harry's brows creased, and a corner of his heart felt tugged on.

"The patronus charm is the only way to defend against Dementors," Snape's calm voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. Harry quickly lifted his head and collected his somewhat out of control thoughts. "But not everyone is able to successfully cast the patronus charm. Those whose souls were tainted with sin from killing will never have their patronus."

"Then, what do the patronus' form have with the individual?" Harry asked immediately. He remembered the professor's doe, the same as his mum.

"The form differs from person to person, and it also depends somewhat on the wizard's character and physicality." Snape answered simply.

 _Does that include feelings?_ Harry didn't ask, instead nodded to show understanding. "I've seen in books that to cast the patronus charm one must think of happy things. Is that necessary?"

Snape's expression became complicated after hearing this.

"It is in most cases…" he said slowly.

"Then there are instances where it isn't?" Harry asked quickly.

Snape was silent for a moment, then said, "Patronus are positive things, so it needs positive thoughts and feelings to lead it. Happiness is the easily positive emotion to be triggered. So, as long as it is positive feelings or emotions, in theory, it is possible to invoke a patronus. Thought happiness is the easily method."

 _Positive…emotion…_ Harry thought about this, then nodded.

"I presume you have already practiced the spell, have you been successful in releasing a full patronus?" Snape asked.

Harry shrugged, "Yes, but I can't cast is properly when faced with a dementor. I think I need actual practice."

Snape thought for a moment then said, "Wait here," then left the dungeons.

After about five minutes, he returned with a shrunken cabinet. He placed it on the ground and returned it to its original size.

Seeing the tall cabinet, Harry suddenly realized what's inside.

"There's a boggart inside. I will use a confundus charm to make it into a dementor, and you defend against it." Snape explained.

It's the same method Remus used. Harry showed that he understands, stepped back, and brought up his wand.

"Then three, two, one—" Snape opened the door.

A dementor slowly crept out of the cabinet, the cloak face facing Harry, a glowing, scabby, rotten hand clutching the cloak. The lights in the dungeons flickered, the shut off. The dementor left the cabinet, drifting silently towards Harry, drawing a deep breath. All Harry feels is a bone-chilling cold creeping towards him…

"Expecto patronum!" Harry shouted, "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum…" Harry tried to think about happy memories, but nothing happened.

It seems that the entire dungeon and the dementor was melting. Harry was falling through a thick white mist, through which he heard the screams of men and women, the last breath of many…his mum, dad, Sirius…then—

His surroundings suddenly became bright, he was lying face up on the dungeon floor, sweat drenching his back.

"You…" Snape muttered, "You were screaming…"

Harry bowed his head, bangs covering his eyes, expression unclear. From Snape's angle, he can only judge his emotion from his clenching fists.

"That's all for today," Snape said, "We can continue tomorrow."

"No." Harry said lightly, standing slowly, "I used the wrong method just now, let me try again." He grasped his wand with steadily, facing the potions professor.

 _Maybe I shouldn't think about happy things, positive emotions…_ He thinks he understands.

Snape furrowed his brows looking at the stubborn boy, finally accepting his proposal. "Then, three, two, one—"

The dungeon is once again filled with cold darkness. The dementor crept forward, sucking in, a rotten hand reaching out towards Harry…

Harry focused his thoughts, the notion in his mind firming.

 _I want to make them happy! I want to change the tragedies! I don't want Mum and Dad to have died in vain! I can do it!_

"Expecto patronum!" Harry shouted.

A silvery figure erupted out of his wand, shining brightly. Harry examined his patronus firm, a horse, not a stag? The horse is skinny, every bone clearly showing, its head was a little like a dragon, eyes silvery white with no pupil. It has large silvery wings, kind of like a bat.

Harry suddenly realized what it is. Even if it is different to the usual black fur and skin that he sees, Harry still understood what it is.

A thestral.

A creature representing death and misfortune.

Harry studied the silvery thestral charging at the dementor expression, hooves kicking at the cloaked monster driving it back. The patronus flapped its wings slapping the dementor back into the cabinet. Snape closed the doors immediately. The thestral returned to Harry's side, gently nudged him before disappearing.

Harry suddenly smiled. _A thestral…how fitting._

Witness to death. Falling into darkness. Named misfortune.

Snape looked at the smiling boy with complicated eyes, suppressing his surprise and said with a calm voice, "Since you have succeeded, then I presume you would require no further teaching?" He waved his hand walking back to his desk, "I have work to do. I don't have time to waste on you."

Harry was stunned, he thought the professor would asked about his patronus, since thestrals represent death and misfortune. He didn't think that…

Harry smiled, "Thank you for the lesson, I'm off to the library."

Watching the boy's leaving figure, Snape's expression is complex. He peered at the cabinet in the corner and rubbed his temples.

 _A thestral…_

 _How much does an eleven-year-old boy have to go through to have a thestral as his patronus?_

He sighed. It's getting harder and harder to see through this boy.


	35. Chapter 33: Petrified

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Leaving the dungeons on his way to the library, Harry was stopped by a person jumping out from the corridor, Harry focused to find Ravenclaw's prefect—Roger Davis.

"Potter, why weren't you at the Quidditch tryouts?!" He said angrily.

Harry looked at him confused, "There were tryouts today?"

Davis changed to a heartbroken expression, "As a Ravenclaw, how can you be so ignorant of what's going on in our house. Do you know how few good players we have? I finally discovered that you're alright, but you disappear on me!" he pointed at Harry as if he had done something horribly wrong.

Harry's lips twitched, are all Quidditch captains this crazy, Wood was like this, Davis is too. But, Harry remembered that when he was captain he wasn't this…excited. "Davis, did you forget? I'm living with Professor Snape at the moment, I don't go up to the tower often. I probably missed the notice."

Remembering Professor Snape, Davis's waving arms fell, along with his expression, "Oh, right, I forgot about that…"

Looking at Davis's depressed face, Harry felt pity for the man, "Uhm, how can I help?"

Davis's expression went even more down-turned, "It's too late…I've already picked the new players…" but, his expression suddenly changed, excited again, "You can come with me to the practice! You can try out next year!"

Seeing Davis's bright eyes, Harry can't bring himself to refuse. Thus, he finds himself on the side of the pitch.

"Our seeker this year is Cho Chang. To be honest, she's one of the best." On the way to the pitch, Davis kept on talking, "Most people in our house don't like sports, so they're no good on the broom. Cho Chang's abilities are already better than I expected." He turned quickly, "Don't forget to try out next year, Potter!"

Harry shrugged, smiling, "Ok, I won't forget." No matter what, he should probably calm down the feverish captain. What Harry can't figure out is that since school started, he's always displayed normal flying abilities during flying class, how did Davis get on to him?

Actually, in the midst of the 'bookworms' of Ravenclaw, 'normal' is already very good.

But, Harry who's used to hanging out with the sporty Gryffindors haven't realized that.

Coming to the pitch, the afternoon sun is not as blinding. Seeing the soaring navy figures in the sky brings a little sourness to Harry's heart. He waved bye to Davis, and went to sit at the stands, watching the freely flying students.

They're tired, sure, but everyone has a bright smile on their face. So free, for their small dream, for the honor of the house.

Long ago, he was a part of that. What's different was that he was clad in red, not blue.

But, because of destiny, he's given up on more and more freedom and hobbies.

Some eagles flew across the blue sky. Harry watched as they flew across the Forbidden Forest, slowly dissolving into small black dots.

Ravenclaw is represented by the eagle, and eagles represent freedom. Ravenclaws praise freedom, not restricted by common matters, therefore they are often neutral, never involved in the midst of conflict.

But him, Harry Potter, is destined to be unable to pursue freedom, destined to fight for the rest of his life.

"Hey, Harry, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice woke Harry from his daze. Draco dressed in green uniform plopped down next to him.

"Draco? You're in your house team?" Harry saw Draco's Nimbus 2001, then asked.

"Yep!" The blond boy nodded excitedly, "Father gifted the team seven brooms!" his grey-blue eyes bright, cheeks flushed.

Harry congratulated him smiling, "You've always been great a flying."

Draco lifted his head proud, "Yep! It'll be great to face you in a match!"

Harry shook his head, "Draco, I'm not in my house team."

"What?!" Draco's eyes widened, "You. Are. Not. In. Your. House. Team?!" His tone as if Harry's done something terribly wrong.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't tell you, but I've been living in the dungeons from the day before yesterday, so I didn't see the notice for tryouts in the common room."

Draco jumped up. "You're not joking? Why?"

Harry said nonchalantly, "Because of Bellatrix escaping. They're worried that she might come find me, so it's safer with Professor Snape."

Draco was silent for a silent for a moment. The he said in a low voice, "Harry, you must be careful. She's really powerful, so if you face her, run."

Harry lifted his head, staring at the blond boy. All there was in those grey-blue eyes were worry and sincerity for a friend.

Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Time flew by when October came around. The temperature chilled, the fire grew brighter in the dungeons killing the last of the cold. At the same time, it was growing easier for Harry and Snape to interact.

The potions lesson every Tuesday and Thursday didn't change, while during other times Harry began to help the potions professor in marking some of the lower grade papers. In the morning Harry would bring some food back after having his breakfast, and the professor accepted the consideration without much protest.

Time went by without out any major hiccups, but unnoticeable changes were ever present.

Until one day nearing Halloween, on his way to dinner in the hall, Harry passed a remote corridor when he heard a voice, a creepy, breathtaking, evil voice. ~Come…come here…let me…tear you apart…kill you…~

Harry drew in a sharp breath.

 _The basilisk…how's that possible? didn't he already destroy Riddle's diary? Why is the basilisk out…?_

Harry immediately changed his course to the girls' bathroom, where the Moaning Myrtle is.

As soon as he stepped into the abandoned room, Harry saw the Moaning Myrtle sobbing on a toilet.

"Um, hello," Harry spoke up carefully, "Can you help me with something?"

The Moaning Myrtle stopped crying and lifted her head, transparent eyes peering at Harry from behind her transparent glass. "Who are you? Are you here to laugh at me too?"

"Oh, no, I'm Harry, I wanted to ask you for help." Harry tried to speak in a polite manner.

"Help? You want my help? How can a 'sobbing, useless, stupid, friendless' Moaning Myrtle help you?" She starts to sob again, "Peeves is right, I'm friendless, everyone will laugh at me during Nick's Deathday Party!"

Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Alright how about this, I'll go with you to the Deathday Party, you help me with something."

"Really? But I…" The Moaning Myrtle sobbed, "How can I help you?"

"First, tell me has there been anyone here besides me in the past few days?"

"Person? Probably not…" Hearing this Harry's heart sank, "I'm not too sure, since sometimes I go to the Great Lake, I'm not here all the time."

"Then can you help me look out for who comes here?"

The Moaning Myrtle looked a Harry, "If I help you, then you have to go to the Deathday Party with me."

The passage to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party has candles lit on the walls, but does nothing to pleasure; they are all black, thin small candles, with flickering small blue flames. The classroom is filled with hundreds of translucent figures, most crowded on the over-whelmed dance floor, dancing to the horrendous sounds made by thirty saws. The overhead chandeliers have thousands of lit small candles shining a midnight blue. Harry's breath visualizes before him, as if walking into a freezer.

Harry's relieved that he came after he's ate. He tightened the cloak he had on, and casted another warming charm.

"Oh, the host of the party's over there…" The Moaning Myrtle's voice is high-pitched and annoying to the ear, "Follow me, Harry."

Harry followed the Moaning Myrtle towards the Nearly Headless Nick.

"My dear friend," He said was sadness, "Welcome, welcome…I'm so happy that you can come…"

He took off his feather fedora and bowed to them, waving them in.

Harry walked around the dance floor slowly, past a group of mellow nuns, a man in rags and chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who is having a conversation with a knight that has an arrow sticking out of his head. Harry also saw the Bloody Baron, which is to be expected. The Bloody Baron is a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in sliver bloodstains, being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

Opposite the corner the Bloody Baron is in, Harry saw the Ravenclaw ghost, Grey Lady, or Helena Ravenclaw.

Harry suddenly had an idea. He waved to the Moaning Myrtle and made his way towards the Grey lady.

"Good evening, madam," Harry said gently.

The Grey Lady glanced at Harry, noticing the house emblem on his cloak, her beautiful but cold face warming up a bit. She nodded gently, "Good evening."

"Madam, may I enquire about some academic inquiries?" Harry asked with an inquiring expression.

"What inquiries?"

"I was wondering, are ghosts and souls of the same material?"

The Grey Lady looked at Harry surprised, "Normally boys your age doesn't think of this question. They are not the same material. Souls have energy, power, whereas us ghosts cannot use magic. We are but emotions and memories of our previous life." She said calmly.

"So, in principle, like portraits?" Harry asked after some thought.

"Similar," The Grey Lady nodded with praise, "But, portraits are made with the wizard is still alive using magic, injecting their soul energy ***** into the portrait. When the wizard dies, the magic activates, then the portraits comes 'alive'."

"Soul energy?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Ah, that's a unique ability to souls, but not the soul itself. Soul energy bears the entire consciousness of the wizard, hence the reason the portraits behaves like the real person." The Grey Lady said slowly.

"Will you please tell me what that magic is?" Harry asked hurriedly. He thinks he's getting on to something. The making of the dark mark may have to do with soul energy.

"It stems from an ancient rune, called the Histonian Runes *****. You are like a boy I met some decades ago, he asked similar questions, but," The Grey Lady smiled, "he was a Slytherin."

Harry suppressed his surprised, said goodbye to the Grey lady politely, and decided to leave the party immediately. He can't wait to find out the workings of this rune.

Harry's yet to make his way out of the classroom, the Moaning Myrtle caught up to him, "Are you leaving?"

Harry was caught in a pinch; he'd forgotten he came with the Moaning Myrtle, "Um, yes, you know, the temperature here's too cold for me."

"Oh, okay then, I'll go with you. I just can't stand Peeves." The Moaning Myrtle said with red eyes.

Leaving the classroom towards the staircase, harry heard a voice.

~…tear you…tear you apart…kill you…~

He's expression sank, pausing in his step.

"Harry, what's wrong?" The Moaning Myrtle asked quizzically.

Harry smiled like usual, "Nothing. Oh, don't forget about our deal, remember to notice who goes there for me, but don't let others know, okay?"

~…hungry…so long…~

The Moaning Myrtle nodded, "No problem, I'll pay attention."

~…kill…it's time…~

The voice is becoming faint.

Harry slowed in his steps.

Far away, from the level above, the voice comes again, and even more faint, ~…I smell blood…I smell blood!~

Harry continued to converse with the Moaning Myrtle, dragging the time, until he heard the commotion above did he feign interest and said, "What's happening upstairs? Let's go check it out."

Walking to where a bunch of students are grouped, Harry and the Moaning Myrtle passed through. The discussing students avoided the Moaning Myrtle, giving a path for Harry to enter through as well.

On the wall in front of the students, something is glistening in the light. Between two windows, a meter off the ground, are some scribbles, glistening under the torches.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

 _Enemies of the heir, beware._

There's a puddle of water on the ground, and a cat hung on the torch bracket by its tail.

 ***A.N. "soul energy" and "Histonian Runes" are made up and aren't actually canon to the series.**


	36. Chapter 34: Bludger

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

When Harry and the group of students watched the words on the wall, Filch was drawn in by all the commotion, shouldering past the crowd. He saw Mrs. Norris, staggered back covering his face in fear.

"My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?" He screamed, "Who killed my cat?! Who? Who did it!"

"Filch!"

Dumbledore arrived at the scene, followed by other professors. He walked past the students and let Mrs. Norris down from the torch bracket.

Dumbledore's long nose almost touching Mrs. Norris's fur, studying it closely through his half-moon glasses, slender fingers poking and prodding at the petrified animal. "I think we would need a place to examine her further," he finally said.

Lockhart rushed forward excitedly.

"My office is the closest, Headmaster—just above—you can—"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said.

The silent crowd parted to let them through. Lockhart was very excited, swaggering behind Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape followed suit.

Harry watched their leaving figures silently for a moment, then said his goodbyes to the Moaning Myrtle and returned to the dungeons.

Of course, the dungeon is empty, Snape should be with Dumbledore examining the petrified Mrs. Norris. Harry took a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Sitting down in the hot tub, Harry relaxed his limbs, setting his head on the tile, thinking about what happened today.

First, the petrification. If Harry hadn't seen the diary destroyed by Grindelwald himself, then he would've thought history was really irreversible.

Then, if it's not the diary, it's clear which horcrux was behind it.

But, the point being, who was the person being manipulated?

Still Ginny? No, probably not, then, who is it?

Harry rubbed a popping vein at his temple, slowly letting out a deep breath.

And, what Lady Grey said at the Deathday party. The rune…the spell that Tom Riddle had asked about…

Harry has a feeling that he'll be very busy this year.

Snape's still not back after his bath. Seeing that it's almost ten, Harry changed into a loose white shirt and khaki cotton pants, and walked to the professor's desk. He grabbed another chair and sat down, flipped through the parchments, and took out the first year potions homework to begin marking.

Harry rubbed his half-dry hair as he studied the homework under his pen closely. The hair that was reaching his neck stayed obediently, Harry considered cutting it shorter to look fresher with a cutting spell.

It's the best option, since there don't seem to be a barber shop in the Magical World, and the wizards don't really pay attention to it, letting the hair just grow. Like Dumbledore's long white hair, Hagrid's full-blown curls, and Draco's father Lucius Malfoy's beautiful long platinum blond hair. As for the witches, it's even more simple, either having it loose, in a pony/pigtail, or into a bun. The wizards that wanted short hair just used a cutting spell to deal with it. On this matter, the wizards are far behind the muggles.

Perhaps he should ask Draco for advice, but thinking about Draco's slick-back hair, Harry shuddered, abandoning the idea. Perhaps Professor Snape's a good choice, his curtain-like hair is always cut cleanly…Harry can't help but let out a little chuckle at that thought.

 _I should probably wait until going back during Christmas and having it cut in the muggle world. Hope there's still a barber shop open then._

When Harry moved on to mark the second year papers, Snape finally returned.

"Professor," Harry stood and greeted him, "I took it upon myself to begin marking for you."

Snape didn't have any opposition, nodded, walked to his seat, and as he picked up another stack of papers, he said viciously, "Lockhart that imbecile!"

Harry asked quizzically, "What did he do this time?"

Snape scoffed, "We had to endure that idiot going on and on, he offered no less than twenty different opinions on the cat's situation."

"Then, is the cat dead?" Harry asked immediately.

"No, Dumbledore said it's just petrified, needs a potion with mature mandrakes to solve it," Snape explained.

Harry let out a breath of relief, _it looks like that didn't change_.

The, that Lockhart insisted on him preparing the potion, clearly didn't learn his lesson from last time." The professor said angrily.

Remembering back to the last time Gilderoy Lockhart was "blessed" with the concentrated itching potion, Harry's heart immediately lightened, "then, you didn't teach him another lesson?" He said happily.

"Unfortunately, I can't," The potions professor said, "Poppy told me last time, she doesn't want to see Lockhart in the infirmary for certain reasons again, since it was causing her trouble in her work."

Lockhart likes to stick his nose into other people's business, pretending to be knowledgeable, which is definitely irksome to the professionals. Harry agreed in his mind.

"Where were you tonight? I didn't see you in the hall." Snape asked suddenly, black eyes focused on Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I went with the Moaning Myrtle to the Gryffindor ghost Nick's Deathday Party. Very exciting indeed."

Seeing the boy's regretful expression, Snape nodded in acknowledgment, then reminded him, "Don't go wonder around, the school's not as safe as it might seem."

Harry nodded smiling, "I understand." Understanding is one thing, carrying it through is a whole other matter.

"Then, go sleep. I'll mark the papers."

"Good night, professor."

"…" Snape waved, didn't speak.

For the next few days, the students didn't talk about anything but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch's actions didn't let it slip from anyone's mind. He paced back and forth in the area where Mrs. Norris was attacked, as if believing the attacker would return. Even if he used "" to clean the words on the wall, they were still glistening ever so clearly on the stone walls. If Filch wasn't patrolling the crime scene, he was glaring with red eyes, hiding in the corridors, then lunging towards unsuspecting students giving them detentions for miniscule reasons such as "breathing too loud" or "playing around".

England's especially cold this year.

The training ground is filled with chill, plus the guard of at least 100 dementors, the students seldom venture out to fool around.

But, there are always exceptions. For wizards, Quidditch is where they go for crazy—it's the same for wizarding children.

So, even the day looks gloomy and is probably going to rain, the students still put on their heavy cloaks to watch the new term's Quidditch Cup commence.

Since he promised Draco he'll be there at his first game, Harry showed up for once.

Harry seldom comes to the games this time around, he spends most of his time on the endless research, sometimes even amazing himself. He used to treasure Quidditch, but now, he needs to squeeze out the limited amount of time to come watch a game. So, when he was sitting on the chaotic stands, lifting his head to watch the players fly by and cheer for the good plays, the feeling's so foreign that he has a hard time remembering.

The grey sky began to down a cold rain, Harry casted a water preventing spell, then squinted up in search for Draco.

Through the rain, the blond boy was still blinding, Harry found he chasing against the Gryffindor seeker, could it be—

Yep, the golden snitch was playfully dancing in front of them.

Harry smiled, it looks like they won't be tortured by this horrible weather for long.

Suddenly, Harry's smile froze on his face.

A black and heavy bludger suddenly charged towards the stands, aiming directly at Harry. The audience on the stands around him screamed.

Harry quickly drew his wand pointing at the incoming bludger, "Everte statum!"

The bludger paused, then charged at Harry again. Harry quickly casted an impedimenta at the ball while running down from the stands to keep the other students safe. He ran quickly, at the same time casting impediment jinxes behind him.

Every time, the bludger is simply paused for a moment, then charges at Harry once again.

 _Dobby, I really have to thank you for this!_ Harry complained to himself, running towards an empty space on the pitch. The players in the sky freaked out, staying where they were.

"Diffindo!" Harry shouted, then quickly took cover on the ground as the bludger behind him exploded into a few black pieces scattering in mid-air.

The audience cried out again, this time in rejoice.

Harry slowly got up from the ground, wiping the sweat on his forehead. At the same time, Draco caught the golden snitch, the audience began to cheer and clap.

Harry dodged the other people, jogging towards a quiet spot next to the Forbidden Forest.

"Dobby!" he shouted.

After a few seconds, with a pop, a small house elf appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter…" The elf murmured.

"Dobby, was that your doing just now?" Harry tried to be as calm as possible.

Dobby's eyes widened, flickering, finally failing under Harry's calm gaze, "Yes…" He said quietly, dropping his head.

"Why?" Harry said slowly.

Dobby quickly lifted his head, agitated, "Harry Potter, Hogwarts is not safe! You can't stay here! You must leave! If you stay…" He suddenly stopped, as if someone was strangling him.

Harry paused, "Did your master forbid you to speak of this?"

Dobby can't speak, big eyes flickering.

"Then, is the reason the school is unsafe your master's doing?"

Dobby shook his head, and spoke, "Not Master, a madam, but Dobby's forbidden to speak her name."

Harry understood. "Bellatrix Lestrange? She was at your masters."

Dobby blinked.

"You master forbid you to say Bellatrix was there?"

Dobby didn't say anything.

"When?"

"The day before yesterday…" Dobby said quietly.

"Do you know what they said?" Harry asked.

"No, the door was locked, Dobby didn't hear. Only after the madam left angry…" Dobby shook, "Harry Potter, Dobby begs of you, leave Hogwarts!"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, Dobby, I can't. If she comes to kill me, I'll be waiting for her." He patted Dobby's head, "Go back, Dobby, I won't be killed so easily."

When Harry returned to the dungeons, the professor was drinking a vodka espresso. His slender fingers wrapped around the glass, very prettily. That's all Harry can say.

"Where were you?" The potions professor asked after spotting Harry come in.

Harry paused, "To have a bite in the kitchen." He said lightly. If possible, he really didn't want to lie to him.

Snape lifted a brow, but didn't expose Harry's pathetic lie.

"What happened with the bludger today?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, probably bad luck," he said with self-mockery.

Snape set down his cup, lifting his head to gaze at Harry, deep black eyes almost drowning him.

"You…" He spoke with a low voice, rich like a cello, but his words freezing Harry's blood in an instant, "Are you hiding something?"


	37. Chapter 35: Estrangement

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry closed the door behind him, walked to the chair in his room, and setting his head on the desk, face buried between his arms. Harry doesn't want to lie to the professor, but didn't want to tell him of…that…either.

Harry Potter's from the future, he knows everything. Everything, not only including the war with Voldemort, but the tragic life of a man named Severus Snape…

His hard childhood, bullied school life, destined to fail love…

Harry knows how the man is proud, how he protects his dignity. When Harry saw the professor's most humiliating memory, he kicked him out and didn't teach him occlumency after that.

Proud as Snape is, once he knows someone knows about all of his wounds and weaknesses, he will never have anything to do with that person.

Harry has already established such a good relationship with the professor, must everything go back to the way it was?

Of course not. He promised happiness for the professor, so he can't let him distance himself.

If that day must come, the pray to Merlin that he can drag day until the last moment of his life.

Harry propped up his head, lifting his spirits. He still has a lot to do, he can' dwell on this.

He grabbed his quill to scribble on a piece of parchment, "Lea, please search for the Histonian Runes, they may have to do with the dark mark and horcruxes. Harry"

He sealed the letter carefully, deciding to send it off in the morning. Then Harry let out a deep breath, and began to think about what Dobby said today.

First, he can now say definitively that the petrification was because of the cup that Bellatrix put into the school, probably since she couldn't get him so instead taking it out on the students. Then she went to Malfoy Manor for help, probably to find their lord, but was refused, hence leaving angry. In that case, Bellatrix will probably return to Hogwarts and continue to harm the students.

Harry rubbed his brows, thinking it is a good time to pay the chamber of secrets a visit.

He wasn't wrong. That evening, Professor McGonagall found a petrified Colin Creevey on the stairs leading to the kitchen.

Monday morning, the news of Colin Creevey was attacked, now lies in the infirmary flew around the school. Suddenly, rumors are flying everywhere, and everyone is on edge. The first years are always grouped together, as if going out alone will mean getting attacked.

The second petrification clearly gained more attention. If Mrs. Norris seemed like a prank, then this time a student petrified is not so easy.

During this time, the students, behind the professors' backs, exchanged protection charms, evil repellents, and other trinkets to protect themselves. This spread out the entire school, and in a few days time, everyone had some sort of protection on them. Crystals, silver bracelets, even oriental mahogany pendants—originated from Cho Change. Of course, there's the gross stuff like stinking onions, or rotting newt tails.

Harry went to see the Moaning Myrtle after class on Monday?

"So? Did anyone come here?" Harry asked hurriedly.

The Moaning Myrtle nodded proudly, "I was just about to go find you! The night before last someone came. He opened some sort of contraption by the sink there and a big hole appeared. He jumped in, didn't come back for a long time."

Harry's brows furrowed, "Do you know who it was?"

The Moaning Myrtle shook her head, "I don't recognize him, all I can say is he is a tall Hufflepuff."

 _Tall…Hufflepuff…_

Harry contemplated for a moment, nodded, then smiled, "Alright, thank you."

The Moaning Myrtle's cheeks flushed a silvery blush, and smiled shyly, "It would be better if you could come more often."

The second week of December, the heads of houses began tallying up the list of people staying at Hogwarts during Christmas. Since Harry invited Draco to 12 Grimmauld Place over Christmas break, he went to remind him again.

"Harry, sorry, but I have to decline…" Draco said with a frown.

"Why?"

"Father sent a letter this morning telling me not to go back during Christmas break, to stay at Hogwarts and don't go anywhere," Draco said, "It's gonna be my first Christmas away from home."

Harry thought about something, "Did you father tell you the reason?"

Draco shook his head defeated.

 _Probably afraid that Bellatrix might show up again…_ Harry consoled his friend, thinking that Mr. Malfoy made a good choice. That woman is crazy, and family isn't something she'll keep in mind. Draco will be safer at school, at least, the professors could protect him.

These days, Harry and Snape's interactions in the dungeons have taken a turn. It was as if the conversation that day broke some sort of balance, leaving them both with a slight ache in their heart. Harry was back to the polite student, and the professor is quieter than usual. Even if their potions lessons continued, their interactions have become a bit unnatural.

They tried to maintain what they had before, but they both knew that somethings, were broken.

Harry doesn't know when this will end, nor does he know how to break this estrangement. All he can do is to let things pan out. He doesn't want the professor to distance himself, but is saddened to see that become the truth.

But, he has no choice.

He began spending most of his time on studying the Histonian Runes, leaving him no free time to dwell on these emotions. But, the results were wonderful. With his, Lea's and Grindelwald's collected efforts, they have had some conclusions on the study of the Dark Mark. He wrote to Grindelwald that they will meet to further discuss it during the Christmas break.

A week later, Harry was passing through the notice board to see a small crowd in front of it, reading a freshly pinned parchment.

Harry walked up to take a closer look, and discovered it was about the Dueling Club. Remembering Lockhart's pathetic performance, Harry decided he didn't want to miss out.

So, 8 o'clock that night, the students returned to the hall to find the long dining tables have vanished. A stage appeared along one of the walls, the hall illuminated by hundreds of candles floating in the air. The ceiling turned into a velvety black instead of the usual starry night. Almost the entire student body showed up, crowding. Everyone had their wands drawn, excited about the upcoming lesson.

"Who's going to teach us?" Everyone discusses amongst themselves.

Just then, Gilderoy Lockhart strutted on stage in his usual purple red robe, ever so brilliant. Next to him is none other than Snape, in his usual black robes.

Lockhart waved to get everyone quiet, then shouted, "Come around, come around! Can everyone see and hear me? Yes? Good! Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to open this small Dueling Club, to train everyone in case one day you'll need to protect yourself. Protect yourself in ways that I have used countless times—to know more, do read my books."

Harry scoffed, turned his eyes and unexpectedly focused on the black figure behind Lockhart.

At the same time, Snape noticed Harry's gaze. They watched each other for a split second before both averting their gaze.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart said, a big smile on his face, "He's told me that he knows a thing or two about dueling. He generously promised to assist me in a small demonstration before the lesson. Oh, don't worry—I'll return your potions professor perfectly back to you after the demonstration, don't worry!"

From Harry's position, he can clearly see the potions professor's lips press together from discontent, Harry couldn't help but look forward to what is about to happen. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other, and bowed. Or at least Lockhart bowed, flipping his wand around flamboyantly, while Snape just nodded his head impatiently. Then, then lifted their wands to their chest as if wielding a sword. "As you see, we are holding our wands in a dueling stance," Lockhart said to the silent crowd, "On the count of three, we will perform our first spell. Of course, none that would cause actual harm." "I wouldn't bet on that," Harry saw Snape bare his 'fangs' and said lowly, "One—two—three—" Both raised their wands pointed at the other. Snape said a quiet "Expelliarmus," and a flash of red hit Lockhart, sending him off his feet. He flew backward off the stage hitting the wall, sliding down into a crouch on the ground.

Draco and a couple Slytherins clapped and cheered. Harry heard Hermione scream, "Do you think he's alright?" "Who cares!" Ron and Neville replied at the same time. Lockhart stood up shakily, his robes a mess and his hair standing up on end.

"Alright, everyone saw that, yes!" He returned to stage staggering, "This is the disarming charm—as you see, I lost my wand—ah thank you, Miss. brown. Yes, Professor Snape, a wonderful idea to show them this charm. But, I must say, your intentions were quite clear. If I wanted to stop you, it wouldn't take much effort. I actually think, that to give them a better demonstration, why not let them see…"

Snape is glaring at Lockhart murderously as if he's a dead man. Lockhart probably noticed, when he suddenly changed what he was about to say to "That's it for the demonstration! Now I will split you into twos. Professor Snape, if you are willing to help me…"

The wafted through the crowd, splitting everyone into pairs. Lockhart made Neville and Justin Finch-Fletchley into a pair, and put Harry and Draco together.

"Nott, you and Macmillan," Snape said lazily.

The Slytherin came face to face with a Hufflepuff.

Harry smiled at Draco, the blond boy lifted an eyebrow and said, "Did you notice, Professor Snape definitely wants to kill Lockhart right now."

"I concur."

"Face your partner!" Lockhart returned to the stage and shouted, "Bow!"

Harry and Draco stopped their conversation, not watching the other.

"Raise your wands and prepare!" Lockhart shouted, "On the count of three, cast the spell and disarm the other—just disarm—we don't want any accidents. One—two—three—"

Harry has yet to cast the spell when he heard commotion in the crowd to his right.

Harry turned to see Nott yell "Serpensortia!" and a long black snake suddenly emerged landing hard on the floor between him and Macmillan, then raised its head ready to charge. The crowd screamed while backing away, leaving an empty space.

"Don't move, Macmillan," Snape said, "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" Shouted Lockhart. He raised his wand brandishing it at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud thud. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Harry and raised itself again, fangs exposed poised to strike.

Suddenly, something happened to the snake and it began glowing a strange red hue, its slithering getting faster, fangs giving an off-putting glow.

Harry felt odd about it, and was just about to cast a spell when he heard—

"Sectumsempra! Diffindo!"

A deep voice sounded from in front of Harry, with an almost unnoticeable hint of anxiousness.

The snake was blasted into a black smoke, dissipating in the air.

Harry calmed his nerves and raised his head.

Green eyes met black.

This time, he finally saw the concealed emotions in those obsidian eyes, but…

Harry's mouth twitched, a mix sourness and feelings of gratitude rose in his heart.

 _Severus Snape, after everything you can't stand to see me in danger. But…for who?_


	38. Sorry, Short Break

**Hey guys, my dad just got a surgery done so I need to take care of him for the next week or so. I already have the next chapter about half done, so I will try to get it up in the next week, but there is a chance that I won't have time since I'm the only one taking care of my dad (my parents are divorced and I haven't seen my mom in like two years). Sorry for the delay, but my dad's really important to me so I really need to take care of him for the week. I'll be back around June 9th or 10th, and there might be a new chapter up some time in the middle, but, sorry, I can't make any promises.**

 **Thank you so much for understanding!**

 **Nancy :)**


	39. Chapter 36: Attack

**A.N. Thank you so much for all the understanding! My dad's ok now, back on his feet, so thank you for all your well wishes! And thank you for all of your patience. This fic is really important to me, since it's pretty much the accumulation of my love for HP, so your support means a lot.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, enjoy! :)**

" **blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Back in the dungeons, Harry sat on his bed, putting the invisibility cloak back into his pocket then pulling the golden hourglass out from under his shirt.

Golden sand glistened in the crystal hourglass, delicate and beautiful.

Harry caressed the turning disk, deep in thought.

Perhaps, there are somethings that need confirmation.

The last week before Christmas break, another petrification occurred.

This time it's Neville Longbottom and the Gryffindor ghost Nick.

Another petrification has the students frightened to an extreme. However, what's terrifying people is not what happened to the Nearly Headless Nick per se, but rather how. People are all discussing what kind of monster can petrify a ghost. What can do this to a ghost, people ask; what horrifying force can harm someone who's already dead? The stories of the Chamber of Secrets resurface, with even more force.

Harry visited Neville in the infirmary. The round-faced boy who always wore a shy smile and a red face is now just a rigid body that's cold and pale, his expression frozen on terrified. This causes an ache in Harry's heart. In what he's experienced, Neville was never petrified. But now, the difference occurred can only be due to one reason, and it's not hard to figure out.

 _The psycho, Bellatrix…you've gone over the line._

Harry's face hardened, then left quietly.

Because of the second petrification, all the students were basically racing to book a seat on the Hogwarts Express, hoping to spend the holidays at home. Harry waved goodbye to a sad Draco, and boarded the train with a small trunk.

Even though he could get home from the vanishing cabinet directly, but going by train is more meaningful and more "normal" in other people's eyes. Since students who are not staying at Hogwarts for the holidays should be going back by train.

A couple hours of traveling was enough for Harry to read through Lea and Grindelwald's letters thoroughly, and become more confident in the removal of the Dark Mark. Perhaps, after Christmas, this year-long study can finally come to an end?

Disembarking, Harry left with his trunk happily, skipping towards his godfather and 'godmother' waiting for him on the platform.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back!"

They said at the same time, looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

The adults rubbed Harry's head lovingly, took his trunk, grabbed Harry's arm and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Coming to the living room, a grand Christmas tree stands proud next to the furnace, decorated with colorful balls and a couple golden fairies, making it look even more beautiful.

"We wanted to take you to France for the holidays," Sirius said walking up to Harry hugging his shoulders, "The beach there is really nice. But, because of Bellatrix escaping…it's safer to stay at home." Sirius's voice sounded guilty.

Harry shook his head, smiling, "It doesn't matter where, what's important that we're together, as a family."

Remus set down the trunk, also walking up to Harry showing his usual warm smile.

"You're right. As long as we're together for Christmas, it'll be the best Christmas."

December 23rd, the second day at home, the day before Christmas Eve.

Harry sent a letter to Grindelwald, saying to meet the day after Christmas. Then Harry decided to get his overgrown hair cut at a muggle barber before Christmas Eve comes around. Harry said bye to Sirius and Remus, and left with the "Remember to bring your wand" and "Be careful out there" from his parents.

Perhaps they didn't think that Bellatrix would be bold enough to appear in front of Harry, so Sirius and Remus still trust Harry to leave alone. Moreover, the Ministry sent two aurors to protect Harry.

Leaving Grimmauld Place, about two blocks over coming to a busy street where a renowned barber shop sits. After telling the barber what he wants, the barber expertly gave Harry a refreshing haircut, at a surprising speed. His bangs drop slightly past his brows, covering the lightning bolt scar. The hair behind his head was also cut short, giving it some layers.

"You have a unique scar, boy," the talkative barber said making some final adjustments, "You're probably the last customer today, we're going on break starting tomorrow." He set down his scissors, taking a soft cloth brushing away some loose hair from Harry's face, then took off the cloak around Harry signaling he can stand now.

"Really? That's an honor," Harry smiled shyly, innocent like a real twelve-year-old boy, then gave the money due to the barber.

The barber happily made some small talk with Harry while turning to the counter to find change.

Harry discretely used a wandless spell disappearing the loose hair from his cut, then used an illusion spell making it look like there's still hair on the ground—years of auror experience tells him that as a wizard, you can't just leave you hair, nails, and blood just laying around. Who knows what people can do with it.

It's not so simple as taking it for Polyjuice potion and posing as you to rob your Gringotts vault. There are curses that achieves their goals through a part of the target's body. There are still people who would very much like Harry dead in the Magical World.

Leaving the barber shop, Harry can clearly tell that the two aurors that were meant to follow him and protect him has disappeared. Probably thought that his haircut takes a long time, so they went to grab a drink in a nearby pub, or apparated to Diagon Alley for a cup of fire whiskey? Since following a twelve-year-old boy is not an interesting task. Harry shrugged, nevertheless, not having aurors following him is a good thing.

December in England is cold and bleak, the sun slowly setting. Harry tightened his grey coat around him, the thick fabric making his figure appear less thin and boney.

There aren't many people on the streets, probably at home decorating and getting ready for Christmas. The sky is clear, save for the occasional lone eagle flying by.

Harry furrowed his brows, slowing down his steps, then purposely turned into an empty alley.

Suddenly, a creak sounds from behind him—the sound when an Animagus transforms.

Harry regrets that he didn't grasp the time to see the Animagus form, but still turns quickly to see the place the sound comes from.

It's not empty anymore.

There stands a tall woman, black hair messy, dry and tangled, but Harry's seen it long and beautiful before. Pale skin, and under those heavy lids, a pair of black eyes shows a cold gleam, thin lips pull a contempt and scornful smile.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry drew his wand discreetly from his sleeve, holding on to it tightly. He straightened, suppressing his urge to hex the woman to death, and slowly drew a polite smile, "I've heard a lot about you, Madam Lestrange."

Bellatrix gave a screeching laugh, and said with a high but scratchy voice, "Harry Potter! The boy who lived…comes to die!"

She quickly raises the hand with her wand, "Crucio!" a red streak lunges at Harry.

Harry dodges quickly, "Protego—Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix dodged the disarming charm, and lifted a brow, laughing maniacally, "You know how to do a double strike, surprising! Let me see what else you've got!"

"Colloportus—Crucio!"

Harry dodges again, "Impedimento—Locomotor Mortis!" it would be easier if he could use the unforgivables.

Bellatrix dodged them easily, and with a shake of her wand, "Diffindo—Impedimento—Crucio!"

Harry's hear jumped, he didn't think Bellatrix would be capable of using a triple strike which requires an immense amount of magic. He dodged the first two spells, but couldn't avoid the third cruciatus curse.

A sharp pain spreads from his heart, as if someone took a knife, stabbed him and twisted the blade. Harry fell to the ground because of the pain, panting, shivering, pale.

He clenched his teeth, not willing to let out a sound of weakness. Bellatrix's sweet smile is as if that of a poisonous snake, "Little boy, like the taste of the unforgivable? That's the price for defying my lord!"

Harry clenched his wand, raised it with difficulty wanting to strike back, but Bellatrix noticed it first, "Oh, that won't do, crucio!" she waved her wand and another red streak flew towards Harry.

"Hmmp…" Harry huffed, sweat drenched his back, the sharp pain making him pale as a ghost.

 _Damn, if I could use the unforgivables…but…_

As if tired of seeing Harry struggling, Bellatrix began to advance towards him, laughing cold and viciously, "I think we should say goodbye, little boy," her wand pointed at Harry, "Avada—"

Harry suddenly pushed his body to roll, conjuring as much magic as he can and shouting, "Sectumsempra!"

Bellatrix didn't think Harry was still capable of using magic, and got hit by the spell. She fell to the ground hard, wounds and gashes began appearing on her body, blood flowing freely. But, even then, she pulled a cold smile. "You surprise me, Harry Potter…Might as well, if the prey is too weak, I'd be bored." She tried to stand up to counter, but—

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" sounds of glass breaking, the aurors appeared in the alley, "Put down your wand! Come with us!"

Bellatrix glanced at the aurors with contempt, then turned to Harry and said, "I'll see you around, I won't be so lenient next time!" The quickly apparated away.

Harry dragged his tired body to the two young aurors.

The aurors saw Harry's pale face and sweat drenched hair, their expressions showed embarrassment and guilty, "Sorry, Mr. Potter, this is our fault."

Harry shook his head, then said expressionlessly, "Take me to Cornelius Fudge."

The Minister was terrified, kept wiping at the sweat on his forehead, "This is the fault of our aurors, Mr. Potter," he's afraid that if word gets out, his reputation would be harmed.

Harry smiled slightly, "Then about me using magic outside of school?"

"Of course that's not a problem, after all the law does state that wizarding children, in the face of life-threatening danger can use magic," Fudge replied immediately.

Harry took a sip of his tea and stood from the chair, expression serious, "Minister, I can pretend that this never happened and not let word get out," Fudge let out a small breath of relief, "But," Harry saw that Fudge was tense immediately, "I want to be able to freely use the unforgivables like the aurors."

As the head of the Department of Aurors, he was well aware of some of the privileges they have. One of them being able to use the unforgivables when pursuing criminals.

"But…" Fudge hesitated, still swiping sweat with a handkerchief.

Harry added oil to the flame, and said with some meaning, "Or else, if something like this happens again, I don't know if I'd have the same luck I had today."

Fudged thought back to today's incident, clenched his teeth and said, "Alright, I'll write the authorization now."

Leaving the Minister's office, the first thing Harry saw as Sirius and Remus waiting impatiently next to the door. They rushed to the Ministry as soon as they got word from the aurors, but were told that Harry was speaking with the Minister. They couldn't do anything but wait outside.

"Harry!" Sirius rushed over, "Are you alright?" When he saw Harry's pale face, his expression immediately darkened, "The crazy bitch did this?"

Harry nodded, then said, "It's fine, I'm fine, let's go home."

Remus rubbed Harry's head, then with Sirius, held Harry's hand, left the Ministry, and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Walking into the living room, Harry immediately collapsed on to the couch, Kreacher appeared with a cup of hot coco.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened? The aurors didn't give us much detail," after seeing Harry's expression get lighter, Sirius asked immediately.

 **A.N. the double strike/triple strike thing, I'm not sure if it's canon to the series, but I took this from some Chinese fics that I've seen before. It's just casting two or three spells at the same time.**


	40. Chapter 37: Coming Clean

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Sirius's eyes widened, "Harry? What are you saying?"

No matter what, disclosing to his family is much more difficult compared to coming clean to Grindelwald.

Harry took a deep breath, and began to tell his story. From Sirius passing away in his fifth year, to defeating Voldemort, then Harry briefly recounted the ten years after the war, then, concluded with a simple: "Dumbledore told me a way to return to the past, so I used it to come back."

Sirius and Remus took a while to stomach the facts, then Sirius said, "No matter what, Harry, you're my godson. That's all I need."

Remus showed his signature warm smile, and patted Harry's shoulder lightly, giving some silent consolation, "Sirius's right, you are family."

"But," His tone suddenly changed, "You said that Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange?" His voice suddenly took a turn for the dark and dangerous.

Harry nodded, "I don't want the woman to get away, I got immunity from Fudge to use the unforgivables. Makes catching her easier."

Sirius furrowed his brows, "What I'm curious about, is that since the woman has the ability to kill me"—he doesn't really care about that—"then, when you just faced her, did you get hurt?" Sirius looked at Harry worriedly.

Harry smiled, shaking his head, "No, don't forget I have some things up my sleeves too. I was the savior and the head of the aurors in my previous life, so facing Bellatrix, even if I can't use the unforgivables, I can still handle her."

"But you were pale as a ghost," Remus pointed out sharply.

"It's probably from using so many spells at once, my magic can't take it. But it's fine, it's much better now, probably a good night's sleep will take care of it," Harry explained immediately.

"That aside," Sirius's voice was filled with guilt, "We should have gone with you. With the present situation, I was too naïve to let you go out alone," His deep grey eyes were overcast with a shadow.

Harry quickly patted Sirius on the shoulder, "Sirius, don't say that, we didn't know that it was going to happen, right? If you said you were going to go with me, I would've refused, I am already twelve after all," Harry pulled a funny face, successfully making Sirius and Remus laugh, "Moreover, if it wasn't for the aurors leaving their job, nothing wouldn't have happened. So, don't let this stay on your mind."

"Speaking of the aurors make me angry, they were so irresponsible!" Sirius said angrily.

"Padfoot," Remus comforted, "It's already happened, going after them won't help Harry. I think Harry needs a good rest, he still looks a little pale."

Sirius was persuaded, and said worriedly after closely examining Harry's pale face, "Harry, are you sure you don't need to go check at St. Mungo's?"

Harry shrugged dramatically, and stood, "Oh please, Sirius, I'm fine. Just used too much magic, sleeping would do the trick."

Seeing Harry's expression as genuine, Sirius agreed, "Then go sleep, I'll have Kreacher prepare some food, you can eat if you get hungry in the evening." He rubbed Harry's head and sent him off lovingly.

Harry gave a shy smile, nodded and turned to go upstairs.

"Harry," Remus suddenly called. Harry turned around quizzically. The brown-eyed-man asked questioningly, "I forgot to ask. Were there any consequences for that magic you performed to come back?"

 _That's Remus, ever so thoughtful…_ Harry froze, then smiled reassuringly, "Nope. It's just that the magic is quite ancient and deserted, it took Dumbledore a long time to find. But," He used an unquestionable tone, "There really isn't any consequence, don't worry."

Back in his room, Harry finally lets down his façade, and collapsed on his bed. He feels as if every muscle, every bone in his body has gone through an intense fire. Merlin knows how he held his weak body to deal with Fudge, as well as the whole coming clean with Sirius and Remus at home. The only thing holding him up was his strong will. Being hit by the cruciatus curse twice in a row cause some serious harm to his already unhealthy body.

 _Who the hell invented the cruciatus curse…no wonder Neville's parents lost their minds because of it. It's definitely meant to torture without mercy._

Harry wondered about Bellatrix's abilities, and at the same time got up from his bed (with hardship, of course), no matter what, potions would probably make him feel better. Even though he hid his condition from Sirius and Remus, but that was to keep them from worrying and feeling guilty. His mental age is that of an adult, he's well past the age to complain to his parents, so even if he must pretend, he doesn't want to show his weak side to his family. Long years of living alone have taught him to lick his wounds in the dark without troubling anyone. Even if he's living with family now, he has a hard time shaking that habit. But, even if he says he's ok, that doesn't mean his body doesn't require attention. Harr took out a wooden box from his trunk, it's filled with dozens of different kinds of potions.

 _Um…should I drink the magic replenishing potion or the spirit replenishing potion for the cruciatus?_ Harry squatted on the ground, hesitating between the two small potions bottles in his hand, not knowing which to decide. He only has one of each potion, so he can't afford to waste it.

While Harry's still hesitating, someone knocked at the door, "Harry," it's Sirius's voice, "are you resting?"

"Not yet, what's up?"

"Come out for a moment, Professor Dumbledore and Snape are here to see you."

Harry marveled at the speed that Dumbledore gets word of things, set down the potions in his hand and stood up.

As soon as he stood, he felt as if the world was spinning, dark spots appearing in his vision.

He steadied himself, dragging his feet to the door.

Sirius was still waiting outside, and explained when he saw Harry exit, "Dumbledore wanted to see if you were ok, and to know what happened."

Harry nodded, and walked with his godfather. "Harry," Sirius said worriedly after examining Harry's condition, "You don't really look well."

Harry smiled, "Like I said, I used too much magic, sleep would help." He quickly changed the subject, and said quietly, "Sirius, can you not tell what I told you and Remus to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape just yet?" the green-eyed boy's doe eye peered up at Sirius, "Even though I know the future, but if too many people know it may affect the accuracy, causing things that are unforeseeable."

Sirius patted Harry on the head reassuringly, "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

This is the love of a godfather. The love of family. No matter what happened to you, no matter what you did, he will always love you.

The two made their way downstairs to the living room. Dumbledore and Snape were on the couch chatting with Remus.

"Oh, Harry!" Dumbledore stood as soon as he saw Harry enter, "I heard about what happened, are you alright?"

Harry smiled, shaking his head, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder, "Let Severus give you a look over, he's more of an expert with these things."

He didn't say what 'these things' are, but Harry still understood that Dumbledore could tell that he was tortured. He didn't refuse, because he knew it wouldn't amount to anything. He's never refused anything that Dumbledore wanted him to do, and this is for Harry's own good anyways.

Harry sighed, turning his gaze to the black-clothed man.

Snape had stood as soon as he saw Harry's pale expression, wand drawn and ready. His brows tightly furrowed, lips pinched together.

Harry walked up to Snape and bowed slightly, "Go ahead."

Snape looked at the green-eyed boy for a moment, then lifted his wand to cast an inspecting spell on Harry. A slight golden sheen covered Harry's body, slowly alternating between a few different colors.

After the sheen disappeared, Snape's brows furrowed further. Harry's heart tightened, and was quick to speak up, "Like I said, I'm fine." His clear green eyes stared unblinkingly at Snape. He knows that with the professor's experience and expertise, he's well aware of the effects of the cruciatus curse. He just hopes that the professor won't say the truth in front of Sirius and Remus.

"Is there something wrong with Harry, Snape?" Sirius said worriedly off to the side. After Harry told Remus and him about the story behind this man, he no longer has any grudge against this childhood nemesis. According to Harry, he really took care of him and saved him numerous times, so no matter what, he should respect Snape.

Snape watched Harry silently. The green eyes stayed on him, conveying a steadfast emotion.

 _The boy…too soft._

Snape sighed in his heart, knowing that he doesn't want his family to worry. Snape knows that Harry Potter is a child who won't complain, sometimes his maturity is surprising even to him.

"Nothing wrong, just tired,' Snape threw out stiffly, then turned to Dumbledore, "I am going back to the dungeons. In this time I could have brewed two potions!" He didn't care if Dumbledore agreed, he just turned and went back to Hogwarts through the floo.

Dumbledore smiled, didn't mind Snape's actions. He patted Harry's shoulders, "Then, Harry, tell me about what you found from fighting Bellatrix."

Harry thought that Dumbledore would want a detailed recount of what happened, since that's what happened before, the fight in the Chamber of Secrets, Voldemort coming back during the Triwizard Tournament…every time it was Harry who thoroughly recounted what happened to the headmaster, then Dumbledore contemplated about the meaning behind it all.

 _But now, Dumbledore wants to hear what I found?_

Harry cleared his throat, "Alright. First, before I met Bellatrix, a couple eagles flew across the sky. Since they were too far away, I'm not sure if they are definitively eagles, but they should be similar creatures. But, if I'm correct, eagles don't live in groups, they mostly live alone. So, that attracted my attention. I presume that Bellatrix's Animagus form is a creature similar to an eagle.

Dumbledore nodded approvingly, "Deservedly a Ravenclaw, Harry."

Harry smiled shyly. He can't brag about his knowledge in front of this great wizard. "Then, second, is that the decade of imprisonment in Azkaban seems to have no effect on Bellatrix's magic. Her speed, force, and accuracy are all surprisingly outstanding, and with her craze for Voldemort, I don't think Dementor would be a match for her."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "But Cornelius doesn't see it that way. He thinks that Dementors will make Hogwart's protection impeccable."

Harry thought about telling Dumbledore that he got immunity for using the unforgivables, but in the end, didn't speak.

"That's all I found, professor. I'm tired, so if I may be excused, I want to rest."

Dumbledore didn't speak further seeing Harry's tired expression. Of course, he could tell that Snape was hiding something. But the boy has fought a hard battle today, he needs a good rest. Dumbledore waved lovingly at Harry, telling him to go rest.

Harry returned to his room, feeling as if his whole body was about to fall apart. So many things happened today and his body can hardly take any more. He buried himself in the soft sheets, deciding to sleep without a care in the world. But—

Something knocked against the window glass. Harry looked up to see a black falcon knocking, with a small package between his claws.

Harry struggled to get up and opened the window.

The falcon flew in, threw down the package and fell on to the desk, probably tired from flying a long distance so fast. Harry gave him some owl treats, hoping he would like it. But the black falcon didn't bat an eye at it, flew to where Hedwig sat, had some water from her bowl (which made Hedwig very angry), then shook his feathers and left through the open window.

Only then didn't Harry open the package, which contained a note and a light blue liquid.

The handwriting is more than familiar.

"This potion is good for the cruciatus curse. Drink it."

Harry stared at the note blankly, the clean and bold writing, just like the man himself. He could help but caress the words on the note.

Surprisingly, his mood that has been restless since Bellatrix began to come down.

Harry opened the bottle and drank all of the light blue liquid inside.

The results were instant, his originally cramping limbs returned to normal, his weak body grew some strength, even his somewhat clouded mind began to focus.

 _Ah…_

 _Severus Snape…how much do I owe you?_


	41. Side: Hermione Granger

**A.N. Again, like the piece with Gellert, this has nothing to do with the actual plot of the story, just something that came up when I was talking about my fic with some friends. They wanted to see what happened during those ten years after the war from someone else's point of view, and I thought that Hermione would be a good perspective, thus this chapter. If you don't want to read this, just skip ahead to the next chapter, it has no effect on the actual plot.**

 **P.S. Mentions of suicide, depression, if you're triggered, don't read!**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

" **blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

1.

The dark lord fell, died as a normal human would. The crowd was silent for seconds before erupting into cheers and laughter, the early morning sun from the magical roof casting a golden sheen, as if foretelling a wonderful future.

I saw people run towards Harry, lifting him up, cheering, dancing, crying, laughing. People were celebrating the Magical World's hero, Harry Potter, celebrating him for ending the long dark age.

I see the slender boy that look especially tired amidst the cheering crowd. He forced a smile, but, even the best smiles can't hide the bleakness and exhaustion deep down in his eyes.

I think, as his best friend, I understand how he's feeling.

For this win, we've lost so much.

From Voldemort returning at the end of the fourth so many people that we knew, that we loved, one by one descended into a cold grave. Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Moody, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Professor Snape…that's just the tip of the iceberg. Some, didn't even leave a body.

The war taught us grimness. Being used to the separation of death, we can wipe our tears, raise our wands and began the next battle.

But I know, even if you're grim, even if you're used to it, when you're facing someone you love fall in front of you, when their bodies are laid out on the long table, you can't stop the pin-pricking pain that starts in your hart.

I think that boy's heart is already filled with holes.

2.

Fred's funeral was solemn, everyone bowed deeply in front of his grave in black long robes. Just then, George who has been nowhere to be found appears in front of us in a bright red robe. He has a playful smile on his face, walked up to Fred's grave and took a deep look at it. He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said, "Mum, Dad, I'm sorry." Before we can even react, he pulled out his wand and casted avada kedavra on himself.

A piercing green light flashed. Then George's smiling body fell stiffly against Fred's tombstone.

"No! Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Mr. Weasley deeply sorrowful sobs.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny and Fleur all froze in place. In moments the funeral was filled with cries of sorrow.

Harry and I stood silently in place, eyes red.

The wind is chilling to the bone, tears freezing as they run down my face.

"It's all my fault…" The boy next to me spoke softly.

I patted him on the shoulder, comforting him, "It's not your fault. It's the price for winning the war."

Harry's green eyes were overcast with grimness, his mouth pulled into a self-mocking smile, "Mione, this should have been a war between me and Voldemort, the two of us. If I wasn't so weak, people wouldn't have died."

I don't know how to comfort him. Maybe he's wrong, because sacrifices can't be avoided; maybe he's right, because Harry Potter is destined to be the hero.

After the funeral, everyone returned to the Burrow.

The usual laughter and chatting were silent, the gloom of sadness enveloped us.

I found sensitively that the attitude from the Weasleys is different towards the green-eyed teen next to me. They want to display the usual enthusiasm and warmth, but were filled with unnaturalness.

I remembered what Harry said at the funeral.

But Harry, even if you're right, you're not at fault. The only thing wrong is the heroes can never let everyone live on perfectly.

3.

No matter what the other Weasleys are like, only Ron's attitude's somewhat natural. He's still like usual, treating Harry like a brother. But I know, Ron has his own knot, but, he doesn't want to leave Harry again.

The raining night when we were seventeen, the red-head boy leaving, took a toll on Harry and me. So, when Ron came back, he's always had a guilty mindset, carefully maintaining the friendship between us three.

But, in the end, family is more important in Ron's mind than friendship.

4.

Harry and Ginny broke up. I'm not surprised, or rather I've realized long ago that Ginny is not fit for Harry. Ginny's love for Harry is largely based on her idolizing the hero, but this, is not the domestic love that Harry wants.

Harry and Ginny's love may be just the hormones acting up during puberty, or because Harry wants the familial love the Weasleys have.

But, after they broke up, Ginny almost committed suicide. The red-headed girl laid on the hospital bed, face pale as a sheet, eyes empty and lost, so weak as if she could break any second.

I stood next to Ron, tugging her in.

"I'm going to find Harry!" Ron finally couldn't take anymore and rushed out of the hospital room, I hurried to follow.

Surprisingly, Harry was on the bench right outside the room, head down, expression unknown.

Seeing Harry like this, Ron didn't know what to say, frozen in place.

Harry seemed to notice our presence and lifted his head. Only then did I see the boy's expression is not much better than Ginny's.

"Huh, I brought misfortune to you again." He smiled bitterly.

Ron didn't speak.

"Because of me, Hermione was captured by Bellatrix, was tortured inhumanely, those humiliating words that she carved are still on your skin. Because of me, Fred died. Because of me, George lost an ear, and now he's gone too. Now, Because of me, Ginny's like this." He said lightly, but each word clear in our ears.

"Enough, stop!" Ron covered his ears, shaking his head.

Harry, as if he didn't hear us, continued with his cruel words, opening the wounds we were so desperate to hide.

But, Harry, your cruelness hurts others, yes, but it hurts yourself, too.

"Is it that I bring misfortune to everyone around me? If that's true, am I better off alone, staying away from you?" The green eyes were filled with emotions that I can no longer understand.

Ron rushed up to Harry, suddenly punching in the guy, "This is for Fred," Another punch, "This is for George," Another, Harry just sat there, no moving, as if he's dead, "This is for Ginny. Now, you don't owe the Weasleys anything. Get yourself together!"

Harry stood slowly, with a slight stagger, he looked straight at the red-headed teen, "Ron, thank you. But we all know, that's just lying to ourselves. What I owe you can never be repaid with just these three punches. And," He smiled, "it didn't hurt at all, Ron."

I cried, even if I tried to hard not to, but—"Why did we come to this?"

A deathly silence.

Harry's eyes have settled into the deepest green.

He smiled, a smile that's sadder than crying.

"Sorry," He bowed deeply, I suddenly have a bad feeling, "Goodbye, Ron, Mione. I won't appear in front of you again."

5.

The skinny figure was getting further and further, bringing with it a bleakness that can't ever be resolved, leaving our sight.

"Go, follow him." I hear Ron say, the emptiness in his voice startling me. I turn to look at him.

"Go, Mione. It's like this every time, isn't it?" He laughs in self-mockery, "Every time I turn my back on Harry, you always follow him."

I don't know what to say. I suddenly remember, that even if Ron leaves us every time, and I follow behind Harry, that at the same time, the red-headed boy is left alone as well.

I've never stood steadily by Ron's side, not once.

This is my lover…

Something clenches in my heart, it hurts. I smile, picking up his hand, "Then, this time, let me stay by your side."

Ron's eyes widen with surprise.

"Mi…Mione, what are you saying?" He stutters.

I smile even wider, though a corner of my heart falls apart. "I said, let's get married."

6.

Harry didn't get very far away from our lives. We can see or hear him almost every day.

On the papers, in the radio.

Harry Potter lived up to his title of a hero. Catching the escaping Death Eaters, rebuilding the collapsing magical industries, healing Hogwarts.

Harry's getting better at answering the reporter's questions, getting tougher and more resolute in catching the Death Eaters, getting more seasoned at delivering speeches.

But seeing Harry in the pictures, he suddenly seems so foreign.

Since when, did the shy and skinny raven-haired boy grow up to the calm and capable teen?

The girls in the magical world are crazy for him, bent on marrying a hero like him.

But, for some reason, I feel that Harry is getting more and more desperate and exhausted.

7.

Ginny and Neville got married, they have an adorable little boy. Not long ago Ron and I's second daughter was born. We sent pictures of the kids to the Daily Prophet; new life always brings hope after such a devastating time.

A few days later, an owl delivered us presents, two delicate bracelet that helps with a child's health. I didn't have to see the handwriting on the card to know who it was from. Every time Ron and I have a child, Harry always gifts this kind of present.

"Let's go see Harry," Ron says, hugging me from behind.

"You're okay?" I ask.

He sighs, breath hitting my neck, a little itchy.

"It's time."

Ten years. Maybe it's time we untie the knot, and hold hands once again.

8.

Ron and I chose the night of the ten-year anniversary of the war ending to head to Godric's Hollow.

We waited for a long time in front of his door, but he never came to answer. It's dark inside, seems like no one's home. But it's late, and Harry should've gotten off work long ago. And Harry doesn't have a nightlife.

What happened? I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

We waited until midnight, but Harry never came back, so Ron and I went home.

The headline of the Dailey Prophet made my heart skip a beat.

The title read:

【The Savior Harry Potter Disappeared Last Night, Now Missing】

9.

We searched all over the magical world, but Harry was nowhere to be found.

As time went by, I can't help but believe, that my best friend, Harry Potter, indeed left.

But why, does Merlin joke on us, when we were about to be back together again?

10.

"If everyone I loved leaves me, then should I leave this world? If everyone I loved leaves me, what do I have left?"

This is what I found carved on to the desk in Harry's room.

That moment, tears covered my face.

I've missed so much.

Is it our fault, or is it history's making?

But, there's no point in dwelling on that.

Because we can never see the green-eyed boy's smile again.

Dear Harry, if you really are with Merlin, I wish you simple happiness.


	42. Chapter 38: Roses

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

"So, you told them?" Grindelwald asked with a smile, "Brave."

The third day after Christmas, Harry is at Nurmengard with Grindelwald and Lea.

Harry pulled at his lips, "What else could I do? I needed to come clean sooner or later. But, I haven't told Professor Dumbledore."

Grindelwald's smile faltered, casted down his eyes and silently took a sip of his tea.

Harry sighed, and explained, "It's not that I don't trust him. It's just, if he knew the price I had to pay for coming back, with his personality, he would blame himself…"

Harry turned his gaze to the clear sky outside, didn't know how to continue.

"Yes…him…" Grindelwald finally spoke up, eyes filled with warmth from his memories.

"Harry, maybe I was wrong decades ago. But now, maybe telling you this is an even graver mistake." This is what the portrait of Dumbledore told Harry ten years after the war.

Then, Dumbledore had just told him the secret of the Deathly Hallows.

Harry clearly remembers the deep sorrow that showed in Dumbledore's eyes. He doesn't think that such a young life should pay such a grave price for Voldemort, he thinks that is should've been done by an old man like him.

But, even if this old man has paid so much for his beliefs. He even gave his life, without regret and complaint about this peaceful cause, no one has the right to blame him.

There are always those people, who are willing to sacrifice everything for a high purpose. Dumbledore was one of them, but what about him?

Harry knows clearly that he will never become someone like Dumbledore. His desire is simple, just that the people he loves will have happiness. But Dumbledore, will always give his amicableness to many, he would always think the best of everyone, always give people the chance to redeem their mistakes.

If not for the corpse like state Harry was in, Dumbledore would have probably never told him the secret of the Deathly Hallows.

The soul…anyone with some knowledge of magic knows its importance to wizards.

If Dumbledore knew that it was him who brought Harry down this hell-destined path, would it not add another stroke to his already guilt filled heart?

Harry smiled bitterly. Even if it means he must abandon his soul, he is still grateful to Dumbledore for telling him a path towards self-redemption.

But, Dumbledore is just that kind of a person, who can't let go of their guilt.

Thinking about that, Harry gave another sigh, turning back his gaze.

"Let's talk about the Dark Mark," He turned to the silent silver-haired girl, "Lea, do you have any results?"

But the silver-haired girl let out something she's wanted to say for a long time, "Harry, about your deal, is there no way to change it? At least let you live longer."

A life that is destined to end at twenty-seven, to wizards who have long lives, is too cruel.

Harry paused, "Lea, even if there is, I would never use it."

What way? Lea wanted to ask, but seeing Harry's expression of that's all I'm going to say, she let the idea go.

Maybe she can never understand Harry Potter.

Lea Casanov von Zoransky, the heir to the Zoransky family, talented since an early age and has grown up with praise. Aside from Grindelwald whom her family follows, she's never looked up to anyone. But when she came to know about Harry Potter through Grindelwald, she finds the boy overturning everything she knows. She deeply respects and looks up to this savior of the Magical World, not because of his title, but because of the boy himself, especially after knowing his secret.

A thirteen-year-old girl, even talented, even mature, still has little defense against a tragic hero, the exact feelings Lea has towards Harry.

"Alright, about the Dark Mark," she cleared her throat and explained her study's results, "It's an intricate design, where it both used the part where horcruxes can sense the soul, as well as the power of soul energy, and changed some details of the Histonian Runes to form the Dark Mark."

Harry rubbed his temples, "Oh, Miss. Genius, just tell me how to deal with it."

Lea smiled and pulled out two parchments, hand one each to Harry and Grindelwald.

"This is my conclusion, to draw an anti-Histonian Rune, if you could call it that, on the Dark Mark, then change these three parts here…" ***** Lea pointed to the rune on the parchment, explaining.

Grindelwald nodded after close examination, and said approvingly, "Very nice idea, I think it's the right direction."

"Just…" Harry's finger glided across the parchment, murmuring, "It would be best if I could test it…" He thought for a moment, then shook his head, "Better not, we can't disclose this yet."

Lea nodded, "True, it would be better to find a Death Eater to test this out, but that's easier said than done." She shrugged, then remembered something else, "Harry, I want to study Ravenclaw's diadem a little further, to see if we can preserve the diadem at the same time as destroying the horcrux."

Harry smile, "Of course, but that's a lot of work, are you going to be alright?"

Lea blushed, lowering her head, "No, of course not, you know, it's my own interest."

Harry returned to the dungeons after the Christmas break. Snape got back when he was unpacking.

Harry paused in unpacking his book, lifted his head and smiled, "Good afternoon, professor."

Snape paused in his steps, and nodded in Harry's direction, then headed directly to his desk. "Did you drink the potion?" He asked while sifting through a pile of parchment.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Harry replied while watching the professor's down-cast eyes.

The estrangement between the two from before the break seems to have disappeared with the accident before Christmas, with everything returning to before.

Snape set down the parchment in his hand, lifted his head and was met with the gaze of the raven-haired boy.

He watched silently for a few seconds, then moved his gaze, "The day of the Dueling Club…" He suddenly spoke up, "Do you know who casted the spell on the snake?"

Harry paused, "…you mean?"

"Be careful of him." Snape didn't answer directly.

"You know he is the one that opened the chamber?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Snape's gaze snapped up, his obsidian eyes like two dark tunnels.

"Don't get yourself involved with the chamber."

Harry didn't answer, only smiled.

Some things, he can't get himself out of.

In the castle, people are beginning to become optimistic again. There have been no more attacks after Neville and the Nearly Headless Nick. Madam Pomfrey also reports happily that the mandrakes are quickly maturing. It won't be long before the petrified students are cured.

February 14th, while the students are coming down to the hall for breakfast, they are surprised to find the entire hall engulfed in an ocean of pink.

The walls are adorned with large pink flowers, heart-shaped flecks are slowly falling from the ceiling.

Harry sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and found the prefect Penelope Clearwater not at her seat, "Where's Penelope? Isn't she always the first in the morning?"

Tim Ross made a face, "Gryffindor's Percy Weasley was waiting for her this morning outside the common room, with a handful of flowers—you know, they're in a relationship."

Everyone around the table smiled.

Just then, at the professors' dais, Lockhart stood in his disgustingly pink robe, and waved for silence. All the professors sitting next to him have a stoic expression.

"Everyone, happy Valentine's day!" he then went on to brag enthusiastically about how he received 46 Valentine's day cards, "And, I have taken upon myself to arrange this small surprise—and not only this." He clapped and twelve dwarfs stepped out with stormy expressions, "These are cupids! They will deliver cards to you. That's not all the fun! I believe my colleagues will gladly join in! Why not ask Professor Snape to teach you how to brew a Love Potion? And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've met, the sly old dog!"

Harry looked at Snape's expression, who looked as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison. He suddenly had a feeling that Lockhart will have a very 'interesting' day.

As they were having breakfast, the owls brought the letters along with Valentine's presents. Some were happy, others not so much. The ones who received presents have big smiles, while the 'loners' just focused on their breakfast.

Harry was one of them, quietly munching on his toast. But when an owl stopped in front of him, the whole hall went silent.

It was only then that Harry raised his head, to see a bouquet of green roses laying in front of him. The flowers were green, like his eyes, with dewdrops still clinging to the petals, and looked like the purest of jades.

There's also a letter with the owl on the table.

Ivan, in the same grade, said quietly next to him, "These are Israeli Green Roses, they're really rare and precious…"

Harry can feel dozens of gazes laying upon him. He turned awkwardly to remove the letter from the owl, and the envelope was marked: Dear, Harry.

The handwriting was immediately recognizable, he knew at once who this was from.

Taking out the light green letter paper, it only had one line on it: "Happy Valentine's day. The flowers are like your eyes. P.S. if you receive this in the hall, will you be embarrassed? From an amused Lea."

Harry shrugged, _Lea, are you joking with me?_

He folded the letter and placed it away, casted a protection spell on the roses, and continued to munch on his toast.

His classmates, who are still staring, couldn't help themselves, "Harry, is it from your girlfriend?" Ivan asked enthusiastically.

Harry didn't know what expression to put on, "We're still in second year, ok? Besides, she's just a friend."

But that simple explanation wouldn't satisfy the inquiring Ravenclaws. Seeing the gleaming gazes on the table, Harry felt a shiver down his back, set down his toast, and left the table with the flowers and letter.

"Definitely girlfriend!" Ross decided, "See how he treasures the flowers."

The rest of Ravenclaw agrees with him.

But, the leaving Harry didn't notice the gloomy gaze that followed him from the professor's dais. All Harry's thinking about not is— _green roses can be used in potions, Professor would be happy if I collected it for him, right?_

May Merlin protect you, Harry…

 ***A.N. I'm making all of the solving the dark mark things up, so don't look into it too hard**

 **I also made up everything about the green rose thing, don't mind it**


	43. Chapter 39: Lie

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

"It's for me?" Snape looked at the green roses that have already been processed into ingredients, and asked lightly.

Harry nodded, smiling, "Green roses are rare ingredients, but it's necessary when brewing Soul Easing Potions. So, I thought it would be better to preserve them, it may be of use in the future."

Snape looked at the green petals of the Israeli Green Roses with a complex expression, and ask with a low voice, "These flowers, who gave them to you."

Harry paused, and blinked.

 _It's not time to tell the professor about Grindelwald and Lea…it might bring out my secret_ …thinking about that, Harry said with a normal expression, "I don't' know, it just said it was my supporter on the letter." Snape looked at Harry's green and clear eyes, didn't speak. After a long moment, he turned his eyes, and placed the processed green roses into the cabinet, silently.

Harry, seeing the silent Snape, suddenly realized one thing. Even if he didn't know why, the professor could tell he was lying.

Tell one lie, then you need a thousand lies to cover it up.

But, even if the last thing he wants to do is to lie to the professor, he has to.

He's not ready for the professor to know the secret. One wrong move, and everything he's worked on up to now fades to dust.

 _I'm sorry._

Harry apologizes silently to the black-haired man's back, then leaves the dungeons.

He would rather be a coward before the final moment.

Snape closed the cabinet when he heard the sound of the door clicking shut. He clenched his fists, and hooded his eyes.

 _Why is it, that I'm upset at the boy lying to me?_

Some things, are losing control.

There hasn't been a single petrification since the new term began. The students were beginning to get optimistic. It's been four months since Neville and Nick were petrified, and everyone seems to have agreed that the attacker, no matter who it is, has stopped. The mandrakes held a nice and loud party in the third greenhouse in March, which made Professor Sprout very happy.

"We'll know that they are mature when they start to move into each other's pots," she said to Harry, "Then we can have the poor patients in the infirmary back with us again."

During the Easter holidays, the second year students have something new they need to consider. They are choosing their third year courses, and the Ravenclaws take it very seriously.

"What are you choosing?" Draco came to ask Harry at the Ravenclaw table one morning. It's the first time he's spoken to Harry after he refused to tell Draco who gave him the roses on Valentine's day.

"Oh? You're speaking to me again?" Harry lifted a brow and asked smiling.

Draco blushed, then cleared his throat, "I thought about it, I will know who the person sooner or later, time will tell!" He turned his head, still stubborn.

"Oh, yes, yes, you'll know eventually." Harry comforted the blond boy, "What are you choosing?"

"I don't know yet, maybe Care of Magical Creatures could be interesting. How about you?"

Harry handed his form to Draco, which surprised the blond boy. "I thought you are going to choose all of them, you only chose two."

"There's no need to choose all of them," Penelope Clearwater had advised when she saw the second years fussing over the course selection, "Only bite off what you can chew. Focus on a few courses, that helps with your understanding and wouldn't be so tiring."

Draco heard and looked at his own form, "I'll probably choose two as well," He handed Harry's form back, "I chose the same one as you did."

As for Harry, he's made the decision long ago, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy have been courses he always wanted to learn. He handed his form to Prefect Clearwater.

"These courses aren't easy…" Penelope said taking a look at Harry's form, "but both are interesting. It would be a great help to your control of magic if you master them."

Harry's discovered the beauty and usefulness of ancient runes long ago when he was studying the Dark Mark with Lea and Grindelwald. As for Arithmancy, that was something he played around with in his previous life during his free time, and found its unique beauty.

His experience told him that he would be a fool if he chose Divination again, as for not choosing Care for Magical Creature—even if he's sorry towards Hagrid—but he would rather not battle Blast-Ended Skrewts again.

The last Quidditch match of the term is between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and concerns which house will win the House Cup. Therefore, that Saturday morning, the hall is loud and chaotic, the atmosphere especially tense over the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

Ravenclaw didn't perform well in the Quidditch games this year, placing last amongst the four houses. Therefore, the Ravenclaws watched calmly as the team of the other two houses stuff toast and bacon into their mouths, as if eating more means flying better. Some Ravenclaws even began to bet on who they think will win in the end.

 _Who won?_ Harry had some milk, trying to remember. But, he's been through so many matches, and it has been more than twenty years, he just can't seem to remember what it was like back then. But, due to the fact that Gryffindor rarely lost, if nothing goes wrong, it would probably be Gryffindor's win in the end.

But…Harry rubbed his temples, he feels as if he has forgotten something.

It's almost eleven, and the house teams began to make their way to the pitch. Penelope looked herself over in a mirror, then stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"I bet a galleon that Penelope's gone to cheer on Percy." Tim made a face, telling everyone at the table.

Harry watched Penelope walk over with furrowed brows.

 _What did I forget?_

Suddenly, Harry saw Ernest Macmillan stand up from the Hufflepuff table, leaving the hall.

 _Right!_

Harry stood up from his seat and rushed over.

He thinks, he remembered what he forgot.

In second year, the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was canceled because of a petrification, Penelope Clearwater was one of the victims, as for the other—it was Hermione!

Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table, Hermione, Ron, and Neville haven't left yet, there's still time!

"Macmillan!" Leaving the hall, Harry called out to Ernest Macmillan in front of him.

The tall boy turned, confused, "Can I help you, Potter?"

"I need to ask you something, can we go over there?" Harry discreetly brought Macmillan to the north end of the corridor in front of the window, the clear blue sky can be seen through the Roman engraved glass.

"What's up?" Macmillan was confused as to why Harry wanted to ask him, since they didn't interact much, but followed nonetheless.

"Have you come across some strange things recently?" Harry stared at Macmillan's eyes, clearly punctuating his words.

Ernest Macmillan's pupils retracted, stuttering out, "I…I don't…don't know what…you're ta…talking about…Po…Potter…"

"Maybe…a cup?" Harry, ignoring Macmillan's state, asked normally.

"…no…" Macmillan began sweating.

"Then have you found yourself in random places and forget completely how you got there? Felt you were tired all the time? And, have you felt that you're constantly forgetting something?" Harry asked question after question

"How do you know?" Macmillan can't help but ask.

Harry didn't reply, staring expressionlessly at Macmillan's nervous face, then said, "I think you've realized that that object has dark magic on it, haven't you?"

"No! Impossible! It's Hufflepuff's cup! How could it be affected by dark magic?" Macmillan shouted agitatedly, too late to stop himself.

The tall boy standing in front of the window didn't see the sudden eagle that flew across the sky, Harry furrowed his brows, fist clenching under his robes. "The day at the Dueling Club, you were the one who casted the spell on the snake, right?"

Macmillan wanted to explain, but couldn't speak a single word. He sighed heavily, face pale and said weakly, "I'm sorry, Potter, I don't know what was going on back then, maybe I really am being controlled by black magic…but that's Hufflepuff's cup! How could it…"

Seeing his goal accomplished, Harry didn't stay further, "I hope to see you hand the cup to your head of house or to the headmaster, I think they would know what to do, Macmillan." He nodded slightly, then left the window.

 _At least, Hermione and Penelope wouldn't be petrified this time,_ Harry thought, slightly relieved.

That's true, but there's worse to come.

That afternoon before Transfigurations began, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were already seated in the classroom. But even when the time for class to begin has come, Professor McGonagall has yet to arrive at the classroom. Just as everyone was discussing amongst themselves, Professor McGonagall walked in with a pale expression.

"Now…all of you…" she said quickly, "Go back to your common rooms, do not come out!"

Harry's heart sank, did another attack happen?

"Something happened," Professor McGonagall said to the confused students, "A student was taken, directly to the chamber of secrets."

The students gasped, discussing excitedly amongst themselves. Harry quickly casted a glance towards the Hufflepuffs, seeing Ernest Macmillan sitting there, surprised. _If he didn't do it, then, Bellatrix did it herself…_

"So, I ask of you to stay in your dorms, do not come out for any reason!" Professor McGonagall said sternly, "I believe that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wouldn't be so reckless."

As the students left the classroom, Harry immediately made his way to the wall where Mrs. Norris was petrified.

There's a new line of words:

"His bones will forever stay in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry's eyes became a deep green, hands clenching into tight fists.

 _Who did Bellatrix take?_


	44. Chapter 40: Chamber of Secrets

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

"His bones will forever stay in the Chamber of Secrets."

The wild cursive gleams on the walls, keep on agitating Harry's guilt-filled heart.

If he's not wrong, then Draco's already been taken down to the chamber.

He should've known, Bellatrix's had it out for the Malfoys for not searching for the Dark Lord, putting Draco in danger. Lucius Malfoy even had Draco stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays to protect him.

How could he forget it? Harry's teeth sank into his lips, brows tight together. He remembered that Penelope and Hermione were petrified, but forgot that the tracks of history have changed with his return.

 _Damn it!_

Harry cursed in his mind, quickly checked over what he had on him, potions, invisibility cloak…

There's no time to find Professor Snape and Dumbledore, even a minute late and Draco's life could be in danger.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver thestral jumped out from Harry's wand tip, landing lightly in front of him.

"Tell Dumbledore to have Fawkes bring Gryffindor's sword to the Chamber of Secrets."

The silver thestral nodded, nuzzled against Harry's hand, turned and galloped quickly towards the headmaster's office.

Harry immediately put on the cloak of invisibility, clenched his wand, and walked down the nearest staircase, carefully avoiding the students returning to their dorms. Past the dark corridors, coming to the bathroom with the Moaning Myrtle.

Walking in, Harry shed the cloak, checking through the potions in his bag. The Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the toilet furthest in. "Oh, it's you," She saw Harry, with a silver flush on her face, "Are you here to see me?"

Harry didn't have time to handle the Moaning Myrtle. He took a deep breath, walking to the third sink on the right, a small snake was engraved on the side of the copper faucet.

Harry grabbed a bottle each of magic enhancing and replenishing potions placing them in his pockets, then set down his bag on to the tile under the sink. He turned to look at the Moaning Myrtle, "If professors come, tell them what you saw." Maybe Harry's expression was so serious, the Moaning Myrtle changed her expression from a love-struck girl to one of earnest, "Alright, I'll do that."

Harry took another deep breath, then said to the small snake of the faucet: ~Open~

The strange slithering sounds coming out of Harry's mouth sounded eerie and deep. Suddenly, the faucet emitted a bright white light, then began to turn quickly. Then the sink began to move with it. It slowly disappeared from sight, revealing a thick pipe, allowing for a person to fit through.

Harry slowly crawled into the pipe, then let go, letting himself slide down.

If felt like sliding down a dark, slimy, and endless slide. The pipe was bendy, with twists and turns, sloping steeply downwards. After a long time, the pipe finally leveled, and Harry crawled out of it, falling onto the damp ground. This is a dark stone tunnel, large enough for a person to fit.

"Lumos!" Harry muttered, and his wand began to glow.

The tunnel was silent like a graveyard, with the occasion drip drop sound of water hitting the ground, feeling especially ominous in this environment. Bones of small animals litter the ground. At the end of the tunnel was a large shedding of a snake, bright green, clearly the skin of an extremely venomous snake, circling the ground of the tunnel. Clearly, the animal that just shed this skin was at least twenty feet in length. Harry wanted to collect it for future potions, but, obviously, now is not the time.

Harry focused his mind, walking quickly forwards.

 _Draco, hang in there._

He quietly said to himself, walking past the large snake shed.

Finally, when Harry turned the final curve, he stopped in front of a large wall, with two intertwined snakes carved on it. Their eyes set with two large, glinting emeralds.

Harry downed the magic enhancing potions in his pocket, feeling the magic in his body begin to come together and increase. He took a deep breath, coming closer, facing the two snakes.

~Open~ He said in a deep and raspy voice.

The two snakes separated, the stone wall splitting down the middle, slowly sliding to the sides. Harry tightened his hold on his wand, draped on his cloak of invisibility, then slowly and quietly made his way inside.

 _Bellatrix, it's time to be serious._

Harry is standing at one side of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Harry stood there, listening to the chilling silence. He clenched his wand, moving forward between the serpentine columns. He carefully treads forward, making sure that his footsteps did not echo loudly off the shadowy walls. As he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

Under the large statue of Salazar Slytherin, the small figure laying on the ground seemed especially petit. The always impeccable blond hair now is messy and spread on the hard ground.

"Draco!" Harry quickly made his way to Draco's side, hands on his shoulders propping him up. His face was white as marble, and as cold. Harry brought out his wand, using inspection spells to check how he was.

It was a good situation, Draco's magic was quickly depleting, and would disappear soon, and by then he would end up like a squib. That would be the worst tragedy for the Malfoy Family. At the same time, Draco's soul is at its weakest.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, taking out the magic replenishing potion from his pocket and slowly feeding it to Draco. But, that can't hold up for long, he has to find the horcrux sucking on Draco's soul and destroy it.

"We meet again, Harry Potter…" A raspy voice sounds from behind Harry.

Harry tenses, clenching his wand and turning around.

Bellatrix Lestrange appears behind him, showing a victorious smile on her face. "I said, I won't be so lenient the next time I see you."

Harry drew a smile himself, but his emerald eyes were filled with coldness.

"I swore, to be serious with you, Bellatrix." His voice was cold like never before.

 _Because you hurt Draco, because you killed Sirius in my past, I will make you pay for it all today_.

The black-haired witched, scoffed, and suddenly with a wave of her wand, a red streak rushes towards Harry.

Harry quickly dodges, at the same time shouting, "Avada Kedavra!"

A mean green streak rushes towards Bellatrix, she barely dodges it, and the streak continues on to Salazar Slytherin's statue. Maybe it is protected by charms, because no harm is done to it.

"Finally shows your powers, little boy," Bellatrix shrieks.

She waved her wand, sending two more green streaks Harry's way, "Let me show you what unforgivables are really like!"

Harry hid behind the statue, "that I must be fueled by hatred?" Harry said lightly, but crystal clear in the silent chamber.

"Correct." A voice sounded, distant as if through glass.

Harry's heart sank, turning around.

A black-haired tall man stood leaning against the nearest pillar, watching him. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though looking through a misted riddle.

Bellatrix said with passion, "My Lord, have you stepped out of the cup?" Her pale face soon flushed with red, with some crazed worship, a chilling sight to see.

"Soon, Bella." The black-haired man said lazily, "I would be able to solidify in under an hour." He turned, continue to watch Harry, "Why no words, Harry Potter?"

Harry's face was as calm as the waters, emerald eyes void of any emotion.

"Tom Riddle…" _Long time no see._

The black-haired man furrowed his brows, "I would prefer to be called the Dark Lord."

Harry smiled sarcastically, but didn't reply. He discreetly looked over the direction that Riddle appeared, and found the golden cup in next to the pillar on his right. If that is destroyed, then Draco would be able to wake up.

"Harry Potter. I've been waiting for you." Seeing that Harry did not reply, Riddle continued. "Hoped for a chance to see you. To chat. I know you would come. I have many questions waiting for you."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Harry said nonchalantly, but his hands involuntarily clenched into fists.

"I don't see it that way, we have much to talk about," Riddle said, showing a pleased smile, "For example, how is it that you—a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent—managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes.

Harry watched as Riddle's feature become more and more clear, slowly biting his lips. _There's no more time to waste._

"You don't understand the power of love. My mother used love to defeat you."

Riddle shrieked, "Love?! More of Dumbledore's theories. The Dark Lord doesn't need love!"

"But, Dumbledore is much greater than you."

Riddle opened his mouth to speak, but paused.

Music sounded out of nowhere. Riddle suddenly turned, watching the empty chamber. The music was getting louder. The sound was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly. Then, as the music reached a higher pitch, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

Harry let out a deep breath, Fawkes finally arrived.

The crimson bird appeared, about the size of a swan, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming gold talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed on his shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek, staring at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix…" Riddle staring shrewdly back at it, saying. He glanced at the Sorting Hat next to Harry, laughing wickedly, "It can't be that you think you can defeat Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time, with these two things? A songbird and an old hat! Ha!"

Harry smiled, "I didn't think you to be so narcissistic, Voldemort. Greatest dark wizard of all time? At least I think Gellert Grindelwald is much greater than you.

Riddle glared at Harry, "Then let me show you, Harry Potter. I need to teach you a lesson. Let us compare our powers, one side is Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter, with the best weapons Dumbledore can give him."

He turned to order the black-haired woman cowering at his feet, "Bella, stay on the sides, I want to have fun playing with our boy."

Seeing the arrogant woman retreat to a corner cowardly, Harry suddenly felt a sense of absurdity. This is the proudest woman in the Black Family? "Does she know you're a half-blood?" Harry suddenly spoke up.

Voldemort froze, as did Bellatrix.

"You always proclaim your blood purity ideals, but do your followers know their 'lord' is a half-blood?"

Bellatrix scream agitatedly, "Shut up! Do not defile my lord!"

Riddle spoke slowly, "Are you jealous of the royal blood in my body? Harry Potter, no matter if I'm a pure-blood or half-blood, I am the sole Heir of Slytherin."

He glanced at Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, as if finding them funny, then walked away, stopping amidst the tall stone pillars, looking up into the stone face of Slytherin above him in the half-darkness. He opened his mouth wide and hissed, ~Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four~

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. His mouth opened, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

Something was stirring inside the statue's mouth, something was slithering up from its depths. The basilisk crept out of the hole. Harry immediately closed his eyes, retreating into the dark chamber wall. Fawkes took flight, Harry felt his wings sweep his cheek.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber, Harry could feel it shudder. He knew what was happening, he could feel it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then, he heard Riddle's hissing voice: ~Kill him!~

The basilisk was moving toward Harry, he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry spoke in Parseltongue, ~Stop! Do you really want to serve one who is an insult to the Slytherin bloodline?~

The basilisk stopped, hissing, ~You speak parseltongue? Why say Tom Riddle is an insult to the Slytherin bloodline?~

Riddle was shouting in the distance, ~Don't listen to him! Kill the boy!~

Harry continued, ~His father is a muggle. If Salazar Slytherin knew his last bloodline was impure, wouldn't he be pained?~

It twisted, turning, hissing in Riddle's direction, ~Tom, is what he say true?~

Riddle said viciously, ~Don't listen to him! Listen to me! Kill the boy now!~

The basilisk flicked its tail, angry at Riddle's orders, ~I only listen to Salazar, you have no right to order me even if you're his blood.~ He went up to Riddle, sniffing, as if looking for something.

Hearing the basilisk leave, Harry quickly opened his eyes, seeing the back of the basilisk as it crept up to Riddle, as if pondering if he was a pure-blood.

Suddenly, Fawkes dived at the basilisk, his long golden beak sank into the basilisk's head and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. Its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

Harry took the chance as Riddle and Bellatrix were stunned by the sight in front of him, quickly put on the Sorting Hat, calling for Gryffindor's sword in his hear, and quickly ran towards where Hufflepuff's Cup was placed.

~No!~ Harry heard Riddle scream, ~Leave the bird! Leave the bird! The boy is behind you! You can still smell him! Kill him!~

The blinded snake turned, confused as his lost his target, unsure of what to do, but still deadly. Fawkes circled his head, piping his strange song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.

Bang! A hard and heavy object fell onto Harry's head, he didn't care for his ringing head, quickly took off the hat, taking out Gryffindor's sword, a gleaming silver sword, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

~Kill the boy! Leave the bird! The boy is behind you! Sniff—smell him!~

Harry ran to the pillar on the far right—the golden cup was sitting there.

Now!

Harry lunged towards the spot.

Suddenly, the basilisk's tail swept towards Harry's back. Harry was caught off guard, slamming into the ground. His back was split open by the great force, his clothes shattering, blood seeping through.

"Ah…" Harry couldn't help but yelp in pain, he can feel the blood in his mouth. Riddle was laughing in the distance, mocking Harry's state. Harry didn't have the time to stop, the basilisk's next attack was coming.

He quickly turned, throwing a Sectumsempra at the basilisk. Since Harry put a lot of his magic into the curse, it was especially powerful, even as strong as the basilisk, its skin was pierced by the strike.

Fawkes took the opportunity, beak sinking into the basilisk's body. It rolled on the ground in pain, the entire chamber shuddering with its actions. Harry grabbed the sword, driving it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's open mouth.

The sword sank into the basilisk's mouth, dark blood gushing out from the wound.

"Diffindo! Sectumsempra!" Harry threw more spells at the wound, speeding the blood flowing out. Finally, after some torturous agony, the basilisk stopped struggling, lying stiffly on the ground.

"Damn it!" Riddle cursed loudly, ~Get up!~ but nothing came from the serpent.

Seeing the basilisk was dead, Harry turned his attention to the cup. _It must be destroyed, or Draco's life would be in danger._

Harry saw Bellatrix glance hesitantly at Riddle, wanting to join in the fight, but scared to do so because of his previous order. Harry quickly casted an impedimento at her.

With no time to see if the spell hit its target, Harry quickly picked up the cup, piercing it with Godric Gryffindor's sword.

With a long, dreadful, piercing scream, Riddle was writing, twisting, screaming and flailing and then…he disappeared.

Hufflepuff's cup was pierced by the sword, the previously beautiful and glorious cup now just pieces of its former self.

Riddle was gone.

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed, staring at the spot Riddle had been.

Blood drenched the clothes on Harry's back, Bellatrix's scream piercing in his ears, Harry felt dizzy. He shakily supported his body to stand upright, letting go of the sword, and clenched his wand.

The clink of the sword hitting the ground had Bellatrix quickly turning back to Harry.

Despair and hatred filled those black eyes, making her even more terrifying.

For a long moment, Bellatrix didn't move, neither did Harry. After some time, Bellatrix finally spoke.

She spoke clearly, voice calm, unlike her expression, "I will kill you, Harry Potter."


	45. Chapter 41: Solution

**A.N. "blah" is speech, blah is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry suppressed the searing pain on his back, put on a fake smile, "Really? And how will you do that?"

Bellatrix didn't speak, face hard with a cold expression, and with a wave of her wand, a green streak flew towards at Harry. He barely dodges, continue to agitate Bellatrix with his words, "Don't you know that your 'lord', praises the purity of the bloodline, but his father is a muggle? Do you not know, or don't want to know?"

Bellatrix was fazed for a second, pausing, Harry quickly casted a disarming spell, her wand flying towards Harry. Harry clutched both wands, quickly casting an impedimento at her.

The previously arrogant woman fell tumbling onto the marble floor of the chamber, but even then, she is still protecting Voldemort.

"Never defile my lord!" she stared viciously at Harry, "Avada Kedavra!" But without her wand, plus her agitated state, her wandless curse lost its aim.

Harry easily dodges, "For a crazed man, you throw away your dignity, even disregarding family. Draco is your sister's son, you use him as a sacrifice for Voldemort's return, Bellatrix, is he really that important?"

"Ha…" Bellatrix turned her head still on the ground, her shoulders shaking, laughing or crying, no one knows. Her messy locks blocked her eyes, expression unclear. "You will never understand, he is my belief, my everything…Malfoys were thinking of betraying my lord, as their family, it is my duty to take care of them!"

She's broken.

"But Draco is your nephew—"

"So what if he's my nephew!" Bellatrix suddenly lifted her head, agitated, "No matter who, if they betray my lord, I will not hesitate to kill!"

The black-haired woman's eyes were gleaming, showing some beauty that Azkaban has taken away from her.

Harry felt a strange sadness. This sickly mania almost destroyed Draco, and in his previous life killed Sirius, hurt Hermione, the Longbottoms, and many more.

This mad belief, is too deformed.

"Then…" Harry murmured, "I sorry, but with Voldemort, I will destroy him at all cost. But, you won't see that…" He raised his wand, pointing directly at Bellatrix's eyes. The woman's expression was still a sickly craze, as if in some distant memory. "Bella, you will never know, one of your previous acts changed my life." The sight of Sirius slowly falling through the Veil seems to play in front of his eyes again. Harry focused, clearly saying the spell—"Avada Kedavra."

After the green light, the black-haired woman lays forever on the marble floor, face still with the fevered craze towards Voldemort.

Huh…

Even if he hated Bellatrix to the bone, but, the sin of taking a life is still hard on Harry's soul.

But, he has no regrets.

Seeing that Bellatrix finally died, Harry let out a final breath of relief. At least, Sirius won't die because of her. Then, even if the sin of killing is heavy, it's worth it.

The magic enhancing potion is about to wear off, Harry can feel the magic in his body slowly retreating. A sense of weakness spreads throughout his body.

The wound on his back is still bleeding, but it has slowed down. It only now does Harry realize that Fawkes was crying on his back; the blood slowly stopped flowing, the wound began to close.

"Thank you…" Harry said hoarsely. He slowly made his way to Draco, but didn't have the magic to cast inspections spells to check how he was. At least he could tell that his face was as pale as before.

"Draco, Draco…" Harry tried waking him, he can't get back by himself.

The blond boy's lashes fluttered, slowly regaining consciousness. When he saw the broken chamber and the large corpse of the basilisk, he jumped up, "Harry! What happened/ Why are we here?"

Harry stumbled to help him sit up straight, "You don't remember how you got here?"

Draco looked at Harry perplexed, "I remember going to the bathroom after class, then when I came out…" His eyes widened, "Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Right, that's her. Your aunt." Harry patted Draco's shoulder.

"But, what happened?" Draco glanced around, finally eyes setting on Harry, "Merlin! Harry, you're hurt? What the hell happened here?"

Harry smiled weakly, "That can wait for when we leave here. Fawkes, can you help us?"

When Fawkes brought them back to the sink, the entrance to the chamber, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were already waiting. Harry furrowed his brows slightly, sighing in his heart, is it time to come clean? But I'm not ready!

"Oh! I can't believe this, they're okay!" Professor McGonagall said excitedly.

Draco and Harry held on to each other as they climbed out of the tunnel, Dumbledore helped Harry stand up and Snape by the side of Draco.

"What happened down there?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry slowly shook his head, "It's safe now."

"I think what's important now is the children need to get to the infirmary, they don't look very well," Dumbledore said seriously, furrowing his brows.

"Right, they look terrible," Professor McGonagall agreed, pushing her glasses.

Snape didn't speak, taking a deep look at Harry's bloody figure.

Harry instinctively shifted his gaze, turning away.

Seeing this, the black-haired man couldn't help but clench his fists tight. He furrowed his brows, taking the lead bringing Draco out of the bathroom.

Dumbledore lifted a brow at this, then shot a blue light towards the open tunnel, making sure it stays open. "Minerva, bring Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout down there to take a look." Professor McGonagall nodded and left. "Then," Dumbledore turned to Harry, smiling, "I must say, I'm very proud of you, Harry. But, now, our little hero must go to the infirmary."

Harry smiled weakly, "That's high praise."

In certain moments, Madam Pomfrey comes off stronger than even Dumbledore.

That's a direct conclusion coming from Harry now, even though he has had numerous encounters like this before.

"Major blood loss! Exhausted your magic! Did you use a magic booster? Are you trying to kill yourself at the age of twelve?" Madam Pomfrey searched the cabinets for potions as she scolded Harry, "Even one more spell, even the simplest lighting charm could hurt your magic core*! Then no amount of potions or charms will help!"

"I had a grasp on timing," Seeing Madam Pomfrey's fury, Harry couldn't help but defend himself.

"Grasp on timing?" Madam Pomfrey grew even angrier upon hearing that, "Is that potion something boys your age should be using?" she turned to look at the potions professor, "Severus, you must take charge of this matter!"

The black-clothed man stood in the shadows, expression unclear, only his voice coming through like a whisper next to the ear, "Of course, Poppy, I'll see to it."

Seeing that someone is taking over, Madam Pomfrey finally stopped focusing her anger on Harry, instead turning to Draco, who's been quietly laughing at Harry's misery, now looks at the Infirmary Queen nervously.

"Oh, my dear, it must be quite scary being taken into the chamber. Here let me check you up," Surprisingly, Madam Pomfrey amicably took Draco to her side, checking him up with inspection spells. "Looks like you need to stay overnight," Madam Pomfrey said with furrowed brows, "Your magic reserve is almost empty, it needs time to recover."

Madam Pomfrey's attitude towards Draco who was forced into the Chamber is clearly much better.

"How about Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He needs to stay as well, two days at least," Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh.

Harry lifted his gaze towards Dumbledore, "Professor, I think we need to talk."

Dumbledore's blue eyes watched Harry, the raven-haired boy was tired, but his green eyes were filled with perseverance, "I think, Harry, that you need to rest, we can talk after you recover."

Harry shook his head, "Now is better. You need something to tell the school as well."

He dragged his tired body slowly next to Dumbledore, "Let's go to the headmaster's office." He turned to Madam Pomfrey and said, "Madam, I'll be back in an hour."

Madam Pomfrey wanted to say something, but didn't, finally agreeing with a nod.

Dumbledore sighed, "Alright, if you insist."

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the infirmary. He paused slightly in his steps when he saw Snape under the shadow behind the door, but left without a glance.

Coming to the headmaster's office, Harry spoke straightforwardly, "Bellatrix controlled Ernest Macmillan, released the basilisk, then took Draco to the chamber. I killed her." He didn't wait for Dumbledore's reaction, instead walking towards the cabinet with the pensieve, taking it out and setting it on the table.

"Harry, you…" Dumbledore looked at Harry with some hesitance, "If it is too difficult, then you don't have to say anything."

"There's too much that I need to tell you, so it is easier for you to just look at my memories." Harry took out his wand pointing it at his temples, closed his eyes and began to extract his past.

From the first day, the skinny little boy with round glasses and messy hair stepped into Hogwarts, to how he grew to a man who was faced with too many goodbyes.

From the savior that has battled Voldemort for seven years, to the hero in the people's eyes.

From the somewhat happy child that was protected by family and friends, to the teen that is already old without spending the years.

From signing the deal with Death, to the alliance with Grindelwald.

From destroying horcruxes, to studying the Dark Mark.

Finally, shooting the death curse at Bellatrix.

End of memories.

Harry opened his eyes, tired, it really takes a toll extracting nearly thirty years of his memories.

"I put all of my past experiences in here, it should have the answers to all of your questions." Harry smiled lightly, "Time's almost up, I should get back to the infirmary, or Madam Pomfrey will be furious."

Dumbledore was quiet for a long time, blue eyes deep as the ocean, "Harry, thank you, for…everything."

Harry shook his head, "You don't have to say that. If it was you in my situation, you would've done even more. One more thing, professor, after you've seen this, can you show Professor Snape as well? I promised to tell him everything, but…" The boy cast his eyes down, showing a bitter smile, "I don't have the courage to repeat this again."


	46. Chapter 42: Talk

**A.N. This chapter really took me a long time. I couldn't really grasp how Dumbledore would react, and more importantly, how Snape would react (which I still don't' have a grasp on). I wrote several drafts, and this is the best out of all of them—but, in my opinion, it's still not good enough. However, this is the best that I can do after days of grilling myself over it, so, please, if you have thoughts on this chapter, do give a review!**

" **blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Morning on the terrace, the scenery is especially beautiful. Sitting on the handrail, the entire Hogwarts grounds can be seen. The fields on the Quidditch pitch, the gleaming Great Lake, the seemingly endless green of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the morning breeze caress his face.

"If Madam Pomfrey knew you are up here, she would have you back in the infirmary." An amused voice spoke behind him.

Harry opened his eyes, smiling, "Then please don't tell her, or I'll have to spend the entire summer in the infirmary." He jumped down from the handrail, turning to face the purple-robed headmaster, sitting on a white bench.

"Oh, I won't. Also, I didn't tell Sirius and Remus that you spent the past two days in the Infirmary. Though it is my responsibility as headmaster to contact your guardians, but, I think, you wouldn't want them to worry."

Harry was very grateful, his mind was filled with different thoughts then, forgetting his family back at 12 Grimmauld Place, that was his miss. "Thank you so much, sir, if they knew they would be so worried."

Dumbledore patted the bench beside him, then spoke, "Then tell me why you came up to the terrace this early in the morning."

Harry sat on the other side of the bench, leaning against the back, "I can always calm down every time I come here, seeing Hogwarts. Even if I'm lost, or agitated, I can become focused again. This castle reminds me of the reason that I must keep going."

"Harry, I need to ask you a question," Dumbledore said seriously, "From your memories, I saw that you returned using the Deathly Hallows?"

Harry's heart tightened. He nodded but didn't say anything.

"I spent a lot of time in my early years studying them, but to no avail." Dumbledore's expression was bitter, seems like he remembered something, "Then I found that it's no use unless I gather all three Deathly Hallows. Even though I've given up on researching them, but I'm still curious, in your memories, my portrait—don't apologize, I don't mind at all—I told you how to use the Deathly Hallows, is that correct? Are there consequences?"

Harry was relieved that he only included a snippet of the deal in the memories that he'd given to Dumbledore. He shook his head, "I thought that there would be grave consequences, but, actually, perhaps because there's almost no chance that one person can gather all three Deathly Hallows, so when I used them, I didn't receive any consequences."

Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes, his blue eyes piercing as if looking into Harry's heart. For one second, Harry thought Dumbledore saw through him, found his secrets, but the next moment, he saw Dumbledore show his usual amicable smile.

"Good, good, I was afraid you had to pay a tremendous price to return."

Seeing that Dumbledore believed him, Harry let out a breath of relief in his heart, then immediately changed the topic. "Did you see Mr. Grindelwald in my memories?"

Harry could feel Dumbledore immediately tense at that.

"Sorry, just ignore that question," Harry said quickly.

"Oh, no…no…it's alright, it's time…" Dumbledore took off his glasses, wiping them on his robes, then leaned against the bench like Harry is, looking up at the blue sky and was silent for a long time. "Harry, there's a question that is always on my mind. I've always been working towards 'the greater good', but is it right? Where does that 'greater good' actually lie?"

Harry turned to look at the headmaster, the elder's expression solemn and bitter.

"Is it the light? But there is no pure light in this world. Sometimes, the darkness must exist." Dumbledore said lightly, as if saying to Harry, but also like whispering to himself. "Then, is it justice? But those who will risk it all for justice is always the few. This question has been on my mind for years, but it is only until two days ago when I went into the pensieve, did I realize what I've been trying to find all along."

Harry was surprised, "You mean…?"

Dumbledore smiled, eyes sparkling with intelligence, "In your memories, I saw a soul filled with love. He was born with love, and for the sake of love died without a second thought. For love, he risks it all and taints his pure soul with the darkness of sin. Harry, you are a true hero."

Harry casted his eyes down, "I…don't know if I'm as good as you say. I'm not as great as you described, all I desire is for the people I love to be happy. If not for those people, then who really is Harry Potter?" the boy looked up at the clear sky with no real focus in his pupils, the corners of his mouth pulling into a self-mocking smile, "In the end, I'm just selfish and weak. I don't have the courage to live in a world where I'm the only one left."

He looked down at his fingers, even if it has been covered in blood countless times, they're still ironically clean, "I just don't want to be alone."

Dumbledore's usual smile faded, his expression now serious.

"Harry, thank you, for everything you've done. But, next time, let the old man do it for you."

Harry tried to smile, "Don't thank me, professor. Moreover, sir, compared to you, I should be the ones to complete the tasks that are meant for me. You've done so much already over years." His soul has already been branded by Death, it doesn't matter if it is painted with more sin.

He paused for a moment, then continued, "In Merlin's name, I returned, perhaps it is fate's plan that I can come and complete my regrets. Moreover, who said you're old? In my opinion, you and Mr. Grindelwald can still—"

"Harry!" Dumbledore interrupted Harry in a very un-Dumbledore way, "Let's put those things aside for the time being. My life is not my own before Voldemort is truly defeated."

Harry sighed lightly, he's destined to have no future, but Dumbledore has bound himself to tight, not even allowing for a single breath. Why is the headmaster always so lenient to others, but so harsh towards himself?

The white-haired wizard falling down from the tall tower, his silver hair flowing under the cold moonlight, heart-wrenchingly, but all he can do is to hide in the corner, watch helplessly under the cloak of invisibility.

Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory that suddenly flashed into his head.

For some reason, for the past couple of days, these dreams that troubled him after the war started to appear more and more often.

Harry rubbed his temples, lifted his head and took a deep breath, his emerald eyes bright.

"You're right, before Voldemort is truly defeated, our lives aren't our own. But, Professor Dumbledore, in my past life Mum and Dad, Sirius, you, so many people died protecting me. But, now, I've grown, I don't want to live under your protection! I don't want to watch you leave me one by one!" Harry's voice grew with his emotions, he closed his eyes, tried to level his breathing, then begged, "This time, can't I be the one to protect you?"

Dumbledore looked at the young boy sadly, even if he's already lived once, but that was only thirty short years.

Why, is the boy's expression in such despair, his eyes tainted with permanent sadness. Perhaps the pain that he has gone through can't be felt from a simple trip in the pensieve.

Harry can't seem to understand the emotions behind Dumbledore's glasses, it's like sorrow, or grief, or pity. Behind the half-moon glasses, a single cold tear dropped from the blue eyes, into the pale beard.

"Harry, I wish you hadn't matured so quickly."

Coming down from the terrace, Harry returned to the Ravenclaw Tower. Perhaps because it is still early, the Common Room is empty. Only review notes here and there can be seen on the tables. Harry only realizes upon seeing this that exams are coming up, and can't help but exclaim that time does go by fast. Pushing open the door to his dorm, seeing the navy curtains, the drapes, the bed, Harry can't help but feel a sort of strangeness. How long has it been since he last came back to his room? How long has he lived in Professor Snape's dungeons?

Thinking of Snape, Harry feels agitated, Dumbledore's words just now seem to ring in his ears again.

"Professor Snape has seen the memories in the pensieve."

Harry's always known, that from one day in the past year, Dumbledore and Snape has found the unusualness about him, but from a certain kindness, neither of them asked. Up until just a few days ago, Harry had promised that he will tell him everything by the end of the term. But, even now, Harry isn't ready.

He doesn't want to break the balance that Snape and he has now.

Their relationship is better than ever, if the professor, as proud as he is, knows that he has known about his humiliating past, that he has loved his mother, even now is protecting her son because of that, and—

Harry's heart tightened—

The way the professor died looking into Lily's eyes.

Then, wouldn't it mean that the balance would be broken?

Harry doesn't want to accept that.

You can say that he's escaping reality, or that he's lying to himself, but he just doesn't want to throw away this relationship that he's worked so hard on, for it to return to what it was, or even worse than before.

Harry clenched his fists, nails digging into his palm. Even if he knows that it won't do anything to drag things on, but for some reason, he doesn't want Snape to look at him with those cold eyes again.

It's weird, isn't it? He should be used to it, having been taking those looks for six years in his previous life, but his time, he's only been on good terms with the professor for two years, and yet already, he doesn't want to go back to what it was.

He truly is greedy, isn't he?

In the last couple of days, Harry didn't go back to the dungeons for his things. He doesn't even know what to say if he sees the professor. Good thing is that the classes have ended now that the exams are near. Everyone stayed in the common rooms studying for them, so unless they have questions for a professor, the students can hardly see them.

The Ravenclaws weren't surprised to see Harry back in the dorms, since Dumbledore has told the school about the petrification while Harry was still in the infirmary. But, they only know that it was Bellatrix behind everything. Voldemort and the horcrux is not something that they need to know.

Plus, the mandrakes have matured, and the potions have been brewed, the petrified students have all woke up. So, the students aren't as worried, everything seems to have returned to it was before.

When Harry was still in the infirmary, his fellow housemates sent gifts. Like chocolate frogs, exploding bonbons, ice mice…were nowhere to be seen. Only books, large and thick books.

 _Perhaps only Ravenclaws would send books as consolatory gifts._ Harry though while putting the dozens of books onto his shelf, _but, they did help kill the time._

Draco, who was supposed to keep Harry company in the infirmary, was brought back to Malfoy Manor by his father Lucius Malfoy the night they came back from the chamber. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy's expression was even gloomier than Snape's, but Harry was under the Dreamless Sleep Potion, this was all told to him by Madam Pomfrey. So, Harry can only communicate with Draco through owl.

According to Draco's letter, he's magic has recovered quite well, but his mother insists that he stays and rests in his room, so the blond boy is quite bored.

Harry told him that he would go to Malfoy Manor during the summer, but what he didn't say in the letter is that he will also be having a talk with his father.

The first day after the exams, the students were enjoying the last few days on campus, the fields were filled with playing students.

Harry was packing in his dorm, putting things that he will take back in his trunks, mainly books, the rest he has back home.

Only until that there's nothing left to pack, did Harry finally accept the reality.

Maybe, it's time to get his things in the dungeons.


	47. Sorry, and a small proposal

Hey guys, just wanted to really, say sorry for not updating very frequently. One, because I have a lot of things going on IRL, so I don't have as much time to write as I did before. Second, because of how important and how difficult this next chapter is. I wrote draft after draft after draft trying to accurately portray the boys' emotions up to this point, but ultimately I'm disappointed in each draft that I come up with. I'm only slightly satisfied with the current draft, but it is far from being completed.

So, here is a proposal. Would you like me to write a short side story, like what I did before with the chapter on after everything has concluded, or something like those personal pieces with Grindelwald and Hermione, or would you like me to focus on the getting the next chapter out?

I would love to hear from you guys, and again, sorry for not updating frequently, the things IRL have calmed down a little, though I do still have some traveling coming up. But I'll try to update as frequently as possible (given that I can complete the next chapter without exhausting myself first :P)

Nancy


	48. Chapter 43: Pain

**A.N. I literally took two days, didn't do anything else but focus on this chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **"blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

The corridors were filled with playing students, perhaps because the summer is near, even Filch doesn't care as much anymore, since the students were horsing around carelessly.

Harry walked on the sidelines, avoiding the crowd, going deeper into the castle.

Harry's become so familiar with the way towards the dungeons, that he can get to the potions professor's office with his eyes closed.

Entering the underground, the surface noises faded away, the deeper it gets, the quieter it is.

The silent environment makes Harry even more nervous than before.

 _Will Professor Snape be there? If he's not, then I don't need to worry anymore. But if he is, how will I face him?_

Harry walked up to the Medusa portrait shaking slightly, he suddenly wondered since he hasn't been here for a while, can he even get in without knowing the passcode?

However, once the medusa saw Harry, she yawned lazily, "You came," then opened the door for him.

Harry paused, he didn't think that he still had free access into Snape's dungeons.

The door opened, and the room that he's become accustomed to came into sight, but, the familiar figure is nowhere to be seen.

 _Is the professor not here?_

Harry let out a breath of relief, but at the same time felt a sense of loss.

He shook his head, as if he can shake the feeling away.

Walking into the study, he found that his stuff was still in their place. Harry slowly gathered his books, shrinking them and stuffing them into his bag, then his sheets, pillow, cover…his things begin to disappear from the study, as if they were never there.

When the last thing has been stuffed into his bag, with a wave of his wand, the transfiguration on the bed was lifted, turning back into a sofa.

Looking around the place that he has lived in for a year, Harry quietly lifted his bag and left the study.

He glanced at the desk out of habit. His heart shook with the unexpected sight of the professor sitting there.

The black-haired man sat next to the desk, right leg over his left, a thick book over his knees. His head casted over the book, reading the text, his pale and slender fingers occasionally gliding over the page. His hair curtains his face, hiding his expression. Even if he's reading, the man's back is still straight, like his proud personality.

The orange light softened the man's hard features, giving a beauty that's hard to put to words.

Harry's mind seemed to have stopped, frozen in place. An emotion that has circled his mind for the past few days seem to come up in a rush, crowding his thoughts.

The time he spent with Snape is suddenly so clear in his head.

The hug on Christmas Eve, the fluid actions while instructing him with potions, the reminders to him to be careful, their mutual understanding while grading papers, the slight worry while giving him those oh so important potions…

More and more began to surface in Harry's mind.

It's only now does Harry realize what that strong emotion is. Even if he hasn't been in many relationships, nor had he ever been vigorously in love, but with his years, he knows what liking someone feels like.

But, Harry took back his gaze, smiling bitterly.

 _Damn it, how could I like Severus Snape?_

 _Not only does this man love my mother deeply, just my destined short life gives him no right to love anyone._

The feeling of freshly understanding his feelings, but at the same time know that it is destined to fail…it's torturous.

"I've been waiting for you." Suddenly, Snape spoke, his voice deep and velvety.

"…" Harry didn't reply, trying to group his words. He spoke after a while, voice so hoarse that even surprised himself, "…why were you waiting for me?"

Snape snapped his book shut, turning to look at Harry, "I remember a few months ago you said you will tell me your secret by the end of the term. I thought you would tell me yourself, not just have Dumbledore show me your memories," his obsidian eyes boring into Harry, "You think that would be the end?"

Harry gazed at Snape silently, expressionless, his clear green eyes reflecting none of his emotions inside. Until Snape moved his gaze did Harry lower his head. When the raven-haired boy lifted his head again, his expression had already changed to that of mockery.

He dropped his bag, walking to the chair in front of Snape, only the desk separating the two.

"Then, if you will tell me, why do I have to tell you my past myself? I believe that with your intelligence, after seeing the memories in the pensieve, would understand perfectly how my past was. Then, why would it matter if I came to tell you myself?" the corners of Harry's mouth twitched, then speaking nonchalantly, "I'm sorry, if you waited for long."

Snape gazed Harry for a moment, then said suddenly, "Why are you nervous?"

Harry froze, smiling bitterly while covering his face, it's like in front of this man, no form of the mask would work. Harry settled his mind, smiled, "Who knows? Maybe it's scary facing the potions professor. You've seen my memories, in my past, you despised me. Or rather, we despised each other."

Seeing that Harry changed the subject, and steering it into something that he didn't want to touch, Snape's eyes darkened. He didn't know why the boy was suddenly faking to be sharp and cutting, as if hiding some great emotion underneath.

"Yes, you're correct, in your memories, we did have a bad relationship," Snape finally spoke, "But, you're forgetting one thing. That is your past, not mine. In my eyes, you're bound by your past. At least, in my life, I've had quite a good relationship with a boy named Harry Potter."

 _You're bound by your past_.

This made Harry's heart jump. But…

"But somethings didn't change, and never will change." _Like you love for Lily, your hatred for James_.

Snape understood Harry's underlying message, conflict filling his eyes.

 _True, my hatred towards Potter and persistence towards Lily are emotions that persists to this day, it is something that I cannot deny._

But, Snape knows this clearly, that the persistence towards Lily, is because she is the only person that was nice to him in his life, the only one that smiled at him. For someone who lives in the dark, once you meet a person it's like sunshine, you would hold on no matter what, trying to find a way out of the darkness.

Then, after staying in the dark for too long, he finally understood, that sometimes when that sunshine is too bright, it would only hurt him.

Just like that fight with Lily, the overly righteous girl would never understand his pursuit of power.

He should have let the sunshine go, and cower back into his darkness. But people are ultimately greedy. Over the years there's never been a second 'Lily' in his cold life, then, he can't help but hang on to the only light, not letting go so easily. He's afraid that once he lets go, his life would be truly hopeless.

 _I'm so selfish, to lie to myself that I'm not always in the dark, holding on to that persistence towards Lily and not letting go. Even if she was married, had a child, even after death, still holding on._

A man as he is, despicable.

Then, he met a little wizard called Harry Potter.

Then, on the Christmas Eve of that little wizard's first year, he swore to protect the boy. Not because he is Lily's son, but simply because he is Harry Potter.

The first time he saw the boy, he actually thought Lily was back. He looked so much like Lily, those green eyes, the slight red that his hair reflects under the light, just like Lily.

Even the boy, like Lily, would smile at him, not at all scared of "the head of the snakes".

Snape has to admit, for some time, he was fooled.

But, not long after, Snape realized that he couldn't be more wrong.

Though he is Lily's child, they are two completely different people. Harry's not active like Lily, like a little sun affecting those around her. Harry's a quiet and calm boy, he spends more time silent than speaking. Even if there's always a smile on that face, but it's more like a mask to protect himself. Two completely different people, he shouldn't have confused them.

But those green eyes are too persuasive.

Harry is even more considerate towards him than Lily. Every morning he wakes up he can find the warm breakfast that Harry's prepared for him. When he is annoyed at the lower-years papers that are filled with mistakes, Harry would take a quill and grade with him.

Snape really wants to ask the green-eyed boy, what on earth have I done, to have you treat me so well?

But, he's afraid to ask. He has a feeling that once he asks, things will change.

The looks from the boy always gives his soul joy and comfort. What that feeling means…he doesn't dare to think further.

It would be most despicable if he develops feelings towards Lily's son.

Snape closed his eyes, hiding his pained expression in his eyes.

Seeing the struggle in Snape's eyes, Harry thought he was once again immersed in his feelings towards Lily, so he can't help but give a little sigh. This makes him further understand that this man is not someone he could love. He is so persistent towards the only light in his life, a persistence that no one can sever. As Lily's son, how can Harry make Snape forget Lily and fall in love with someone else?

Bitterness flooded his senses.

Harry has never been so weak, so wanting to find a place and have a good cry. He swore to make the professor happy, but, now, how is he going to complete that promise?

He can't have the professor love him, nor can he just watch the professor get together with someone else. Harry finds him hideous for being so selfish.

 _If only I could live on, then maybe there is a chance to be together with Professor Snape._

The resurrection stone under his shirt suddenly becomes scorching hot, then, pain erupts everywhere in Harry's body, sharp and bone aching.

The pain is too familiar. A warning from Death.

Harry's teeth clenched down on the inner walls of his mouth, trying to contain his expression, not letting the professor notice.

But, it's so hard, the pain is as if his soul was burning in a fiendfyre, so torturous that Harry's breathing is becoming labored.

 _I won't be greedy, please, I beg of you,_ Harry begs in his mind.

As if responding to Harry's petty prayers, the pain suddenly disappeared.

Harry silently let out a breath of relief, he can feel the back of his shirt drenched in sweat.

Fortunately, Snape didn't look in his direction, so he didn't notice anything wrong.

Harry quickly used a silent wandless spell to deal with the sweat on his face and back, containing his expression.

He was carried away with his thoughts.

Voldemort hasn't been defeated yet, he has no time for feelings. After all, one day that Voldemort is still alive, one day there is no promise for happiness.

So, these feelings that would cloud his judgment must go.

Even, if he doesn't want to in the slightest.

Harry cleared his throat, speaking quietly, "Professor, I was too reckless, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Please, I'm sorry if I offended you." The raven-haired boy smiled, as if a quiet student admitting his fault to a teacher.

Seeing that boy retreating back behind his good student façade, Snape furrowed his brows, why does he feel that the boy is getting further away from him?

"Recently I studied how to remove the Dark Mark. If you trust me, would you allow me to remove it for you?"

"That's impossible!" Snape was intrigued by Harry's words, so for the moment he threw away his regrets and said excitedly, "We've tried for so many years with our fruition, how did you solve it?" Harry smiled, "If I was on my own I wouldn't have completed it, but with Mr. Grindelwald and his friends' help, I think solving the Dark Mark was only a matter of time."

Seeing Harry's confident expression plus the name of Grindelwald, Snape believes that the boy has accomplished yet another impossible feat, but—"No, I can't remove the Dark Mark." Snape calmed down from the initial excitement.

"…is it because you are going to become a double spy, still?" Harry knew what he meant.

Snape glanced at Harry, then turned his head, nodding, "It's something that I've promised Dumbledore."

Harry's smile faltered, expression serious, "I think Dumbledore wouldn't ask that of you this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the order doesn't need to plant spies in Voldemort's forces. My memories are the best cheats, aren't they? Moreover, it is much too dangerous, so I beg of you, don't do it. Can't you just simply stay on one side, it is much safer that way. I also need to check if the spell that removes the Dark Mark actually works."

Seeing the boy in front of him speak without giving away a shred of his real emotions, Snape feels that he's missed something.

But, now, he doesn't have time to think of these complicated feelings, because he thought of a more important issue—"You plan on drawing in the Death Eaters with the removal of the Dark Mark?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, you would think of that immediately."

Snape nodded approvingly, "That is a good approach, but would only work on those that are not truly loyal towards Voldemort. And even if they accept your invite, they would not necessarily fight against Voldemort with the order."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I don't ask them to help the order, just that they leave Voldemort. That would be enough of a weak point for him. Oh," Harry remembered something else, "How are your relations with Lucius Malfoy?"

"He was my senior in school, always took care of me, then I almost became Draco's godfather, but for some reasons, I declined," Snape said lightly, besides his identity as a Death Eater, if one day the Dark Lord came back and discovered him as a double spy, then he would crash the Malfoys into crisis. This is why Snape ultimately declined Lucius's offer.

Harry considerately didn't ask, but exclaimed in his mind that the softness of this man is sometimes so heartbreaking.

"Then you're good friends with Mr. Malfoy. Then can you introduce me during the summer? Even if I've met him at 12 Grimmauld Place, but then I was introduced as Sirius's godson, not a very fitting identity for what we will discuss."

"You want to draw in the Malfoys?" Snape came to that conclusion immediately.

Harry nodded, "Based on my past, there's a high chance that they will."

Snape thought for a moment, agreeing, "I'll owl you the time."

Harry smiled, "Thank you so much." He stood, picking up his bag, "It's getting late, I better get back and pack."

He turned to look at the black-haired man, a sliver of sadness showing in his eyes but was immediately covered by a smile.

"Thank you for letting me live in the dungeons for the past year. And, really, thank you, for…for everything you've done for me…for everything you've given…" Harry's voice lowered at this, "No matter in the past, or now, thank you. Really…thank you." He bowed, staying that way for a long time. Then, he turned, quickly leaving the dungeons.

Snape didn't notice, that the patch of carpet the boy was standing on, was wet with tears.

Leaving the dungeons, Harry's smiling façade quickly faded, tears began to fall uncontrollably. He walked to a corner, pulling out the cloak of invisibility, kneeled on the ground and cried his heart out.

 _Why is it so hard to live?_

He didn't know if he had the strength to keep the perfect mask up in front of the professor without him noticing. He didn't even know how long he has to keep holding on to see that bright future in his mind.

That future, even without him, where everyone would find their happiness.

He…can't take it much longer.

 **A.N. This chapter really took me a long time. I wrote draft after draft not satisfied with what I've come up with. At first, I wanted to focus on Snape's reaction, but I've written several different ones, but none of them really reflected who he really is. A man proud as he is should have a big reaction knowing someone knows all his secrets, right? But, considering his role as a double spy, as well as the fact that he has begun developing feelings towards Harry, I feel that he wouldn't have a very huge reaction, instead more disappointed that Harry didn't come to him and tell him everything himself. Hence, this chapter. I really don't think that this chapter is perfect, and I've chosen to focus on Harry and Snape's inner thoughts. So, if anyone has thoughts on how this chapter is, or any comments, please do leave a review!**


	49. Chapter 44: Cooperation

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Getting an "O" is not something that would excite Harry anymore. Since going to school is much easier for someone who has been through it once before, even more so now that he's a Ravenclaw.

So, when Sirius and Remus looked at his grades with a proud heart, Harry himself didn't feel particularly happy.

Whether he had good grades didn't matter anymore, Harry's goal was much more difficult.

As soon as the break started, Harry paid a visit to Grindelwald.

"I came clean." This was the first thing the black-haired boy said.

Grindelwald lifted a brow, "I thought you were going to bring the secret into your grave."

Harry smiled, "That's right,"

"Then why—" Grindelwald paused, "—wait, did you not tell them everything?"

Harry nodded, "It's best that they don't know before everything settles," or rather, he won't say anything even if things do settle.

To let them know that Harry Potter died of an accident or natural causes, is probably more acceptable than the real reason.

Grindelwald sighed, glancing towards the sky outside the window. Under the lead-grey sky, the pouring rain blurred the scenery.

"Harry, go meet my followers sometime."

The former dark lord said, tone calm as if asking what they are eating today.

Harry paused, then after a while, "You mean…?"

"I need an heir," Grindelwald said smiling.

Harry shook his head, "You know that I won't live long. I'll probably even die before you do. That's not very acceptable for an heir."

Grindelwald smiled nonchalantly, "As if I hope my name lasts through the ages," He said sarcastically, "What's there to remember of an infamous dark wizard? I just hope that I can help you."

"But, your followers…what use does it serve for me to meet them?"

Grindelwald's smile faded, turning serious, "My followers all excel in a certain field, they will be able to help you in a certain way. I hope that they can be of service in the war, which I feel, won't be much further away."

Harry nodded lightly, walking to the window, watching quietly the small circles the rain makes on the lake, over and over again without rest.

In the horcruxes that haven't been dealt with yet, aside from the diadem that's with Lea, there only leaves Nagini and himself. He's come so long without realizing it.

"Right…the war is about to begin…"

Harry murmured to himself. His mouth was turned up into a smile, but his eyes were out of focus.

A day in the middle of July, a brown owl brought a note from Professor Snape.

"The afternoon of the twentieth, Malfoy Manor."

Harry's finger glided over the slender font, complex emotions surfacing once again in his heart.

He closed his eyes, fists clenched.

 _Forget, it's not hard._

He tells himself.

 _No wonder the Malfoys are one of the riches families,_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at the white peacocks strolling around the gate of the manor. The last time he was here was probably in his seventh year when he was running, he didn't have the heart to look around when he was captured by the death eaters.

After Harry gave his name, a house elf brought him inside.

Go through the luxurious hall, turn right, coming to the entrance of the meeting room.

Knocking the grand white door, Harry put on a smile, greeting the two men inside, "Greetings, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy."

The potions professor and the blond noble stood from their seats, turning to face Harry.

"It's been a long time, Harry Potter," Lucius said slowly, his voice smooth like a cup of mellow latte.

Harry nodded, smiling, then his gaze turned towards the quiet Snape. When those green eyes met black, they both paused, then turned away at the same time.

The blond-haired man noticed, lifted a brow, taking note of what happened.

Harry cleared his throat, "I believe Professor Snape has told you the purpose of my visit today," he turned his gaze back to Lucius.

Lucius nodded, "Severus has, yes, but let us discuss it further, please, have a seat."

Lucius had the elves bring tea after the three has been seated.

With the smell of the finest Earl Grey in the air, a conversation that would be marked throughout time began.

"Severus said you've found a way to remove the Dark Mark?" The excitement in Lucius's voice can hardly be contained.

They've long wanted to remove that horrendous mark, but never found the way, so they had to bear this humiliating abomination for years.

Harry took a sip of his tea, "Yes. I've found the way with some guidance from Mr. Grindelwald."

Lucius was surprised, "You are acquainted with Gellert Grindelwald?"

Harry lifted a brow, he thought with the memories in the pensieve, Professor Snape should know that he knows Grindelwald, so why doesn't Lucius Malfoy? This means the professor didn't tell Malfoy everything—or rather, only told him part of the story?

Harry looked at the black-haired man, his heart softening.

 _This man…always giving you moving touches when you least expect them._

Harry moved his gaze back to Lucius, "Luck, merely. But you, Mr. Malfoy, you're asking me this, meaning you're ready to leave Voldemort?"

Lucius paused, lowering his head, somewhat hesitant. Voldemort, to them, is still a being that they didn't dare cross.

Harry smiled, then said lightly, "Is Draco well?"

Malfoy quickly looked at Harry, his grey-blue eyes without any warmth.

"What do you mean?"

Harry set down his cup, expression serious, "Draco was taken down to the chamber by Bellatrix Lestrange, sacrificed to Voldemort so that he could be reborn. If help was any later, he would have ended up a squib."

Lucius's expression was solemn, "Yes…I should thank you, Harry Potter. If not for you, Draco might've…"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't say this to earn your gratitude. In fact, Draco is my friend, it's only right to help him. What I wanted to make clear was that Voldemort is going to be revived no matter what. When the war really comes, are you able to protect the Malfoy Family from being a sacrifice under him? You know, you haven't been searching for him like the other Death Eaters. If he knew, he would be furious. What would you do then? What about Draco? Or Mrs. Malfoy?"

Harry looked away after giving these words. He knows, that Malfoy values their family's merits the most.

After long, when Harry's finished his cup of tea, Lucius finally spoke. His voice hoarse, losing its initial smoothness.

"You're right, I need to leave the Dark Lord. Malfoy's glory cannot die in my hands. We need to cooperate."

Harry showed his first true smile of the day, "I swear upon Merlin's name, you will not regret today's decision."

Lucius nodded steadily, "Tell me, what should I do."

"Since you're Draco's father…" Harry's fingers tapped the table, thinking, "I will remove your Dark Mark, then…when the war begins, take Mrs. Malfoy and Draco away from England."

Lucius furrowed his brows, "You want me to be a deserter?"

Harry smiled, "Do you actually want to join the war? Then, you won't be able to protect your family. As the head of the Malfoys, you need to be careful."

"No," Lucius said seriously, "I just need to make sure that Draco and Cissa are fine. As for me…I won't die so easily. Since we are in cooperation, I should contribute."

Harry frowned, "What do you want to do?"

Lucius looked at Snape who's been quiet all this time, "I think I can be a spy, give the order information."

"No!" Harry was final.

He's always sensitive to the word 'spy'.

"Spies never have a good ending," Harry smiled bitterly, "You don't have to be a spy, and," he looked at Snape, "Professor, you too."

A flash of light glided across Snape's eyes, deep and unperceivable.

"Harry…" He spoke for the first time Harry's been here, "This is not so simple. Even if you don't want us to be spies, but, in actuality, that is the best way to handle this."

Harry pulled at a smile, "But, that's…too dangerous."

 _If this happens, how is it different from the past? Would you die again in some unknown corner quietly?_

"Harry," Lucius spoke up, "We know the Dark Lord. To those who are still of use to him, he will have some patience," Lucius smiled sarcastically, "At most, we will be tortured with crucio, he won't let us die just yet."

Harry couldn't respond. Logic tells him that if the professor and Mr. Malfoy become spies it will quicken their victory, but emotionally, he cannot allow himself to watch the professor step into grave danger again.

Lucius seems to understand something, "Harry, you must understand, Severus and I are grown wizards, we don't back down from war. Escaping is for cowards."

After some silence, Harry finally spoke with difficulty, "Alright…" He clenched his fists, knuckles turning white from his force, "But, at least let me modify your Dark Marks, at least so that Voldemort can't hurt you with it."

After a golden glow, the Dark Marks on Snap and Lucius's arms lightened in color. "This way, Voldemort won't be able to control you through the marks, but I can't fully remove them just yet, he'll become suspicious."

Lucius nodded, pulling down his sleeve, "Harry, can you not tell Draco about today?"

Harry paused, then said, "You can't keep him in the dark forever. Draco will grow up sooner or later."

"I know. But, now, he can't handle it just yet," Lucius said, his voice laced with love towards his only son.

Harry smiled lightly, a father's love is truly great…

He refused Lucius's offer for dinner, and stood. There are two fathers waiting for him back at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry took one last look at the black-haired man before leaving the meeting room, then left.

After seeing the green-eyed boy leave Malfoy Manor, then apparate away, Lucius turned his gaze back to his friend.

"Severus, what is going on between you and Harry Potter?"

Severus paused, "What do you mean?"

The blond man smiled gracefully, "Your eyes can't lie. You like him, right?" after seeing his friend's expression darken drastically, he continued dropping bombs, "And I can tell, he seems to have the same feelings towards you."

Snape shook his head, voice hoarse and deep, "Stop joking!"

He quickly stood, leaving the hall with his robes twirling behind him.

"Oh, you barely escaped, Severus." Lucius's grey-blue eyes were filled with amusement.


	50. Chapter 45: Death

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Harry thought he could spend his thirteenth birthday with Sirius and Remus, but the day before his birthday, a call from Grindelwald destroyed it.

"Harry, what does Grindelwald want?" Sirius asked caringly, even if he knew his godson had a good relationship with Grindelwald, he is still not very comfortable with the infamous German Dark Lord—even if Harry has told him countless times that Grindelwald is actually very nice to him.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, but if it wasn't important he wouldn't have summoned me so urgently." Harry furrowed his brows looking at his pocket watch, where all three hands pointed towards twelve…this is the signal for most urgent matters. Harry had an ominous feeling.

"Then Harry, hurry. Tell us if there's anything wrong, we'll wait for you for dinner." Remus said softly.

Harry nodded in understanding, then quickly activated the portkey, he hopes that he's thinking too much.

Sirius sighed, watching the spot that Harry disappeared from.

"I sometimes feel that my godson is more mature than me after Harry's told us everything…" Sirius turned to his lover, "What do you think, Moony?"

Remus smiled warmly, picking up Sirius's hand, "Padfoot, don't think about it too hard. Harry's our child, no matter what happens, all we need to remember is that Harry is Harry. That's enough."

Understanding flashed in Sirius's grey eyes, "You're right. Harry, is Harry…"

After the spinning, Harry appeared in the familiar Nurmengard. The first thing Harry saw after recovering from his stunned state was Lea with a guilty expression and Grindelwald, both sitting around a table.

Harry furrowed his brows.

"Did something happen?"

Grindelwald looked towards Lea, signaling her to explain.

Lea bit on her lip, to the point that blood was seeping out. Her eyes were red, like she just cried.

"Harry, I'm really sorry, I don't know how to fix…"

"Lea, what happened? Calm down, take it slow." Harry said calmly.

"I…I," Lea took a deep breath, "I lost the diadem, sorry, sorry!" Lea stood and bowed deeply.

Harry's heart sank, clenching his fists.

What did he hear? A lost horcrux? A horcrux that has been found already but lost again?

"…When did this happen?" Harry finally spoke after a long time, voice hoarse.

Lea sniffed, still feeling guilty, "The day before term ended. I was returning to pack up my lab when I found that the door had been opened…the cabinet that contained the horcrux was opened and the diadem disappeared. You know, I casted multiple protection spells on the door and the cabinet both, normal people wouldn't be able to get through. I've been searching since then, but haven't any trace. Then I came to Lord Grindelwald."

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath trying to keep calm. His manners tell him that he cannot lash out at a lady, even if she has done a horrible mistake.

He comforted Lea, leading her back to her seat.

Then, Harry turned towards the quiet Grindelwald.

"What do you think about this?"

Grindelwald sat at the table with his fingers crossed holding his chin, "I think, perhaps we need to consider who in Durmstrang would Voldemort's horcrux attract?"

Harry thought of the candidate almost immediately, "Karkaroff? The Death Eater?"

Grindelwald nodded, "He's the only known Death Eater in Durmstrang. Voldemort's reign didn't extend far beyond England."

Harry agreed, furrowing his brows, "According to our assumptions, horcruxes and the Dark Mark have a connection to a certain degree, the soul pieces residing on the horcrux can feel out nearby Death Eaters, and can control them to a certain level. This means, if Karkaroff passed Lea's lab, he could be controlled by the horcrux?"

"That would seem to be the case, judging from the current situation," Grindelwald agreed.

Harry turned to the girl, she seems calmer after Grindelwald spoke.

"Lea, is what Mr. Grindelwald said a possibility?"

Lea replied after careful contemplation, "My lab is in the North Tower, a bit far away from everything, normally no students would pass by, hence me placing the horcrux there. But, that does not rule out the possibility of Headmaster Karkaroff passing. If what Lord Grindelwald say is true, then this is explainable. The headmaster can gain access into any lab on campus…"

"Then…" Harry was deep in thought, "Even if we assume this is true, we cannot be one hundred percent true that Karkaroff is the one that took the horcrux. I think I would need to see him to be sure. Where is he right now?"

A tapping can be heard from the window behind Grindelwald just as Harry finished speaking. A brown owl was circling outside, not very clear in the dark night.

Grindelwald stood, opening the window to let the owl in.

When he saw the seal on the envelope, he lifted a brow, "Perhaps we will soon have an answer," He said as he was opening the envelope, "After Lea told me what happened I had my followers track down Karkaroff's whereabouts, seems like they have the results."

After Grindelwald finished reading the letter, he spoke to Harry, "Seems like our assumption is correct, Harry."

"And?" Harry said hurriedly.

"Karkaroff disappeared after the term ended. This means he has something that doesn't want to be discovered. I believe he is being controlled by the horcrux."

Lea let out a breath of relief, "Then the horcrux is with him. Then do you know where he is now?"

"Someone saw him in Romania a day ago," Grindelwald said slowly while tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

Harry paused, "Romania…"

"Yes, problems?" Grindelwald asked.

Harry bit his lips, thinking, "Voldemort's main soul piece is active in Romania. Why would a horcrux go to where the main soul piece is?" Harry scratched his head, he's never been very good at strategizing, all he needed to do in the past was to charge in front, since Hermione would always come up with the best plan. Then, when he was alone, he didn't need to strategize anything in the peaceful post-war times.

Grindelwald furrowed his brows.

"Well, first, souls can only split, not merge. So we can be sure that the horcrux won't merge with the main soul piece, which means that's not the reason the diadem went to Romania…that leaves one possibility," Grindelwald said while tapping on the table, "He wants to defeat the main soul piece, become the only consciousness. If that's the case, that would be good news for us."

"Self-destruction…?" Harry murmured, considering the reasonability of this.

Suddenly the scar on his forehead scorched with pain.

Harry's hand flew up to his forehead.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Lea rushed to Harry's side.

The girl's image in front of him began to fade, a different scene began taking place in Harry's mind.

"You want to kill me?" he hissed, in a cold and killing tone, but everyone present could understand it.

He's faced with a tall and slender man, with short white hair, his chin decorated with a goatee, ending with a small curl.

A similar hiss came out of the wizard's mouth. "Yes, kill you, I'll be the only one."

"Oh?" He said scornfully, He would be stupid to think that, even if he is a part of him, but even if this horcrux kills him here, he would not be the only one. He's walked further than anyone on the path of immortality. If he can make a diadem horcrux, he can make others. This, is not something a mere horcrux would know.

The white-haired wizard spoke again, "Look at yourself, residing in snakes. I feel ashamed for you. You're too weak, it won't take much to kill you."

He felt angry, how dare he. He is merely a piece of discarded soul, how dare he stand up to him.

"You're the same, borrowing someone else's body, and, it's not going to last much longer, is it?" He said coldly.

The wizard smiled, "If I can find Harry Potter, I'll be able to be reborn with the perfect body. Even if I won't last much longer in this state, it's more than enough time to kill you!"

The tall wizard raised his wand, aiming at the white snake in the grass, "Goodbye! Avada Kedavra!"

A bright green light flashed, in a flash, there is only green in his vision, the last color he sees.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone's calling his name.

Harry opened his eyes suddenly, seeing Lea kneeling next to him anxiously. Grindelwald is also standing to the side, watching him. Harry found that for some reason he was lying face up on the ground.

The raven-haired boy stood, wiping the sweat on his forehead, still burning with pain.

"Just then, the diadem used Karkaroff to kill the main soul piece," He heard himself say calmly.

Grindelwald raised a brow, "How do you know?"

Harry casted down his eyes, his long lashes hiding his eyes, "I 'saw' it." Harry didn't continue further on the topic, because he was thinking of something more important.

"Just then the horcrux said he would be able to gain a body once he finds me. I'm thinking if he would use the rebirth spell like he did in my previous life."

"What spell?" Grindelwald was interested.

"A sacrifice of bone, flesh, and blood. Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

Grindelwald nodded, "I've heard of this spell. Then, Voldemort will do whatever it takes to find you for your blood. Then…you must watch out for your safety."

Harry's mind was working furiously, how should he defeat the last of Voldemort? Just then, the diadem took care of the main soul piece and Nagini for him. Then, the only two pieces of Voldemort's soul in this world is the diadem and himself. This makes things much simpler.

"Oh, it's quite late." Grindelwald suddenly said.

Harry glanced at his watch, it's past midnight, the start of a new day.

"Happy birthday, Harry." The blond dark lord said smiling.

"Happy birthday, I would think we are the first to say this," Lea smiled playfully.

Harry smiled, too much happened today that he's forgotten about his birthday. "Yes, but I think I need to return home. I'll contact you when I get back, my family is waiting for me."

When Harry returned to Grimmauld Place using the portkey, the lights are already illuminating the plaza.

This makes the desolated place seem a little livelier—even if there's still no one in sight.

No, perhaps we shouldn't say that there is no one there.

When Harry is walking towards his home, a black figure standing far away from the light caught his attention.

The figure seems to be enclosed in a black cloak, with the hood on. The figure was tall, somewhat slender. He's just standing there silently, facing Harry's direction, as if knowing that Harry would notice.

This is especially disturbing and eerie during midnight in Grimmauld Place.

Harry paused in his steps, clenching on to his wand discreetly, then made his way towards the figure.

"You've come for me?" Harry asked.

The figure was silent for a moment, as if observing Harry, then spoke slowly, "Looks like you're not a fool, I'm quite satisfied." The voice had a coldness that Harry's has never heard of, emotionless, as if coming directly from hell. When he said "I'm quite satisfied", it was as if he was complementing a collection piece.

Harry furrowed his brows, "You are?"

The figure chuckled, the hood hid his face, only the sound letting it be known that he was laughing—his laugh was deep, but still with no emotion.

"Who do you think I am?" Harry felt the resurrection stone heat up immediately as the figure finished speaking.

Harry was startled, taking a step back.

"Huh, seems like you know."

"You, you are Death?"

The Grim Reaper didn't speak, accepting Harry's assumption, "You don't want to know why I've come?"

Harry's heart sank.

"Is there a reason? I didn't know you could appear here."

Death chuckled again, "I'm a responsible Grim Reaper. You should be grateful for my benevolence, to notify you, or else you wouldn't be able to complete your wish. Don't blame me then."

"What did you come to tell me?" Harry's voice hardened.

"You have one year left in this world," Death's voice was laced with amusement.

"What?" Harry's eyes widened, "That's impossible, I should be able to live until twenty-eight?"

"Fourteen," Death seem to chuckle again, "You could have lived until twenty-eight, but when you agreed to lend the Deathly Hallows to someone eyes, your life was halved. It would be much too easy if the Deathly Hallows can be passed on."

Harry's expression darkened, "This wasn't part of the deal."

"Oh? Then I'll add it now," Death said this like a child, even if all present knew the weight of the conversation.

Harry didn't speak. He knew, how long he has to live all depended on Death. What can he ask for as a mere human?

The Grim Reaper smiled, satisfied, "Try to complete your wish within the year, or you'll run out of time. I'll see you then Harry Potter, hope you like hell. By the way," Death suddenly raised his arm, exposing his pale fingers. He got closer, raising a finger and touching the scar on Harry's forehead.

Harry could feel Death's cold fingers, at the same time realizing he can't move his body.

"I'm very interested in your soul."

Death disappeared after leaving this next to Harry's ear.

Still the dim lights of Grimmauld Place, nothing out of the ordinary, as if everything was just a nightmare.

The thirteen-year-old boy stood in the shadows far away from the light, overwhelmed with the sudden despair and sorrow.

Who can tell him, what should he do?


	51. Chapter 46: Reconcile

**A.N. "blah" is speech,** _ **blah**_ **is thoughts, ~blah~ is parseltongue**

Dawn, late in July, the sky was tainted with a depressing paleness. There seems to be light illuminating far away, but is unclear.

The black-haired boy covered his desk in front of the window, putting his quill back into the ink bottle after writing down the final word on the parchment.

After the ink dried, Harry sealed the parchment into an envelope, giving to Hedwig who was already waiting by the window.

"Mr. Grindelwald,

I have some new thoughts pertaining to our previous discussion. I think we need to have a meeting. Also, perhaps it is time that Professor Dumbledore joins in.

Like you've said, the war is near.

I seem to see the path I should take.

Yours truly,

Harry Potter"

Seeing Hedwig spread her white wings into the grey sky, Harry sighed slightly, rubbing his throbbing temples.

The headache of staying up all night visits him. Harry took a big sip of the black coffee Kreacher brought him, then walked into the bathroom.

He thinks, a hot bath would help make him more comfortable.

Sinking down into the warm water, Harry took a deep breath, but sank his head in despair.

The empty feeling can't be covered by the warm water. The meeting with Death a few hours ago is still torturing him.

After Harry returned home yesterday midnight, he glossed things over with Sirius and Remus. Perhaps they sensed his fatigue, they didn't ask much before letting him retreat to his room.

But Harry, for the whole night, was contemplating what he should do, then finally made his decision. However…Harry closed his eyes. The day after one year, can he really leave without regrets? Harry doesn't think he is as brave, even if he was a Gryffindor.

The problems, he has to leave the world that he changed himself, that he has expected, that he has helped made happy. This, requires a lifetime of courage.

However, he must. It's the price for him coming back. Away from happiness, self-destruction.

 _Merlin, you really don't watch over one who has betrayed his soul…_

Harry smiled bitterly, ducking his head below the water. The liquid flowing out of his eyes disappeared into the warm water in the tub, leaving no trace.

After freshening up, Harry decided to go through the vanishing cabinet in the living room to Hogwarts. He thinks that at this time Dumbledore should be still in school.

Seeing the green-eyed boy in the mirror, Harry pulled at the corners of his mouth, until a normal smiled appeared on his face. Harry touched the person in the mirror numbly. He rarely looks at himself in the mirror, so, it's the first time that he's realized, that since some time ago, his smile has become so foreign.

The once pure and courageous Harry Potter, through everything he's experienced, has become a hypocrite that can put on a perfect smiling mask—

Just like he is now.

 _Huh, how ironic. This is me?_

Harry closed his eyes. Sadness was infiltrating his every nerve.

"Harry…"

A familiar broke Harry's thoughts. Harry opened his eyes suddenly, turning to the door.

Sirius was standing at the door, looking at Harry, deep in thought. Remus was standing behind him.

Harry quickly put on a smile, "Sirius, Remus, morning. What's up?"

"Oh…" Sirius seems to come to, putting the scene he just saw into his mind, then said, "Sorry Harry, I didn't knock, I didn't think you were up yet."

Harry saw the elegantly packaged present in Remus's hand, then smiled knowingly.

"You came to give me my present?"

Remus said warmly, "We wanted to give you a surprise," He gave the present to Harry, "This is from Sirius and me, we've been collecting over the past year, it's about time to give it to you…no matter what, we must say this again, even if we've said it last night…Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry took the present curiously, weighing it. It feels like about the weight of a book. He ripped the package open, it revealed a simple photo album.

On the cover, in a golden font: "To Our Dearest Harry".

Harry flipped open the pages with trembling fingers, what jumped in sight was a beautiful witch and a wizard with a head of messy black hair, their faces were filled with happiness, staring back at Harry—just like he had seen in the Mirror of Erised.

Harry's eyes can't help but tear up.

The next photo, is Lily and James with a baby in their arms on a field in Godric Hollows, James playing with a golden snitch.

Then—

Lily with the baby boy in her arms, singing him to sleep, face filled with affection, her green eyes surprisingly bright.

James made colorful bubbles, the baby boy smiled, his toothless smile especially innocent.

The handsome and unruly Sirius with the baby in his arms, playing, the brunette teen behind him carefully watching out for the safety of the baby boy.

"Bang!" Harry shut the album harshly, feeling the warm liquid building in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I…thank you, Sirius, Remus, thank you…"

"We are a family," Sirius and Remus brought Harry into a hug, patting his head.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry's heart tightened, burrowing his face into his father's chests.

The only thing he can do now is to cherish every second he has left on this earth. Only then, can he use the eternity on the other world to reminisce.

A pure white owl knocked on the window, Fawkes called lightly waking up his owner.

The old wizard is startled awake from his deep thoughts, standing up and opening the window.

The owl flew in, a letter that was brought with it.

Dumbledore's expression was solemn after reading the letter, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Nurmengard…"

He stood in front of the window for a long time, his deep blue eyes gazing at the faraway forest.

"It's time…"

Dumbledore suddenly turned, made his way towards the furnace, then threw in a handful of floo powder. "Severus, come to my office at once, we need to go to Germany.

"What made you decide to speed things up?" Grindelwald said as he moved his knight.

The black-haired boy watched the chessboard closely, speaking nonchalantly, "No particular reason. I wanted to deal with Voldemort in fourth year when he is revived, but now, I'm tired of waiting," He moved a pawn, "Since the main soul piece is gone, then the horcrux is no big threat. I think it's time that things ended."

Grindelwald looked at Harry intently, his clear blue eyes as if he could see through one's soul. Harry avoided his gaze, remembering another who had blue eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore is coming, are you prepared to face someone you have seen in almost a century?"

Grindelwald paused in midst of his move.

Harry smiled, changing the subject, "Bronstein told me Karkaroff has returned to Germany, going around to the German Ministry a lot. Stassen says that the German Ministry's Internal Division has gone to England and France. No clear results yet." Harry was able to make the final plan thanks to the broad connections of Grindelwald's followers.

"What are you thinking?"

"The Triwizard Tournament."

Grindelwald thought for a moment then got his answer. He creased his brows, somewhat confused, "Didn't you not want to wait? If we go through the Triwizard Tournament, wouldn't that take another year?"

"I'm looking at the big picture," Harry stared at the chessboard, expressionless, "Our goal isn't just Voldemort, but his Death Eaters as well. Over the year I can win over the not so loyal ones, then when he is revived, there are only a few he can call. Those truly loyal are still locked up in Azkaban."

Grindelwald creased his brows further, "The Death Eaters can wait after Voldemort is destroyed. To deal with both Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the span of a year, it is too tiring. Why are you so hurried?"

 _Because I don't have much time left…_ Harry smiled bitterly in his mind, but didn't show any on his face, he lifted a brow, "Have you forgotten about the Dark Mark? Once Voldemort dies, the Dark Mark will disappear completely. It'll be difficult to take care of the Death Eaters then. Trust me, I used to do this in my previous life, I know a lot about this."

The blond dark lord sighed, "Alright. Seems like you have a thorough plan. I expect your performance later."

The two didn't speak after that, quietly playing chess.

This is the scene that Dumbledore and Snape saw as they followed Grindelwald's followers up to the top floor of Nurmengard.

The blond man is watching the chessboard intently, occasionally pushing the pieces. The afternoon sun shines through the window, giving the mans' bond hair a beautiful sheen. The crystal pieces of the chessboard, under the sunshine, giving bright spots on the table.

A black-haired boy sat across from the blond man. His slender figure is slightly cowered over the table, his left arm supporting his head, his lashes casted down covering his eyes. His pale skin, and similarly pale lips, under the shine of the golden sun, give a sickly beauty.

The scene is much too delicate, making one hold their breath, too scared to break in.

The uncontrollable emotions in the white-haired wizard's heart after seeing the man he hasn't seen in almost a century, seem to calm down miraculously.

 _Gellert…it's been a long time._

While to the side, Snape pinched his lips, watching the slender boy expressionlessly. But the emotions in his eyes are not as well concealed as his face.

"Checkmate." A clear voice cut through the silence.

The black queen cornered the white king, the game is over.

"Alright, you win." Grindelwald shrugged, "What's that Chinese saying—confront a person with the danger of death and he will fight to live? ***** You're quite brave."

Harry pulled a smile, "Don't forget, I was a Gryffindor." He turned around, "I think our guests have arrived," Harry lifted his head, looking at the wizards at the door, "Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore—oh, and—Professor Snape?"

Harry was surprised, he only told Dumbledore, so he was completely surprised to see the potions professor.

He pinched his lips, suppressing the complicating feelings in his mind, then nodded at the black-haired wizard.

Dumbledore spoke up slowly, the deep blue eyes a little wet behind the half-moon glasses, "Oh, good afternoon, Harry, and…Gellert."

The blond man stood up, gazing at Dumbledore, silent.

He walked, step by step, until he was right in front of Dumbledore.

"Albus…" A strong hug replaced all other words.

"Gellert!" Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise, but Grindelwald quickly lets go, a bright smile on his face, as if nothing happened.

Harry smiled quietly. It's so great that these two can let down the walls in their hearts.

He turned to Snape and said, "Professor, we should go to the meeting room first." Maybe, they should give these two some time to catch up.

Harry turned first, making his way towards the meeting room. Snape hesitated for a moment, then followed behind Harry.

"Krüger, can you bring some tea?" Harry smiled at the tall man before the door.

Krüger bowed to Harry respectfully, then left.

Harry pushed open the heavy oak door, walked and sat at the head.

Snape gazed at Harry silently for a moment, then sat second to Harry's left, with an empty seat in between them.

The green-eyed boy sat with his arms on the table, fingers crossed supporting his chin, as if he doesn't mind that the professor chose a seat further away from him. In fact, Harry thinks that it is what the professor should do. He can't get any closer to the man, or else, he fears that his carefully orchestrated mask will crumble under his gaze.

Harry's eyes glanced out of the window facing him. Outside, all is calm and peaceful on the Schwansee Lake.

For a moment, no one spoke.

Snape can't help but turn and look at the pale slender boy, he rarely sees Harry so quiet. When they were together in the past, the boy is always smiling, asking him questions. Now, there seems to be more expressionless silence.

For some reason, Snape has an uneasy feeling. Something major, something of change happened to the boy.

Snape clenched his fists, looking at Harry, wanting to speak, but didn't.

His hair has grown longer, his bangs over his brows, covering his eyes when he lowers his head, hiding his expression. The hair that used to only grow to his ears is now to the side of his face, the black making his face look even paler.

 _Since when did the boy look so weak?_ Snape sighed to himself. _He never knows how to take care of himself._

Snape froze at that thought. _What Lucius said…that really did affect me…_

A rhythmic knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Harry said, turning his gaze back from the window.

Krüger walked in, with tea and four delicate cups.

"Thank you. That'll be all." Harry nodded at Krüger.

Krüger bowed, then left quietly.

Harry stood up, placing a teacup in front of the professor, then began to pour in the red liquid.

The two were very close, but the white steam blurred their faces.

Through the mist, all Snape saw were those bright green eyes.

 ***A.N. This is a Chinese saying, specifically** **置之死地而后生** **, I'm not quite sure what the exact translation is, so I translated the best I can myself.**


End file.
